something different
by zaki-kun
Summary: sometimes, love is not always at first sight. Shizuru and Natsuki are arranged to be married and one of them hates the idea while the other hates it for another reason. something i thought my my Pc broke dwon together w/ my updates... T-T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: i don't own any of Mai hime or Mai otome... how sad...**

**this story is a production of my pure frustration of my pc getting fried. anyway... this is something i thought about that's a little different than other stories... no love at first sight only flirting for fun... but rest assure its SHIZNAT ^-^ **

**~Zaki-Kun~**

* * *

Chapter 1: WTF ARRANGEMENT?!

_**-flashback-**_

At a manor, a daughter and father were arguing at the living area. The whole place was grand. Blue colored walls that's decorated by expensive wolf paintings, howling wolf draperies hung atop the high ceiling, dark blue curtains covered the windows and a fireplace which was lit by a roaring fire illuminated the room.

Two maids were calmly dodging each and every porcelain figures that the woman threw around and skillfully caught anything that has high value. The two are in heat of argument and everything was flying round.

"dammit old man! You know I hate arrange marriage!" a female voice said in anger.

"but cub, you're my oldest daughter and you know that the Kyoto branch is being targeted by those Artai scums." A male voice pleaded.

"but dad!" the female whined.

"this is what your grandfather said on his deathbed. You are to be engaged to the heir of my bestfriend and you shall be married in a moth after the engagement!" her father said in a cold commanding tone.

She growled and took a wood from the side of the fireplace and threw it hard to the fire which caused uproar in fireplace. The fire illuminates her emerald eyes that show anger and frustration. She gritted her teeth and huffed a deep breath. "why don't you do something about it dad?! You are my father thus it's your duty to assure your daughter's happiness!"

"you have to do this, for tradition! For 'her' sake! If not, your whole inheritance would be pulled out and you know what would that do." Her dad commanded. Her dad honestly didn't want to put her in that situation but the looming threat to the Kyoto branch of their company would definitely be a loss and the arranged marriage which her grandfather had conjured up for her is a law to them.

She cursed under her breath and stomped out of the living room. she yelled out: "FUCK TRADITION! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WILL PUT IT THEN FINE!"

_**-end of flashback-**_

Loud engines of a Ducati Street fighter could be heard across the freeway. A leather biker suit clad biker's revving her bike to max speed and on its way to Kyoto, a four hour, 500Km run from Tokyo.

She was Natsuki Kruger, step daughter of Kenji Searrs. She's officialy the heir to their large scale company at the age of 17 and now, at her age of 24, she's the vice president of their company. She's called the ice princess since she's a stubborn and rebel type of girl. There are only a few are the ones who she actually interacts with and not get pointed with a gun in the head. And the recent declaration of her having to be engaged to a person she hasn't even met.

'_damn tradition! Three days ago he just came to home and declared that. Stupid dad! He better take care of her while I'm gone!'_ she angrily thought, revving up her bike and passing the cars that blocked her way.

_**

* * *

**_

_**-500km away from Tokyo-**_

At a five-star hotel, a massive crowd of reporters, paparazzi and fans filled the entrance. Guards and hotel staffs took crowd control and gave way to a certain woman with a honey colored hair. She was wearing a slender violet kimno, her hair was dropped down to her waist and swayed to the breeze which made everyone awe in adoration. Her eyes are covered by a pair of dark shades and she showed a smile and wave to everyone.

"Viola-sama! Please look here!"

"Viola-hime, can I have your authograph?"

The woman called Viola smiled at them and bowed her head in apology. "Kannin na everyone, but I have a meeting with my manager inside so I must decline with all of your request. I do hope that won't make you stop from being my fans." She said in her thick Kyoto-ben accent and a smile that seemed like a façade.

All of her adoring fans (even the reporters and paparazzi) have cheered for her and yelled out that they are devoted to her. she gave them a final smile and wink before entering the hotel.

She's Shizuru Viola, age 25. She's one of the most renowned actress and daughter of the Kyoto business tycoon. She's famous all over Japan and as showbiz trend, she has a boyfriend and he's one of the male hottest actors there is.

Inside the hotel, she was greeted by her manager; A blond haired woman and a mousy haired woman that wore a pair of glasses.

"you're mate Bubuzuke!" the blond scolded, tapping her foot to the carpeted floor.

"it's 'late' Haruka-chan. But Shizuru what took you so long?" the mousy haired woman asked, adjusting her frames.

"that's what I said Yukino! Damn bubuzuke, your father left you a message that I bet you'll freak out when you know." Haruka crossed her arms and sighed.

Shizuru quirked up a brow and looked at the two with a perplexed look. "wha does Haruka mean Yukino?" she asked.

Yukino looked around to see if there was anyone in range of hearing. When there was none, she asked for them to go to the hotel suite to talk about it. Shizuru agreed and all of them went to the elevator to take them up to the photel suite which Shizuru was currently residing.

The suite was colored like the sky and the furnitures were all top quality. A king size bed was placed at the middle of the room, a flat screen television hung to the wall infront of the bed, brown sofa was seen by the side of the room with a brown wooden coffee table and the light blue curtains that hung from the veranda of the room.

Haruka sat down to the sofa and beside her was Yukino who sighed in relief as soon as she felt the comfort of the couch. Shizuru just smiled at them and took her already prepared steaming kettle of tea and placed it to a round tray with three cups. She took the tray to the coffee table and offered both Haurak and Yukino a cup of tea.

"may I know what news did my father left for you?" Shizuru asked, taking a nice sip of her tea.

Yukino shrugged. She placed down her own cup and twiddled with her index fingers. "umm… Shizuru.. your father…" she looked at Haruka who was poking the ceramic cup.

Haruka looked at Yukino then to SHizuru. She sighed and faced Shizuru with a weak look. "look bubuzuke, you do know that truth be told, I fate your boyfriend." Haruka said.

"it's 'hate' Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

"that's what I said! Anyway, your father had left you a message that you are to be engaged with one of his friend's heir. So…" she rolled her eyes and looked at Yukino for support.

Yukino figited and faced Shizuru with an apologetic look. "uhm… Viola-sama stated that it's already tradition that you marry you omiai in a month's time after you met that person." Yukino said.

Shizuru gently placed down her tea cup and smiled at both Haruka and Yukino. "ara, ara, papa is indeed bad. He know too well that I love my boyfriend yet he still insisted an arranged marriage. But I must decline that and I must do whatever it takes to stop it." she proclaimed with her smile that shows venom.

"but Shizuru, your family has always been with tradition and you know… that toothy smug is not really for you. I don't feel that he's all loyal to you." Haruka said while playing with her straight cutted bangs.

"ara! I'm happy that Haruka's worried about me but rest assured that both Reito and me are deeply inlove. Therefore I would decline-"

Before Shizuru had finished her sentence, a loud thud was sounded outside her suite. The three of them stood up and opened the door only to see a bellboy laying down to the carpeted floor and a leather biker suit woman with a helmet on her head was standing infornt of the bellboy. The woman flipped open her helmet's visor and glare at the bellboy.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHECKING MY ASS YOU PERVERT!"

The bellboy scurried away when he saw a deep killer glare from the woman that made him feel like he was going to be thrown out of the building via 50th floor window.

"I must hand it to her, she has guts!" Haruka exclaimed. She pumped up her arm and smirked.

"Haruka-chan, shh!" Yukino said, clamping her hand over Haruka's mouth to keep her quiet.

The woman took off her helmet when she heard some people talking and swayed her head to recompose her long midnight blue hairstyle. She looked at the three people at her left and gritted her teeth when she saw Shizuru. "you! the girl with shades, take this!" she said, throwing a red box to Shizuru.

Shizuru caught the box with ease and looked at the blunette. She couldn't see the blunette clearly so she removed her shades that revealed her crimson eyes and eyed the blunette. "ara? are you one of my fans?" she asked. Sure the woman that threw her the box was a beauty but it didn't clicked to her. she was straight for all she know and she love her boyfriend.

"yeah right, you wish. The name's Natsuki Kruger. For the baddest luck in my life I had to be arranged to you so that box contains your ring and directions to my house. Since your father and my stupid old man forced me to this. You're not allowed to decline or I'll lose everything to me!" she roared, not even looking at Shizuru. She stormed off and left the baffled looking Yukino, the pumped up Haruka and the surprised Shizuru.

"well bubuzuke, I'm guessing that you're officially engaged to a very energetic woman which I might add I am in favor of since she has guts!" Haruka said with a wide smile on her face.

Shizuru was still surprised. She opened the box and saw a amethyst crested ring with a silver band. She shook her head and tightly held the box. "no… no.. no! this cannot be! I'm madly inlove with Reito and I'm straight!" she protested. Shaking her head in disapproval.

Yukino placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Shizuru just talk to your father. Maybe he will reconsider."

"but I blunder… what does that Kruger mean by 'I'll lose everything'?" Haruka pondered.

Yukino sighed and held Haruka's hand. "it's wonder' Haruka-chan but I think it's time for us to go. I'll call you tomorrow for your schedule Shizuru." Yukino said, dragging Haruka to the elevator across the hallway.

Shizuru sighed and went back inside her room. she flopped down to her bed tiredly and buried her face to the pillow. She inhaled deeply and yelled out her frustration to the pillow.

Outside the hotel, Natsuki was twirling her keys when her phone rang. She took out her phone from its holster that's strapped at her thigh and flipped it open. "Kruger here… oh hi honey! How are you?" she said happily.

After talking to the phone for a few minutes, she bid her goodbye to the caller and flipped her phone closed. She held her phone close to her and shut her eyes. '_one month… I just have to endure this for one month…'_ she mentally noted. Putting back her phone to its holster, she mounted her bike and turned on the ignition. She tested out the roaring ignition of her bike and drove away to her new residence.

* * *

**love it? hate it? please review it... ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: stupid pc... T-T i can't remember my updates thus i have to start from scratch... sorry guys...**

**wow...**

* * *

Chapter 2: hating the idea for a reason…

Natsuki parked her bike at the garage of her private apartment that her mother had given to her on her 21st birthday. She thought that it was stupid at first since she lives in Tokyo and the said apartment was in Kyoto.

"I guess mom was right in saying that someday I'll need my own vacation home…" she mumbled. She removed her helmet and hung it to the bars of her bike and removed the keys from the ignition.

Exiting the garage through a door that connects to the apartment's kitchen, Natsuki had flung her keys to the kitchen counter. she stretched out her arms and yawned loudly.

"damn old man… didn't tell me my fiancé is a fiancée! And to top it all off, it has to be 'that' Viola. I swear I'll kill him if all I'm going to sacrifice would be in vain!" she growled. She smacks the wall beside her and decided to leave the kitchen and up to a bed room.

The lights of the whole apartment were off and she didn't bothered to open them since she was tired of many reasons: driving her bike from Tokyo to Kyoto, harassing the hotel staff to tell her who was the Viola heiress, kicking the crap out of the perverted bellboy and forcing not to blush and act cool at the sight of a Kyoto-born beauty that is her fiancée.

Removing her leathers and throwing them to the side of the room, she only wore her dark blue boxers and white lacy bra. Feeling the toll of her fast driving, she tiredly flopped down and was lucky enough in landing down to bed. "I wonder…" she tiredly raised her left hand and looked at the emerald crested ring that's she's wearing at her ring finger until she had fallen into her slumber.

_**-The next day, 8:30am at Kruger corporation Kyoto branch-**_

"I told you! Dad had put me here just because of a lame arranged marriage that his own old man had decided!" Natsuki yelled out in frustration. She was pacing around her own office which mainly contained a dark blue sofa set with a glass coffee table, a mahogany office table and behind it was a black leather chair with a black coat hung around it and glass walls that showed the outside. the whole room was covered with light blue paints and wolf paintings.

"Easy now sis, I would offer help but you know how dad thinks about me trying to help you in your escape plans." A blond girl said that's sitting by the single-seater sofa. She was trailing Natsuki with her clear blue eyes while taking a sip of the coffee that she was holding.

Natsuki was wearing a white tucked-in polo with a black tie and two dark blue suspenders and black slacks. she stopped her pacing and crossed her arms. "it's not fair Alyssa! Dad always puts me in this situation ever since mom died. If it wasn't for his threat, I would've let this branch be controlled by that snow haired freak!" she complained. She sat by the sofa beside the blond haired girl and sagged back.

Alyssa Searrs, Natsuki's step-sister, was checking up on her since the sudden decision of their father had practically punched her older sister's ego. She placed down her coffee mug and looked up to a cyan haired woman whom was just standing beside her with an empty facial expression and to her sister. She sighed and gave her older sister a weak smile. "look sis, I know that getting married at your age is such a pain. Since you barely stay on a relationship for more than a week, I think this would give you improvements. But look at it this way, atleast she's 'THE' Shizuru Viola." Alyssa said with a sly grin.

Natsuki glared at her little sister that could make anyone feel a rush of cold sweat run down from their body and feel extensive fear. But Alyssa merely chuckled and fanned her right hand. "please, that oh so Kruger-death-glare has no effect on me sis." Alyssa said with a bored expression.

"Darn! Anyway… how is she Alyssa?" she asked worriedly, figiting her index fingers together.

Alyssa smiled and looked at her older sister with a caring expression. "She's fine, don't worry sis. I bet she understands why you had to leave."

"I hope so… she called last night, asking if I was alright and if I ate my dinner." Natsuki chuckled as she remembered the phone call she got last night.

The cyan haired woman looked at Natsuki and smiled a little. "Natsuki-sama's indeed a caring person." She said with a deadpanned voice.

Alyssa chuckled and looked up to her cyan haired companion. "indeed Miyu. But as we all know, only few of us can see that side of her. her 'cute' side". She jested.

"Oi! I'm not cute! Anyway, it's almost time for your class so why don't you and your girlfriend go now and let me work." Natsuki suggested. She stood up and walked towards her office table and scanned the paper that's spread across her table.

Alyssa stood up aswell and straightened her uniform. She paced to Natsuki and gave her sister a hug. "everything would be alright sis." She whispered.

"yeah, I hope so…"

The blond smiled and had let go of her older sister and gaited towards the chestnut double door. But before exiting the office she gave Natsuki a mischievous grin. "ne sis, I think you shouldn't lie about work. Since you practically do nothing except order people around or sneak out." she joked and dashed out of the door with Miyu trailing behind her.

Natsuki just shook her head and took a paper from the scattered papers in her table. she examined the paper which read 'today's meeting' and sighed when her eyes had scanned the times that was printed in the paper. '_great, I have a meeting with her father today at one of Mai's restaurant…' _she sighed and took out her cellphone and flipped it open. She smiled when she looked at her cellphone's wallpaper and dialed a few numbers. She heard the ringing sound for a few times and her smile widen when she heard the answer of a girl.

"Hey honey! How are you? Did you ate your breakfast? Kyoto is boring without you here honey." she said happily. She looked at her left hand that's been covered by a black leather glove and sighed.

Meanwhile, at a photography studio not far from the Kruger company, Shizuru had just finished her morning photo shoot. She was wearing a black fitted denim pants that goes well o her violet blouse that she had to model for a magazine.

"are you tired Shizuru?" Yukino asked meekly, offering Shizuru a cup of tea.

Shizuru smiled and took the cup of tea from Yukino. "Ookini Yukino. Yes, I'm indeed alright." She blew some air to her cup and took a sip of the tea. "ara! green tea sure is calming." She said with a childish smile.

"so bubuzuke, how did the whole 'fiancée' thing with that gutsy frequent from last night end up with your father? You called him when you woke up right?" Haruka asked, stretching out her arms and placing them to her hips.

"Haruka-chan it's 'delinquent'. Shouldn't we let Shizuru handle what happened last night on her own?" Yukino asked, hoping that what Haruka just said didn't offend the brunette.

Shizuru shrugged a little but regained her composed perfect mask and charade. She looked down on her cup and remembered what happened last night. She had woken up and hoped that everything was a dream but the feeling of a box being cluthed in her hand proved her wrong. '_for god's sake why me?! is this the punishment I get from teasing all those fans of mine? I was just teasing and I'm not attracted to any girl.'_ She mentally said. She gazed up to her two manager/friends and gave them a façade smile. "I talked to him…" she paused. "and he told me that he would rather have me marry Kruger-han's daughter than Reito." She said with a disappointed tone. she placed her hand over her neck which she felt her necklace that held the supposed engagement ring of her and Natsuki.

Haruka practically jumped up and pumped her arm. "I flu it! that- wha was her name – girl is much more better for you. crust me bubuzuke, as much as I think of you as my rival, I would bet my money on that girl!" Haruka exclaimed. She puffed out her chest and pounds it once with her closed right fist.

Yukino shook her head. She sighed and approached Haruka. "Haruka-chan please let's not interfere with Shizuru's love life. And it's 'knew'"

Haruka pouted and crossed her arms. "that's what I said Yukino!"

Shizuru sighed and looked at her friends. "I appreciate the concerns but must I give up my freedom just to follow what my father wishes? I love Reito so much and I've only met Kruger-han last night for exactly three minutes." She said in a deadpanned voice. She took a sip of her tea, hoping it would calm her mind.

Haruka raised a brow as she looked at Shizuru. she'd known Shizuru ever since they're kids and she might be dense as a log and has a speech problem, but she can still tell if her friend is faking a smile. well about a 1 in every 10 times of the brunette's façade that is. "okay okay… you're straight and you love that smug. But what would you do now that you're engaged to someone else?"

Shizuru sighed and looked up to the wall clock that indicated the lunch time. "I forgot that father took my entire hotel privileges thus had left m with no choice but to go to Kruger-han's house." She sighed and arranged her few things to her purse and stood yup.

"wait.. you mean that you're going to live with her?" Haruka asked in surprise.

"yes. But I have to meet up with Reito first. He said he wants to have lunch with me at a restaurant that her sister works at." Shizuru said in a singsong manner.

"I bet that smug only- OW! Yukino don't hit me!" Haruka yelled out when she felt Yukino slap her arm. She glared at Yukino but it only took her a few seconds before her glare turned into a pout when Yukino looked at her with a stern look. "okay… sheesh, go and have fun with your date. Tomorrow, we'll pick you up at you delinquent fiancée's home."

Shizuru smiled at them and stood up to exit the dressing room. she waved and smiled at everyone she passes by but all of those smiles she gives are a plain façade that she perfected at a very young age. A façade that she gives to everyone except those who are dear to her.

Her cellphone rang and she took it out from her pocket and answered it.

"hello? Ara! Reito!" she said in a happy voice. She was smiling when she heard the charming voice from the other line.

"_hey there my princess, meet me at the restaurant okay?"_

"I'm going there right now."

"_good! Then I'll just finish up my work here and I'll be there. love you princess!"_

With that the call ended and Shizuru's façade smile had widened slightly. "he's so charming even in the phone." She giggled and went on her way to the parking lot.

Exiting the studio, she took out her keys and opened the door of her Ferrari Modena. She entered her car and turned on the ignition before closing the door and driving off to where her boyfriend asked her to go.

Shizuru arrived at a fancy restaurant with a sign that says 'Hime restaurant'. She parked her car to the restaurant's own parking lot and exited the car. She gracefully walked towards the main entrance where she was greeted by a man with a jet-black hair and wearing a blue polo that has the first three buttons unbuttoned, showing some of his well toned chest, a pair of denim pants that hid a part of his black shoes. He smiled at Shizuru and offered his hand out to the brunette.

"May I escort you inside princess?" he said in a gentleman like manner.

SHizuru giggled and took the man's hand. "ofcourse. Reito can always escort me anywhere." She said smiling at her boyfriend. Both of them entered the restaurant and was led to a table with two chairs that's arranged to face each other.

"what would miss Viola and sir Kanzaki want?" a brunette waitress asked with a blush on her face.

Reito flashed a toothy smile on the waitress that led the waitress into blushing and smiling like an idiot. "may I ask if miss Minagi can serve us? She knows too well about my choice of food. And as for my princess?" he turned his gaze to Shizuru who was just smiling at him.

"ara! I'll just have green tea and some salad if it's okay." SHizuru requested, giving the waitres one of her flirting smiles.

The waitress squealed in delight when Shizuru smiled at her. she immediately went to the kitchen to prepare their orders and call the girl named Minagi.

Just across Shizuru and Reito's table, Natsuki was glaring up on all of the men that are giving her either flirting smiles or sweet-talking to her. she was with a man that's in his mid 40's. The man has dark hair with some strikes of grey, wearing formal business attire and has a piercing blood colored eyes.

"I see that my future daughter-in-law can capture the hearts of many yet turn them down with a single glare. I'm proud that my father had made an arranged marriage with your step-dad." He said in a jesting tone. he was amused to see Natsuki giving everyone a death glare that gave them a frightful feelings.

Natsuki slumped back to her chair and crossed her arms. "tch! I'm still wondering on why I am involved in this… I'm a step child for god's sakes. If it wasn't for that old man's threat I wouldn't have agreed to this. And your daughter's practically straight! No offense sir Viola" She said in an irritated tone.

Ferid Viola, the owner of Viola corporation and Shizuru's father just laughed out loud at Natsuki's bluntness. He reached out to pat Natsuki hard on the head and still laughed. "hahaha! That's what I admire about you Na-chan! Always the rebel type yet I can read you like an open book." He looked at Natsuki's emerald eyes and smiled. "it's not the first time we've meet Na-chan so call me dad. Since you are my daughter's fiancée."

"Sir Vio- I mean… ahem.. d-dad, I cannot force your daughter in this sort of thing. You and I both know that she has a boyfriend and as for me… well you know about me." she forced not to blush at the mention of 'dad'.

Ferid laughed at how he saw a small red hue on the young blunette's face. he pinched Natsuki's cheek and wriggled it a little before letting it go. "haha! Blushing is a cute trait of yours Na-chan! Anyway back to my daughter and her" he stopped and shrugged. "that guy… I don't approve of him. I, my dear daughter-in-law, am more tied to tradition." He said sternly, looking at Natsuki with his blood colored eyes.

Natsuki shivered at the feeling of Ferid looking at her. and to add it up, she felt the same type of eyes looking at her from another direction. She shook off the feeling away and took a deep calming breath. "tradition? Si- uhm.. Dad… didn't tradition forbade same sex relationship?" Natsuki asked, hoping it would strike a loophole on her engagement.

But it seems her found loophole had failed since Ferid just grinned. He props up his right elbow to the table and leaned his chin at his knuckles. "I knew you'll say that. But tradition did say that when a man asked for something in his deathbed, it must be done. Whatever that something is." He said with a devilish grin.

"I hate you…" Natsuki said with a bantering tone.

"that's something nice to say to a man whom you'll be referring as your father Natsuki." a cheery voice said from behind Natsuki.

Natsuki growled and glared at the person who teased her. a woman with orange hair with purple eyes and wearing a chef uniform had placed down their foods. "shut it Mai!" Natsuki said, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Mai only chuckled and pulled out the empty chair beside Natsuki and sat down. "you must be sir Ferid Viola. I'm Mai tokiha, owner of this restaurant." Mai said happily.

"ah! The famous chef Tokiha. I'm a fan of your cuisine but to my dismay, I can't seem to find my time to eat here." Ferid said with a slight of flirting tone.

Natsuki heard how Ferid flirted with Mai and just smacked her forehead with her palm. "Geez old guy! Could you act your age and don't hit on my friend." Natsuki grumbled.

Ferid laughed again and patted Natski on the head. "my apologies my dear."

Back at Reito and Shizuru, they were now accompanied by a girl with two braids hanging by the sides of her head and has two golden eyes. She was swaying her head from left to right and smiling like an idiot.

"ara! Mikoto-han's very playful today." Shizuru said chuckling at how Mikoto was acting childish.

Mikoto nodded her head hard and smiled widely. "I'm very happy today Shizuru! today I met my boss and she's very nice and pretty!" she said happily.

"oh? Is this boss of yours a nice 'friend' Mikoto?" Reito asked, scrunching Mikoto's spiky hair.

But Mikoto's playful antics went away when her brother emphasize the word friend. She just nodded her head and quietly stood up. "u-uhhm… I'll go back to the kitchen. I don't want Mai to get angry at me. by Shizuru, Ani-ue…" Mikoto said, pacing towards the kitchen in haste.

Shizuru crossed her arms and gave Reito a glare. "you know Reito, you should let Mikoto do what she wants. She's already old enough to have her own decision."

"I know my princess. It's just… I don't want her to be some disgusting lesbian." Reito said in disgust.

Shizuru shrugged but still maintained her façade. She took a sip of her tea and gave Reito a curious glance. "ara, does lesbians that awkward to you Reito?" she asked.

"I must be honest Shiz, those dykes disgusts me."

"is that so? Ara! if I were a lesbian, would you be disgusted of me?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

Reito paused as if he's thinking of what to answer. After a few seconds, he gave Shizuru a wide toothy smile. "I know my princess won't be like those people." Reito said.

A part of Shizuru said that what her boyfriend answered meant that he would be disguted. '_he won't be disgusted of me. I'm straight! I'll just talk to Kruger-han about this engagement. I don't want to lose him.'_


	3. Chapter 3: the deal

* * *

Chapter 3: the deal

"So what your saying is that Natsuki, THE Natsuki Kruger is engaged to your daughter sir Viola?" Mai asked in disbelief. She was still unsure of what Natsuki, her childhood friend told her about being engaged. She was unsure since her friend was known as an ice queen and never stayed on a relationship for too long. So she followed her friend to Kyoto to insure peace in the Kansai prefecture.

"Do call me Ferid please mi'lady. Indeed Tokiha-san, my little Nat-chan is my soon to be daughter-in-law."Ferid said with a grin. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at the fidgeting Natsuki. "Is there something wrong in what I said Nat-chan?"

Natsuki growled under her breath and crossed her arms as she laid back to her chair. "Nothing… Dad, isn't this a little off?"

"But Nat-chan, you know that it's already decided. And as I recall, Kenji told you about the consequence of declining correct?" Ferid said, staring at Natsuki with his wine colored eyes that say he won in reasoning.

Natsukie grumbled and looked away but only to find out another set of eyes staring right up to her. Eyes that has the same color as Ferid. _'oh god! It's her!'_

Not far from Natsuki, Shizuru was indeed staring at her. She heard her father's hearty laugh and didn't think twice in tracing where it come from. When she traced it with her sight, she saw Natsuki, together with her dad. _'Ara, I wonder why father and Kruger-han is doing here. Oh no, are they talking about the engagement?'_ she thought as she unconsciously continues to stare at Natsuki. _'Hmm… I must admire Kruger-han's choice of clothing. Her coatless business attire does show her slender body.'_ She inwardly giggled at how she admire Natsuki's look. She looked up to Natsuki from head down until the covers of the table covered her legs, not realizing that her date was calling to her.

"Hello? Shizuru? You there?" Reito called out, catching Shizuru's attention. He noticed that his girlfriend had become quiet and was looking at the distant. Not getting the said attention from his girlfriend, he tried traced at what Shizuru was looking at and a smile entered his face when he saw the beauty of both Natsuki and Mai. '_hmmm the blue haired girl is somewhat familiar but very beautiful despite the scowl and the busty girl is very, ah breathtaking.' _He mentally chuckled and noted to ask one of the two out on a date.

"Ah, should we go to your father and greet him? I see that he has such beautiful friends." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Hearing Reito, Shizuru was cut off from her daze and faced her boyfriend. "ara, Reito shouldn't imply that in front of me. I might get the idea of not being beautiful enough for you." She said with a raised of a brow.

Reito cleared his throat and chuckled again. "ah my dear princess, your beauty compares to no one. I'm just appreciating beauty as I see them but as I said, none can be compared to you." He sweet talked. He stood up and walked infront of Shizuru and offered his arm. "So shall we go and meet your father?" he flashed his dashing smile to Shizuru.

Shizuru chuckled and nodded. She grabbed Reito's arm gracefully and stood up as they went towards her father.

'_oh great, her boyfriend is him! Damn!'_ Natsuki mentally cursed as she saw Shizuru and Reito approaching them. She had watched Shizuru but didn't bother to look at her companion and when she saw the guy with a jet black hair and a toothpaste model type of smile she frowned. "I think I should go…" she said, grabbing the napkin on her lap and throwing it to the table. "Come by to the house sometime or at the office dad. And Mai, I'm expecting my meals alright?" she said as she stood up and walked away. She walked towards Shizuru and Reito without looking at her supposed fiancée.

"I guess I have to go back to work now sir Ferid, come by here anytime." Mai said as she bowed a little and went to the kitchen.

As Shizuru and Reito arrived at Ferid's table, Reito mentally frowned when the two left, yet he maintained his dashing smile for the sake of Shizuru. While Shizuru sighed in relief for she wasn't going to face Natsuki at the moment when Reito is around.

"Hello father." She greeted, giving Ferid a warm smile.

Ferid smiled back at his daughter and looked at Reito with a venomous smiling gaze. "hello aswell dear. I see you're still with him. Are you going home yet dear? I'm sure Nat-chan's waiting for you." He said in a teasing manner.

Reito raised a questioning brow and looked at Shizuru. "Nat-chan? Who's she?" he asked.

"Nat-chan? Oh you mean Kruger-han. She's my umm… housemate. I forgot to tell you that I left the hotel and decided to rent a house." She lied perfectly. She looked at her father who has a 'what-are-you-saying' look on his face.

"oh I see, well you should take me to this new house of yours." Reito said with a smile.

Shizuru smiled back and then her phone rang. She picked it up from her pocket and saw an unregistered number. She looked at it a few times, trying to indentify the number.

"you okay princess? Who's calling?" Reito asked.

"I dunno, wait…" Shizuru answered the phone in a cheerful manner but she as only greeted by a:

'_DAMMIT WOMAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT RESTAURANT AND FOLLOW ME HOME!' _the caller yelled out, making Shizuru distance the phone away from her ear.

Ferid laughed when he heard the yelling from the phone since he recognized it right away, while Reito was shocked and quickly grabbed the phone from Shizuru and answered it. "hey who do you think you are?! Yelling at my princess like that?" he said to the caller.

'_is that you Viola? Cause if it is, you have such an ugly manly voice.' _The caller snickered.

The retort made Reito mad but Shizuru calmed him down. She asked for her phone back from Reito so that she can deal with the caller. "Ara, who is this? And how did you get my number?" Shizuru said in her most angelic voice. But she heard no reply, only the sounds of vehicles and chattering passerby's can be heard from the other line. "hello? I'll end this call if you don't answer."

'_i-u-uhm… hmm… just come out and I'll lead you home Viola!'_ and the caller ended the call.

"ara, that was… weird…" Shizuru had put the phone back to her pocket.

"who was that rude caller?" Reito asked. He was still pissed at the caller for saying his voice was ugly.

"I don't know Reito. It seems the caller was a woman since her voice was rather shy."

"shy? That caller yelled out loud. Even your father heard her." Reito pointed Ferid who was now chuckling.

"father?"

Ferid looked at her daughter and stood up from his eat. He wiped away the tears that formed from the corner of his eyes when he was laughing and cleared his throat. "I think you should just follow her Shi-chan." She smiled and walked away towards the exit but not before giving Reito a spine chilling Viola glare.

"I think your father really hates me." Reito said the obvious.

"ara, father is just insecure about me having a boyfriend. Well c'mon, I think it's time for us to go anyway." she suggested and Reito agreed that they have to leave.

When they were outside, a biker in black and red shadings of leather biker suit and black helmet with a silver wolf head printed at the side was waiting in front of the restaurant. The biker was leaning on a Ducati streetfighter and has her arms crossed and her left foot tapping on then pavement. When the biker saw Shizuru she straddled her bike and flipped open her visor, revealing a pair of emerald eyes. "geez how slow are you? Board your car and hope you can keep up with me. I'll lead you home!" Natsuki said, hoping that the Kyoto-born actress heard her despite of the helmet muffling her voice.

Shizuru heard Natsuki clearly and had recoginized her voice as both the caller and Natsuki Kruger. "Ara, if it isn't Kruger-han. Were you waitng for me?" she teased. To her it's normal to tease anyone since it's her way of having a few laughs and she didn't meant any romance in those tease.

Natsuki felt a blush coming to her face and was thankful that her helmet had covered it. "y-you wish! Just follow me!" she said, flipping her visor back down and turning on the ignition of her bike. She revved her bike that sent out thunderous roar of the engine.

"you know her princess?" Reito asked as he was speechless at how the biker treated the famous Shizuru Viola.

"sadly, she's my housemate. I'll meet you tomorrow right Reito?" Shizuru smiled at Reito.

Reito smiled back. He gently grabbed Shizuru's right hand and gave a kiss at the back of her palm. "sure princess. C'mon I'll escort you to your car." Shizuru agreed and bpoth of them went to the parking lot.

Natsuki saw the sweet display of affection of the two from the corner of her eye. Her left hand held on the bar tighter and she revved her bike louder.

It took a few minutes for Shizuru's Ferrari Modena to come side by side with Natsuki's Ducati. She revved her car signalling to Natsuki that she's ready to go. Natsuki nodded and drive away at fast speed with Shizuru's car trailing not far behind her.

It took them an hour to get to Natsuki's house. A death defying, cold blood rushing, heart pumping hour drive for Shizuru since Natsuki was a harsh driver and following her was almost the same as riding with her. Both of them parked their vehicles at the garage and entered the house via front door.

Natsuki flicked the lights open and threw her keys to the nearby flower pot. She removed her helmet and placed it by the side table near the door. She looked at Shizuru who was looking around. "Well this is my home. There are two bathroom, one at the master's bedroom and one at the end of the second floor hallway. There are two bedrooms, the masters and the guest. One kitchen with the dinning area just by the left side and this is the living area." Natsuki pointed each and every room she mentioned.

The whole house was fairly beautiful to Shizuru. Well it cannot be compared to their mansion but being a small, simple house, it was very nice. There was a flat LCD T.V by the end of the living area and multiple console boxes were neatly placed by the table infront of the T.V. a small fire place just beyond the black sofa set.

"ara, this is a wonderful home Kruger-han. But must we have to endure what out grandparents had to put us up?" she asked, getting to the point that she cannot be engaged to Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed and slumped down to the black sofa. "do you think i like this? this engagement wasn't supposed to apply to me! I'm a damn foster child for god's sake but my step dad threatened me. So better to put your acting skills to good use before I lose everything just because of your whining."

"I'm not whining Kruger-han,I'm just stating that I cannot be engaged to you since were both girls and I happened to have a lovable boyfriend who loves me. So can't you talk our way out? I know you don't want this and I had tried but failed." Shizuru said. She sat by the armchair across Natsuki and eyed her reaction.

Natsuki snorted and waved her hand. _'love.. yeah right.'_ "Look here Viola, whether you like it or not, we have to go with this marriage or else." She glared at Shizuru but to her surprise, it didn't work. Not even a flinch or a waver of her facial expression could be seen in Shizuru's face.

Shizuru saw the glare and only thought it was cute. She then had a bright idea to act a way out of the engagement .she quickly covered her eyes with both of her hands and began sobbing. "I-Ikezu Kruger-han! You're depriving me of my happiness in love!" she cried out.

Hearing the sobs and seening that Shizuru was upset, Natsuki had panicked and flail her arms around. "a-ah! Viola don't cry!" she said, trying to calm the crying Kyoto-ben woman.

"I can't be with my Reito because of this…" Shizuru cried again. She added a shaking effect of her body to add some more realism to her act. She peeked through her fingers and saw how Natsuki was panicking and was looking like a lost puppy. _'ara! I think I'm doing too much. But no, I must stop this arrangement and she's the only one who can do it._'

Natsuki was panicking some more since Shizuru was not stopping. She tried to think of a way to stop the sobbing and a thought entered her mind. "Viola I have an idea. Just pretend to be my fiancée for one month, let's get married just like they say and after everyone's convinced, I would propose a divorce. Would that be good enough? We just have to act as if we're okay with this whenever anyone of our parents are around." she said, slumping back to the sofa and flicking her hair. She was feeling nauseous at the moment and only shook her head to forget it.

The idea of Natsuki made Shizuru looked up to her and smiled at her. There are no tears evident to her face, only a façade smile. "Kruger-han has a wonderful idea. One month only correct?" she said in a pleased tone.

Natsuki looked at the now smiling Shizuru and smacked her head with her palm.

"you're faking it! Damn you woman!" she said irritably.

"ara as Kruger-han said, I must put my acting to use."

"grr! Whatever! One month, after that nobody will lose and were free to go and do anything we want." She sighed and stood up to yawn and stretch. "'i'll just be resting, just call me when dinner comes." She walked towards the stairs at her left and went towards the second room from the hallway.

"dinner? But I don't know how to cook. And where should I rest?" Shizuru asked out loud. Nobody answered her for a few minutes then the sound of door opening and closing echoed the room and she saw Natsuki walking down from the stairs, wearing a black A-shirt and matching black silk boxers. She was carrying two dark blue pillows and a white banket and was on her way back to the sofa she was previously sleeping.

"Kruger-han? Why are you carrying those?"

"why? Because I'm sleepy. Your things had been delivered here and they're at the masters bedroom, the room I was in awhile ago. So do you mind, I'm sleeping at the sofa." Natsuki yawned and slumped down to the sofa. She hugged one of her pillows and the other was hugged by her legs while the blanket only covered her feet.

Shizuru raised a brow and stood up to shake Natsuki. "Kruger-han, your house have two rooms. I'll sleep in the guest room and you ta-" she was cut off by Natsuki's left leather encased index finger being placed at her lips.

"Kyoto-ben shh! Sleepy… wakey when dindin… and Kruger is what my mother is called, Natsuki is fine..." Natsuski said sleepily. She dropped her left hand down and snuggled closer to her pillows.

'_now that was… awkward? Maybe I'll just order us some dinner now I think I should take a shower.'_ Shizuru sighed and dropped her façade as she made her way to the second floor and onwards to the room that Natsuki previously entered.

After taking a shower and wore her loose violet shirt that goes down to her thighs and covered her short shorts, she heard some noise coming from down stairs. She thought it was Natsuki so she exited the room. As she exited the room, she looked down from the hallway balcony that Natsuki was curled up in a ball and was soundly sleeping at the sofa but there was still some noise and the smell of meat being fried filled the room. _'ara? Are there maids in this house? I thought we were the only ones here…'_ she thought.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, Shizuru was surprised to see the oranged haired woman from the restaurant, cooking at Natsuki's kitchen.

"excuse me?" she said softly that startled Mai and practically yelled out, throwing the spatula upward and fall to the tiles.

The noise awoken NAtsuki and grabbed the small pistol hidden under her sofa and ran towards the kitchen. "alright whoever you are freeze!" Natsuki roared with both of her eyes closed. She pointied the gun to Mai and didn't noticed that beside her was the surprised Shizuru.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: opposites attract?

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY!!! sorry if i took long in updating... i had so many troubles these past months and i couldn't think of anything to update my pending stories.. i hope you guys forgive me and won't stop reading my story.. T-T kannin na minna... hontou ni kannin na....**

**chapter 4's up and i hope this would make up for the long time of not updating my stories... **

* * *

Chapter 4: opposites don't attract?

Hearing the threat, Mai just spun around and quickly dodge the sudden release of bullet from Natsuki's gun and she hit Natsuki in the head with a closed fist. This made Natsuki to open her eyes widely and yell out in pain with her hand over her head where Mai had hit her.

"Damn you woman!" Natsuki yelled out. She rubbed her head with her left hand. She gave Mai one of her piercing Kruger death glare which was again no effect on the orange headed chef.

Mai grabbed the gun from Natsuki and gave her friend an angered mother look. Seeing the look made Natsuki frown and mumble incoherent words. "I told you that pointing your gun when you just woken up or startled would end up killing somebody innocent!" Mai harshly pointed out while swaying the gun from left to right. "and I do't want to be that innocent somebody." Mai added with a raise of a brow.

"yeah right.. innocent…" Natsuki snorted and lazily looked beside her. She froze in place when she saw an amused Shizuru by the door of the kitchen, watching them bicker. She wanted to say something to Shizuru but seeing how Shizuru dressed like made her blush.

"hey are you listening Natsuki?" Mai asked, swaying the gun in her hand from left to right. She trailed Natsuki's line of sight only to find a woman smiling at them. She gave the woman a friendly smile knowing that it was her who called out earlier. "You must be Shizuru Viola. I must've struck you in curiosity when you saw me cooking. I'm Mai Tokiha, one of this stupid wolf's few friends and the only one who can cook for her without getting shot at in any part of the body."Mai said with jest. She gave Natsuki a pat in the head to contain the on-coming snarl that the blunette was about to let out.

"ara, so that's what Natsuki-han meant in saying 'when dinner comes'. You cook for her Tokiha-han?" Shizuru asked, giving one of her façade smiles to Mai. She glances over the blushing Natsuki and somehow, the red hue over her supposed-to-be fiancée was quite cute. '_ara, her blush can be quite addicting to see. It makes her look like a cute little puppy.'_ She mentally noted.

Natsuki saw the smile and noticed it was one of Shizuru's fake smiles she always sees on the television or papers. Hating the said smile, she snarled and quickly snatched the gun from Mai and pointed it to the actress' chest. '_Tch!'_ she growled and gave Shizuru a menacing Kruger death glare.

"NATSUKI!" Mai screamed out in surprise. She didn't expect her friend to point a gun over an innocent woman like Shizuru. But to her surprise, Shizuru wasn't even budging from her position as if she's inviting the angry wolf into shooting the gun. "Natsuki, as far as you hate whatever it is, don't take it out on Viola-san!"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru ignored Mai and had themselves into a staring contest. Shizuru was beaming the said façade while Natsuki was still glaring and snarling softly with her left canines showing. The stare was like reading each other's mind. With Shizuru's calm, façade smile demeanor made Natsuki irritated some more. But seeing that what her doing was stupid,she flicked the hilt of her gun and made it spin around her index finger a few times and stopped it just to fire the gun on the chair not far from the brunette.

"tch… of all the fucking luck, I have to point it to someone who isn't afraid of me…" Natsuki sighed. " you are not an actress when you are in this house." Natsuki said in a deadpanned voice, throwing the gun in the nearby table counter and marching her way towards the seat beside the one she shot at and slumped down with her arms crossed below her chest. "MAI DINNER!" she said in annoyance.

Mai just rubbed her temples to calm herself down and went back into her cooking while Shizuru blinked a few times, processing what Natsuki had said about her. She raised a brow and looked over the blunette who was currently had her head on the table with her arms covering them. She could've sworn she heard some curses being mumbled around by the said blunette.

"dinner will be ready Viola-san, please take your seat." Mai said cheerfully as she was placing the food into individual bowls. She proudly gave the bowls to both Natsuki and Shizuru and she sat on the chair beside Shizuru with her own bowl infront of her. "sorry if it's not a fancy dinner, that wolf forgot to buy decent food and she stock up her cabinet again with tons of instant noodles so were stuck with this until tomorrow." Mai said in apology to the actress.

Shizuru raised a brow upon hearing that the food she smelled was instant noodles. "Ara, it's alright Tokiha-han. But compliments to your cooking, this dish looks marvelous for an instant ramen." She smiled making the orange-headed chef to blush. Mai laughed a little at the said compliment and she picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

Natsuki, on the otherhand, raised her head and looked at her bowl which is instant ramen with some vegetables and meat slices added. She looked around silently as if she was trying to find something. This had made Shizuru notice the odd calm behavior of and she stare at how Natsuki was acting like a lost puppy looking for food. She could've sworn she heard a soft puppy-like whimper from Natsuki wahen she can't find the thing she was looking for.

"is something wrong Natsuki-han?"

But Natsuki didn't answer. Instead she looked at Shizuru with her teary emerald eyes, as if she was begging something from the brunette. "Mayo…" Natsuki softly whined, giving Shizuru her most begging puppy look.

The puppy look made Shizuru mentally squeal in delight. She forced herself not to give the whimpering puppy a hug yet she couldn't suppress a warm smile to form from her face. "Ara? is Natsuki-han giving me this cute puppy look just to make me notice her?" she teased.

But her teased made Natsuki blush a little and crossed her arms. "hmf! Kyoto-ben… MAI!" she sniffed and gave Mai a teray puppy look. "Mayo…" she said in a whimper, hoping that her busty friend would understand what she wanted.

Seeing and hearing Natsuki in her 'lost-mayo' antics made Mai to hit her own head with her palm. She had forgotten that the 'ice-princess' was addicted to mayonnaise and when the said condiment (or food in Natsuki's view) isn't present in the table, the tough and cool Kruger would submit to her soft side.

"oh! I forgot about your mayonnaise. Sorry Natsuki." Mai said as she stood up from her seat and grab the yellow jar by the kitchen counter and hurriedly went back to her seat to give the jar to Natsuki. "here 'ya go! Just don't-"

Before Mai could finish her sentence, Natsuki hastily open the lid of the jar and dumped the whole content into her bowl and happily mixed it with her ramen.

"-dump it in your… nevermind. That's just plain gross Natsuki!" Mai said in disgust as her friend continue to mix her sordid food creation.

"it seems Natsuki-han has her way with food. Mind telling me the situation Tokiha-han?" the Kyoto actress asked, averting her attention away from the monstrosity that is Natsuki's food.

Mai giggled a bit seeing how Shizuru must've been bothered by Natsuki's choice of food. Setting her chopsticks atop of her bowl, she beamed a happy smile to the Kyoto actress. "well, Natsuki is kinda.. wait scratch that.. A mayonnaise ADDICT. She practically puts it in any type of food and she goes all puppy like when her mayo is missing." She said to the brunette.

"is that right? ara, such an interesting choice of… food." She said with a slight amused tone seeing how Natsuki was happily eating her food like a child.

Natsuki was too occupied in eating her dinner that she didn't heard what Mai and Shizuru said about her. she was happily eating her food when she heard a familiar tone coming from the living room. she practically jumped from her seat, leaving her food and dashed towards the living room to find the source of the tone.

"a-ara? was that?" Shizuru looked at Mai curiously. She glances over to the living area and saw Natsuki standing while happily answering a phonecall.

"oh don't mind her. it's a routine whenever she goes away from Tokyo." Mai meekly smiled and continued eating her food.

After a few minutes, Natsuki reentered the kitchen/dinning area with a frown plastered on her face. she slumped back down to her seat and hastily ate her now-cold food. Mai saw the flustered expression of her friend and decided to ask the blunette on the matter at hand privately.

"would Viola-san like a cup of tea by the living area? I'll make us some so can you leave me and Natsuki here to prepare them?" Mai asked with a bit of worry in her eyes.

With the offer of tea and seeing how worried Mai was about her friend, Shizuru complied and gracefully left the kitchen area and went towards the living area. She sat by the dark blue sofa and patiently waited for the tea.

Meanwhile, back at the kitchen, Mai was finished in cleaning the bowls and was waiting for the hot water to be hot enough for the tea. Silence was among the air and it was driving her a bit annoyed.

"tell me, what's wrong back at home Natsuki?" Mai asked making Natsuki look at her with a frown.

"that Takeda, he couldn't even take a day without getting lost in the mansion or being tricked by Nao!" Natsuki said in frustration. She was clenching her left fist and the leather that encased it gave out a squeak sound.

"worry not Natsuki, I assume that Nao won't teach anything-" Mai stopped for a second and let out a nervous laugh. "okay she may teach a few 'inappropriate things' but she still has a soft spot you know." Mai said with a forced smile seeing that Natsuki was now sending out her most devilish kruger death glare.

"she better or else, I don't care if Zhang is one of my closes friend. I'll kill her if something happends." Natsuki swore as she stood up from her seat and took the tray with a tea pot and two cups. She exited the area and proceeded to the living area where Shizuru was calmly waiting for them.

"sorry for taking so long Viola-san." Mai said in apology. She served a cup of tea to the brunette and she poured herself a cup aswell.

"Is Natsuki-han alright? She looks kinda annoyed." Shizuru asked with a soft smile on her face hoping that her usual smile would make Natsuki smile back just like her fans do.

But just like the Kruger death glare having no effect on Shizuru, the façade smile that Shizuru was using in making NAtsuki smile did not go according to her plan. "hmp! I'll be going out for a ride." Natsuki said in annoyance when she saw the façade. She went up to the master's bedroom and quickly changed into her leathers and went back down and towards the garage with her keys ringed around her leather encased hand.

Mai sighed and ignored the roaring engine coming from the garage and continued with drinking her tea. she knew far too well that when Natsuki's pissed off, they better keep their distance. When she saw that Shizuru was rather confused in the matter made her chuckle a bit. "it's hard for the both of you. Natsuki has something important to protect and as the media says, you are happily inlove with Kanzaki-san." She smiled at Shizuru and placed her cup to the coffee table. "she's really nice and would be a good wife to you Viola-san. Stubborn but nice."

Shizuru quizzically looked at Mai and blinked a few times. '_ara? does Tokiha-han thinks that Natsuki-han and I would really go through with all of this arrangement? Sure Natsuki-han's attractive but clearly I don't swing that… way?'_ she took a calming sip of her tea to remove the small doubt in her head and return a smiled at Mai. "Tokiha-san I must be honest. Both Natsuki-han and I agreed that our relationship or this arrangement would only last until the end of the month. We are, however, gonna go through our grandparents wishes but we only act as one happy engaged couple in front of our parents." She explained, hoping it would clear things up with Mai.

"ohh! I'm sorry if I misunderstood your relationship." Mai laughed. "I was so happy that Natsuki has finally found a match for her but I guess an arranged marriage will _only_ be arranged." Mai stood up and yawn since it was already late and she was starting to get sleepy. "well I'll be sleeping in the guest room for tonight since my apartment in the next block is kinda dusty at the moment and I know Natsuki would come home eventually after she calms down. Goodnight Viola-san, it's nice meeting you." Mai said sleepily. She went up the stairs and headed straight to the guest room.

"I'm guessing that's the answer why Natsuki-han had to sleep in the couch." Shizuru said to no one. She finished drinking her tea and decided to make her way up to her room aswell.

Upon entering the room, Shizuru slumped down to the bed and wondered why Natsuki was either snarling or getting annoyed whenever she beams one of her façade smiles. '_ara does Natsuki-han knows that it was a fake smile?'_ she shook her head knowing that it was impossible for someone to know her façade, especially when they have just met. She heaves a sigh and took out her phone from her purse beside the side table. Looking at the empty inbox, Shizuru returned her phone back to the purse and she buried her face in the comfy blue pillow. '_I guess Reito's busy again.'_ she took a deep breath and smelled a very sweet scent from the pillows that made her calm down and fall in a deep sleep.

-0-0-0-

The next day, a loud banging noise was coming from the front door that disturbs Natsuki who was sleeping by the carpeted floor beside the couch. After her drive last night, she just slumped down and fell asleep to the couch and didn't even woke up when she had fallen to the floor. She looked at the wall clock by the side and saw that it was only 7:00am. _'Dammit! Who would've knock at this hour?!'_ she stood up with an annoyed scowl plastered on her face and went to see who dared knock at the door.

"OI BUBUZUKE! OPEN UP OR I'LL FREAK THIS DOOR!" a loud yelling echoed beyond the other side of the door.

Natsuki opened the door, fully equipped with her most deadly glare she can muster early in the morning. She raised a brow upon seeing a blond woman wearing a dark green short sleeve scoop neck tee and matching white slacks with dark green stilettos. beside the blond was a shy type of girl wearing a blue short sleeve knot-front knit dress and wearing a pair of glasses.

"this is not bubuzuke Yukino." Blond pointed out. she took a closer look on Natsuki and smiled widely. "AH! You're that frequent that bubuzuke is engaged to! I must hand it to you, you're way better than Kanzaki!" Haruka said proudly, patting Natsuki in the shoulder harshly.

The mousy haired woman stopped the blond in patting (or hitting) Natsuki's shoulders. "it's delinquent Haruka-chan. I'm sorry; you must be Kruger-san. I'm Yukino Chrysant and this is my partner, Haruka Armitage. Were both Shizuru's managers." Yukino said meekly. She bowed her head a little and looked up to Natsuki shyly.

Natsuki shrugged and gave Haruka a glare. She was about to yell out a roaring retort when a hand pulled her back inside the house and made sure she stays inside.

"can you come inside? Natsuki here is kinda, groggy at the moment and I don't want to pull an injured body to the hospital." A sweat dropping Mai said, gesturing both Haruka and Yukino to come inside.

The two obliged and went inside the house with Mai and was led towards the kitchen only to see Shizuru, calmly seated by the dinning table with a cup of tea at hand and a fuming Natsuki who was glaring at Haruka while eating a mayonnaise with bread.

"Ara! good morning Haruka, Yukino." Shizuru raised her tea cup and offered a smile. "care to have tea with me and Tokiha-han?"

Haruka was about to retort loudly but Yukino had somehow predicted the events and decided to hold her partner's hand and showed her a pleading look of not yelling. "well Shizuru, we kinda need to go to the studio now since you have some commercial to pose for and Kanzaki-san said he wants you to be there." Yukino said mildly.

"damn toothpaste model. I tell you, you're better off with that Siberian husky over there!" haruka said bluntly, pointing at Natsuki who was exiting the kitchen. She still was looking boredly at Shizuru and didn't mind the protest of her talent about giving another insult to Reito.

Natsuki stopped dead on her tracks and gave Haruka a death glare. She was about to go to the master bedroom to take a shower and change into another set of leather biker suit but hearing the loud mouth manager saying that she was better than Kanzaki, she had to stop and see what was happening. "shut up loud mouth friend of Viola!" she roared out with a tint of red across her cheeks. She turned around and huffed her way towards the master's bedroom.

Haruka smiled widely and pumped out her right arm. "guts! I really admire that woman bubuzuke! Hehe! Unlike that Reito who just sits with you and smile. ugh!" Haruka shook her head at the image of Reito's smile.

Yukino tried to make Haruka stop about the side comments concerning Shizuru and her boyfriend since her co-manager was getting a little overboard. "Haruka-chan please. Shizuru can we go to the studio after your breakfast?" Yukino asked.

Shizuru, who has a smile plastered on her face, had decided to just go with Haruka and Yukino to the studio. She stood up and gently cleaned her cup and placed it to the cabinet. "ara, I must get ready now before Haruka starts to yell again. ne Yukino?" Shizuru said, giving Yukino a small smile before exiting the kitchen.

On her way up to the master's bedroom, Shizuru was stopped on her tracks when she saw Natsuki by the corridor railings, deep in thought. The blunette was wearing a black with streaks of silver leather biker suit with a silver wolf head howling at her back and a matching black leather boots. She could've sworn she can see that the blunette was holding her left hand which was once again covered by a leather glove over to her chest. '_ara? she seems so…' _her own thoughts were cut short when the she found herself staring deeply into emerald orbs.

"Viola… " Natsuki said softly. She was deep in thought about the call last night and her engagement to Shizuru that she didn't notice Shizuru was there with her by the balcony. Then she noticed that Shizuru was staring at her intently and was also deep in thought.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Shizuru offered a smiled at Natsuki. "is Natsuki-han liking what she sees?" she teased, making Natsuki blush.

Natsuki immediately shook the blush away and glared at Shizuru for her teasing and façade. "B-Baka!" Natsuki stomped her way down to the living area where she saw Mai gesturing to leave early for work. she too decided to leave, but before she exited the house, she looked up to the second floor; she gave the brunette who was also looking back at her a raised of a brown. "you know…" she said and heave a sigh before turning around to face the door. "you just can't seem to stop acting huh?" she ended as she exited the house, leaving yet again a confused Shizuru.

"ara?"

* * *

**i'll update the next chappie ASAP!! i hope you guys r&r ^w^ and forgive me...**


	5. Chapter 5: lost child

Chapter 5: lost child

Natsuki rode her bike together with Mai on her side riding her red Lamborghini Diablo keeping up with her ducati's speed. Both monstrous vehicles roared their engines as they ran through the road on their way to their work place. The two were put on a halt when the traffic light on an intersection turned red. Mai opened her car window and looked at her biker friend.

"you know Natsuki, you don't have to point your gun to Viola-san if you can see right through her act. Don't put it in riddles next time." Mai said with a taunting smirk.

Natsuki turned to face Mai. She flipped up her helmet's visor, revealing her emerald eyes and glared at her smirking friend. "I hate fake emotions. You of all the people who know me knows that." She said with her voice being muffled by the helmet's safety foam. "And Viola's…" she sighed and closed her emerald orbs for a second and looked up to the blue sky. "I have to admit, she's different yet the same as before. I can't speak straight when I face her." she added with a bit of red tint running across her cheeks. She looked back to the road and flipped down her visor as she started revving her engine.

Mai sighed. She knows that the biker may act cold, tough and mean, but to those who are dear to her, she's a big softie. '_Dear'_. The thought of the word made Mai blink a few times and looked at natsuki confusingly. "Natsuki are you?" her questions had been cut off when the traffic lights turned green and Natsuki had already driven her bike forward which left her to drive her own car to her restaurant which was located right of the intersection.

0-0-0

"oh-kay… Kruger had gotten way overboard with the gun but if it was me, I'll do the same thing if I were to see your idiotic smile while people are bickering." Haruka rolled her eyes. She heard what happened at Shizuru's first night with Natsuki and the two managers were both amazed and worried in Shizuru's bravery and Natsuki's wild actions.

The three were riding Haruka's limo and were on their way towards the studio in which was headed towards the park. It was the place where the commercial will be held and since Reito called in the last minute that the staff had already left the studio.

"Shizuru, I hope you are okay." yukino hoped. She was worried about Shizuru but not as a manager but as a friend whom she shared her younger days together with Haruka.

The actress smiled one of her genuine smile towards her friend and nodded her head in assurance that she is fine. She leaned by the window beside her and her crimson eyes had gazed down on her slender left hand where it was decorated by a silver banded ring with an amethyst gem at the middle. She remembered removing the said jewelry from her necklace and placing it at her ring finger, not because she accepted the marriage but she was rather drawn into the ring.

Amethyst, it was her favorite gems and one of her personal matters that nobody knows about except family and her two friends. She tends to keep it a secret due to the fact that she still wants something private in her life even if she was an actress. But to her surprise, someone she doesn't have a clue on who she is just gave her an engagement ring with her favorite gem embedded on it. she wondered if it was coincidence or sheer luck.

"BUBUZUKE PINCHER TO ME!" Haruka bellowed loudly, making the driver to cover his ears and the limo to swivel due to lost control of the driver that covered his ears. The swiveling stopped in a jiff when the driver caught the out of control steering wheel and regained control of the vehicle.

Breathing heavily, both Yukino and Haruka were hugging each other in panic while Shizuru just held on the cardoor's handle tightly.

"that was… life threatening…" Shizuru said shakily. She loosens her grip to the handle while her two managers hastily let go of each other and blushed. Shizuru smiled knowing that her two managers have feelings for each other but one was shy and the other was rather oblivious to her feelings.

The limo stopped by the park in which her commercial shoot will be held. The three exited the limo and they all went towards the middle of the park where there was a huge pond with ducks, Koi fishes and a small cherry blossom at the middle. There, Reito was waiting for them with his toothy smile showing. He was seated by one of the actor's chair with his name printed at the back of it.

"ah! I see you took your time princess. Did your new housemate pounce you with millions of questions or adoration?" he asked, chuckling slightly at the thought of the blunette as a Shizuru-fan.

Haruka rolled her eyes and dragged Yukino away. The blond decided to ignore Reito as much as possible since she still has a feeling that Reito wasn't right for her talent and being at close range with him means she can go ballistic everytime she sees Reito's flashy smile.

Shizuru smiled at Reito. One of her facades that is. She sat beside Reito where her chair was located and asked a staff if he can give her a cup of tea. the staff swiftly fetched her a cup of green tea which was already prepared for her and Shizuru gave him a warm façade smile in gratitude. the staff blushed and clumsily tripped by one of the camera's wires when he was about to leave.

"such a bewitching smile." Reito commented with a smile. "so, dear princess, how was it?"

Taking a short whiff of her tea and a few sips, Shizuru gave Reito yet another smile. "ara, to your dismay, Natsuki-han's not a fan." She took another sip of her tea while Reito's smile turned into a confused look.

"oh? Is the 'Viola-charms' or 'bewitching smile' not effecting?" he asked with a surprised look.

"it seems so. She did pointed a gun at me." she chuckled as she remember Natsuki's wonderful gun slinging talent. Though the fact that it was pointed at her and has real bullets made her nervous for a second. Reito wasn't happy in hearing that Shizuru was pointed with a gun. He pursed his lips and creased his brow.

"princess, is it really safe to be living there?"

"I'll be fine Reito. And besides, father insisted I live with her and I don't want to disappoint him."

Reito was surprised even more hearing that Shizuru's father wanted her to stay with the biker. "what? Your father wants you to stay there?"

"for a month, yes." Shizuru answered, taking a sip of her tea calmly even if the topic was about Natsuki pointing a gun at her.

"does he know that your housemate's a bit…" he stopped to think of what to describe Natsuki and when the proper thought came in his mind he looked at Shizuru seriously. "psycho?" he finished.

Hearing the term psycho made Shizuru unconsciously twitch her brow. She looked at Reito with disbelief and as if she was giving her boyfriend a venomous glare. "Ara! Reito shouldn't judge people so easily. She is different than the others and she's not a fan." She stated, turning her attention back to her tea. Even if she just met Natsuki and didn't had a good start since the blunette acted quite irritated at most times, she won't tolerate anyone commenting bad about her. And somehow this struck her as weird.

They remained silent for the rest of the hours until the director instructed them to take their places and that the commercial shoot would be starting. The two stars acted and endorsed the product proficiently and both Haruka and Yukino are proud that Shizuru took her acting seriously.

Meanwhile at Kruger Corporation, Natsuki was greeted by her staffs with the usual dreamy looks on their faces. She was the youngest business woman there is and the most successful that anyone could imagine. The Kruger Corporation is her own family's corporation, the Krugers, until they partnered with her step-father when her mother had wed him. She was vice president of Searrs group of companies, her step-father's large scale corporation until she was deported in Kyoto to aid the Kruger Corporation and also be engaged with Shizuru.

Their family, the Searrs that is, line of work was many; oils, vehicles, furniture and many more, but her specialty is the same as her mother. Genetics. For ten long years, they tinker with human reproduction without the use of the natural way to help those who are infertile and those gays and lesbians to conceive a child of their own. Developing a machine in which used to create human life even if it's just egg cells or sperm cells, they gave hope to those people who wants to start their own family. But even if their research, machines, specialists were all in order, there are only a few of their project that really were successful and the two of those are close to Natsuki herself. **(A/N: okay this is not true but hey, just a fanfic right??)**

Natsuki ignored her staff and glared at those who looked at her with those perverted intent. Her glares caused either fear to those who have evil intentions and squeals to those who adore her. she practically stomp her way towards the elevator and punched the button to the top floor where her office is located. She didn't mind that there was someone with her in the metallic box and she leaned back to the steel wall and closed her eyes with a huge sigh.

"tough traffic president Kruger?" a female voice said.

Natsuki opened her eyes and scan who spoke to her. a woman with a long, plaited snowy-white hair that goes all the way down to her arse. She also has a white porcelain skin and a pair of pinkish eyes that goes well with her light blue one piece dress that goes all the way down to her slender legs and a pair of black stilettos to add her height.

Natsuki grunted and crossed her arms, not budging from her leaning position. "Vice-president Artai." She said coldly, giving the woman a bored stare.

The woman chuckled and tried to reach out to Natsuki's cheek. But the freezing aura of the well-known ice princess made her stop and chuckle some more. "Please president, Arashi is fine. Artai is what you call my midget brother." Arashi smiled sweetly but Natsuki ignored it and closed her eyes. "still the ice princess. Tell me, president; is it true that you are engaged with Viola-san's daughter?"

Natsuki shot an icy glare to Arashi that quickly made the white-haired woman to shiver. She rather wants to keep the whole engagement thing as a secret and since the head of the showbiz news industry had assured that no one would know about it. she kept glaring at Arashi until the elevator indicated that it was arashi's stop. Arashi excused herself and gave Natsuki a seductive smile before leaving for her office.

"damn flirting Artai, but atleast she's different than her midget brother." She sighed and exited the elevator when it reached the top floor where her office is located.

She ignored her secretary which was seated by the small desk counter outside her office and made her way inside her quiet, peaceful, serene…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?!" Natsuki yelled out, seeing her step-sister and Miyu seated by one of the long sofa.

"so loud in the morning sister." Alyssa smirked and waved at her sister while Miyu, emotionless as usual just nodded to acknowledge Natsuki's presence.

"why are you here? Don't you have school to attend to?" Natsuki asked. She made her way to the corner of her office which housed a small armoire of her formal business suits. She tends to keep her formal wears in the office and her casuals at home since she rides a ducati and not a car. She opened her armoire and chose a black fitted polo and silk black slacks that she paired up with her black leather shoes. Her slacks were strapped down by a belt that has a silver wolf head with emeralds for an eye as a buckle. Hastily removing her biker suit and putting on her chosen attire she tied her hair up in a ponytail and turned around to see if there were things missing.

"I skipped class, knowing that something interesting would happen. Add that red vest and red tie." She said while pointing at the clothing she suggested.

Natsuki nodded and put on what her little sister suggested. She smiled seeing that her clothes match perfectly. She made her way to her chair and leaned back at the soft spindle. "interesting?"

Alyssa nodded and went over to her sister to adjust the loosen tie. "dad called, saying you'll have a nice company at your apartment. Well I did suggest offering my home but he said it is you your company wants to be with." She said with a sly grin.

Natsuki knew that her little sister was bound to keep whatever her reason a secret and she wasn't the type to pry on things. She sighed and gave her sister a wary gaze. "Whatever you are planning, be sure that she's not gonna be hurt." She threatened. Her sister smiled innocently and just said that Natsuki should prepare her guns.

-0-0-0-

Back at Shizuru, it was already 11:30 and her commercial shooting was already done since they only needed a few takes for it to be finished. Reito had excused himself, saying that he has something needed to do with his manager and had promised Shizuru that they will spend time together once they are free while Haruka practically shooed him away saying that Shizuru too was busy.

The three of them decided to go to a nearby café to have an early lunch. They sat near the wall high glass window and ordered their choices of lunch. They started discussing about the role that a certain director requested for Shizuru.

Shizuru, not even caring on the offer just sipped her tea and allowed Haruka to decide for her. she placed down her tea cup and look at her left where the glass window was. people were walking by, not bothering what they are doing or talking. She was about to return her attention to her cup when a certain dark haired girl was walking back and forth, with a teary expression in her face. she watched the girl with interest and the thought of the girl walking around made her realize that the girl was troubled. She stood up and excused herself to exit the café.

"where are you going bubuzuke?" Haruka looked at Shizuru, surprised. Even Yukino was surprised at Shizuru's sudden actions.

Shizuru didn't answer and went out to see the little girl. When she was out, she saw the girl, crouched down by the light post. She approached the girl and crouched down infront of her.

"hello, are you lost?" she asked sweetly in her thick Kyoto-ben accent. She smiled at the little girl who has her head bend down to her knees. The girl nodded, not raising her head to look at Shizuru. Shizuru merely smiled and placed a hand under the girl's chin and gently raised it to make the little girl face her.

The girl has a pair of teary orange colored eyes and seeing those eyes made Shizuru feel pity on the girl. Both of her hands were clamped around her folded legs and she shiver slightly when she saw Shizuru.

"ara, would you like to let me help you?" Shizuru asked. She wiped away the tears of the girl and offered her a comforting smile. The girl nodded and was asked if they can go into the café so that Shizuru can help her. But the girl was hesitant and didn't move from her crouching position when Shizuru gracefully stood up.

Shizuru raised a brow seeing that the girl didn't move despite of agreeing to be helped. "ara, let's go there so that you can have a soft chair to sit on." She said, pointing at the café nearby.

But still the girl didn't budge. But instead of being silent, she took a deep breath and looked at Shizuru with a lost puppy-like expression. "papa told me never go with strangers." She said sadly. She felt her stomach growl since she hadn't eaten yet.

Seeing the expression, Shizuru couldn't help but smile sweetly at the little girl with the feeling of seeing the said expression from someone before. "Is that so, very well then." Shizuru smiled again and bowed her head a little. "My name is Shizuru, what's yours?" she asked, hoping that the girl would trust her.

The girl examined Shizuru and felt that she can trust her. "Nina…" she said shyly with a small tint of red across her cheeks.

Shizuru smiled hearing the little girl's name and offered her if they can continue talking inside the café. Inside, Haruka raised a brow seeing that Shizuru brought inside a little girl. The two sat across Haruka and yukino and the little girl held Shizuru's clothes when she felt Haruka's gaze over her. Shizuru ordered the Nina a glass of juice and slice of cake, seeing that the girl looked hungry.

"who is that bubuzuke?" Haruka asked with both of her arms crossed and still a brow raised upon looking at the girl.

Shizuru felt Nina's tense up as the little girl clung on the hem of her clothing. She looked at Haruka and smiled at her. "ara, Haruka don't scare her. she's Nina and currently she's lost."

"lost? Why don't you repot it to the police?"

"it's 'report' Haruka-chan. Ano, Shizuru, what are you intending to do with her?" Yukino asked, she gave a shy smile to Nina which the little girl accepted yet still clung on Shizuru.

"I was about to ask her where she lives and such. And Haruka, if I report this child to the police, you know that my fans would just interfere." She explained. She held Nina's hand and looked at her with a smile. "Nina-chan, why don't you eat first?"

Nina looked at Shizuru then to her meal. She felt her stomach rumbling and took the offer. She politely thanked for the blessing and ate her food. Shizuru watched Nina slowly smiled upon eating the cake and somehow she felt like personally helping the child.

After seeing Nina unwind and smiled at Shizuru, the brunette decided to go on with helping the child. "so Nina, where do you live?" Shizuru asked.

Nina placed her little index finger over her bottom lip and thought of what to answer. She beamed a childish smile to Shizuru and answered: "T-Tokyo. That what papa said it's called."

The three were surprised in Nina answer. Hearing a little girl, lost in Kyoto, say that she was from Tokyo was surprising indeed.

"wait, you're telling us you're not from here?" Haruka asked in shock.

Nina could only nod and tilted her head confusingly. "did I say wrong?" she asked. She looked at Shizuru like a confused puppy.

Seeing how cute Nina was, Shizuru couldn't help but place an arm around the little girl and pull her close. "ara, ara, aren't you so cute." She said, cuddling Nina gently. But Nina wriggled her way out of the brunette's hold and frowned. "I'm not cute! Papa said cute are for sissy! And I'm not a sissy, I'm strong!" Nina complained with a blush.

Shizuur just chuckled and patted Nina in the head. "alright then. now Nina-chan where is your father?" she asked, earning her another cute thinking from Nina.

"uhm… Take-nii and Yuu-nii said papa works at big building with a wolf. We were going there but I got lost when Take-nii was looking for a gift to papa." She frowned thinking that someone was going all mushy on her papa.

"building with a wolf?" Shizuru said. She looked at Yukino as if she was asking her where it was. Haruka too looked at Yukino. It seems the two agreed that when it comes to riddled places, Yukino was their girl.

Feeling that her two friends, add one little child, looked at her with a pleading hope, she thought of all the possibilities that might help the little girl. All possibility lead to only one building in whole Kyoto that has a wolf. she cleared her throat and shyly looked at Shizuru.

0-0-0

Back at Kruger Corporation, Natsuki was being held back by Mai and Mikoto with a gun in her hand. She looked angry and was struggling loose from the two's grip. She was in her office with both Alyssa and Miyu seated at the sofa, ignoring Natsuki and calmly drank tea; two men that are shivering in fear, stood by the closed door of the office; and a woman wearing a pink kimono, seated by an arm chair, watching Natsuki with an amused expression.

"FUCKING IGNORANTS!" Natsuki yelled out as she continues to struggle away from Mai and Mikoto's grip and pointing her gun at the two men. "HOW DARE YOU TWO FORGET YOUR JOBS!" she roared. She continues to struggle her freedom from Mai and Mikoto's grip and start pointing and shooting her gun to the two men.

"Natsuki! calm down!" Mai said, holding Natsuki tightly as she stop Natsuki's rampage. She turned to the calm Alyssa and gave her a pleading look. "Alyssa please calm your sister." She pleaded but Alyssa just smiled and raised her cup to Mai, saying that she should rest a bit.

"listen to Mai please Natsuki. don't fire your gun here or we'll be caught by the guard." Mikoto also pleaded and held Natsuki back.

But Natsuki ignored them and had freely stuggled away from the two. She smirked and pointed the gun in between the two men. "now, you two are gonna go and… huh?" her both angry eyes had turned into a surprised when she saw a honey colored hair woman, smiling at her and being in range of her gun.

"ara, ara, Natsuki-han's always points me with her gun. Does this mean she wants to hold me hostage and take advantage to me? fufufu"


	6. Chapter 6: hints of the past

Chapter 6: hints of the past

_11:10am, Natsuki's office~_

"Hey sis, when are we gonna eat lunch?" a bored Alyssa asked as she watch her big sister fiddle with the papers that are scattered on the desk. She was bored in sitting at the sofa and reading her book while Miyu just sat beside her and watched her read.

Natsuki, who was shuffling her documents, laid down the papers and gave her little sister a wryly smile. She was still wondering what Alyssa meant in 'something interesting' that would happened. She pushed the papers aside and stood up from her seat to stretch. "Mai won't be here until its 11:30." She said, walking towards the glass panel window and looked at Kyoto's scenery. She placed her glove-covered left hand to the glass and gently traced a line onto it. "If mom was alive, I bet she wouldn't want me to leave this place."

Alyssa placed the book she was holding to the coffee table and leaned back to the softness of the sofa. "If mom was alive, she would've kicked your ass for being a coward. You know grandpa is only doing this for your own good."

"Grandpa hates me for the fact I had gone out to party and got hurt instead of going to his stupid business parties where those old guys and perverted heirs go to." Natsuki huffed and clenched her left hand.

"But grandpa's will was the continuation of your disobedience. He planned it all out ever since he found out the truth and mom didn't objected. Oh and add dad also." Alyssa smirked. "It was 8 years ago, and you weren't even officially announced as grandpa's heir. For that long you kept everything that happened a secret and you even told her parents to keep quiet about it." she stood up and showed the back of her small left hand. She traced her right index finger over the middle part of her dorsum.

Turning around, Natsuki saw Alyssa's hand motion on her petite left hand and she gritted her teeth. Her left hand, which was still balled up, produced a squeak sound at the friction of the leathers. "that has nothing to do with it! What happened 8 years ago and onwards until mom died is a dream now. Nothing more, nothing less!" she spat out in frustration. She hated being reminded of what happened to her eight years ago and having her mother died on a car crash two years ago.

Miyu stood up aswell and went over to Natsuki. She faced the frustrated blunette with her emotionless face and placed both hands over her shoulders. "Natsuki-sama, calm down. Alyssa is just referring that the time of hiding should stop since you are in this situation." Miyu hoped that Natsuki would calm down since she might not be able to handle Natsuki when she's in rage.

Natsuki glared at Miyu and shrugged the cyan-haired woman's hands away from her shoulders. "I'm forced into this. F-O-R-C-E-D. And to fuck's sake one month?!" she yelled out as she threw her arms up in the air.

All of Natsuki's complains were cut short when a gentle knock on the door interrupted her. She heard from her secretary on the other side of the door that she has an important visitor. Calming herself down, she allowed her visitor to enter and her jaw drop when the said visitor gently opened the door and gave her a smile.

The visitor was a woman that Natsuki was certain that she was in her forties. The woman was wearing a pink kimono that was decorated with a white silhouette of cherry blossom petals that goes well with her light brown colored hair that's tied up in a bun with two locks of hair at the sides and her blood colored eyes gave out a happy aura. The reason that Natsuki's jaw drop was the fact that the woman was her fiancee's mother, Shimera Viola.

"ara, ara… I hope the reason why Nat-kun's like that is because I struck her as amazing." Shimera teased, covering her mouth with her slim hand and giggled.

Natsuki quickly closed her jaw and blushed at Shimera's tease. She offered the woman to sit down at the sofa where Alyssa was now seated and happily waved to Shimera. "Welcome to my office Viola-sama." Natsuki said politely and bowed her head in courtesy to the Kyoto-woman.

Shimera gestured Natsuki to sit down with her and to cut the honorifics. "dear, just call me auntie. It's not the first time we've met and I loved the way you call me that. Anyway, I just decided to visit my cute little Nat-kun since Ferid didn't take me with him yesterday." She pouted a little.

"ah! Please don't be sad. You are here now so please…" Natsuki panicked. She hated to see women sad and she sure hated to be the one that's the cause of it. She gave out her puppy plea to which Shimera squealed in delight upon seeing Natsuki's cuteness.

"you sure know how to handle her auntie." Alyssa remarked, smirking slightly at her sister.

Natsuki was blushing but shook it away and gave Alyssa a cold stare. Yet again, those who are close to her have no effect on her famous Kruger-glare. "one day Alyssa you'll cower in fear of my glare." She said with a pout.

Both Alyssa and Shimera giggled seeing Natsuki's defeated pout. They converse on different thingsthat involves their business, family and mostly Natsuki's engagement. Shimera was ecstatic that Natsuki was going through with the arrangements but seeing Natsuki tense up when the topic goes to her daughter. She couldn't help but understand what the young president was going through.

"Dear, I know you don't approve and I know it's sudden. I won't force you to go through this and if it were me, I'll let you quit this arrangement." Shimera said with concern in her eyes.

"Thanks auntie but it's already here. I can't turn back or else I'll lose everything. To be honest, I want your daughter to choose whoever she wants to marry but since this is already here…" Natsuki paused and sighed. "All I can say is I'm sorry for the trouble."

Shimera gave Natsuki a warm smile to let the blunette know it as fine. She understood Natsuki and what was at stake on the whole engagement. She was proud that the fact Natsuki wasn't selfish and wanted to let her daughter out of the whole thing but the threat looming over her was too much for her to let her own conscience or heart to interfere. She mused on the thought of Natsuki's true feelings.

The doors of her office then opened again but now without any consent from Natsuki. Mai, together with Mikoto entered the chilling aura office with a basket at hand. Mikoto was happily following Mai with both of her black braid swing at the side of her hair while Mai has her brow raised upon seeing a slightly sad Natsuki.

The oranged headed chef placed a hand over her temples and shook her head."Are you having a mayo-withdrawal Natsuki? I told you before that those things are making you an addict." Mai remarked with a sly grin. She looked around and saw Alyssa bowed at her and smiled while Miyu just gave her a nod while Shimera smiled at her. "oh I didn't know Natsuki has company. Hello, I'm Mai Tokiha, Natsuki's friend." She said to Shimera. Shimera introduced herself and commented that her husband enjoyed the food she cooks.

Natsuki on the otherhand huff a breath and leaned on her desk with her arms crossed below her chest, stating that her mayonnaise was not addictive. Mai ignored Natsuki's statement and placed the basket down to the coffee table. She took out the packs of sandwiches that half-filled the basket, 5 packed bowls that's filled with ramen. "Here's lunch." Mai said happily. She pulled Mikoto down to sit with her on the sofa together with Alyssa, Miyu and Shimera.

"ne Mai-nee who is that girl?" Alyssa asked, pointing at Mikoto who was drooling over the ramen bowl in her hand.

Mikoto looked at Alyssa when she noticed that it was her whom being referred to. She happily smiled widely and bops her head up and down a few times. "I'm Mikoto Minagi. I'm Mai's waitress in the restaurant." She said happily.

Alyssa smirked and pointed her chopstick to Mai. "oh? That's the first Mai-nee." She then pointed her chopstick to Mikoto and winked. "Take care of her Mikoto." She said teasingly which was replied by a happy nod from the raven haired girl.

Natsuki didn't mind them for she was busy drooling over her mayo sandwich. Mai sighed and removed the bowl's lid and offered it to Mikoto. She gave Shimera a bowl of ramen to eat and had apologized if it was only ramen since she was in a hurry to prepare lunch for her friend. "Yeah right Alyssa. Mikoto eat your food." She ordered and she too opened the lid of her own bowl and split the wooden chopstick. "By the way, I found those two loitering around the lobby and if you're frustrated now, I'm certain you'll explode on their news." She pointed her chopstick behind her.

The two siblings and Miyu looked at where Mai was pointing at. Mai was pointing at the opened door where two men were standing stiffly with beads of sweat on their foreheads. One guy has a tan colored skin, spiky raven colored hair and a small 'x' scar on his left cheek and wearing a white tee with matching blue baggy jeans; while the other has a blond spiky hair with side-burns and was wearing a green polo-shirt with matching black cargo pants.

Natsuki's brow furrowed when she saw the two men. She looked around a few times and when what she was looking for wasn't there. "Auntie, please excuse me on what am I going to do." She said to Shimera who was being poured a cup of tea by Mai. She stood up and walked over to her desk when Shimera had nod a response. Opening the desk drawer, she picked up a small black .357 Magnum calibre Ruger Vaquero single-action revolver. She turned around and pointed her gun to the two. "YOU TWO BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION ON WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO MISSING ONE PERSON?!" she roared out.

The two hurriedly slammed the door behind them and began to back up to the door. Both of them shivered in fear when Natsuki pointed her gun at them.

"w-we're sorry Kruger-san!" the blond squeaked an apology. "Kruger-san we looked for her when we arrived here but she just disappeared." The black haired man added.

Natsuki, who was now being restrained by both Mai and Mikoto started to struggle release. "let go Mai! I'll shoot those two in the head!"

"Natsuki! Those two did their job but unfortunately had some badluck. I'm angry aswell in what happened and they did try their best to look for her. Didn't you Takeda, Tate?" Mai quirked a brow and looked at the two who nervously nod.

0-0-0

Outside Natsuki's office, the elevator door opened and revealed Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru who was carrying a sleeping Nina on her arms. It was Yukino's hypothesis that Nina's father was in Kruger Corporation since the insignia of the said building was a wolf. They decided to ask Natsuki to look for Nina's father and they were directed to go to Natsuki's office.

"hey did you fear that?" Haruka asked, hearing some howling sound coming from the two-door office.

"it's 'hear' Haruka-chan. Yes, I heard it too. Maybe Kruger-san's watching some wolf movie." Yukino turned her attention to Shizuru who was sniggering at the sleeping Nina in her arms. "are you okay with carrying her Shizuru? We can wake her up if you want."

Shizuru looked at Yukino with a sweet smile o her face. "Ara, I'm okay with carrying her Yukino. Nina-chan's cute and I can't help but just to cuddle her." she answered honestly. She hugged Nina closer to her and the child snuggled close aswell with a happy smile on her face. she can't help it to be attracted to the cute Nina as the kid snuggled close to her. '_whoever this kid's mother is such a lucky girl.'_

"may I help you?" the secretary asked when she saw Shizuru, Yukino and Haruka standing by her desk counter.

Yukino adjusted her glasses and asked the secretary if they could meet up with Natsuki. The sooner they found Natsuki, the faster Nina can be with her father. She remembered that Nina almost cried when the thought of not finding her father came to her. She was glad that Shizuru was there to calm the kid down and gave her hope.

"wait a moment please…" the secretary pushed the intercom to ask for Natsuki but there was no response. "I'm sorry, it-"

"**HOW DARE YOU TWO FORGET YOUR JOB!" **

The loud yell came that came from the office startled all of them. The secretary asked if they could come back later but Shizuru asked if they could take Nina and let her go inside the office to see what was the yell about. When Haruka agreed and took Nina, the secretary asked if Shizuru should reconsider. She said that her boss was angry at the moment but Shizuru ignored her and strides her way inside the office only to meet another gun point.

"ara, ara, Natsuki-han's always points me with her gun. Does this mean she wants to hold me hostage and take advantage to me? fufufu" She saw Natsuki holding a black gun that's slightly bigger than the one she held last night.

"Vi-Viola?! What are you doing here? Oh wait hold that thought." Natsuki turned her gun point to both Takeda and Tate. This in turn made Shizuru slight nervous; not because the fact that Natsuki was endangering the lives of the two men beside her but the reason of Natsuki killing someone made her feel scared.

Thinking fast to make the angry fiancée reconsider her gunshot, one thought came into Shizuru's mind. "Is Natsuki-han prefer to take hostage of those two and take advantage of them instead of me?" she pouted.

"wha? Hell no!" Natsuki turned her attention to Shizuru who was pouting and again, the Viola pout got to her. She panicked and tucked the gun on her waist. "aww c'mon Viola… look I put down my gun."

Covering her eyes with her hands, Shizuru pretended to cry to make Natsuki stop with her outrage. "And here I thought I was Natsuki-han's fiancée. But instead she cheats on me." she acted to cry.

Natsuki froze and she heard some 'ohh' sound in the background. Natsuki panicked some more and she sheepishly apologized to her fiancée. "look I'm not cheating or anything. Those two idiots didn't do their job and I'm just going to PUNISH them." She pointed at Takeda and Tate who was looking amazed at how Shizuru handled Natsuki.

"ara, enough with the act Zuru and give Nat-kun a break." Shimera said with a smile.

Shizuru looked at who called her on her pet name and was surprised to see her mother at the same room with her. She then realized that many people were inside the room. "mama? Are you here to check up with me and Nat-err my fiancée?" she asked. She remembered Natsuki deal that they should pretend t be in-love when their parents are close.

The term 'my fiancee' made Natsuki's heart skips a beat. She felt her face blush but she fought to restrain the blush and maintain her cool attitude. She sighed and shook the feeling away and retained to her cold self. "Viola, you can stop that. Auntie knows about the whole idea so stop pretending." Natsuki said coldly. She glances over the two men and gave them a glare. "Takeda, Tate, go out and find her. And if ever she got hurt, even a single hair on her body, I'll kill you two." She said with anger in her voice. She implied it like she was actually going to do it as soon as the person she was talking about got hurt.

The two nervously agreed and was about to go out of the office when the office door opened and a flash of dark violet came in with Haruka running after it and Yukino trailing behind.

"Nina comes back here!" Haruka yelled, chasing after Nina who ran and jumped onto Natsuki's arms.

"Papa!" Nina said happily. She round her arms around Natsuki's neck and nuzzled her head on Natsuki's shoulder. "papa, papa!!!"

"NINA?!" everyone said aloud except Natsuki and Shizuru who was surprised at Nina's action and Miyu who was still emotionless.

Nina looked up to Natsuki and kissed the blunette at the cheek. "papa, papa! I missed papa!" she said happily, bouncing up and down at Natsuki's arm. She looked around and saw some familiar faces. "auntie lyssa, auntie Miyu, auntie Mai!" she waved her hand and gave the spoken people a happy smile. Then her attention turned to Shimera and she bowed her head slightly. "auntie hebi!"

"ara, hello little Nina." Shimera waved back to the child and giggled at the playfulness of Nina. "you look healthy as always."

"Ni-na… Nina!" Natsuki hugged Nina closer to her with relief imprinted on her face. she hugged Nina tight, as if fearing that if she let go, the child will be lost. Nina was precious to her, and she would kill anyone who would hurt the child. After an oxygen-cutting hug, Natsuki put Nina down and scrunched up her hair which made the kid giggle. "where were you honey? You made papa worried sick… I was about to kill those idiot because they said they lost you." Natsuki said with tears forming at the side of her eyes.

Shaking her head, Nina pointed Takeda with her small hand. "Take-nii was buying papa a gift and he was occupied for him not to see me. lucky me that Shizu-nee found me and took me here." She beamed a childish smile to Shizuru.

Everybody looked at the actress. Clearly Shizuru didn't quite follow what was happening at the moment. They went to Natsuki's corporation to find Nina's father and it turns out Nina's father was Natsuki. This made Shizuru confused. Especially the part where Nina called Natsuki 'papa'.

A sighed and scratch at the back of her head indicated that Natsuki understood Shizuru's confusion. "Takeda, Tate leave us for a moment. I'll deal with you later." She held Nina's hand and she offered Shizuru and the others who are standing to sit down at the sofa.

Once all of them were cozy and settles in, where Nina was seated at Natsuki's lap and Shizuru was just beside Natsuki, the young president cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "uhm.. This is Nina, she's uh... my daughter."

Haruka laughed hearing Natsuki claim of being Nina's father. Yukino tried to make Haruka stop but the blond just laughed harder. "really Kruger? That kid's your daughter? Figures. She does resemble your hair a little ahaha and the attitude matches!" Haruka laughed again which made the others giggle a bit.

Hearing Natsuki's proclamation of having a child, this gave Shizuru the idea of a loop hole in the arrangement. She put up her thinking pose and thought aloud. "ara, I didn't know Natsuki-han has a daughter.. . If that's the case then we can end this engagement."

Silence filled the room with Natsuki's gaze at the ceiling, Nina cuddling up to Natsuki's body, Alyssa smirking mischievously, Mai patting Mikoto's head and Shimera shaking her head. The actions made Shizuru and her friends feel left out. It seems the people in Natsuki's side knew something and she predicts it's a plug on her loophole.

"did I miss something? Mama?" Shizuru looked at her mother. Two crimsons eyes stared at each other and the older Viola blinked before taking out a soft groan.

"Dear Zuru, we know that Nat-kun has a daughter. We've met Nina a few years back and your grandfather knows her too." Shimera elucidate to her daughter. "also, that doesn't make it a reason on cutting the arrangement with you and Nat-kun."

"arrangement? Papa, what does auntie hebi means? Is Shizu-nee gonna be my mama? Nao-nee told me that you'll be going here because of my new mama." Nina asked with her eyes gleaming of curiosity. At her age, she already knows that arrangements meant her papa would be having a wife or so she heard from her papa's friend. She looked up to her papa but her look was only responded by a smile and a scrunch in the hair."is shizu-nee gonna be my mama? Please let Shizu-nee be my mama!" Nina giddly bounced up and down of Natsuki's lap, hoping that Shizuru would be her mother.

Everyone awaited Natsuki's response to the child's question. They expect Natsuki would say yes since she is already engaged to the Kyoto actress. But Natsuki only smiled at her daughter and looked at the two Viola which she gave a curt bow. "I would not lie to my child Viola, auntie." She spoke to them and turned her attention to Nina.

The actress saw a hint of sadness in Natsuki's eyes as she told them that she won't lie. Her mind processed the possibilities of Natsuki's answer to the child. One was to say that she would become Nina's mother since she was already engaged to Natsuki. it was the obvious possibility and she could tell that everyone was thinking the same. The other was to tell the child that she won't be her mother and she knew it would break Nina's little heart and that would never be an option to the Kruger president.

The child looked around to her aunts and saw them gave her a small smile. she childishly jumoed off Natsuki's lap and went to Alyssa. Tugging her blond aunt's clothes, she tried to attract Alyssa's attention. "ne auntie, will I have a new mommy?" she asked with her eyes gleaming of hope.

"oh I think Natsuki should answer that sweetie. You know your papa only do everything just for you." Alyssa replied, taking the child into her arms and gave her a kiss in the cheeks that made the kid blush.

"mou auntie I'm not cute and papa is cool not cute!" Nina glowers a little. She looked like a distressed puppy with her eyes gleaming. This in turn made the others squeal in deilight to see the kid's cuteness.

Natsuki laughed seeing her daughter interact with everyone. It makes her smile whenever she see Nina happy and she would do anything to maintain the child's smile. "Nina, come here and give papa a hug." She opened her arms to receive Nina's lunging hug at her and both laughed. "Nina I'm sorry but Viola-san won't be your mommy." She apologized to the child. She turned her look to everyone who was shocked at what she said to the kid. "what? I don't want Nina hoping for something she can't have!"

This made Nina's smile fade away and a sad facial expression filled her cute face. But in an instant she took a deep breath and removed the frown on her face and beamed a childish smile to her papa. She understood that her papa only wants her to be happy. "is that so? Then, I'm sorry if I said that Shizu-nee." Nina said with a fake smile.


	7. Chapter 7: a happy ending?

**a/n: okay im sick... updating other fics would be ratehr difficult for me... T-T sorry.... but i'll try my best...**

* * *

Chapter 7: a happy ending???

Nina's smile could easily be read by the Kyoto actress. She saw the quick flicker of sadness to an understanding smile that Nina showed to Natsuki. She could relate to Nina's façade and she had wondered if Natsuki saw the façade aswell. She could've prevented the child to feel sad by just pretending to be her new mommy but Natsuki had already told the child the harsh truth which broke the child's smile for a brief second and had covered up with a façade. She watched as the child jumped and hug her so-called papa tightly and Natsuki reciprocating it back. "ara, isn't that a picture perfect sight. If Nina-chan wants a mama, you can call me mama if you like?"

Everyone looked at Shizuru with surprised inprinted on their faces. but Natsuki, smiling at Nina ignored the Kyoto actress and stood up with the child on her arms. "Nina I have to talk with Viola-san, is it okay if I leave you with Miyu outside? That is if Miyu is fine with It." she looked at Miyu who agreed to take Nina with her outside. She let down Nina and gave her a kiss at the head before the child took hold of Miyu's clothing and left the office.

All of them watched the door close and the two figure disappearing. A deep sigh echoed the room which came from Natsuki who slumped down to her seat and rubbed her temples. "Viola don't give her ideas. I don't want Nina to lose her mama again." Natsuki said tiredly.

"ara? I think people here need to tell me something." She looked around her and saw that no one was reacting to what Natsuki had just said. She then looked at both Haruka and Yukino who was just listening to them. "Does Haruka and Yukino know anything about this?" she asked.

The two in question shook their head in response. They know nothing of Natsuki or her daughter, they just decided to listen and not interfere with such trivial matters. "You know we only met Kruger there the night she came to the hotel so therefore we don't know anything about it." Haruka said, pointing at Natsuki. "but if you count the celebrity-type of information Shizuru, I think I know a few." Yukino added, adjusting her glasses and looking at Natsuki.

"Well, you would gain nothing if you ask at the wrong people Viola-san. And things sometimes need time when it is revealed." Alyssa spoke out. She glances at her sister and saw her pearly canines showing. She smirked and fanned her hand. "Oh don't snarl at me sis. We can't let Viola here be an idiot when it comes to you and my cute little niece. No offense Viola-san, auntie." She looked at both Shizuru and Shimera and gestured an apologetic bow.

Shimera smiled and took a quick sip of the tea in the cup she's holding. "None taken dear. But I must agree to you, Natsuki why don't you tell even a fragment of truth to Zuru before she decided to tease you out of it and you might blurt out '_things_' that you kept hidden." She cocked a knowing brow and made sure Natsuki get the message.

Natsuki grumbled and again rubbed her temples. She felt her head aching from all of the things that are happening. Mai on the on otherhand looked at her friend and could only whisper the blunette's name in concern.

"fine…" Natsuki shifted her position and boredly lifted up her legs and crossed them over. "Nina is my daughter but not biologically, and she knows it. Her mother was a good friend of mine and my mom's colleague and laboratory assistant. But she's not alive anymore and so is her husband. The two died four years ago, Nina was about one year old by that time." Natsuki twiddled with her bangs and flicked them to the side. She has her cold demeanor as if she didn't care of what she just said. But deep inside, her heart wailed at being reminded of one of her sad past. She hid it very well with her 'ice princess' attitude. "That's what I meant in 'lose her mama'. I don't want Nina to feel the pain of losing someone special again." she sighed. "Someone special to us…" she added in a low whisper that no one heard. She smirked and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Shimera knew of Natsuki since she and Natsuki's mother, Saeko had met before in different business meetings her husband has brought her to. And to her, the Searrs, or Kruger, in Natsuki's own case was very much closed in their feelings but would eventually open up to those who are close to them. She looked over her own daughter and her lips formed into a smile.

The cause of the smile in Shimera's face was the fact that Shizuru had pulled Natsuki into a warm hug and stroked the blunette's back for comfort. Seeing this by the others gave them different reactions.

Haruka stood up and swiftly pumping her arm up, thinking of the possible Shizuru and Natsuki together.

Yukino trying to pull her blond co-manager back down to her seat but internally relieved to see through Shizuru's action as not an act.

Mai has her both eyes wide open in surprise with her jaw drop, seeing Natsuki not flinching or struggling away.

Alyssa smirking and looking at the two with her blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

Mikoto also surprised that her brother's girlfriend was hugging someone else but didn't jumped to any conclusion and had thought the two look good.

Natsuki, being the one who was hugged by the brunette, couldn't help but break down from all the pain her heart had kept. She unconsciously hugged back and buried her face at the crook of Shizuru's neck, feeling the warmth and comfort from the Kyoto actress.

Shizuru too was surprised at her action. But with her ruby eyes shut and the only thought of comforting Natsuki filled her mind. Her body acted on its own and hugged the blunette, hoping it would ease anything the woman was feeling. She could see it clearly as the sky. Even if the coldness from Natsuki's ice beauty that hid her inner self was like an open book in her eyes. she felt something wet touch her shoulders and she knew exactly that it was tears. "shh… it's alright" she comforted, stroking Natsuki's back in comfort.

Natsuki didn't speak and just let few tears fall down from her eyes and let the brunette held her tight. She felt comfortable at Shizuru's hug, safe and… _'I feel likei'm not alone… just like last time…' _

Shimera smiled and gestured for everyone to leave the two alone and give them alone time. Everybody nodded and silently left the two in their sweet moments.

"Viola-sama, are you okay with all of this?" Mai asked with Mikoto latched on her arm. She glanced at Shimera who has a small smile on her face.

"ah indeed Tokiha-san. As little Alyssa should also know that the two of them aren't literally strangers." Shimera looked back to the closed wooden doors. "Not strangers indeed…" she then turned her crimson eyes towards the young Searrs. "it has been years hasn't it?"

Alyssa nodded and smirked. She rolled her eyes to the side to see a happy Nina running towards her and Miyu following behind. "eight years to be exact. Three years before Nina's birth, eight years since grandfather declared the union of the two families in the party that you and I know that neither of the two most important people didn't show up." She smiled and widely opend her arms to catch a fast lunging Nina and giving the child a hug. "Did Nina-chan have fun with auntie Miyu?" she asked, releasing the child from the hug and placing her index finger over Nina's nose and wiggle it a little.

The child smiled back with a few fast nods with it. She then pointed at Miyu who had stopped from walking and stood beside her. "auntie Miyu and I toured the whole floor! And it was beautiful!" she widely smile that showed her white teeth.

Haruka, who has her arms in akimbo looked at the feline female that's latched on Mai's arm. She had quirked up a brow with one question filling her head and decided to ask out loud. "hey Mikoto, why are you carefree like that even if you see your brother's girlfriend hugging Kruger?"

Mai blinked a few times and looked down to Mikoto with a confused look. Mikoto looked back at her boss and released herself from her grip to the arm. "I won't tell nii-san if you won't tell on me…" Mikoto said to Haruka with a quiver of nervousness in her voice. She looked at Mai and bowed her head. "sorry for being clingy boss." The feline female pouted and lowered her head to hide her face.

Mai was still confused but didn't paid attention to it. she patted Mikoto's head lightly and chuckled. "Mikoto, I told you to call me Mai right? And I don't mind the clinging part, it makes me feel safe." she added. Mikoto raised her head up with a wide smile and quickly latched herself on Mai's arm once again.

Meanwhile, back at the office, Natsuki was still being hugged by the brunette and silently letting her tears flow. She felt at ease at the arms of Shizuru and she couldn't help but to smell the sweet tea aroma covering Shizuru's clothes. She couldn't decipher her own sudden motion and why shizuru did hugged her suddenly.

Shizuru too was surprised. But seeing the coldness of Natsuki's face flicker into a sad one in a second made her feel like hugging the blunette. Hugging her as if she felt she was the only one who noticed the expression and give the blunette some comfort. She gradually lulled the blunette to calm down and hope whatever she did would ease the pain of woman in her arms. But somehow, she felt like what she was doing wasn't just comforting, but somewhat familiar to her. "this scent, this feeling…" she felt her head twitch in pain but she kept herself comforting the blunette.

"When the time comes I'll tell you. But I hope that time never comes." Natsuki whispered. Her hands clenching the back of Shizuru's clothes and her head shaking a little. She slowly pushed herself away from Shizuru's hug and gently kissed the brunette's forehead with concern in her eyes. "the past is merely a past and sometimes must not be dwelled with." she stood up and fixed her clothing and gave Shizuru a curt gentleman's bow before reaching her hand out to the brunette to be assisted in standing up. "it seems my intruders had left us, and I think we should go to them before they come up with weird conclusions. Especially my sister." She said coldly.

The kiss on the forehead and sudden courtesy made Shizuru blush and her heart beating a bit faster. Her head somehow felt relieved of the pain and she couldn't help but smile at the blunette who bowed at her. '_a-ara? what does she means'_ her mind raced at the events. She gazes on Natsuki, standing infront of her and she couldn't stop her eyes from viewing the other woman's clothing and forgetting what she was thinking. The clothing, which was a black polo with a red vest and black slacks that's being hugged by the leather belt with a silver wolf head as a buckle made Natsuki.. "Handsome…" She whispered unconsciously with her heart thumping loudly in her ears and her mind clouded with only Natsuki's handsome figure.

The blunette heard what the actress had said and couldn't help but blush. She retracted her hand and coughed to get Shizuru's attention and to make her stop staring. "a-ano.. Viola-san… should we?" she stuttered making the Kyoto actress to stop gawking at her.

Shizuru blinked and immediately recomposed herself with a soft smile once she realized what she said and done. "ara, I guess I kinda spaced out and had thought of Reito." She lied, hoping it would get pass Natsuki. Deep inside her mind, she was yelling at herself for saying that word and having a weird feeling. She stood up from her seat with Natsuki's gloved hand holding onto hers and assisting her up. They walked towards the door and Natsuki held on the knob to open it but Shizuru had pulled her to stop.

"last night we made a deal because you were concerned about me and my own relationship. In return I would give you this deal. Even if you already told Nina-chan I won't be her mother, I would be. Until the time Nina and you finds the one who you will call your love one and Nina-chan calling that person her mama. deal?" shizuru spoke out, not thinking of what might be the outcome or how long the edal would last. She cared for the child even if she just met her and it is a repayment for Natsuki understanding their situation.

Natsuki raised a brow and looked at the brunette. The crimson eyes that made Natsuki feel weak, that shows determination. The eyes that Natsuki could only sighed and turned around to face the door. "do what you like. But never hurt her." she turned the knob and slowly opened the door. "but I think that deal…" a small frown had appeared in Natsuki's face. "would never come to an end in my part." She left the brunette, not waiting the reaction or comment on what she just said.

Shizuru could hear the child's laughter outside the open door but her mind had run on what she heard from the brunette. '_what does she mean?' _ she pondered but had put it aside when bright orange eyes looked at her with a wide smile on her face. "ara, how is my cute little daughter? Did she miss mama and papa already?" she said cheerfully, with her acting gone and a real Viola smile appearing on her face.

Nina, who was hugging Natsuki's legs, looked up as if she was asking for a confirmation to her papa. With a smile and a nod from Natsuki, Nina's happily let go of Natsuki's legs and ran towards Shizuru and jumped on Shizuru's arms . "is Shizu-nee sure?" she asked happily.

The brunette actress cuddled Nina closer to her and nods her head. "I think Nina-chan should start calling me mama, ne?" she giggled as the child also cuddled closer to her. she looked at everyone who seemed a little surprised and she adjusted her hold on Nina and smiled at everyone. "ara, I think I need to re-introduce myself. I'm Shizuru Viola, and as of now, I'll be Nina-chan's mama. ne Natsuki-han no papa?" she smiled at Natsuki with Nina smiling aswell.

Natsuki couldn't help but blush and scratch the back of her pony-tailed hair and turned around to hide her blushing face. Mai saw this and couldn't help but giggle in delight to see Natsuki not in her 'ice princess' mode towards the tease of the Kyoto actress. With Shimera taking the sudden declaration into a silent delight and a true Viola smile, she turns to see Alyssa who was nudging Natsuki's sides with a grin on her face. Mikoto was rather speechless but somehow she felt that it was right and decided to just let it pass.

"wait, wait wait! I'm go for the idea but bubuzuke!" Haruka called all of their attention by her loud mouthed interruption. She has her arms in akimbo and a worried look in her eyes shows that something is not right. with Yukino not stopping her, everyone seemed to come to the conclusion that there was a bad side of this.

"what is it Haruka?" Shizuru asks with her face lightened up with a smile.

Haruka sighed and pointed the magazine that was by the secretary's table. the magazaine was colored red and with a white bolded letters of 'OTOME' at the middle of it. the said magazine held a very picture of Shizuru on one of her modeled clothes that could make anyone fall for her.

"it's a magazine…?" everyone pointed out without any idea of what Haruka was implementing.

Haruka smacks her forehead wuth her palm and took the magazine and showed it to them, pointing the headline of the magazine which read 'THE MOST CHASED BACHELORETTE, SHIZURU VIOLA!' "man are all of you idiots?!" she yelled out but Natsuki gave her a glare for using a mean word infront of Nina. Haruka shrugged at the intense gaze and coughed to distract the glaring Kruger. "anyway, to the point, the bubuzuke shouldn't go all motherly to Nina when in public. These magazines might take advantage of that and loin her image!" she blabbered.

"loin?" everyone repeated.

Yukino shook her head. She thought her co-manager's speech was straight enough on not to be corrected but she was wrong. "It's 'ruin' Haruka-chan. Please forgive her." Yukino apologize giving Haruka a knowing glare.

True enough. Since Shizuru has made the decision of pretending to be Nina's mother, the paparazzi would have a field day when they found out and everyone would discover that she was engaged to someone. And not just any someone, but a woman.

Alyssa looked over to her sister who wasn't really paying close attention to Haruka's worries. She knew that her sister was always a few steps ahead of things but always the dense one when it comes to feelings. "don't worry about that loud mouth and shy woman. The paparazzi had been taken care of and nobody will dare write an article about engagement or child when it comes to Viola…" she turned her gaze to her sister. "or the wolf pup." she laughed when her sister looked at her, snarling like a wolf.

".NOT.! really, I'm a full grown woman and all you do is listen to Nao and her stupid remarks." She flicked her hair and walked towards shizuru. "Anyway, lunch was ruined by those bumbling idiots and I don't want to stay here before a certain white-haired woman catch me with Viola-san. So Nina honey, shall we go home?" she smiled at Nina and since the child was being held by Shizuru, her smile was also directed to the actress.

"un!" Nina said with a fast nod. She hugged Shizuru and jumped off her arms and hastily ran towards Natsuki.

"I bet those two can be quite a family. But…" Shimera looked at Natsuki and then to her left hand. She sighed a bit but returned to her own smiling façade. '_I guess eventually,the past would be a past to those two.'_ She gestured her leave and had asked Shizuru to bring the two Krugers to their own home when they are not busy.

Mai and Mikoto also left, saying that the restaurant needs to be tending and people are kinda panicking when Mikoto wasn't around to handle the angry customers. Alyssa and Miyu also left since the 'interesting' part she was saying to her sister had happened. And the two managers also left due to the pending paperwork they had to finish for the next project Shizuru was going to have.

"oh-kay… that was weird…" Natsuki pointed out with a sweatdrop. She looked at Shizuru who was looked at them with a smile imprinted on her face. she felt her face heat up seeing the Kyoto actress' 'true' smile. "u-um… I guess that leaves us going home. let's go and I'll have the company car out." she offered. She didn't bother to wait for Shizuru's reply and ordered her secretary for the company car to be ready at the front door. '_damn… if I always see her smile like that, my face will have a permanent blush!'_


	8. Chapter 8: déjà vu

**A/n: first off i'm sorry for not updating last week. some jerk stole our telephone cable directly from the post and it took away my internet privileges. i swear it was weird! who's stupid enough to steal telephone cables?! i understand electicity cables since it's copper wires can be sold but telephone?! =_= anyway the updates for other stories would be this week ( and ) until then please bear with this lame chappie...**

**guidelines:**

**'_words' _**are flashback speeches ^-^**  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: déjà vu

As the three exited the elevator which took them to the ground floor lobby, everyone that saw them gave them dreamy looks. Some even approached them and had asked Shizuru for some autograph, which the actress gladly signed the papers with her autograph and gave them one of her 'fans smile' which made the staff of Kruger corporation to squeal and swoon over her. She likes her fans but sometimes they just couldn't give her some alone time and it makes her feel irritated. But being an actress, she just couldn't show her irritation and just flash a façade smile.

Nina saw how her mama had been crowded up by many people and she frowned when she saw people ganging up on her mama making her uncomfortable despite of the smile her mama shows them. She looked up to her papa and tugged her papa's hand. "Ne papa, mama's getting irritated. We should help her." she said childishly. She pointed her mama while looking at her papa with her cute puppy dog eyes.

Natsuki too was getting annoyed at her employees for swarming Shizuru with autograph requests or photo shoots with them by their camera phones. She has her leathered hand balled up and her teeth clenched as her irritation grew. '_Damn! Why does she always have fans everywhere?! Oh wait, she's an actress now. Tch! didn't change one bit! She's still entertaining them!' _mentally slapping her forehead, she felt a tug on her right wrist and she looked down only to see a pouting Nina, pointing at Shizuru. She smiled gently seeing how cute her daughter is. "What is it honey? Is something the matter?" she asked, bending down and placing her right hand above her daughter's head.

"Papa! Tell those people to give mama some air!" she said, removing her papa's hand above her head and pointing her little hand to Shizuru's newly fans..

Natsuki just chuckled at Nina's irritation towards the fans of the brunette. "haha, it seems you took some things from me huh Nina?" she patted the child in the head and looked at Shizuru who has a façade showing to her fans. With a deep sigh she took her daughter in her arms and they approached her employees with a fierce glare. Her glare caused her employees who saw her stunned and scared at how she gave out her death glare.

Shizuru, with her back facing a certain blunette raised a brow when she saw the flocking fans stopped with their questions or requests. "Ara, is there something wrong?" she asked innocently to her fans. Her fans shook their head and bid their leave to the Kyoto-actress, saying that they have to get back o work.

"Tch! atleast my glare works on them." Natsuki said irritably, adjusting her hold on Nina. But the child squirmed and jumped off her papa's arms and ran towards Shizuru which the Kyoto-actress happily/truly smiled and hugged the child. She looked at the brunette and her glare soften and a mental smile was brought upon her seeing how Nina and Shizuru both smiling.A train of thoughts regarding of her past had crossed her mind, making her tone out from reality.

'_**Mou! Ikezu Natsuki!'**_

'_**I'm not! You know I can see through that damn façade!'**_

'_**You're the only one who can see through it. fufufu that's why I love my Natsuki!'**_

'_**heh! Whatever… I already said the L-word to you and I'm not saying it again. Now let me take you to that grumpy lion before he notice I kidnapped you from you're room.'**_

"PAPA!"

A loud yell from Nina cut her memory lane journey and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. She looked at the two. Shizuru was carrying Nina with a smile on her face while her daughter has a cheek puff out and pouting.

"Ara, papa shouldn't make our baby waiting. She's kinda impatient like her papa." Shizuru teased making the bystanders near them look and have their jaws dropped open.

"Papa?" "Daughter?" "Mama?" everyone who heard Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki looked at everyone with a scowl on her face. "So? I'm not paying you to chat about my personal life. If this were to spread out, I'll have all of you fired and make sure you won't have any jobs available except cleaning the toilets!" she roared, making her staff scamper away in fear and yelled a reply of 'yes boss'. She sighed and shook her head. She was feeling stressed from all that happened and she wanted to have a long rest back at her house. "Please Viola-san, don't go saying about the arrangements here. Someone might-"

"Know." Someone said from Natsuki's back. They looked at the person who spoke and saw Arashi with a sweet smile plastered on her face. "It seems that rumors from the main company were true then.

"Artai… you too should shut up about this or else." Natsuki threatened.

Arashi chuckled and strides past Natsuki and towards Shizuru and Nina. She looked at the brunette and to the child she's holding. "Hello there miss Viola. I'm Arashi Artai.i believe you're already acquainted with my measly older brother, Nagi Artai?" she reached out to touch Nina but Nina snuggled closer to her mama and avoided Arashi's hand. "My, such a rebel just like her papa." She chuckled and looked back to Natsuki. "Nice work you've done here President. I am sure that Saeko-sama and Sifr had been proud of you, though the rumors of the 'monster' are still spreading like wild fire." She said grimly.

Natsuki dazed out hearing what Arashi told her. She felt her stomach churned and her heart rapidly beating. '_Monster huh? feh! I guess I am.' _

Arashi had seen her boss' troubled state and decided to walk towards Natsuki and held her hand. She looked at Natsuki with concern filling her eyes and gently tightens her hold on her boss' hand. "Don't worry President Kruger, I'll always be here for you." she said comfortingly. But Natsuki had toned out and only her thought's filled her ears and her eyes clouded with flashes of her past.

Nina clung tighter to Shizuru as if she was scared to the white-haired woman. Shizuru noticed Nina's behavior and held Nina securely to her. She turned her crimson eyes to Natsuki which was staring to nothing with Arashi holding her hand. She raised a brow at the sight of Arashi holding Natsuki's hand and to her confusion, her heart began to twitch and she had a feeling of aggravation filling in. '_why is that woman holding her hand? And why is Natsuki not swatting it away like she used to do with anyone?'_ she questioned. She coughed slightly to snap the dazing blunette out of her trance and she smiled when the blunette looked at her curiously. "Is Natsuki-han's hand enjoying the feeling of Artai-han's?" she said with slight venom in her voice. She couldn't decipher why she was feeling bitter at the sight.

Natsuki blinked and tilted her head in confusion of what she heard from the brunette. "What do you mean Viola-san?" she asked. '_Why do I feel like my hand is getting cramped?'_ she wonders. She looked at her hand and saw another hand holding on hers. She traced the hand to whom it belong and saw a smiling Arashi staring at her. She glared at the snowy-white haired woman and snarled. "Viola-san, could you take Nina out? I'll follow you right after I deal with this." She asked with a bit of anger.

Shizuru complied and walked out to the glass door where a black car was waiting for them with Takeda and Tate standing beside the vehicle. Buts she decided to looked through the glass window to see how Natsuki was going to do.

Natsuki sighed as soon as the two was out of ears reach. She retracted her hand from Arashi's hold and she glared evilly at her. "WHO IN ODIN'S NAME GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO ALL DARLING WITH ME YOU DAMN WITCH! TO HELL DO I CARE ABOUT THIS 'MONSTER' CRAP! I AM A KRUGER AND I DO MY JOB!" she yelled out in anger.

Everyone in the lobby felt like a rabid wolf had howled in anger and all of them felt like lambs under the jaws of the wolf. The temperature of the whole lobby seemed to drop into negative as they all looked at their president and vice president facing each other.

Arashi just laughed and patted Natsuki in the head. "Always the prideful one. You know, I still find it cute how you can manage to keep that up and still be all soft to that experiment." She jested. But her laughed died down when she felt a hand on her neck and Natsuki's face only inches from her. She smirked and slapped Natsuki's hand away from her neck. "You know I was kidding Kruger. I adore your little experiments as much as I adore you. You know how I feel towards you and it doesn't change" she flirted.

"Keep that up Artai and I swear I'll do everything to throw you out of this company." Natsuki threatened.

"Is it because of her? Clearly she doesn't feel the same way with you considering she is Kanzaki-san's girlfriend."

Natsuki felt her brows twitch at the obvious but she decided to ignore it and pushed Arashi aside and walked towards the glass door where she saw Shizuru looking rather worried. She exited the building and stood infront of the brunette. "She's vice president of this company." She said and went to the car and opened the door for Shizuru. "Get in."

Shizuru nods her head and entered the car with Natsuki following her afterwards. There were five of them inside. The driver was Tate and Takeda was seated at the front sit while Natsuki and Shizuru were seated at the back with Nina sitting at Shizuru's lap. Natsuki looked at how her daughter was happy with Shizuru and how Shizuru expresses herself openly towards the child.

The journey back to the Kruger apartment was fast and bouncy. Bouncy for the fact that Nina was playing with both her mama and papa while the two men, Takeda and Tate, both suffered from being kicked by the bouncy child. They were only relieved when the child had fallen asleep and the two women are silently looking at their respective windows. The car arrived at Natsuki's garage and they exited the car with Nina in Natsuki's arms. She asked Shizuru to wait for her at the door for she was going to have a chat with the two men.

"Next time Takeda don't lose her OUTSIDE the mansion. It's fine when you lost track of her back in Tokyo mansion but losing her here in Kyoto is a big mistake." Natsuki said harshly as soon as Shizuru had paced towards the door.

Takeda stiffened and went pale hearing Natsuki's anger. He felt cold sweat running down from his pores and body going all frozen at the emerald eyes of Natsuki. "S-sorry Kruger-san. We won't lose her again!" Takeda responded like a soldier answering to his commander. He was still standing stiffly and averting his gaze on the blunette.

"You better be. And you Tate, you're the intelligent one between the two of you, why didn't you pay close attention to my daughter?" she glared at the Tate.

Tate nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I was kinda occupied myself. I was buying Mai a gift."

"As if Mai would accept it. tch! Go to the Kyoto main house and you will stay there every night. You better not do anything to my sister or Miyu and I will kill you." she turned around and gestured Shizuru who was just listening to her by the door to get inside the house.

The both of them went inside and Natsuki walked up to the master's bedroom and had laid Nina to the bed with Shizuru following behind her. Once the blunette had tucked the child in bed she glances up to Shizuru who has a questioning look on her face. She knew her fiancée wanted to know some things and she just silently made her way out of the room with Shizuru trailing behind her back down to the living area. But the brunette made her way to the kitchen first and prepared two hot teas for the both of them and went back to the living area, handing Natsuki a cup of tea.

Natsuki mumbled gratitude towards Shizuru and placed the cup to the coffee table. "I assume you wanna know why your mother knows about this deal?" the blunette asked, plopping down to the couch and leaning her head back to the back rest of the couch.

The brunette took her seat beside her fiancée and took a quick sip of her own tea. "If it's not a problem with Natsuki-han." She said softly.

"Auntie… she knows that you don't like this whole fiancée idea that our grandparents had put up. If we were to do something, we can stop all this acting and go on with our lives." Natsuki explained. She took her cup of tea from the table and blew the steam away and took a sip of it. "Green tea? You're addicted to this stuff Viola-san. One day you'll be charged of 'Tea Addiction'." She said with a chortle. She placed gently shook her cup making the tea swirl inside.

"Ara, I'm not addicted to this. Natsuki Ikezu!" the tea loving Kyoto actress pouted.

Natsuki shrugged at Shizuru's reply. She saw that the brunette was pouting and she couldn't help but feel at fault. She gently placed her tea cup back to the coffee table and tried to make Shizuru stop pouting. Her mind flashed a few strings of her past as she tries to calm her fiancée.

'_**Mou Natsuki I'm not a tea addict!"**_

'_**Yes you are. Someday you're gonna be the first one to have tea addiction as a crime.'**_

'_**ikezu! If Natsuki hates me this much, she should tell me and not use tea as an excuse!'**_

'_**oi don't cry~ oh man no, no no Shizuru! I don't hell hate you and you know that!'**_

'_***sniff*'**_

'_**Okay fine you're not addicted to tea. You just love it. So please don't cry.'**_

'_**Ara! I told you I'm not a tea addict. Fufufu. Now Natsuki shouldn't accuse me of such.'**_

'_**mou you're faking it!'**_

"C'mon Viola-san I'm sorry. Look you're not addicted; you just love the damn tea!" Natsuki said, still persuading the brunette to stop crying.

"r-really?" the brunette asked, both hands covering her face. She was also letting out soft sobs and shaking her shoulders.

"Yes, you love them alright." Natsuki said with a sigh. She gently held Shizuru's hands and slightly placed them on the brunette's cheeks. But instead of seeing tears, she saw a wide smile across the brunette's face. "What the hell?! You're faking it!" she bawled.

The brunette giggled and just felt Natsuki's warms hands over her cheeks. "kannin na. But you shouldn't accuse me as such." Somehow, what she said had struck her like it was déjà vu. She shook the thoughts away since it was impossible for her to think it happened before.

'_Did she just- nah!' _"Whatever. I'll just grab some clothes at the bedroom so that I won't disturb you and Nina. Oh and thank you for letting Nina stay at your room Viola-san." Natsuki said flatly. She stood up and left the brunette.

The brunette calmly took a sip of her tea as the comforting silence engulfs her in the living area. She has both her eyes closed and savored the warmness and the peace that surrounded her. But the earlier thoughts came into her mind. _'Why did I feel like this had already happened before? And that Artai-san, why do I feel hatred to her?' _ She shook her head and cleared her thoughts about the earlier incidents. She took another sip of her tea and she felt her head starts to twitch in pain. She placed her tea cup down to the coffee table and she gently placed her right hand over her forehead. "ara~" she cried softly, feeling the headache starting to get more painful and her vision starting to darken. She fought the urge of closing her eyes but the pain was making her weak. She slowly closes her eye, succumbing to the pain, but before darkness filled her vision a pair of emerald orbs stared at her in worry until the darkness completely reign her sight. "Nat..suki…" she whispered.

"Shizuru…"

0-0-0

"_I'm always alone…" a five year old brunette whispered to the wind. She was sitting on the bench of her family's Tokyo mansion and she was sad for the fact that she had to move to Tokyo from Kyoto. _

_Her family was currently having a business party in their mansion and because of her father's new friend aswell as her grandfather's orders; they had to move for the time being. She didn't want to speak to any of the other adult's children because they would just treat her nicely because of being a Viola and not as Shizuru. she had develop a façade whenever she faces people that aren't close to her and thus the façade became her shield from the strangers that only see her as the Viola Heiress._

_She had become fond of the garden of their mansion. It was always deserted and since she doesn't want to be with anyone, she made the garden her sanctuary. And today, was another day to be in her sanctuary to avoid the strangers who wants only money._

_But as she savored the tranquility of her garden, she heard some rusting at the other side of the rose bushes infront of her. She walked towards the rustling noise and everything went dark._

"_Where am I?" Shizuru asked aloud, looking at the darkness that surrounds her. She ran around until her feet couldn't run anymore. Feeling the fatigue, she sat down and folded her legs up to her chest and buried her head between them. "I'm alone… Again" she murmured._

"_No you're not…" a cold voice echoed in the darkness._

"_Yes I am." She replied._

"_No you're not. I'm here Shizzy." The voice said again. "So stop crying."_

_Shizuru raised her head and saw a speck of blue and green at the distance of the darkness. "Who are you?" she asked._

"_You're forgetful Shizzy." The voice chuckled. "You once said to me that I'm not alone, now I'm saying the same thing." The voice was rather playful. "No matter what, I'll be here for you, Kyoto-ben Shizuru." the voice ended._

_Shizuru stood up and ran towards the colors she saw and hugged the person who has the colors of blue and green. "You're…" _

"DAMN! Wake up Kyoto-ben! You're cutting my breathing!" a loud whine echoed at the master bedroom.

"MAMA! Papa can't breathe." A worried Nina said, tugging Shizuru who was hugging Natsuki tightly at the neck.

Shizuru opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She saw she was in bed with Nina looking worried at her and Natsuki locked in her arms, struggling for air. She blinked for a few second before realizing to let go of the blunette. "K-Kannin na Natsuki-han." She apologized, lowering her head to show her apology.

Natsuki, rubbing her neck with her red with black stripes leather gloved hand gently and coughed a little to get back her lost air just waved her hand to the brunette. "Do you hate this arrangement so much that you want to kill me? Cause if so, I'll trust you'll take care of Nina for me or I'll haunt you when I die." The blunette said sarcastically. She was till rubbing her neck and looked at how Shizuru was sorry for what she did. She sighed and placed her red with black stripes leather gloved hand under the brunette's chin and slowly raised her head to the level of her eyes. "Look, I was kidding. You didn't mean it, you were having a nightmare." She explained.

"N-Natsuki-han… kannin na…" Shizuru apologized again.

"It's okay swear. So lay back down in bed and rest. You're headache would be gone now and all you need is rest." Natsuki said comfortingly. She then switched her hand from Shizuru's chin to her shoulders and she gently pushed her down to bed, tucking her under the dark blanket.

Nina, looking worried over her mama lay beside her mama and hugged her. "Mama I'll be here for you. So don't worry okay." Nina said calmly, hoping her small hug cold make her mama feel better. She planted a wet kiss on her mama's cheek and snuggled closer.

Natsuki felt her heart soften upon seeing how her daughter loved Shizuru. She smiled and stood up from the bed and looked at the occupants. "Well I guess you need your rest. I'll be back later for your dindin. Nina honey, take care of your mama okay?" she requested and left when she saw her daughter nodded her head in response.

"Natsuki-han…" Shizuru whispered, looking at the closing door. She looked beside her and smiled when orange eyes were looking worried back at her. She raised her hand from the blanket and hugged the child. "Nina don't worry, mama is fine." She assured, making the child sigh in relief.

"Mama made Papa very worried. I woke up when Papa kicked the door open with mama in her arms. Papa was sweating and looking very funny, with her faces all white-color." Nina said, chuckling as she remembered her Papa carrying her Mama to the bed. She snuggled at her mama's warm arms and deeply inhaled her mama's tea scent her papa's perfume that clung onto the clothes of Shizuru. "mmmh! Mama smells like papa but sweeter." She said happily.

The brunette chuckled hearing Nina's comment about her scent. She does smell like Natsuki together with the scent of her tea. "Ara, I believe my baby is right. Did Nina take care of me when I was in pain?" she asked, stroking Nina's hair.

The child looked up to her Mama and shook her head. "Papa took care of Mama and I helped!" she said happily. "Papa was worried about mama so much. Papa ran to the pharmacy to buy mama's medicine and papa had ripped her leather raven glove because of tighty hold." Nina sat up and tilted her head childishly.

Shizuru sat up aswell and raised a brow. She had noticed that Natsuki was always wearing a leather biker gloves in her left hand and at first she thought it was because of the fact that she rides a bike. But when she sometimes admires her fiancee's attire, she still saw the glove being worn on her left hand. "does Natsuki-han always wear a glove baby?" she asked the child.

"yup! Papa has many gloves. But she always leave one on her left hand."

"why?" the brunette asked again.

Nina placed her small right index finger under her lower lip and thinked of the reason why Natsuki was always wearing a glove. "I think papa just like it. Papa doesn't speak much about it nor does papa wants anyone to see her hand.."

"see? Is there anything at her left hand?" she inquired again.

Nina chuckled and nodded her head. "un! Papa's hiding something there and papa made me promise not to tell. Sorry mama."

Shizuru smiled and patted Nina in the head. "Silly child. You really love your papa huh?"

"Very much! Papa loves me and I love papa back. And now, I love mama too just like papa!" Nina happily declared with a wide smile across her face. "I love both mama and papa. And I bet papa love mama too!"

Shizuru was taken by surprise in what Nina just said but she hid it with her smile. she didn't expect the child to say such things and honestly, she didn't expect the child would accept such relationship. Then she remembered her dream when she was sleeping. '_that dream… it had been years since I dreamt it. who was that child who called me that.'_ she mentally asked while watching Nina jump up and down in bed.

"NINA! VIOLA-SAN! MAI'S HERE SO DINDIN IS READY!" a loud yell from downstairs echoed throughout the entire house which made Nina and Shizuru giggle a bit.

"Shall we go to your papa and aunt Mai?" Shizuru asked, getting off from the bed and gesturing Nina to come with her. The child jumped off the bed and held her hand as they both exited the room and went down to the kitchen where Natsuki and Mai were already seated at their chairs.

"Well c'mon honey, it's Mai's cooking and I know how much you love her food." Natsuki said with a small smile upon seeing her daughter and Shizuru made their way to the table. She patted the empty chair at her left, signaling her daughter to sit there.

The child nodded and pulled her mama's arm, guiding her to the right side chair that's empty beside her papa. "Ne mama, you sit here with papa and auntie Mai will sit beside me." she flashed a toothy smile making her papa blush, Mai to giggle and Shizuru to just smile.

"Well I see you have a family now Natsuki." Mai taunted.

Natsuki just glared at Mai and snarled softly under her breath. She shook off the blush and maintained her temper infront of her daughter. "Mai should keep her mouth shut before I shut it for her." she was flashing Mai a cynical smile that meant a deadly death to those she flashes it to.

Mai choked a nervous laugh and turned her attention to her food and starts eating it. She didn't want anything to make her life end in an instant at the hands of her friend.

Shizuru watched Natsuki intently, trying to think if the blunette was somehow related to her dream and the feeling of the sudden déjà vu when she's around the blunette. Her sight turned down to Natsuki's left hand that's covered by a red with black stripes leather glove and she wondered what those leathers hides from her. Her crimson eyes traveled up to meet emeralds, staring back at her with a gleam of both confusion and contentment.

"Viola-san, your food will get cold." Natsuki spoke out.

"Shizuru." the brunette said, still gazing at Natsuki's eyes.

"What?"

Shizuru snapped back from her gaze and coughed a little, thinking of an excuse why she had said her own name. "Call me Shizuru, Natsuki-han. We've been engaged, have a child and live in one roof. I think it would be better if you call me by my first name." she put up a façade at the blunette and she saw the blunette twitch at the sudden change of smile.

Natsuki saw the façade. She hated it very much from the actress. She ignored Shizuru's smile and turned her attention to her mayo-filled food. "I think Viola-san would be more appropriate." She said coldly, taking a spoonful of her dinner to her mouth and chewing it lightly before swallowing it.

"Ara? Why?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah Natsuki, why not call her by her first name?" Mai added, focusing her attention to Natsuki who was in her 'ice princess' demeanor. And she knew that when Natsuki's in that behavior, it meant she's serious.

Natsuki looked at Nina who was eating her food and she looked at the other two who was in the same table. She sighed and furrowed her brows. "Because Viola-san wouldn't be with me for too long so why bother." She said coldly, taking another spoonful of her dinner without making eye contact to the two women.

"Natsuki…" Mai said softly.

"Natsuki-han, I can still be your friend." Shizuru said with persistence. She couldn't understand why she wanted the blunette to call her by her first name but she felt that she needed to know and hear how it would turn out. She looked at Natsuki seriously and again, her crimson eyes and the blunette's emerald eyes made contact.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru seriously, covering her heart's rampaging beating. '_I can't call her that! Ever since 'that' incident.'_ She mentally reminded herself. She inhaled deeply, calming herself down and making sure that she won't cause any ruckus infront of her child. "Just because. For this once please let me do what I want in peace. No pouting." She looked at Shizuru who was about to pout and glared at her. "And no annoying motherly talk about it." she glance over at Mai with a smirk.

"Hey! Watch it Kruger!" Mai whined. She stuck out her tongue to the smirking blunette and then laughed at how childish she was.

"Alright I won't force myself to Natsuki-han." Shizuru said in defeat. She then gave a sweet smile to the blunette and decided to start eating her own food.

Nina looked at her papa and saw her papa blush a little. She giggled and just continued her dinner without making any comment about what she's watching at the adults around her. she was contented at her current situation. Having a papa and mama who loves her so much made her happy. But she felt rather nervous at her papa's secret.


	9. Chapter 9: busted?

Chapter 9: busted?

The dinner with Nina was very fun for the Kyoto-ben actress. She loved being with the child since Nina was very cute and so innocent in many ways. They slept together peacefully and when morning came, she heard Nina exited their room and soft creaks coming from the stairs echoed to the silent corridor. She giggled and knew that the child would go to wake up Natsuki since the blunette was her so-called 'papa' and was sleeping at the living area. She had questioned the blunette about that and the only response she had was a silent cute glare. And with that she just let Natsuki do what she wants.

While the Kyoto-ben was having fun with Nina, Natsuki looked at the two from a distance. She watched how Shizuru and Nina happily played together and that made her smile a little. She could see her daughter having a true smile while playing with the brunette and that made her heart at ease and nervous at the same time.

"It's one of the rare times Nina smiles." A certain busty woman said that's standing beside Natsuki.

The blunette nods her head and crossed her arms. "She needs someone who will take good care of her except me. But not Viola-san… that person shouldn't be her." She said in a sadden tone. She clenched her leathered fist and gritted her teeth.

Mai looked at her friend and patted her in the head. "C'mon Natsuki, it would be alright."

But the blunette sighed and swatted away Mai's hand from her head. She gave her busty friend a quick glare. "It's not alright Mai. Viola can't be Nina's mother. She has Reito and I don't want to be the reason for them to break up." She said with a low growl. She clenched her leathered fist tighter and silently slammed it to the wall beside her.

"Natsuki, why do you hate Viola-san so much? Is it because of the fact you two are arranged or is it because she already has Kanzaki?" Mai asked.

But the blunette just furrowed her brows to show Mai that it was not her friend's business. She turned around and left her friend to get ready for work.

"She didn't even say that she doesn't like her fiancee… Natsuki… is she…" Mai murmured.

**Three days later…**

Shizuru was having a break from acting since there had been some arguments between her blond haired manager and the producers of the said movie and now she's modelling for Otome Magazine.

It was a sudden offer to say the least. The movie break had put the two managers in shock and they had to break it with Shizuru when they visited the brunette two days ago. They were disappointed that the movie company said that Shizuru wasn't suitable for their movie so they had asked someone else to be the lead actress. And when they thought that it would do damage to the actress' career, a call from the Otome Magazine came into them, offering a front-page spot for the Kyoto-ben actress. Immediately, they accepted the offer, not asking or even considering the great coincidence on the situation.

"Good Miss Viola! Well that's it for today, you can take a break." The director said with a wide smile. He's a Viola-fan and thus he doesn't want the actress to be too tired in their photoshoot. Shizuru gracefully thanked the director and went to her dressing room.

Upon arriving at the dressing room, the brunette was welcomed by a happy Nina, which had lunged onto her arms. She smiled at the little Kruger and hugged her. "ara, did Nina missed me already?" she asked.

The child nodded her head and snuggled close to her mother. "um! I missed mama so much!" she replied happily.

"Ara then I supposed I have to stay by my baby's side for now so that she won't miss me." The brunette smiled.

"ano Shizuru, how was the shoot? And where's Haruka?" Yukino said, standing up from the sofa she was seated at. She looked around for signs of her blond co-manager and sighed when she didn't saw her.

Shizuru placed the giddy Nina to the floor and smiled at her friend. "Ara, I think Haruka-san's talking with the owner of Otome Magazine." She said, placing an index finger over her lower lip. Her friend nodded her head and went back to sit at the sofa.

"Mama! I'm hungry, can we eat?" Nina asked, tugging her mama's pants.

"oh is my cute daughter hungry already?" Shizuru teased which made the child blush and imitate her papa's blushing retort. With seeing how the chld resembled Natsuki's blush and retort, she laughed softly and scrunched up Nina's hair. "alright baby, we'll go and eat outside okay?" she offered a smile and was replied back by Nina's childish smiles.

"Mama?" a female, curious tone of voice, said from the open dressing room door.

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice and saw a woman with dark-grey hair and wearing a pair of glasses by the door. The woman was wearing a white polo with black pants and black&white suspenders. "THE Viola-sama has a child?" she inquired with a raise of a brow.

Panic overruns both Yukino and Shizuru, though the actress didn't really show it in her face. They looked at the stranger who tilted her head and cupped her chin with her left hand.

"I didn't know Shizuru Viola had a daughter. Hmm…" the woman said, eyeing Shizuru from head to toe with a serious face.

"A-Ano… it's not what you think. Nina-chan is just…" Yukino tried to say, covering up for the sudden questions. She couldn't allow anyone to know Shizuru's sudden 'mother' condition due to her fiancée.

"Yes, this is not what it looks like. Nina is just…" Shizuru added, holding Nina gently.

"Nina eh?" the woman looked at the child beside the brunette actress with a small smirk. She knelt in one knee and spread her arms wide open with a big grin on her face. "Come here Nina! I've been looking everywhere for you, you little rascal!" the woman said cheerfully, making both Shizuru and Yukino surprised yet again.

Nina nodded her head and ran towards the woman with a childish smile plastered on her face. "Auntie!!!" she said in glee as she hugged the woman by the neck and was hugged back affectionately.

"where have you been squirt? Your papa told me you were going with her acquaintance and here you are with none other than Shizuru Viola." The woman said in jest, ruffling Nina's hair playfully.

Nina nods her head and pointed her small hand to Shizuru. "I'm with mama. Me and mama will have lunch!" the child said happily.

The woman looked at Shizuru and gave her a goofy grin when she realizes that the actress was surprised. "haha sorry about that, I couldn't help but to play a prank on you." She apologized. She stood up and walked towards Shizuru and gave her a curt bow. "The name's Chie Hallard, pleasure to meet the two of you. Worry not about this small situation, I know Nina very well." She said in assurance.

Chie's apology gave the two a great relief. But hearing the name of the woman made Yukino looked closer to her. "Chie Hallard? Owner of Otome Magazine?" she asked.

Chie laughed with her hand behind her head. "haha yeah, the one and only. Though I'm only part-owner. My wife's my partner in the business." she laughed again

.

"ara, then I must thank you for making me a model for your magazine, Hallard-san." Shizuru said with her façade. She looked down to Chie's side where Nina was holding the magazine owner's hand. "It seems you know Nina-chan very well Hallard-san."

Chie looked at the child beside her and bent down to the child's level. "You can say that, i'm more like this child's aunt. You do know her papa right Viola-san?" she asked without looking at the brunette.

"yes. She is… how we can say this…" Shizuru pressed a finger under her chin and think of how she would tell the magazine owner her answer.

"auntie, mama is papa's wife. Auntie Nao told me back at the mansion that I'll have a mama and papa would have someone like Saeko-baasan with grandpa ookami." The child said to her aunt.

"ano, Nina-chan, you shouldn't say those things like that. Shizuru migt get in trouble for it." Yukino said standing up from the sofa and went towards Shizuru. She looked at the child with a pleading gleam in her eyes, as if asking the child to conceal her relationship with Shizuru.

The child looked at Yukino. Confused in what the mousy-haired adult was implementing, she tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times. "Yukino-nee, are you alright? Mama, Yukino-nee's kinda pale." She said to her mother.

Yukino shook her head in defeat. The child was, well, a child. She couldn't understand the whole 'Shizuru is a famous actress' part and that calling her friend 'mama; would definitely be headline news. She sighed but then heard a fedw giggles coming from the dark-grey haired woman. "I'm sorry Hallard-san. This is clearly not what it looks." She said meekly, bowing her head before Chie.

Chie restrained her giggles and waved her hand to signal Yukino that she needed not to be sorry. "oh don't worry about me." She said with a smile. She reached out to grab Yukino's hand but a sudden surge of pain came up from the back of her head.

"HALLAD! DARE YOU TOUCH THAT GIRL'S HAND WILL BE THE END OF YOU!" a raging voice said from behind Chie.

Chie quickly backed away with her hand at the back of her head, fear imprinted at her face. She went behind Nina who was laughing at her. "A-Aoi.. ano… hey! Nina's here!" she said in fear, hoping that the woman named Aoi would calm down.

Aoi, a woman wearing a light ¾ polo with a matching mini skirt, has fury etched at her face. But when she looked down at the laughing Nina, who had gave her a small wave of the hand, made her anger falter. "Nina-chan!" Aoi squealed, running towards the small Kruger and hugged her tightly. "How's my little angel?" Aoi asked in glee, rubbing her cheek at nina's own cheek.

Nina shrugged and tried to escape Aoi's hug. "Aoi-nee let go! I'm not an angel!" the chilled whined, wriggling her way out of Aoi's hug.

"Aoi let go of Nina before she lose her breath. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" a cold, female voice said that brought chill upon Aoi's spine.

Recognizing the voice, everyone looked at the door and saw Natsuki, twitching her brow in annoyance at the sight of Nina's air being cut off. Aoi quickly remove herself from Nina and gave Natsuki a nervous smile while Nina ran towards her and hugged her leg.

"I told you Kruger, Nina's chafe with Yukino." A boasting Haruka said which stood a few inches away from Natsuki."

"it's safe Haruka-chan. Anyway, where were you?" Yukino corrected and asked, adjusting her glasses position. Haruka pointed Natsuki with her thumb and scowled. "that delinquent was asking around for the bubuzuke when I saw her by the lobby. She's boss." She huffed.

Natsuki frowned. She looked at Haruka with a glare and growled at her. "it's lost and I'm not lost okay! I'm looking for my daughter and not Viola-san." She defended.

Shizuru saw how defensive Natsuki and a smile graced her face at the sight of her fiancée with Nina clinging at her. "now, now, let's not start in a fight. Natsuki-san, I assure you Nina's safe with Yukino a while ago." She said in her thick Kyoto-ben accent that made the growling Natsuki to calm down.

"whatever." She said with a gruff. She looked at her daughter and picked her up in her arms. "say baby, you hungry?" she asked the child which was responded by a quick nod.

"yep! Mama said we'll eat outside. Papa should come too." The child said with enthusiasm.

Chie smirked and crossed her arms. "hoo? Nina's right Natsuki. You should have a date with Nina's 'mama'." She teased.

"one more word Hallard and I'll ask Alyssa to hack into your database and delete every single file you have." The blunette threatened, giving the glasses wearing owner a death glare.

Shizuru saw the glare and found it cute rather than scary. She approached the two Krugers and offered the two a warm smile. A smile that she doesn't show in the cameras, a smile that a select few can only see; a true Shizuru Viola smile. "ara, are my two darlings getting hungry that Natsuki-papa is glaring at Hallard-san?" she playfully asked. Her tease earned her a cute blush from the elder Kruger which she again found cute.

Aoi and Chie looked at the blunette with a confused look on their faces while Haruka and Yukino were startled that Shizuru was actually smiling truthfully. But the two managers came to realize that their talent was openly saying their relationship to the owner of the largest magazine company in Japan, and it wasn't a good idea.

"a-ano Shizuru… shouldn't you.. umm…" yukino fidgeted while trying to signal her talent to stop teasing Natsuki.

Chie saw the nervousness in Yukino's eyes and tapped Aoi to notice it aswell. Aoi noticed it aswell and she cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. When everyone in the room had all eyes on her, a cheery smile graced her face and she beamed the smile towards the two managers.

"I believe you two are scared that our magazine might put out an article about his, correct?" Aoi asked which was answered by the two managers and Shizuru with a quick nod. She giggled a bit and recomposed herself when she felt icy glares coming from a certain blunette. "anyway… all of you should not worry. We'll make sure nobody will make any article about you or Nina-chan." She assured. "Though it would be headline news, 'Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola: engaged and a family!'" she squeaked at the idea of Natsuki being engaged to Shizuru.

"Aoi… if you value your life, you'll shut up." Natsuki warned.

Aoi took a huge gulp when she heard Natsuki's cold and deadly warning. She faked a laugh and decided to drop teasing the blunette.

Haruka, who was also getting hungry, looked at her co-manager and had asked her if the mousy-haired woman wants to eat aswell. When she got a meek, nodded response, she took Yukino's hand on her own and pulled her out of the room. "we'll be going to have lunch too Bubuzuke. So you, the kid and the delinquent should pillow us at Tokiha's restaurant." She yelled out from the hall. With the loud yell, a soft correction from Yukino echoed aswell.

Everyone at the room had sweatdropped and decided not to comment on Haruka's mixed words.

"so…" Chie broke the silence. "Let's go at Mai's?" the magazine owner asked.

Natsuki placed her daughter down and gave the child a quick pat at the head and a small smile. She then turned her attention to the brunette actress that still has a curious look.

"Otome Magazine, Chie, Aoi. All of that will never tell about you or me. That is if Chie here value her life or if Aoi here still wants my help in restraining her wife." she cleared out to the brunette. She gave a wryly smile at her fiancée and tucked both her hands at her pockets.

Chie laughed at how Natsuki put their situation in words. She took her wife's hand on her own and planted a light kiss on the back of Aoi's palm. "Babe, Natsuki's being shy on telling her fiancée who we are. Shall we tell her?" she playfully asked her wife.

Aoi giggled and nods her head and turned her sight at the blunette and the brunette actress. "Viola-san we'll tell you when we get at the restaurant." She pulled Chie to her and gave the glasses wearing woman a peck in the lips. "it's nice to see Natsuki finally fou-" before she can finish her words, a set of emerald glaring eyes made her stop and felt her blood freeze up.

"another word Senou, and you'll lose another set of talents. Including Viola." The elder Kruger threatened. She gently grabbed her daughter's small hand and led her out of the room.

Chie burst out in laughter. "That girl never changed ever since college and it's Hallard now Natsuki, not Senou. So, shall we go my two beautiful women?" she flirted, giving Shizuru a wink.

"ara, Hallard-san's very flirtatious. I wonder why didn't she flirted with me when Natsuki-han was here." She said with her façade smile. "She does know I am Natsuki-han's fiancée."

Aoi slapped her wife's shoulder playfully. "Chie, if the 'ice princess' hear you flirt with her fiancée, she'll definitely be pissed off again." She looked at Shizuru and gave the actress an apologetic look. "Sorry about Chie's flirting comments and mine aswell." She giggled. "I know you and Natsuki aren't a real couple." She added.

"I guess you can't hide anything from the Otomo Magazine owners."

"were the best in information gathering Viola-san, remember that. We know everything there is in the world of lights and cameras." Chie boasted. She gently led her wife out of the room.

"and I mean, EVERYTHING. Even Natsuki Kruger, the famous 'Ice princess', 'lone wolf'…" She paused and lowered her head. "monster…" she finished with a low tone that was inaudible for her wife but clearly audible for the actress.

The three of them also left and went to the building's parking space where Natsuki was waiting for them with her Ducati beside her. She has a scowl on her face when she saw Chie was touching Shizuru's hand and Aoi wasn't even mad. Shizuru saw the scowl from the blunette's beautiful face and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Yo Natsuki! Where's my cute Nina?" Chie asked when they were a few feet away from the blunette. She received a growling response from her friend. "I guess she's with the blond megaphone. Aoi baby, shall we take Viola-san in our car?"

Hearing the offered ride to Shizuru, Natsuki's brow twitched and she gripped her helmet that's being held by her left hand tighter. "NO!" she spoke out.

"haha I understand Natsuki. Well Viola-san, it was nice knowing you." Chie jested. She led her wife to their own ride, a red Ferrari Enzo, and they both got inside and drove away.

The biker gritted her teeth and turned her attention to the smiling brunette infront of her. She felt herself calming down and her scowl was gently faltering upon seeing the smile. Her cheeks instantly blushed and she averted her gaze to the ceiling. "So um… y-you have a ride?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head. She came to the studio in Haruka's limousine and being left by her managers made her vehicleless. "I was hoping that Natsuki-han would take me for a ride in her Ducati." She said in her alluring accent.

The blunette only nodded her head and took the spare helmet at her Ducati's compartment under the seat. The helmet was purple in colour and twin silver snakes print had coiled around it, with its red eyes at the upper centre of the helmet. "Here… though it might be a bit small for you." she said flatly, offering the helmet to the actress.

Shizuru took the said headgear and cocked a brow. The design was beautiful. The color of the helmet, the print and even it's form was very exquisite. The snakes is her favourite reptile, the color is her favorite color. Such details made her look at the biker with curiosity. "ara, I didn't know Natsuki-han was a Viola fan." She jested.

"wha? I'm no fan of yours Viola! What made you think I am?" the biker denied.

The actress just pointed the helmet in her hand. "This helmet. The colour and the design are all my favourites. Does this mean you know me very well just like a fan would do?"

Natsuki shrugged and widen her eyes. "Hell no! I'm not a fan of yours Viola! That helmet…" she paused and looked at the purple helmet. "That helmet… belong to someone very special to me." She said. She took her own helmet and placed it onto her head and she straddled her bike.

The monsterous vehicle came to life when the blunette had turned on its ignition. Thunderous sounds came from it as the biker revved it a few times.

"hop on!" the biker yelled out, competing her voice to the thunderous sounds from her bike.

The brunette nodded her head and placed the helmet on her. She sat behind Natsuki and placed both of her hands at the biker's shoulders, unaware that it was the wrong place to hold onto.

When soft hands came in contact on her shoulders, the younger of the two tensed up and took Shizuru's hands away from her shoulders and lead it on her waist. "You'll b e signing a death warrant if you put your hands on my shoulders again." She stated.

The contact of Natsuki's hands to her own made the brunette blush. She couldn't pinpoint her feelings but she felt that Natsuki's hands were rather familiar to her. She felt that, even with the leather glove, the contact of their hands was comforting. She felt the engines of the black metallic monster revved up, she unconsciously smiled and instead of just holding onto the biker, she rested her head on Natsuki's back and hugged the biker as the vehicle starts moving. '_Comfortable…_' she said in her mind, taking the warmth of the biker into comfort.

The sudden hug from the brunette didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki. She felt her body at ease at the hug. "it has been… eight years…" she mumbled. Inside her helmet, a smile had formed on her face. "HOLD ON TIGHT VIOLA!" she yelled out to warn her fiancée.

Meanwhile at Mai's restaurant.

"I don't take orders from you Kanzaki-san. Even if you are her brother." Mai said in an irritated voice. She was with Reito, Mikoto's step brother, and the two of them are having a small argument about a certain neko-waitress.

The actor flashed his signiture smile to the fiery chef, attempting to woo his bidding just like he do with his fans. "Tokiha-san I advise you to just fire my sister." He said calmly. He flashed his smile again to Mai.

But the smile didn't work on the chef. She was used to famous people trying to woo her and she had learned how to judge them very carefully. She sighed and rubbed her temple to calm herself down. "Look Kanzaki-san. I can't and I won't fire my best employee just because you want to. She works hard and she keeps everyone happy." She explained.

But Reito's smile didn't falter and he just kept looking at Mai with his debonair smile. "oh? You do know my sister had grown fascinated with you." He pointed out in a romantic tone. But his eyes began to sharpen and his smile was starting to be sarcastic. "my sister shouldn't be so close to you." His tone was rather harsher than normal. His brow secretly twitched at the idea of her little sister falling for another woman. He hated lesbians and he won't allow his only half-sister to be one.

But the chef could see behind the actor's dashing smile. She could see that Reito has issues regarding to gender specifications. Well it wasn't new to her. Reito Kanzaki is a famous actor and it would tarnish his image if his sister would become a lesbian.

"Kanzaki-san…" Mai looked at the other tables where Mikoto was happily serving the customers. When Mikoto saw her looking, the waitress flashed her a childish grin and it gave her a warm feling in her heart. "It is your sister's decision whether she stays or quit. It's not yours or mines. Your sister is old enough to decide what she wants in her life Kanzaki-san, excuse me." She said to the raven haired actor. She stood up from her seat and bid the actor her leave.

Walking towards the kitchen entrance, the chef was stopped by a pair of hands. She looked at who had pulled her back and saw Mikoto looking quite uneasy. Shifting those golden eyes from her and to the raven haired actor as if she's scared.

"D-did ani-ue hurt Mai?"Mikoto asked in concern.

Mai gave the cat-like waitress a sweet smile. She could feel that Mikoto was worried about her. "Don't worry Mikoto, I'm fine. Now shall we go inside? I could prepare you some delicious ramen for your hard work."

The golden-eyed waitress suddenly smiled upon hearing the term 'ramen'. She nods her head a few times like a child and had clung herself to her boss. "yey! Mai's ramen!" she spoke out in joy, pulling her boss inside the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10: Mommy!

**A/N: weeh an uppie! this had been stuck to my documents folder for two weeks now and i just finished it last night... seriously, im having the deadly 'mental block' sickness again... hmm maybe i just need another jug full of coffee... (am really a coffee addict)...**

**so have anyone guessed how Natsuki and Shizuru related to each other? ehehe sadly a few hint will be in this chappie...**

**to my readers/ and fans... if i still have any... =_=" R&R please! onegai.. *puppy pout*  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mommy?!

Arriving at the restaurant, Shizuru couldn't shake the feeling that she enjoyed the ride with the blunette. Even if the ride was rather dangerous considering how Natsuki had broken almost every street law there is and still avoided to be caught by the police. And she sure had the feeling of loving the hug-err-hold onto Natsuki to prevent from falling off the monstrous speedy vehicle.

"Here we are Viola-san." Natsuki said in a muffled tone. She flipped up her black tinted visor and looked at Shizuru behind her who was still clinging on her waist. A hidden smile graced her masked face and her emerald eyes eyed the brunette softly. '_Always the clingy one when it comes to this…'_ she said to herself. Seeing the brunette slowly remove herself from behind her, she felt missing the touch of the brunette. '_I guess the dream would end again.' _ She let out an imaginary sigh and felt her companion dismounted the bike.

The actress removed her helmet and shook her head to let her hair return to its normal, beautiful style. "That was new but kinda nostalgic." She said with a smile. She watched her biker as she dismounted the bike and remove the helmet which made the blue tresses to cascade down to the biker's waist. She eyed the blunette like a hungry cat looking at a delicious meal. Then it hit her. '_Ara, why am I staring at her? Wait am I admiring her? She does have a nice figure and she does look women check out other women … right?' _ she started to question herself, not realizing that she was till staring blankly at Natsuki and the blunette was staring back at her while waving back at her with the leather-covered hand.

"Viola-san? Viola-san? Oi! Kyoto-ben!" Natsuki said, trying to gain Shizuru's attention. She was waving her left hand and snapping her fingers to gain the brunette's attention but no avail. She cocked an eyebrow and observed the crimson-eyed actress. '_What's the matter with her? She looks like she's going to eat me or something… Do I have something in my face or body?'_ she questioned herself, touching her face and looking at her body for faults.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Natsuki was thinking of why Shziuru was staring at her and she felt a blush coming onto her face while Shizuru was blankly staring while having a mental debate. Their staring was cut short by the loud howling ring in Natsuki's pocket. Both of them realized they're staring at each other and both blushed.

The cellphone continued its howling ring and Natsuki took it out from her pocket and looked at the caller i.d. she sighed when seeing the name on the screen and pushed the answer button.

"Natsuki here…" she said in a calm tone.

"_Nat-kun!! I'll be coming to Kyoto for my tour. Will you accompany me please?" _ The caller said in a chirpy tone.

The caller's voice was cheery and that didn't go unheard by the actress. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but the caller's voice was practically audible to her. She felt a pang of hurt in her heart as she looked at Natsuki's expression. She couldn't pinpoint the exact emotions that her fiancée was displaying while talking to the caller.

Natsuki raised a brow and tightened her hold onto the mobile phone. She couldn't comprehend why the caller wanted her to be a chaperone. "Why me? You have bodyguards to follow you around wherever you want." she asked confusingly.

"_Oh don't be such a grouch Nat-kun, I know you can't refuse me. Meet me at my hotel tomorrow and I'll personally reward you." _The caller said in a more seductive voice.

'_ara?! Did I hear that correctly?'_ Shizuru was surprise to hear such flirt towards Natsuki. '_Wait?! Why am I feeling agitated in what I heard? She's free to be flirted or flirt.'_

Natsuki felt herself blushing at the caller's offer. She growled and held back a bark of an answer to the caller. "Fine! The reward better be good or I'll bite you to death." Natsuki said in annoyance. She didn't wait for the caller's answer as she pushed the 'end' button of her mobile phone. She looked at the brunette who was deep in thought. "Hey Viola-san, I think Nina would find it weird that neither of us are inside, eating."

Shizuru snapped back from her surprised look and regained her composure of façade smile. "Oh sorry about that Natsuki-han."

"Natsuki…" Natsuki said flatly.

"ara?"

"Just Natsuki. I'm beginning to be sick of hearing the honorific from you." She said plainly. She stuffed her hands at her pockets and started to pace her way towards the entrance of the restaurant, leaving the surprised Shizuru.

"Meanie…" Shizuru whispered unconsciously with a smile gracing her face.

Inside the restaurant, everyone was already there and had ordered the food from the busty chef. Natsuki sat beside her daughter while Shizuru sat beside her since it was the last unoccupied seat.

"Where was mama? And papa?" Nina asked with her left index finger over her lower lip and giving the brunette a sad puppy look.

Natsuki raised a slender brow and look at her supposed fiancée. She gently scrunched up her daughter's hair and laughed softly. "Aren't you curious today Nina."

Nina laughed as she felt ticklish at her papa's hair scrunching. She took her father's hands and removed them from her head. "Papa stop!" she said with a chuckle. But Natsuki found it cute and again started to scrunch up her daughter's hair.

"No I won't stop until I can hear you laughing loudly." Natsuki teased. She continued her assault on her daughter's hair while her daughter couldn't stop her.

"hahaha! S-stop pa-pa! Mama, pa-pa's hahaha, papa's playing with my hair!" Nina whined while laughing. She tried to get away from her papa's attack but again, no use.

"Ara~ if Natsuki won't stop tickling Nina, she won't have any dessert." Shizuru playfully threatened. She was looking at the two and she found it quite amusing to see them playing.

"Dessert? What would I do with dessert?" Natsuki inquired. She stopped for a second from scrunching her daughter's hair and looked at her fiancée. She saw her fiancée's mischievous smirk and somehow it reminded her of something. She blushed as she realizes what 'dessert' is. "V-Viola!"

Everyone laughed at how red Natsuki's face had turned into. They found it rather surprising that the blunette would actually blush.

"Say Natsuki, I think our little busty friend had found someone that appreciates her well develop part." Chie said with a smirk. She pointed Mai at the entrance to the kitchen with Mikoto clinging around her. The chef was talking to her cellphone and was changing the song of the stereo. The serene song had been replaced by a new one that Mai had chosen after she ended her call.

hitomi no oku tojikometeta

seizatachi ga odoridasu no

yume no KO-RU kono tsudzuki ni GOODLUCK

kizutsuku koto osorenaide

arinomama no jibun de ii mou daijoubu

furueru RIZUMU setsunai MELODY

kimi ga watashi no kono jikan wo

Ah honki ni saseru wa

The song made Natsuki cock a brow and look at Mai who was beaming grinning at her. '_What the hell? Why did she play that song?'_ she questioned herself. Beside her, Nina was tugging her papa's sleeves and pointing the speakers at the corner of the restaurant. "Ne, ne papa! That song!" she was practically jumping from her seat as she swayed her head to the beat of the music.

"Hey isn't that Seto's music?" the blond manager asked.

"Yep! 'Your Gravitaion', number one in the charts today. Sung by Seto and her partner, Luna." Aoi informed the blond. By the corner of her eye, she was looking at Natsuki who was rather confused to why the song was being played.

The song played and Nina sang along with it. It was clear to the child that she knows the song and Shizuru found this cute. "Nina seems to like this song." She said, looking amused at how Nina singing along the music.

Chie smirked and took out her cellphone to video Nina's enthusiastic actions. "Ofcourse she likes that song, it is Seto's music after all." Chie laughed and continued recording Nina's actions.

"Enough about this, let's just have lunch and ignore the music. Nina, eat your lunch." Natsuki said coldly. It was obvious that Natsuki was irritated and Shizuru could see it clearly and just let the blunette be until they finished eating.

In the middle of their meal, the howling ringtone rung and Natsuki immediately took out her phone and saw the same caller calling her. She sighed and answered the caller. "I told you yes already." She said without hearing why the caller called.

"_Nat-kun I just remembered, I wanna talk to my little baby Nina. Is she with you?" _ The caller asked.

Natsuki shrugged and gave the phone to Nina. "Nina it's for you." She said in a bored manner.

Nina took the cellphone and placed it on to her ear. "Hello?" she asked childishly.

"_Baby! Mommy missed you!" _the caller sounded ecstatic and that didn't go unheard by everyone. Chie and Aoi recognized the voice and both giggled, Haruka and Yukino ignored it because they both think it's rude to eavesdrop while Shizuru, Shizuru has her eyes closed and calmly taking a sip of her tea.

"Mommy!" Nina replied to the caller with the same overjoyed tone. She gripped the phone tighter and looked at her papa. "Mommy! When are you gonna visit me? Last time you visit was three months ago." Nina asked the caller.

Natsuki cringed when she heard her daughter call the caller 'mommy' and Shizuru's calm composure staggered an she immediately looked at Nina who was happily talking to the caller. '_Mommy? So Nina still has her mommy? Wait… didn't Natsuki said... does Natsuki have…'_ the brunette turn her attention to the emerald-eyed blunette. She saw Natsuki's eyes show a bit of anger and panic, striking her senses as odd.

"_Tell your papa that mommy would be at her hotel tomorrow at 12'o clock sharp alright baby?"_ the caller instructed Nina.

"Mn! I'll tell, wait…" Nina looked at Natsuki. "Papa, mommy said she'll be at the hotel tomorrow."

Natsuki nodded and took the phone from Nina. "You don't have to remind me." She said coldly to the caller.

"_ohh Nat-kun's sounding rather pissed. Anyway, I already got the message from spider so I already know about your arrangements. But that doesn't mean I can't- beep-beep-" _ The line suddenly went dead with Natsuki closing her cellphone.

"tch annoying singer…" The blunette complained. She looked around and noticed that Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru were all eyes on her. "What? I'm not a freaking animal in a cage!" she roared at the people who were staring at her. Her glaring was put to a halt when small hands clamped around her balled up fist.

"By the looks of things I say you're in for a rough future Natsuki. Considering she called you and Nina." Chie grinned at the blunette. She knew by the look of Natsuki who called and hearing how Nina talked to the caller gave her the biggest hint. She winked at her fiancée, letting her know she figured it out. Natsuki inwardly growled and glared at the glasses wearing magazine president.

"Ara, might anyone fill me and my two companions in on your little conversation?" Shizuru couldn't help but ask as she was getting curious on the situation.

"the bubuzuke's right. Fell us what you're talking about." Haruka was looking at Natsuki and the others with a dumbfounded look. But her co-manager sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Haruka-chan it's 'tell'. And maybe we shouldn't interfere with their conversation." The mousy-haired manager corrected. And as reflex of the blond, Haruka roared a 'that's what I said' to Yukino and only earned the blond a defeated sigh from everyone.

Natsuki couldn't handle anymore annoyance from everyone as she decided to push herself up from her seat and took out her cellphone and dialled a few numbers. "hey kendo-guy, come at Mai's restaurant and bring the car to pick up my daughter and Shizuru." She said to the other line. She didn't wait for any response as she closed her phone and had put it back in her pocket. She turned around at her daughter and gave the child a warm smile.

"Nina, Takeda will come by and pick you up okay? You know I can't let you ride my bike with me." Natsuki said calmly. She scrunched up Nina's hair when her daughter nodded her head playfully. "Be sure not to annoy your mama okay?" She turned her attention to Chie and Aoi and made sure to give them a warning glare with a silent 'tell her and I'll hunt you down' with it. She bowed her head to show her respect to the brunette actress and her two mangers before she left the restaurant.

"That Kruger can be very scary sometimes." Haruka said as soon as Natsuki had left. All of them (minus Shizuru and Nina) had their breaths on hold while watching Natsuki go out. It seems to them that the blunette has a rather icy aura.

"Tell me about it. That Natsuki is known as the ice princess even when we were in college together with Mai, her cousin Nao, and Aoi here. Chie had sighed heavily and leaned her head at her wife's shoulder. She had known Natsuki since their colleges years since she, Aoi, Mai and Natsuki's cousin were all on the same university. "But then again, she does give a great deal in our business." She added.

Haruka looked at the couple and raised a brow. She then turns her attention at Yukino and pointed at the two magazine owners. "Yukino, what are the two gossip girls are saying?" she asked with her index finger pointing at Chie. When the mousy haired manager looked at her friend/co-manager, she sighed for the lack of other talent information that Haurka has.

"Kruger-san's had been the Otome Magazine's model when it comes to their technology issues." Yukino stated. She had received a jaw dropping reaction from the blond and a chuckle from the couple. "Didn't i show Haruka-chan a back issue of Otome Magazine a month ago about a genius scientist that..." her words were cut short when Chie had suddenly stood up from her seat, making the table shake a little that distracted everyone from listening to Yukino. "Ah! Gomen, gomen!" the glasses wearing Hallard said with a fake smile. She has her left hand at the back of her head, scratching her hair. It was clearly a sign of nervousness that Shizuru had easily read.

"Ara, it seems Hallard-san is rather jumpy." She said with a smirk etched on her face. The smirk caused Chie to nervously laughed and pull Aoi up aswell. The dark haired woman felt like a mouse infront of a hungry viper when she saw the actress' smirk. "A-ano, Aoi and me have a few meetings to attend to so umm, we have to go. Tomorrow again okay Viola-san." She said while practically pulling Aoi towards the restaurant door.

"Those two are so weird." Haruka commented.

"Not really, they're just trying to prevent any blood loss from you guys." It was Mai with Mikoto beside her that spoke. Apparently she had arrived at the table where Shizuru andthe others are eating after she finished with her job at the kitchen.

"Auntie Mai! Mommy called!" Nina said immediately as soon as she heard Mai's voice.

Mai looked at the child and smiled at her. "I know sweetie, she called me earlier, making reservations for your papa." She informed the child. She then turned her attention to Shizuru and her smile kinda turned into a nervous one. "Ano Viola-san… can we talk about Kanzaki-san later at home?" she asked the brunette.

"Ara? About Reito? Sure thing Tokiha-han." The actress flashed one of her façade smile on the chef.

Haruka's attention had focused on Mai when she heard Reito's name being said. Then she remembered she saw the raven haired actor outside the restaurant when she, Yukino and Nina had arrived at the restaurant. She could tell that the actor was not very pleased about something by the looks of Reito's knitted together brows.

That night, Natsuki was seated at the carpet with her laptop, looking at pictures of her teenage self wearing a hooded long sleeved shirt with a matching dark grey pants and a pair of sneakers. Beside her and hugging her waist was a teenage girl, wearing a fitted blue blouse with matching skinny jeans and open toed stilettos. The other teenager has a honey-coloured hair, a smile that shows complete happiness and a pair of calm blood-red eyes.

"Kyoto-ben..." Natsuki whispered as she unconsciously traced her left gloved covered hand to the screen of her laptop. She closed the picture viewer and closed the password protected folder of her private files. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and leaned back at the sofa.

'_**You! Even if you are entitled to bear the name heir of Kenji, I will not tolerate you having any romantic relationship with my granddaughter!'**_

'_**The hell?! Are you afraid that your so called empire will go down if the press finds out that your grand daughter is inlove with a girl?!'**_

'_**It's immoral to have that kind of relationship child! It's not right! Now get out of my estate at once!'**_

'_**tch! One day old man! One day you'll regret everything you see as right! I love that girl and nobody, and I mean nobody will ever make that change! Not my dad, mother and definitely not YOU! '**_

Natsuki's brow twitched as she recalled the booming voice of the man that took the most precious memory of her life. She opened her eyes and felt a tear dropped from the corner of her eye. She sarcastically giggled and wiped away the tear. "memories… eight years ago Kyoto-ben… if she's still the same as before, what would she say to me once she found out that I'm keeping all the secrets to myself." She whispered as she stared at her left hand.

"Natsuki! Dinner's ready! C'mon!" Mai's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Coming!" the blunette replied as she stood up and went to the kitchen where Nina, Mai and Shizuru were waiting for her. She took her seat between Shizuru and Nina and she was greeted by the sweet smiles of the two. She gave Nina a pat in the head and replied Shizuru a small smile aswell.

Mai cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and she turned her attention to Shizuru who was calmly drinking her tea. She took a big sigh as she readied herself in asking Shizuru about Reito. "Ano Viola-san, about Kanzaki-san..." she said as she felt nervous about asking her question to none other than Reito's girlfriend. Hearing Reito's name being said, Natsuki raised a brow and gave Mai a questioning look.

"Ara, what is it that Tokiha-san want's to know about Reito?" the Kyoto actress asked, still a smile plastered at her face.

"it's umm about her little sister actually. I think he's not comfortable with Mikoto working at my restaurant. Mikoto doesn't want to quit when i asked her but the problem is Kanzaki-san. Can you ask him to let Mikoto decided on things and not to dictate her life by her brother?" Mai asked, her face was filled with concern about the cat-like waitress.

'_Mai... are you..._' Natsuki analyzed Mai's expression and it's clear to her that the chef has some kind of feelings towards mikoto. Shizuru on the otherhand understood what Mai was trying to ask of her. Even if she thinks she's straight, she accepts same sex relationship. "If Tokiha-han wanted me to ask Reito to accept Mikoto's love for you, then that could be arranged." She said with a calm tone.

"Mai, that girl is still..." Natsuki's words were cut off when she saw Mai's serious expression. She gave up on her attempt to argue with her busty friend and decided to just continue eating.

* * *

Next chappie: the star and Sun

**omake~**

**Zaki:** *deleting another page full failed updates* Gah! i'm getting a headache here! and it's fricking Hot! i want some ice cream.... _ coffee flavor..

**Natsuki:** *bored glare* atleast you want to have a normal flavor ice cream... *shoots a death glare over shizuru*

**Zaki:** What do you mean? *looks at Shizuru beside Natsuki, eating ice cream* OOH! ice cream! can i have some?!

**Shizuru:** *held the mug full of ice cream tighter, grim smile* ara... Zaki-kun wants MY ice cream?MY TEA FLAVORED ICE CREAM?

**Zaki:** err... ye-*looks at Natsuki who's drawing an invisible line over her neck*-NO! Oh look a mudpie blizzard! can i have some?! *runs off to the girl carrying mudpie blizzard*

**Natsuki:** Seriousy, how many ice cream flavor are there? (i hope there's mayo flavor.. mmmh!)

**Zaki: *echoing in the halls* **Hey can i have some of your ice cream?! please? i'll do anything to have some! ouch! you could've said no and not step on my foot!

**Natsuki:** *sweatdrop* seriously, what's up with ice cream today


	11. Chapter 11: the star and Sun

**A/N: deepest apologies~! been too busy to update due to work and lack of 8hr sleep. but i am trying to make an update... hope you guys could forgive me... **

* * *

Chapter 11: The star and Sun

'_**Hey no fair! Uncle never said anything about you moving to Kyoto after the ceremony!'**_

'_**Kannin na. But it was grandfather who ordered it. Papa couldn't disobey him.'**_

'_**Let's run away together!'**_

'_**Ara! Are you suggesting we elope?'**_

'_Soft hands held her own as she looked at the figure whose image seems so blurred to her.'_

'_**I'll take you away from that old man even if it's the last thing I do!'**_

'_Darkness filled the entire surroundings. A rush of cold air passes her body. She felt her head being confined by a circular object and her arms being wrapped around something well-toned. She heard some machine running and no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes, a dark tinted visor deprived her of her vision.'_

'_**Shizuru jump!' **_

'_**No!' **_

'_**I don't want you to get hurt! Now JUMP!'**_

'_**We promised that WE BOTH run away together, and that means I won't jump!'**_

'_**dammit Kyoto-ben! I'll protect you!' **_

'_She felt herself being pushed away from the figure she's holding forcefully and falling down to the road, breaking the visor. She tried to look at the machine she was riding but still the tinted helmet gave her no sight to see. She tried to reach out; grabbing hold of the figure, but only air got caught in her hands.'_

_***SCREECH! CRASH!* **_

"NO!" the Kyoto-ben actress screamed upon waking from her nightmare with her right arm stretched out like she was going to grab something. Sweat was trailing down from her forehead to her body and continuous heavy breathing came out from her lungs. But she felt strong arms holding her body, realizing that a pair of emerald orbs is looking straight at her ruby ones. She saw both fear and concern on those eyes. "Natsuki…" she whispered.

"It'll be alright… calm down okay?" the blunette said with care in her voice. She was hugging her and stroked Shizuru's hair, hoping it would calm down the brunette from her nightmare.

Shizuru didn't spoke a word and just leaned closer to Natsuki's embrace. She felt safe upon the arms of Natsuki and the scent that filled her nostrils gave her a nostalgic feeling. '_This feeling, it seems so familiar. As if… I already felt this way before.'_

Natsuki sighed when she felt the brunette calming down. She panicked when she heard the rustling noise that came from Shizuru's room so she hurriedly ran to the master bedroom without waking her daughter and Mai and entered the unlocked room. She saw Shizuru tossing and turning in bed, pained look was evident in her face and to her surprise, Shizuru was saying something about jumping. "Viola…"

"Natsuki I'm scared…" Shizuru gripped Natsuki's wife beater and buried her face to Natsuki's chest. She was shivering but she doesn't know why. She felt that her nightmare was real and the voice who called her Kyoto-ben felt like someone special.

"I'm here… don't be afraid…" Natsuki whispered softly. "I'll protect you."

Shizuru's eyes went wide open upon hearing Natsuki's words. It was softer than the voice she heard from her dream, yet she felt herself well-protected. She felt herself being pushed down to bed by Natsuki and she saw the concerned emerald orbs of her fiancée. Her cheeks blushed from those look on Natsuki's eyes and only one word came out from her lips. "Handsome…"

"It's just a dream… now go back to sleep…" Natsuki whispered softly. She stood up and was about to leave the brunette when she felt a soft grip on her left wrist. She looked at Shizuru and raised a brow.

"Sleep beside me… please…" Shizuru pleaded.

Natsuki wanted to say no but the look on her fiancée's face made her sigh and sat beside the brunette. She tucked the blanket over Shizuru and planted a soft kiss in her forehead. "I'll be here, don't worry." She said with a small smile.

The brunette nodded and held Natsuki's hand close to her and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She felt relaxed as she was assured that the blunette was with her. '_I wonder why… but this feels so familiar and comforting. To the point that my heart beats faster and my smile becomes true.' _

"Goodnight Kyoto-ben…"

"Goodnight Natsuki…"

0-0-0

"MAMA GOOD MORNING!" Nina happily said as she ran towards the bed and jumped onto Shizuru. She snuggled to Shizuru, waking her up. "Mama wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

Shizuru slowly got up and yawned softly. She felt like her body had been run over by a truck. Looking at her body, she saw Nina, with her eyes gleaming in joy. She hugged the child back and placed a quick kiss onto the child's forehead, earning her a kiss at the cheek aswell. "Morning to you too Nina. My, you're energetic this morning." She gently ruffled Nina's hair and chuckled when Nina playfully removed her hand away from the hair. They both laughed and Shizuru hugged Nina closer to her. She's starting to like the feeling of a child waking her up and calling her Mama.

"Not so loud Nina…" Someone said groggily. Both females blinked and looked at the side, only to see a blunette, lying down on the same bed, with her head covered with the comforter. The two looked at each other and Nina had let go of her mama and jumped onto her papa. "Papa! What are you doing here with mama?" She inquired curiously, jumping up and down on the mattress.

"Nina~!" Natsuki suddenly grabbed her daughter and trapped her in a bear hug. "What did papa say when it's early?" Natsuki asked, looking at her daughter with her sleepy emerald eyes. She yawned a bit and released Nina from her hug.

The child just giggled and went back to Shizuru's side. "Papa really hates waking up very early. But I wonder why is papa here with mama?"

"Ara! Is papa taking advantage of me while I was sleeping?" Shizuru teased. She knew why Natsuki was there, though she only realized it why a few seconds ago. "Does papa wants to give Nina a little sister?" she added.

Natsuki blinked and looked at Shizuru, clad in a silk night wear. Her face suddenly blushed and multiple images of that can happen to the two of them. _'What the fuck? Why the hell did I imagine that?'_ she shook her head and glared at the brunette who was smiling at her. "Shut up…" she said in a stubborn manner.

"NINA! DID YOU WAKE YOUR PAPA AND MAMA YET?" Mai yelled loudly from the kitchen.

Both Nina and Shizuru giggled when they heard Mai yelling at them and Natsuki just grumbled and scratched the back of her head. They decided to get up and fix themselves (naming Natsuki and Shizuru) for breakfast and headed down to the dining area where Mai had laid out their respective meals.

They ate their breakfast with Nina being playful with everyone, Natsuki munching on her mayo with bread, Shizuru drinking her tea and Mai trying to control Natsuki's mayo dosage. It was a typical breakfast for them.

"Natsuki, I'll be waiting for you and her at my restaurant around 2pm okay?" Mai said. She saw Natsuki sigh in response, and she knew that Natsuki will come. "Nina will be helping me right?" she asked the little girl.

The dark haired child was drinking her juice when she was questioned by Mai. She put down her glass and beamed her aunt a wide smile. "Ofcourse! I'll help!"

The conversation left the brunette actress into being curious to whom the person they are talking about. She opted to be silent and tried to ignore her curiosity until Nina and tugged her sleeves and looked at her with those innocent eyes. "hm? Is there something the matter sweetie?" she asked sweetly to her so-called daughter.

"Mama will help too right?" Nina asked which made Natsuki choke on her coffee and Mai to laugh at Natsuki's reaction while patting the blunette at the back. Nina's enthusiasm had disappeared and was replaced by concern.

A warm smile came to Natsuki's face, hoping it would ease her daughter's worry. Gently placing her hand over her daughter's head and stroke it a little, her wordless action gave Nina the message that her papa is alright. But their papa-daughter moments had been cut short when Natsuki's phone began to ring. The blunette looked at the caller id and sighed grimly. "Kruger here, what's wrong now Artai?" she said to the caller and left the dining area to talk to the caller privately.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki was the president of their company so that wasn't so much of a surprise when someone was calling to her fiancée so early. She could hear Natsuki's angry remarks to the caller and telling the caller to wait for her. "Ara, so angry early in the morning." She commented as soon as she saw Natsuki's shadow looming inside the dining area.

"Who was that papa?" Nina asked curiously.

Natsuki say down to her chair and finished her half eaten bread. "It's Arashi. She wants me to come to work since she forgot to tell me yesterday that today was the annual checkup of our clients." Natsuki explained. Mai understood what Natsuki was saying and just nodded her head but Nina shrugged and held on to her mama for support.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Shizuru asked.

"Yuki-onna…" Nina whispered.

"Snow lady? Is Nina afraid of the snow lady?"

Natsuki laughed and took her daughter in her arms and cradled her. "Don't worry Nina, she won't hurt you and besides, you're an exception in the checkup since you are my daughter."

Nina nodded her head and snuggled closer to her papa. This sight gave Mai the idea of leaving the two alone. She looked at Shizuru and gestured that they should leave them, which Shizuru graciously agreed to.

After breakfast, they all went on their separate ways. Nina went with Mai for the preparations, Natsuki to her work and Shizuru to Chie's company.

-0-0-0-

"So how are you today Arika?" Natsuki asked to a certain brunette child who looked like an ant in her hairstyle. The checkup was done and Natsuki was trying to get Arika's mood up.

"I'm fine doctor. Nothing's wrong with me!" Arika said happily. She pumped her right arm to show Natsuki's she's healthy.

"That's good." Natsuki turned her attention to Arika's mother. The older brunette, Lena Sayers, smiled at the blunette wearing a lab coat. "Sayer-san, your daughter's fine. I guess you've taken good care of her."

"Ofcourse Kruger-san. I love my daughter and I have you to thank for giving her to me." Lena said, picking up her daughter and giving her a kiss. "Arika loves mommy too right?" she asked her daughter.

"YEP!" was the excited reply of Arika. The child turned her attention to Natsuki and smiled like her mother. She waved her petit hands to the blunette. "Bye bye now Kruger-sensei. Say hello to Nina, Mashiro and Erstin for me!" she said with a wide smile as she and her mother left the office.

The blunette sighed when the two left her office. It was her 15th patient. She wasn't really a doctor but those kids needed her, and she needs to check up on them. Slumping down to her chair, she closed her eyes and smiled softly. '_Arika, Mashiro, Erstin and Nina. Those four kids really gave me a huge impact.'_ She thought to herself. Yet her calm demeanor was interrupted by a white-haired vice president.

"Hello Natsuki-sama~!" Arashi chirped. She was in a good mood today ever since she saw Natsuki wore her lab coat. She skipped her way towards Natsuki's desk and sat on top of it, leaning down to show her cleavage to Natsuki. "I see that the 'monster' is in her sexy doctor coat this year again. I wonder why did those hypocrite protested to such beautiful doctor." She said with an added wink.

Hearing the attempt flirt of the snow-haired girl, Natsuki's brow twitched and she glared at her. She doesn't like Arashi flirting with her. Not because of the sayings that Arashi's trying to steal her position as president, she knew too well that the snow haired woman was dedicated to their company, but because of the fact she can't return Arashi's feelings. "Artai… shut up!" she growled.

But the white-haired woman chuckled, seeing Natsuki's growl as cute. She really liked Natsuki but deep inside, she knew who owns Natsuki's heart. She gently tapped her wrist watch and pointed the wall clock behind her. "You're late Miss President, or do you want her to be rummaged by the reporters?" she informed her superior.

Natsuki looked at the clock and indeed she was late. Late for her appointment with an acquaintance. She hurriedly took her keys and removed her lab coat. "Tell Youko and Midori to conduct the checkups, tell Windbloom and Ho that Sayers says 'hi' to them." She said in a hurry, leaving the snow-haired vice-president alone in her room.

"Such a committed woman." Arashi said to no one as she chuckled and left the office to fetch the two said persons.

0-0-0

Cheers, camera flashes and loud music filled the five star hotel.

"Seto-san! Please look here!"

"Seto-sama we love you!"

"Seto-san~! Why are you here visiting Kyoto?"

Voices echoed the lobby and a brunette woman, clad in a light pink kimono with white cherry blossom designs. Her face shows a small smile towards her fans and the paparazzi. she's thankful for the guards who kept the people from pouncing her. She walked towards the golden framed doors, avoiding all the questions and pictures that had been thrown to her. She gave everyone an innocent smile and saying that she has to meet someone.

The fresh air of Kyoto greeted her exit from the hotel and the bustling paparazzi were being stopped by the guards of the hotel. She sighed and looked around for a certain blunette who was suppose to fetch her.

"You seem popular as usual…" a lady clad in a black business suit and her long blue hair is tied up in a pony tail. She pushed back from her motorbike which is a Ducati and faced the singer with a slight annoyed look on her face. " Sun…"

Sun smiled and walked towards the woman. "It's been a while Natsuki. How are you?" she asked the blunette who seems like she's scowling for the whole day. Placing a hand onto Natsuki's firm arms, she gave the blunette a quick kiss on her cheeks. This was not ignored by the reporters, other paparazzi and flashes from their cameras and the non-stop questions.

Natsuki frowned and wiped her cheeks. "Tsch! Why do you have to do that in front of those cameras?" she asked in annoyance. Even with the continuous shouts of the reporters, she just ignored them and straddled her Ducati. She threw a spare helmet to Sun and wore her own helmet before turning the ignition of her bike. "C'mon! Before Mai hangs my head on her shelf!" she yelled in competition with her revving bike.

The singer smiled a bit and put on the helmet. Being in a kimono, she sat on the bike in a lady like manner and grabbed hold of Natsuki's waist firmly. She felt the blunette shudder a bit upon instinct and a small smile graced her helmet-covered face.

The ride to Mai's restaurant was fast. Too fast. Natsuki was eager to get to Mai's restaurant quickly so that she can eat and get Sun to spill out the reason of her visit. She knew that the brunette was still in tour but the sudden visit can only mean one thing. Trouble.

They arrived at the restaurant in twenty minutes flat. Nastuki carefully parked her beloved bike at the parking area and Sun gracefully dismounted the bike. The singer removed her helmet and carefully arranged her hair back to its style. She smiled at her escort who just ignored her and took off her own helmet and fixed her own hair.

"You know, Natsuki you look handsome as always."

Natsuki snorted and gave Sun a weak grin. "Yeah, yeah… I get that a lot. C'mon, Nina's waiting for you already." She started walking towards the restaurant with Sun following beside her.

The restaurant was busy as always. Being a famous chain of restaurants, it's no wonder that there are no possibilities of it having no customers at all. People laughing and eating, waiters/waitresses running around to serve the customers. Another lively day for the famous restaurant.

They can hear the chatters of the diners whose topic is about a certain Kyoto actress. Sun chuckled when she saw Natsuki gritting her teeth and stiffly walked all the way to the reserved table for them. She placed a hand over Natsuki's rm and rested her head at natsuki's firm shoulder. "You don't have to be annoyed Natsuki. They are just fans." She said in assurance, hoping that the blunette would calm down a bit. "Now, can I see my cute Nina now?"

"Fine. Nina's helping Mai I think. It's better to wait for her." Natsuki said coldly, giving everyone a glare who looked and ogle at her and Sun. "You know, you still haven't told me why are you here." A smile answered Natsuki which the blunette just sighed in return and they just continued their way to the table.

"Mommy!" Nina shouted and ran towards the kimono-clad Sun.

Sun hugged Nina and snuggeled close to the child. "I missed you baby. How are you? Did your papa took good care of you while I was away?" she asked the child.

Nina pushed herself away from Sun and nodded happily. She went to her papa and gave the blunette a kiss on the cheek and asked if Natsuki could carry her. She felt her papa's strong arms pulled her up and carried her as she grabbed hold of her papa's head. "Yup! Papa's been VERY good to me. She even took me to mama Sifr before she left Tokyo." She said with a wide smile on her face. The singer smiled at both Nina and Natsuki. She muttered a small thanks to the blunette biker. She asked them if they can sit down now and waited for Mai. She gazed to her papa innocently and asked, "Did Arika, Ers and Mashiro came to papa's office? Are they fine?" her eyes shimmered with both loning for the three kids and hope that they were alright.

Natsuki smiled softly at her child and placed the child back down to the floor. A quick rustle of the child's midnight tresses and hearing Nina complain made her chuckle. "Arika's fine baby, though Erstin and Mashiro are late so it's up to Youko and Midori to see them." She assured the child which earned her a confirming nod.

Relivied gushed throughout Nina's body as she was very worried of her three friends. She then looked at Sun and remembered she was going to tell the singer some good news. "Ne mommy, did you know I have a mama now." Nina asked with a wide smile.

Sun wasn't surprised since she already heard of the news that Natsuki was engaged. Instead, she put up a pout and sniffled. "D-does that m-mean I'm no longer Nina's mommy?" she faked a pout. This made Nina to worry and went to her and gave her a hug.

"No! Sun will always be mommy. But Sun can't be mama coz papa said you can't marry papa." Nina explained hoping it would make her mommy happy again.

Natsuki sighed and patted Nina at the head. "Give it up Nina, Sun's just faking it." She said in a deadpanned voice. She had her right arm propped up ontop of the table and her chin resting on her knuckles. She boredly looked around, ignoring Sun and Nina's conversations. As usual, the guests are overwhelmed by Mai's food, some are having a group meeting. Same old boring scene. Yet, her emerald gaze stopped on a specific customers, to which she knew perfectly well. '_Kanzaki… and Shizuru… it seems they're having a date…' *mental snort* 'Figures'_ she thought. Even if she show a cold demeanor on her face, her heart feels like it's slowly fading away.

This was not left unseen by the singer. She already knew that Natsuki's supposed fiancée is in the restaurant, considering when she called earlier; she heard Mai saying that it would be rather busy coz there will be two celebrities dining on her restaurant. She giggled and continued conversing with Nina and gave Natsuki the usual affectionate touch of Natsuki's left hand.

A few tables away, a certain brunette actress was having lunch with her boyfriend until she felt a pair of emerald eyes staring straight at her. She turned around and saw Natsuki, with an unexplainable expression on her face. She looked at the other side of Natsuki's table and saw a girl which everyone calls Sun Seto, the singer of Japan's number one hit song. Her heart felt like there's a big empty hole forming inside it when her crimson eyes lingered on how Sun can easily touch Natsuki's gloved hand like it was nothing. _'Is that Nina's mommy? But that's Sun Seto. Why is Natsuki not even yelling at that girl for touching her?' _ different questions filled her mind as she was unaware that her boyfriend was already calling her.

"Shizuru? Are you okay?" Reito asked, placing a hand over Shizuru's shoulders that startled the actress.

With a quick recovery, Shizuru faced Reito and gave him a smile. "Ara~! Yes I am Reito-kun. Anyway, about mikoto-han, is it really necessary for you to control her life? She is already old enough to decide on what she wants." She said, taking up her tea cup and gently blowing away the steam.

The raven haired actor sighed a little and put up a weak smile. He knew that her sister is a lesbian and no matter how much he tries to straighten her up, the feline-like girl was still very stubborn. He hated lesbians and he already told Shizuru that fact but the reason still remained a mystery. "You know I despise lesbians my princess, that's why I want Mikoto to stop working here." he scanned the place for any signs of his sister, yet no luck.

"You must understand Reito, Mikoto has her own life and happiness. I do hope you're not the one who will destroy her happiness." The crimson eyed brunette said as she took a sip of her tea.

"C'mon love, don't go siding with such immorality. Such same gender relationship is just so…" he paused and looked around. He saw Natsuki, having her face a few inches away from the brunette girl which he know as Sun Seto, as if the two were about to kiss. His left brow rose and the feeling of disgust filled his body. "Wrong. That Natsuki, I didn't know she was part of that 'cult' my princess. I advise you to distance yourself from her." He suggested, turning his attention to Shizuru. Yet his shifted attention was in vain for the actress' attention was onto the blunette.

Shizuru felt like getting angry at what Reito pointed out. Even if in the end of that scene is Natsuki standing up and walking away from Sun, she felt that she have to follow her fiancée. She looked back at Reito and excused herself, forgetting the topic they were supposed to be conversing, opting to follow Natsuki outside the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12: fragments

**A/N: hey guys! here's an update.. ^^, done this while am at work... ahahaha beats the boredom... **

**I just want to thank those who reviewed my story and still reading them.. i want you to know that your reviews and taking time to just read my fics gives a smile to my face. with that i'm motivated to continue writing as fast as i can while multitasking at work :D**

**more love and hope for peace~! \('-')/ Zaki-kun  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fragments

She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Sun with Nina to bond aswell as avoid any other embarrassing attempts of the singer. She hated it when her personal space is being invaded by someone other that Nina. A calm cold breeze greeted her when she exited the restaurant. Sure, it was refreshing but the coolness of the air gave her left hand a slight painful twitch. She rubbed her left hand, still feeling the pain from it, and sighed heavily. She looked up to the darkening sky and sarcastically laughed softly. '_How long has it been since I have been feeling all these pain? Kami-sama! Why are you still punishing me? Ain't it enough that I already lost her and gain these shackles you call life!'_ she mentally cursed, not realizing that she had already slammed her left hand to the wall beside her and the pain it created. "Why do I bother with all these charades if in the end, it's all just a dream!" she snarled to no one.

"You must not abuse your body Nat-su-ki~!" a someone said with a thick Kyoto-ben accent.

The blunette does not need to look at who spoke to her fro she recognized the accent even in her sleep. Giving the Kyoto-ben actress a bored expression and hiding her pained left hand, Natsuki remained quiet fow a few seconds. She felt the twitch again as the cool breeze passed them. "You know you should head back inside. Your boyfriend might be worried about you." She said in a deadpanned voice.

A façade smile graced Shizuru's face and the anger she felt before remained contained inside. Ignoring what her fiancée said, she looked at the busy street, trying to avoid Natsuki's gaze. "I see that Natsuki's quite famous with celebrities." She paused; imaginary needles were now pricking her heart. "And having Sun Seto dine with you must made men cry in disappointment. Let alone having her as Nina's mommy." She said in a rather sadden voice.

Natsuki raised a brow, giving Shizuru a questioning look. "What the hell are you trying to say Viola?" she asked in confusion.

"Ara~ I heard Nina refer Seto-san as her 'mommy' so I'm under the impression that Sun Seto is Natsuki's girlfriend." She cleared out, having her own voice rather heavy to let out.

"I'd rather be a single parent than have Sun's girlfriend or the girlfriend's father after my neck. So don't jump to any conclusion Viola." She informed the actress. A sigh followed her sentence and lazily looked at the road. "I'm too busy and my hands are already full when it comes to Nina, so I prefer to stay single and wait. Well not technically single since I have you at the moment for this mock engagement of ours…" she informed the tawny haired actress.

Shizuru could not help but smile truthfully. She does not know why she felt happy upon hearing Natsuki being single and the unknown feeling of wanting to glomp Natsuki. A rather strange feeling for her. She stared at Natsuki, watching her every feature and actions, her attention was caught by Natsuki's wincing face. She thought why the blunette was silently twitching as if she's feeling pain even though they are far from any danger. She turned her attention to Natsuki's gloved hand and saw it balled up into a fist tightly. '_Is she hurt? Is that why she has that glove?'_ she questioned herself, unconsciously reaching out to hold Natsuki's hand. Touching the slick leather, her hand gently held the said hand and felt a bump on the ring finger and a longer bump on the back of the palm. Feeling the bumps made the brunette snap out of her trance-like action and looked into emerald surprised eyes.

The owner of the hand widen her eyes and retracted the said hand away from the brunette actress as soon as she felt another hand over the back of her palm. She shook her hand and held it close to her. "V-Viola?" she said in a surprised tone. Her hand twitched upon her own grasp and the now cooling air gave her hand a slight painful sting.

"Natsuki… are you…?"

Loud thunder echoed the skies and immediately the crimson-eyed actress widen her eyes, surprised to hear a loud thunder. Forgetting her question to her fiancée, she immediately closed her eyes when she saw a lightning up in the sky and was about to cover her ears with her hands when she felt a pair of hands cover her ears and pulled her close.

"You really are a pain you know that Viola. Tsk, go back inside if you don't want to hear another thunder." A husky voiced Natsuki said. Her breathing is rather fast and her hands gently but surely covered Shizuru's ears to muffle the thunder sound.

Another thunder roared the sky and Shizuru squeaked as she cling herself closer to Natsuki. Her body shook in fear when the sky was now dark grey and both lightning and thunder echoed. "Ahh!" her startled shout was muffled by Natsuki's clothes. She felt herself getting weak and fainting by the second.

"Tsch…"

In an immediate sweep, the brown-haired woman felt herself light on her feet and her whole body being lifted up in a bridal style carry. Strong arms held her securely and close to a thick scented fragrance that gave Shizuru a calming effect. She inhaled deeply and savored the scent as she feels her body being carried back inside the restaurant via employee entrance.

The employees, as well as Mai, were surprised when Natsuki barged inside their kitchen with a trembling actress in her arms. The blunette's brows were furrowed and she barked at all who blocked her path. "Fuck! Get out of my way! Mai I'll take her to your office!" Natsuki shouted as she hurriedly went to the red door room with Mai following behind her and lay the weaken actress to the sofa.

"What happened Natsuki?" Mai asked in concern. She looked at the pale Shizuru and the now paling Natsuki with both concern and curiosity.

Wiping the cold sweat away from Shizuru's forehead, Natsuki sighed in relief when she can see the trembling slowly dying down. "Astraphobia… this Kyoto-ben has Astraphobia." Natsuki said to her friend. She gave Mai a worried look and a soft smile. "Can you get me a cup of tea for her to calm down? And tell…" she paused and looked at the now calmly sleeping Shizuru. "Tell Kanzaki that Shizuru's in a dire mood to continue their lunch date." She asked her busty friend.

Mai nodded her head and went out of her office. Natsuki heard her telling the whole staffs not tell a single thing about what happened to anyone, especially Nina. A sigh of relief echoed the office as the young corporate president gently stokes Shizuru's hair.

"You never change. Still afraid of thunder and here I am still hoping to ease your fear. Like in the past eight years."

"Kanzaki-san, I believe Shizuru is rather, down due to the weather. My friend escorted her to their home and was asked for your forgiveness in not finishing your date with her." Mai said to Reito who continue to smile at her. She can feel that even if the guy was smiling, he was projecting some ominous aura. Mentally thanking her ability to suppress her fear due to a certain short-tempered that gave her so much to fear during her college days.

Smiling at the chef, Reito nodded his head and thanked Mai for informing him. However, he still feels quite agitated in talking with the person whom his little sister is having a crush. He stood up in a gentleman manner and handed his payment to the owner before leaving.

Mai sighed in relief that she didn't have to participate in a verbal argument with the actor. She dislikes the guy for being such a homophobic brother to her best staff and that just pisses her off.

"Auntie Mai where's papa?" Nina asked cutely as she tugged Mai's apron.

The chef bent down to Nina's level and smiled at the child with a slight ruffling of Nina's hair. "Natsuki's kinda busy. Is there something you need?"

Nina nodded her head and happily pointed at Sun who was now standing behind her. She showed Mai a wide smile to express her now giddy feeling. "Mommy said she wants me to spend the night with her. I was looking for papa to ask permission." She informed the smiling chef happily.

"Oh then go with Sun. I will tell Natsuki about it okay? Now take care and don't cause Sun any problems." Mai told Nina as she continues patting the child on the head. She stood up and gave the songstress a knowing look. "Take good care of her okay Sun? We don't want Natsuki causing another controversial issue." She said in a weary tone and a weak smile.

The songstress nodded her head and gave Mai a sweet smile before walking towards Nina and holding the child's hand. immediately, she felt the gentle grip of the child, indicating that they are good to go. "Well Mai-san, I'll be kidnapping my sweet Nina until tomorrow. Please tell Natsuki that Nao called, informing her that Nina is needed to attend school since her teachers is looking for her."

"Sure thing. Now you guys go now and I'll be back to my kitchen."

They all went to their own ways. Nina and Sun called for a taxi and went to Sun's hotel. Mai went back to the kitchen where an energetic Mikoto was eating a bowl of ramen on top of the table, waiting for Mai to return.

The feral-looking staff looked up to Mai and placed the bowl on the table. With a swift movement, Mikoto is now clamped around Mai's back like a sloth clinging to her mother. "Mai~ what took you so long? Natsuki already left. She said that we should keep Shizuru inside your office until the rain dies down." Mikoto said while happily nuzzling her head at Mai's neck like a cat.

The orange haired chef chuckled when she felt the spiky hair of her staff. With a quick pat and the usual effort of trying to get the staff down from her back, which was another loss for her since the cat-girl was clinging to her like glue. "Mikoto did Natsuki said where she's going?" she asked the feisty girl.

The dark-haired staff removed her left hand from its ghold and placed a finger over her chin. She blinked a few times, remembering what Natsuki had said where she would be going. A few seconds of thining, Mikoto's hand went back to clasping back to Mai and she hung her head at Mai's shoulder. "Natsuki said she'll be going home and drink."

Mai sighed. She knew her friend only drinks when she's having a depressing problem. She knew Natsuki since college but not once did Natsuki mention anything concerning her depressed dilemma. '_She always conceals her past. Even Chie can't get hold of Natsuki's whole information.'_ A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped thinking about Natsuki's personal life. Without any effort, she went back to her office to see Natsuki's fiancée but to her surprise, the room was now empty and a letter saying 'Thanks but I have to go now' on top of the table gave her a headache. "Natsuki will kill me…"

The sound of glass echoed the empty living room as a certain blunette was drinking alone and looking at the pictures from her laptop. Pictures of her and a certain red-eyed kid. Her eyes closed as she hears the deafening silence of the living room. A lone tear escaped her closed eyes as she remembered her past.

* * *

'Darkness filled the space and sounds of roaring engines aswell as the whipping echoes of air. Then a crash, a very powerful crash.'

**_'Clear the area! Call the Ambulance!'_**

**_'Kyoto-ben? Kyoto-ben!'_**

_'_No answer. Her body ached but she ignored it, she tried to stand up but a man was trying to stop her movements. She felt both pain and liquid to her skin.'

**'_Fuck off! I need to see her!'_**

**'Her yell was meaningless, the man kept her on the ground until she heard sirens.'**

**'_Listen kid, your friend is unconscious but will be fine. You are more severe than she is so shut up and behave.'_**

_'_flash of white'

**_'Kyoto-ben!Kyoto-ben wake up!'_**

**_'Natsuki don't worry, she'll be okay.'_**

**_'No! I should be worried! It's my fault!'_**

'Her arms were being held back by strong arms and a blond girl was pushing her away from the white door.'

**_'Nee-chan you need your own treatment. Your blood is pouring all over the place!'_**'The blond spoke. She was holding her back, preventing her sister from running with a deep, bloody body.'

'Strong hands still clasped to her arms, pulled her close to the well chiseled chest of a middle-aged man with blond hair and blue eyes. The man hugged her close, not minding the blood soaking his formal attire.'

**_'Listen to your sister cub! They will make sure nothing will happened and you know her family will not let anything happened. As you father, I should do the same to you.' _**

'She can hear the man's worried voice and only whispered an apology before giving in to her own darkened vision and into the arms of the man.'

'Light graced her vision and the color of white and the smell of medicines dominated the room. She can hear other occupants of the room and what she heard shocked her right up.'

**_'I demand to know what the hell did you just say Alyssa! Is it true that her parents took her to America?'_**

**_'Nee-chan, father said that she require more medical attention. Her grandfather took her away, saying you are a bad influence on her and her parents can't do anything about it.'_**

'She clenched her fists and felt a pain surge throughout her body. Emerald orbs looked at herself and found white bandages wrapped around her abdomen, arms and hands.'

**_'Kyoto-ben… I must go there now!'_**

'She tried to struggle away and the man who occupied the room as well stood up and push her back down to bed. The blue eyes of the man showed anger and sadness at the same time. She glared back and snarled at the man but her actions were mere cries to the man.'

'**_You will not do such things cub. Jiro will not tolerate your actions, let alone what happened to her grand daughter. My father also wishes for your complete and loyal participation in our company since you are old enough to learn it.'_**

**_'Granpa Leo suggested to Jiro-jiji that if you succeeded in owning and running the Searrs business, you can openly date his granddaughter. Jiro-jiji agreed that time but now... Jiro-jiji blames you for everything.'_**

'The blond silently looked sad at her who was covered with bandages. She growled and forced herself to relax so that her father would let her go. She realized her actions she had committed, silently acknowledges her state of condition and let tears flowed openly from her eyes.

**_'A Kruger will do everything for their loved ones, just like the Searrs.'

* * *

_**

A pathetic and drunken chuckle escaped the drunken Kruger's lips and tears fell from her emerald colored eyes. She raised her glass of vodka in front of the screen.

"Cheers for you Kyoto-ben. You are indeed well without me." She said pathetically to the screen. Drinking the remaining contents of the glass, she unconsciously gripped her glass tighter with her left hand and broke it. Blood dripped out from the rips that the glass shards created on her leather glove.

Blood dripped onto the carpet and in her state, it didn't took another minute for her to pass out due to blood loss and being drunk. Yet before her eyes cave in to the looming darkness, the color of crimson around the darkness filled her vision and her lips slowly formed a smile. "Still beautiful." She whispered, giving in to the darkness.

"Natsuki!"

* * *

A few minutes ago…

Rain still poured like the raging water of a creek yet as if it was nothing to a certain crimson-eyed Viola. The actress, fearing thunder, had muffled the thunderous sound with a black, thick headsets which emitted songs from her ipod. As she made her way inside the dark house, she noticed that a small light from the living area was open and a certain lump of shadow is slump down on the carpeted floor. She smelled the aroma of alcohol gave her the idea of her housemate being drunk. Walking towards the source of everything, she gasp when the sight of blood and now-fainting blunette was before her eyes. She hurriedly knelt down, making sure no glass was near her. She scanned her so-called fiancée and her breath hitched upon seeing the mysterious left hand's condition.

"Natsuki!".

She was going to take the blunette on her arms when she heard Natsuki, fainltly spoke out "Still beautiful" in a delirious manner. Her face could not stop from blushing and her heart pounding hard as the mere words that escaped Natsuki's mouth caused her those reactions. She shook her head, lifted the younger woman, and put her onto the couch. "Wait for me Natsuki, I'll just get something for that." She said knowing that the person she is speaking to won't respond.

* * *

**_'She's diagnosed with-'_**

**_'I Don't want to hear about it! All I care is that I want to see her!'_**

'Even if you do, what will you say? Listen to me Natsuki, it has been two years! Don't you think something might already happened, like, I dunnno, she would come back if the two of your are really meant to be?'

**_'But mom!'_**

**_'No buts! Her father called and said she's doing fine, learning under her grandfather's ways as you should also, add up your studies that is.'_**

'A bright flash'

**_'Now we're back! As news on showbiz, famous Kyoto actress is now in a relationship-'_**

'Sound of T.V being turned off.'

**_'Figures… It has been six years anyway… I wish you the best Kyoto-ben'_**

**_

* * *

_**

The blunette stirred from her unconscious state and found herself laying down on the couch. Her hand felt numb so she looked at it and saw her leather glove was now replaced by white bandages. She was both surprised and confused. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark and the roaring fire from the fireplace illuminated the whole living room. She saw her ring on the coffee table near the small first aid box.

"You shouldn't move your hand too much Nastuki." A sweet Kyoto-accented voice echoed the room.

Natsuki scowled as she saw the brunette actress walking towards her, carrying a bowl of something steaming. She took a quick whiff and immediately smelled the thick smell of noodles.

"You should eat. You haven't eaten any dinner yet." The brunette happily suggested, placing the bowl on top of the coffee table. Opting to sit beside the injured blunette, she worriedly looked at the injured hand of Nastuki. "Natsuki-"

"I got it from an accident." Natsuki cut her fiancée off. She knew that Shizuru was going to ask about her hand.

Shizuru nodded her head and leaned back to the couch. Seeing Natsuki's bloodied hand gave her a fright more than her fear of thunder.

Natsuki kept silent. Her heart was slowly pounding fast as she realize that the brunette had probably saw her left hand. She was unaware that she hand placed her right hand over her left and gripped it gently. Then she remembered her dream and what she reminisced a while ago. "Viola I-"

"Don't worry Natsuki, I won't force you to tell me but I just want to ask, how long have you got that?" the brunette pointed Natsuki's left hand. Her voice was somewhat unsure as if she doesn't want to know but have to know.

Natsuki sighed and raised her hand to her eye level. Her emerald orbs glared at the bandaged hand. "Eight years…"

The actress nodded her head and looked up to he ceiling which reflects the roaring fire of the fireplace. "I see. Maybe one day you can tell me about it. I'll be glad to take away some of your burden, Natsuki."

As if on cue, Natsuki scoff off Shizuru's offered help like she had expected it. "Don't bet on it Viola, the longer you shouldn't know about it, the better. You shouldn't dwell much on the past since nothing good will happened." Her voice was rather sad than insulting.

"Ara~ But I treasure the past Natsuki, since I myself have a hole in my life which until now I can't fill."

Hearing this made Nastuki quite surprised. Her eyes wide open and cold sweat formed on her forehead. "You-" her words were cut off by Shizuru's facade smile.

* * *

**A/N: yeah i know it's a cliffy i'm sorry but am running out of ideas already. i gave enough hints for 1 + 1 to be put together but am planning to add up something different than what you guys expect... so until then, i hope you guys won't get angry at me or hunt me down,,, d(^-^)b i'll try to update ASAP... your reviews and suggestions are very welcome...  
**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm your nightmare

**A/N:** Wew~ chapter done _ hope you guys like this. i hope you guys haven't given up on me and hoping this chapter would spice up some facts about Natsuki's background :) hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: i'm your nightmare

Two females sat on the carpeted floor. One leaned back to the cushiony sofa while the other leaned her head on her companion's shoulder. The roaring fire gave heat to their bodies that fought the coldness of the wind coming from the rain outside.

"A few years ago I was told I was involved in a car crash. I was injured and unconscious, so they told me, and when I woke up I was already in America, covered in some bandages and no memories at all." A soft accented voice said as she looked at the burning wood with her crimson eyes filled with sadness. She sighed a little before feeling comfortable to Natsuki's body. "No matter what my grandfather told me, I know that something big is missing." She added.

Natsuki stiffened a little upon feeling Shizuru's body against her. She knitted her brows and tried to remember why the brunette was invading her private space. '_Oh yeah, thunder suddenly disturbed the sky and the mighty Viola jumped on me. Not to mention her chest came suffocating me. Sheesh, if it wasn't for Mai and her own twins, I would've fainted. '_ She shook her head slowly to remove the oncoming bad thoughts of a certain brunette and her healthy body. She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Shizuru's past. Her body went on automatic mode and wrapped an arm around the actress. "Whatever happen in the past must not be dwelled too much on. Since maybe, the past would just hurt your future."

The brunette couldn't help but feel the warmth of Natsuki's body being nostalgic. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Natsuki's warmth. "You must be lucky Natsuki, you have memories that are all intact." She said sadly. Snaking her hand to gently grab hold of Natsuki's left hand, she can feel the long scar and the marred skin of the hand. She felt Natsuki flinch her hand away from her touch and that caused her to pout. "What's so scary to you that a mere touch makes you flinch away?" she asked, looking at Natsuki's emerald eyes. "What are you hiding, Natsuki Kruger?"

Natsuki glared at Shizuru to make the girl back off, but her efforts were in vain as the brunette merely looked at her sadly. She took a deep breath, a move that stirred her cold façade to crack as she smelled the sweet tea scent of the actress, and looked at her with a cold yet sad eyes. "My hand…" she sighed. _'Maybe Shimera was right, fragments won't hurt.'_ She turned her attention to the fireplace and furrowed her brows. "A few years ago, I asked someone to elope with me. But I didn't know my bike's breaks were busted, and we ended up in an accident. My hand pierced through a large shard from a car's windshield and was marred by the numerous of tumbling and skidding from the asphalt." She painfully said. Her hand felt no pain but her heart felt it like it was being constricted by a barbwire.

Shizuru saw the pained look from Natsuki's eyes and couldn't understand why she too feels the pain. Upon instinct, she took the blunette's left hand and placed it on her left cheek, feeling the fighting hotness and coldness of the skin. "I'm glad you survived, but what happened to the one you were going to elope with?' she asked.

The blunette tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "She's gone. Or should I say, she survived but I let her go."

"Is she safe?"

"Safe as she deserves to be. I pushed her to the nearby grassy side of the road before I crashed. I believe she's safe now and that's why I let her. If she's with me, she will just be hurt or worse, disowned by her family." Natsuki retracted her hand away from Shizuru's cheek and clenched it tightly. "She deserves happiness to where I know I can't give. Especially now."

"Is it because we are engaged by our grandparents?"

Natsuki gave Shizuru a stern look. "It's exactly because WE ARE arranged to be married." She roughly said and growled.

The actress can tell that Natsuki loved the girl. The way Natsuki told her about the mystery of her hand, she can feel like Natsuki was carrying a big burden. Her mind drifted off to the unknown girl whom Natsuki offered to elope with. For some unknown reason, she felt no ill feeling for the person who was with Natsuki at that time. Unlike when she actually saw Natsuki and Arashi or Sun being sweet with Natsuki, she felt like she wants to throw her tea at the females who are lovey-dovey with her fiancée. All seems confusing to her. She has a boyfriend and she knows she likes Reito, but whenever she's with Natsuki, she doesn't think of Reito at all.

Two hearts beating at the same time. One beats for anxiousness while the other beats for confusion. Wine colored eyes looked at emeralds whose brows furrowed in annoyance. She can read through the emerald orbs that everything is familiar to her. Emerald reads wine colored eyes and read confusion and desperation to know the truth.

Natsuki gently pushed Shizuru away from her and stood up. She eyes showed sadness and she hid her marred hand on her jean's pockets. "It'll be over in a week and a half Viola. After that we'll get a fake marriage then when all is contented, I will leave your life, never to bother you again." She said in an expressionless face. Her voice carried seriousness and a slight pained tone.

The actress looked up to Natsuki and felt her heart twitch. It's like something important is going to leave her. Then it hit her. Her dream and Natsuki's story is almost the same, her father being favorable to Natsuki, her mother knowing Natsuki's family and Natsuki being overly cold to her, there must be a connection between Natsuki and her past. She stood up, being a bit taller than the blunette and looked at her sternly. "Natsuki, who are you to me?" she asks, her eyes full of confusion.

Natsuki looked away and balled her fists. She clenched her teeth. "I'm your nightmare." She said harshly.

Shizuru was about to speak again but a sudden knock on the door had cut their conversation and Shizuru had put up her façade when she heard a familiar voice.

"Shizuru? Princess open up! Are you okay?" a male voice said from the door. The voice sounded so worried and the banging didn't subside.

Natsuki too recognized the voice. She left Shizuru to tend with the guest while she walked towards the kitchen to fix a snack.

Seeing Natsuki leave gave her a small pang of guilt. She shook the thought away and began to head towards the door and opened it. There, she saw Reito, slightly wet from the rain and panting. "A-Ara? Reito?"

Reito blinked a few times and hugged Shizuru immediately. "Are you okay princess? I had to ask Armitage-san your address just to know if you are safe. It started raining and I know you are scared of thunder." He said worriedly. Shizuru smiled at Reito and suggested they should go inside so that her boyfriend can dry up.

She led the guy to the living room and Reito couldn't stop himself from admiring the house. She chuckled and offered him to sit in the sofa. "We'll regards to Natsuki for having such a house." She said.

Reito nodded his head and wolf-whistled. "I guess this Natsuki is rich. I haven't met her personally. Usually she's wearing that biker leathers and helmet so I haven't seen her overall appearance." He informed her.

Truth enough, Natsuki never did show who she is to Reito. Apart from the first meeting where he saw the blunette a few tables away but since the lightings of the restaurant was dim, he didn't see what the blunette looked like up front. Shizuru noted to herself to ask the blunette that. She chuckled and smirked at Reito. "Oh my, if Reito were to see Natsuki, he might break up with me just to court her. She is beautiful, sexy, and did I say beautiful already?" she put up her fake sobs and her jealous act to tease her boyfriend.

But Reito just smiled at her and took hold of her right hand and planted a kiss on the back of her palm. "You know I'll never do that my princess." he said softly. He was going to try and kiss Shizuru but a cough stopped him midway.

Shizuru, chuckling a bit, turned around and saw Natsuki carrying a tray with two cups. Her face was etched with her annoyed look and her posture was rather stiff. She can tell that Natsuki prepared some tea since the cups on the tray was steaming. "Ara, ara, it seems my housemate is kind enough to prepare us some tea. Am kinda jealous since she doesn't prepare me some tea but now Reito's here, she prepared us some. Does that mean she's a fan of Reito?"

Natsuki snorted and glared at Shizuru. "Yeah right. Shut up." She said sarcastically. She placed the teacups to the table and was about to leave when Reito grabbed her hand and looked at her from head to foot.

"You remind me of someone." Reito Said, looking closely at Natsuki.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and forced Reito to let go of her hand. "Toothpaste model better not be touching me again, or I'll create a hole in the middle of your eyes." She threatened. She made a gun gesture on her hand and pointed it between Reito's eyes. "If you value your life, you won't make the same mistake as you did with Fumi." She flicked her wrist, imitating a gun being fired at him. She turned around and left the two of them, Shizuru was looking genuinely surprised and Reito rather speechless.

When Natsuki left them, Reito bolted up from his seat and was about to ran to Natsuki when the civilized mind of him halted his attempt. He looked at Shizuru who was giving him a confused look. "I'm sorry princess, it's just…" he sat down and tried to calm himself. "She's someone I met a few years ago at a Tokyo bar." He explained. He ran his hand over is hair and clicked his tongue to calm down. "Damn lesbian…" He unnaturally cursed.

"Did Natsuki do something bad to you before?" Shizuru inquired, she was feeling rather left out and her ears twitched a little when she heard her boyfriend bad mouth Natsuki. She asked Reito to sit down and calm himself.

With a deep inhale and a quick exhale, Reito calmed his nerves down and sat beside Shizuru. She took the cup of tea and calmly whiffed the sweet aroma from it. "That girl, Natsuki was it?" He paused, waiting for a confirmation from Shizuru. When he heard some clothes rustling, he leaned his head back and sighed deeply. "Natsuki, or should I say, Searrs-san, is the person who dared lay a finger and then again should I say, a fist… on my face." He informed the Kyoto-born actress. He chuckled pathetically and placed a hand over his left chin. "Got three stitches from it too." He said in a slight jest. He can still remember how Natsuki gave his toothy smile a good lesson never to cross paths with that certain blunette.

The brunette knew that Natsuki's public name was Natsuki Searrs since she once saw a magazine about the blunette while she was at Chie's office. "What happen?"

Clenching his left fist and shaking it a little, closed his eyes to avert crimson ones that shows concern over the blunette. "To tell you the truth, I was drunk that time. I saw that lesbian charming my ex fiancée, Fumi Himeno, and I lost it. Got angry, shouted at Fumi and slapped Searrs-san on her cheek." He looked at his hand that he used to slap Natsuki with and regretted doing it. He remembered the cold steel barrel being pointed at his forehead; cold sweat had formed from every pores of his body.

Shizuru, knowing her fiancée's temper can only imagine those emerald eyes burning in anger upon intrusion of her personal space. She leaned back to the sofa and sighed. "Reito, is that why you hate lesbians?" she asked, putting the pieces of Reito's anger towards Natsuki and her lil sister's affection over a certain busty chef.

With a nod and a sad smile, Reito answered his girlfriend silently.

"Is Fumi the one?"

Again, Reito nodded his head.

"I see, you want me to ask Natsuki about her?"

The dark-haired actor looked at his girlfriend with a slight hope in his eyes. "N-no… I… I can't…" Reito was now stuttering as he tried to stop his tears from falling. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Fumi's gone and it's that Searrs' fault." He said sadly, unable to stop his feelings anymore. Shizuru felt pity on her boyfriend and moved close to him and gave him a comforting hug.

After a few minutes of comforting and a cup of tea to calm the dark-haired male, he looked at Shizuru's confused eyes. It was his turn now to comfort his girlfriend. "You still haven't found it princess?" he asked, placing a hand over Shizuru's left cheek.

Shizuru felt the warmth from Reito's hand and she leaned closer to her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and savored their moment. "yes. It seems the big part of my past is elusive and making sure that it won't reveal itself to me." She spoke in a sullen mood. She can feel that something in her past is really trying hard to come across to her path to discovery. "I'm scared that I might not know. Even if we shouldn't dwell with our past, I can't see my future clearly without it." She said looking straight at Reito's eyes.

Reito saw the sadness in Shizuru's wine-colored eyes. Among the years he met the actress, rhis is the first time for him to see her all worked up on her past. He can see in the brunette's eyes that something's bothering her and he knew he can't do anything much about it. "We promised to each other right? I'll be your light in case you are swallowed into that darkness of your past. Now don't pout alright princess?" he pulled Shizuru into a gentle hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just like when I first met you and we both agreed on our goals, I will not leave you."

"Ookini Reito-kun." Shizuru held her boyfriend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll help you as well in return. Just as we promised, I'll be here for you until that promise comes to an end."

"Thank you and it's no problem princess. I do like you and it's enough for me us, to have each other's back. " Reito gave Shizuru one of his dashing smiles and he slowly got up. "So shall my princess tell me where the tea is so that we can share a cup or two?" he said, offering his hand to Shizuru.

Shizuru chuckled and she grabbed hold of Reito's hand, letting the gentleman to pull her up. "The tea is in the kitchen and sure a cup or two would be nice."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a club a few kilometers away from the Kruger residence, a blunette is currently drinking alone by the bar. Clothes slightly wet and a freezing aura being emitted which makes anyone who dared to join her think twice. She quietly drank her 8th shot of her liquor, her alcohol tolerance is slowly depleting her cold façade. "Damn Viola. Damn Kanzaki." She mumbled, drinking another shot full of liquor. She sighed and asked the bar tender for a refill.

"It seems President Kruger has a lot on her mind. Or should I say Nat-su-ki." A playful female voice said from behind Natsuki. Audible gasps from nearby admirers of the blunette came when someone dared to speak up to her.

Natsuki, recognizing the voice very clearly in her semi-drunken state, snorted and raised a shot glass to the one that spoke to her. "Evening to you too." She looked at the person and saw a smiling silver haired lady, dressed in a black slim shirt and black slim jeans that showed the curves of her body. "Arashi." Natsuki ended, drinking in toast to the presence of her vice president.

Arashi nodded her head and sat beside Natsuki. She ordered a mojito and turned around to give her president a sly grin. "Hello-hello Natsuki, please do tell why a hottie like you decided to grace this lowly bar your prescence. I imagined the cold president would much hang out at some rich club or something." She said, gesturing the whole area which is filled by drunks or a group of friends hanging out. She thanked the bar tender when her drink was given to her and took a little sip.

"You talk too much." Natsuki's voice was rather low but loud enough for Arashi to hear.

The silverhaired woman laughed and patted Natsuki's head lightly. "Surely I don't bug you unlike any other people who dared talk to you. Last time I check, aside from your close circle of friends, family, fiacncee, your fiancee's family and your daughter, I'm next to them being close to you. After all, I'm still you girlfriend Natsuki." She laughed when Natsuki chuckled and gave her a drunken look.

"Pft yeah right." Natsuki said, looking at her drink. Her eyes are showing a soft expression as she looks at her shot glass. "You still cling on that huh Arashi?"

"I try my best. But I still go out and enjoy being a girl. It's just…" she moved closer, placed her right index finger under Natsuki's chin and tilted the blunette's head upward to face hers. "Such an ice beauty like you is hard to come by so I take my chances and try to woo you again. Who knows, I might be the replacement for your Kyoto–born lo~"

-the sound of gun being loaded with bullets-

"Guns won't work on me Natsuki. Not during our college days and definetly not now. So Tell me, why are you here?" Arashi said boredly, letting go of Natsuki's chin and turning her attention back at her drink.

Natsuki had put her gun back to her holster hidden at the back of her pants and sighed. She drank her liquor and placed the shot glass on the counter. "My problem is Shizuru Viola."

* * *

**omake:**

**Zaki: watch movie?**

**Natsuki: no...**

**Zaki: dinner?**

**Natsuki: no...**

**Zaki: watching the sunset together?**

**Natsuki: cheesy! no!**

**Zaki: amusement park and then watch the fireworks?**

**Natsuki: oh hell no! c'mon Zaki-kun, you can think better than that! It's a huge celebration for you two and all you can think of are cheesy things?**

**Zaki: -_- oh? then give me some pointers!**

**Natsuki: why would I? you should be original! think of your own!**

**Zaki: then i'll ask Shizuru. Hey Shizuru can you give me a good idea for a date? i mean, you know,,, THE date?**

**-Shizuru walks in, sat beside Natsuki and hugged her-**

**Shizuru: hmmm THE date huh? lets see... i had 3 THE dates with Natsuki before. 1st one is she took me out to dinner**

**-natsuki figetted-**

** Zaki: O_o**

**Shizuru: then we watched the sunset together. **

**-Zaki looks at Natsuki, Natsuki tries to free herself from Shizuru-**

**Shizuru: And finally Natsuki took me to the amusement park and we watched the fireworks there aswell.**

**-Natsuki finally escaped Shizuru's clutches and ran away with Zaki-kun running after her-**

**Zaki: *from afar* AND YOU CALL ME CHEESY! GET BACK HERE!**

**Shizuru: Fufufu, maybe i should've said that i told Zaki-kun was just hlaf of it. the other half... -day dreams- ara i think i'm having a nosebleed**


	14. Chapter 14: Owning your lips

**chapter 14: owning your lips**

Reito left after an hour of having tea and being assured that his girlfriend is fine. He bid Shizuru a night's kiss before leaving the brunette alone. Inside the empty house, Shizuru just sat on the sofa, contemplating on her conversation with Natsuki and her past. "Natsuki must've known my past. No matter how hard I think, I just can't remember." She said to no one. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. '_Grandfather, what are you planning for me. You have treated me like a princess trapped in a castle wit dragons guarding who I really am. But now, why have you entrusted me with someone who I think is connected to my past.'_ She asked herself, knowing that her grandfather had this planned all along.

Her grandfather, Jiro Viola, is known to be a tiger when it comes to business and family. He had always taught her on how to act infront of everyone and how to manipulate those who are weak. He also taught her that she must not try to remember her past for it would just pull her future down which would gradually hurt her. Jiro had taught her everything she needed to know, from business to martial arts, from grace to silent brutality over those who pose as a threat. Jiro is a man she knew she can't disobey and yet she knew she can't trust the most.

She remembered what happened years before. When she woke up from the hospital after the said 'accident', she didn't recognized anyone at all nor why was she involved I an accident. It was when her grandfather stood infront of her and dictated to her that she is the heiress of the Viola family and they are her family. She can still remember her grandfather's relieved face and seeing her family looked like they have been crying for hours, she can only nod and believed her grandfather's words. She went through every therapy and psychiatrist session just to regain her memories of her past. She had lived in America all throughout her years in recovering until her grandfather decided she has to go back to Kyoto, which is their main house and learn the life there. She went through college, meeting Yukino and Haruka, which became her friends, there she got the idea of being an actress and she met Reito along the way. Her grandfather had kept her straight and made her obey his commands. Even though she's an actress, to his grandfather, it is just a hobby and she will be inheriting their business once her father retires.

"But father plans on retiring early." She said to no one, sighing a little and taking a sip of her tea. Her thoughts trailed onto her present predicament. It's just a few more days before she and Natsuki will be married and she still haven't told her boyfriend of this yet. She looked at the clock that read '11:30PM' and still, either Nina or Natsuki are home.

looking around to find something to do to kill some time, she found Natsuki's Laptop by the table and decided if she can use it to kill her boredom. She placed her hand over the touchpad and frowned when the screen pop-up. It seems the laptop had been put to the lock screen and is requiring a password for it to be used. She remembered that when she saw Natsuki all drunk, she haven't glanced at what the screen was showing that time. She sighed and looked around again to find another thing to do until her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller id which read "Chie" and she decided to picked it up.

"Shizuru, baby~" said the caller cheerfully but after a second, the sound of a painful slap can be hard from the other line and Chie asking for forgiveness.

"Ara, it seems Chie-san got punished by Aoi." Shizuru replied with a slight amused tone. She can hear the magazine owner laughed nervously, thinking that Aoi must be near Chie. Hearing Chie clear her throat, she assumed that this talk would be about business. "Anyway, Shizuru-chan, would it be okay if you'll be representing our magazine at Tokyo? It seems that since you have joined our magazine models, we have non-stop sales on our list. I already talked to your managers and they both agreed on the condition that it's alright with you." Chie spoke like a true professional.

The brunette pondered for a second and since Haruka and Yukino agreed to this she can only say yes. "ofcourse Chie-san, I'm honored to be representing you. But are you and Aoi-san be coming with me?" she asked, though honestly she knew that a lot of her popularity came from the Tokyo district.

"Let's just say, you are someone we can trust." Chie said with a cheery voice. Shizuru can only chuckle by the way Chie explained to her. After the deal had been agreed upon and Chie informing Shizuru that Nina is staying at Sun's place, Shizuru ended the call with a relieved feeling. "Now I wonder where the other Kruger is." She spoke to no one as she glances at the clock which indicated it's already midnight.

Her worried mind came to a halt when her phone rang with an unregistered number showing on the caller ID. Not recognizing who owns the number, she answered the call cautiously. "hello, Shizur Viola speaking." She can hear some chattering and glasses clinking on the other line, wondering what or where that background noise is. When no answer came back, she was about to end the call until a familiar female voice came to her hearing.

"Natsuki! Stop drinking! No don't touch other women!" Few rustles. "As much as I'm turned on by how your hands are on my leg, you are dead drunk." A sigh. "Hello? Viola-san?" the caller said in a distressed tone of voice.

Shizuru blinked a few times after hearing Natsuki's name being spoken by the caller. She gripped her phone tighter and unknown to her, she's now feeling a little pissed. "Ara, ara, may I know who this is and why is this caller saying MY Natsuki's name?" she inquired with a raised of a brow. Though she has no idea why she has raised her brow since the caller cannot even see her.

A chuckle can be heard over the other line as the caller sounded amused on what she heard from the brunette. "Oh my, it seems you have heard. This is Arashi, Natsuki's vice-president. Yeah. Can you come and pick up Natsuki before some girl takes her home. I think these bitches wouldn't care if Natsuki's drunk or not just to take her to bed." Arashi's said, her voice conveying a tone of concern for the blunette. "I would like to take her to my place, but I don't want my midget brother, a.k.a your boyfriend's manager, to see her in this state. Ain't that right my cute Natsuki?" She said in a flirtatious tone.

To Shizuru, she can imagine how Arashi has her hands around Natsuki and what pisses her even more is the fact that she couldn't hear any protest from her fiancée like when she had first seen Arashi. "I see, then may I know where MY Natsuki is so that I can pick her up?" her voice sent out venom which she cannot understand why she is feeling agitated over.

"I'll text the directions to you. Oh and can you bring a car? I really think Natsuki plus death-trap Ducati equals hospitalized puppy." Arashi informed the actress.

Without any seconds delay, Shizuru ended the call and went to the garage via kitchen-garage connecting door. She grabbed her keys to her cars and immediately opened the garage door and drove her car to the direction that Arashi sent her. Her Ferari can really take up speed, since due to the fact that in her mind, a sly weasel is trying to get hold of Natsuki is enough reason for her to take haste.

Upon arriving to the said bar, Shizuru had disguised herself to make sure no news will be put up in tomorrow's showbiz headlines. Tying her hair in a bun with two locks dangling on the sides, blue contact lens and fixating her blouse to show some cleavage, she went out of her car and without hesitation, entered the bar.

Inside, her beauty had caught men and women alike. Even in disguise, her Viola-charm has effect. She scanned the whole place, trying to find a certain drunken blunette. Her eyes and ears caught a certain commotion by the bar. Seeing that almost squealing fan girls and men trying to woo a blunette just made her blood boil. '_ara~ puppy seems to be a bit playful without her master, I think it's time for her to go home.'_ She said in her mind as she waltzes her way through the crowd where Natsuki is.

Arashi, which is currently sitting on Natsuki's lap, has her arms wound around Natsuki's neck and a sly smirk etched on her face as the other women envied her position. "Natsuki shouldn't let other women touch her, let alone kiss her you know." She said in a flirtatious tone, hoping it would give the message to the other girls that the blunette is taken. "Am I right Nat-su-ki? You wouldn't want any other girl having your 'special treatment' doctor Natsuki." Arashi flirted, smiling sweetly at Natsuki that made the other women green with envy.

Natsuki, being trapped by Arashi's arms and some women who are taking advantage of her drunken state, couldn't comprehend what Arashi told her. Her vision was blurry and the chatters and physical contact of everyone around her was giving her a hard time to focus on what she wants to do. Yet, with the alcohol kicking in to her system, a goofy smile is etched on her face while the ladies are pouncing her with kisses. "Ladies, ladies, please. You can kiss me all you want just not to my lips okay?" she spoke out, earning a few whines from the women. She playfully placed two fingers above her lips and giving her own fingers a kiss made her admires squeal. "These lips are only reserved for my wife so please my dear ladies, unless you want to be my wife, no kissy on my lips." She informed them with a drunken smile. Her words didn't have any threat towards the women as they started to propose to Natsuki just to have a taste of her lips.

The silver-haired female chuckled and cupped Natsuki's cheeks with her hands. By the corner of her eyes, she already saw the brunette actress, even though she was wearing a disguise, decided to see what the said 'fiancee' would react on her next move. She gave Natsuki a dreamy look as she licked her own lips. "So, I guess if I claim your lips, I'll be your wife, my dear ex-girlfriend?" she said in a slight louder tone so that Shizuru can hear. Her lips came close to her ex-girlfriend to which Natsuki made no move to evade it. Her lips was inches way from the kruger when her object of desire has been pulled away from her.

"Ara, ara, it seems that our little lost puppy is being seduced by the snowlady(1)" the Kyoto accent sent chills down to Arashi's spine as she turned her attention to the one who yanked the blunette's attention from her. She smirked and pulled Natsuki's collar that made the blunette face her. Without averting her eyes on Shizuru, she decided to see how the fiancée would deal with her. "Oh my, it seems you caught us in a rather embarrassing predicament. And I was the one who informed you of this little trouble." She said in a mock embarrassed tone. She doesn't actually want to piss the actress but seeing how the two interact with each other and how much she like the blunette, makes her want to help them get closer. _'Besides, with her and Natsuki together, my midget brother might actually stop pestering me in trying to claim krueger corp.'_

Natsuki on the other hand felt her head slight heavy. Her vision was kinda blurry and the sight of Shizuru near her was enough to make her smile more like an idiot inlove. But the weight on her lap is making it hard for her to move and grab hold of the Kyoto-born brunette. She pushed Arashi away from her lap as the woman obliged and stood up infront of her.

"Very well then. See you at the office, Nat-su-ki" Arashi said, giving Natsuki a wink before leaving them with a victorious smile.

Jealousy was not the right word to describe what Shizuru is feeling right now. She was feeling pissed and VERY jealous and for some unknown reason, she doesn't know why. Her instincts took over and pulled Natsuki's attention to her. She beamed the blunette a flirty smile as her eyes stared to emeralds. "There you are Nat-su-ki." She said seductively, placing a finger over Natsuki's chin and tilting her head upwards to level her own.

Natsuki smiled idiotically with a blush on her face. "Blue doesn't fit you." She informed Shizuru, noticing the contacts right away even in her blurred vision. She shook her head, trying to release herself from Shizuru's touch. "No kissy on my lips-"

But before Natsuki could finish her sentence, Shizuru had claimed her lips with her own, giving Natsuki a kiss that to her own mind was very nostalgic and sad. Kissing Natsuki made her heart beat faster, her stomach feels like there are butterflies fluttering around and to sum it all up, it felt right. Mustering her courage to face the surprised blunette, she gave Natsuki a sweet smile after breaking the kiss. "Unless she would be your wife. Am I correct my dear fiancée?" she told Natsuki, showing her and everyone the ring on her left hand, indicating they are engaged. She faced the other women and flashed them a fake smile. "I'm sorry ladies, it seems my fiancée is drunk. So I'll be taking her home now." She said to the other women. Her voice conveyed a cold message that no one even dared to get in her way.

Seeing Natsuki still surprised, she gently grabbed Natsuki's hand and pulled her to the exit, escaping the clutches of the other women. In her mind, she cannot believe she had kissed Natsuki. Yet seeing others take advantage of her said fiancée, how Arashi aws so close to Natsuki and having her be kissed by random women, just made her body and mind go on automatic mode. She dragged the dazed Natsuki outside the bar and to her car, avoiding any interruptions they might encounter.

When they got home, they stood before the Ferrari, panting from their little adventure at the bar. "Really now Natsuki, you are one handful fiancée." She said as they both exited the car. She was still feeling annoyed at all the events as she let out her frustrations on the car. But before she can open the kitchen door, she felt her body be pushed back to the door and another body pressing her back. "Natsuki?"

"You never change Kyoto-ben." Natsuki's voice was suave as her marred hand gently held Shizuru's right cheek. She traced her index finger over the brunette's cheek, down to the lips as she noticed that Shizuru's breathing hitched. A low chuckle escaped her lips as her eyes gaze upon the blue orbs infornt of her. "My lips already belong to yours as they have already been before. Would it be a crime if I claim yours aswell?" she asked, giving Shizuru a sweet smile.

Shizuru felt her heart race as soon as Natsuki's words entered her ears. She was at loss of words as she too gazes at those truthful emerald eyes. Her head nodded silently and felt sweet soft lips met hers. Her body felt like jello as the mere kiss from her fiancée made her weak. Though her body may be getting weak, she quickly searched for support from the blunette as she too deepen the kiss the two of them shared while Natsuki held her close by a warm embrace.

After a minute or so, the two broke the kiss to grasp some air. Natsuki started to sober up felt her face blush from her sudden actions as she slowly took in some air. Sure, she was drunk but she knew perfectly well on what she was doing and seeing that the brunette didn't protest, she felt no need to apologize for it anyway. Yet the only thing she's worried about is that Shizuru might remember who she is. Looking at the brunette infront of her, she was surprised that Shizuru was blushing. "You're blushing?" she asked, looking dumbfounded. It was a rare chance to see the actress blush since usually, other people was the receiving end of her teases.

Shizuru "N-natsuki…" Shizuru stuttered, trying to hold back the urge to taste Natsuki's lips again as her sight fell down on those bluentte's lips. She bit her lower lip and lightly pushed Natsuki away from her and took off her contacts to let Natsuki see her crimson colored eyes. Tears are now falling from her eyes as before her stood her fiancée. "You… what are you doing to me Natsuki Kruger?" her voice quiver as she reached out her hand and touched Natsuki's cheek. "Who are you? How come your mere presence gives me strange feelings?"

Emerald eyes showed sadness as she leaned close to Shizuru's hand. "As I said before. I am your nightmare. Knowing who I am will make everything you have now ruined." She said, biting her lower lip to counter the now hurting heart. "Even your beloved Kanzaki." Her voice trailed off with sadness as she stared at those confused crimson eyes. She removed her hand away from Shizuru's cheek and stared at Shizuru, awaiting for her reaction.

Hearing Reito's name made Shizuru retract her hand from Natsuki's cheek and by doing so, she felt her heart twitch. She knew Natsuki was right. She and Reito are a couple and what they did was not what you actually call 'loyalty'. Yet somehow, in her heart what she did was the right thing to do. Yet the thought of Natsuki as a girl and them kissing is somewhat not normal to her.

Natsuki studied the brunette's appearance as she gave in to her internal battle. She sighed and gave the brunette a quick kiss before giving her a signature glare. "Don't fry your brains Viola. You and me are in this for a short period of time so after this, I'll make sure my family won't disturb you. Who knows, before this even end, I'll find a suitable mother for Nina and we can end this charade." She said, she went inside the house, leaving Shizuru alone.

Hearing the door being close and Natsuki's words gave Shizuru the feeling of sadness and fear. She looked at the door and tears flowing from her eyes. "Why do I fear losing you more than not knowing my past, Natsuki?" she said to no one, as her hand is placed on top of her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat after the kiss she and Natsuki shared. Then what Natsuki last said knocked her out of her own sadness and she hastily went inside the house, slamming the door behind her. "Natsuki Kruger! Just you try and put me in another situation like awhile ago and I swear I'll be dragging you out of the bar by your foot!" Shizuru said in annoyance, gaining a light chuckle from the blunette occupant of the living room.


	15. Chapter 15: hangover and tension

A/N: the long awaited updated.. all of you have the authority to kill me for my lack of update. just be sure to call my favorite nurse! hahaha. ;)

* * *

Chapter 15: hangover and tension

Sitting behind the large table, Natsuki frowned as the other occupant of the room smiled at her sweetly. She kept her cool, working on the papers that have been stacked beside her while a certain occupant stood up from the comfort of the sofa and approached her. Sensing the female just infront of her, Natsuki had put her pen down and glared at the other occupant. "What? You've been quiet there for almost an hour and staring at me with that cheesy smile. What's the problem Sun?" she asked with a cold glare.

Sun, being the cheerful singer, just smiled and sat on top of Natsuki's table. "Honestly there is no problem. I am just here to drag Natsuki back to Tokyo together with Nina." She informed the blunette with a teasing smile.

"I was informed by Mai about Nina and her schooling. I already told the two idiots to prepare my daughter's things and ticket back to Tokyo." Natsuki answered, picking the pen up and started working on he papers again.

"And you too must go. You or your fiancée I mean."

Hearing what Sun had told her made her stop again from working (actually working) and stare at Sun like a deer with headlights. "Why do I need to go back to Tokyo? That old man told me to stay here until this fucking engagement leads to a wedding."

Sun sighed silently and frowned. She guessed she should have told Natsuki the small problem head-on. "Either you or your fiancée need to go back to Tokyo because Nina's school is having a 'family day' two days from now and the teachers, especially the principal, wants you to attend. Your cousin already advised them if Uncle Kenji can go but apparently, since you have never attended any of those gatherings, they require you or Nina's mom to attend." She paused and crossed her arms below her chest. "You still have some weeks until you and Viola-san get married. Speaking of Viola-san, have you told 'her' about 'him'?" she asked, emphasizing the words 'her' and 'him'.

The president huffed and leaned back on her chair. She's feeling a headache coming as she think about her current predicament. Her gloved hand held onto the armrest and her right hand above her temples. "Sun, just let leave them alone. I think 'she' is stable enough to handle 'him' if incase they meet. As for that Kyoto-ben and me, I'm still thinking how to let her escape in this situation. She has nothing to do with my family anyway." Her voice emitted both sadness and annoyance. She wants to find a way to end the engagement quickly for Shizuru's sake.

The singer walked around the table and behind Natsuki's office chair. She placed both her hands on the blunette's shoulders and started massaging them gently. "You're an idiot Nat-kun. And here I thought the moment you find an opportunity, you will grab it." Sun's voice carried sweetness and concern for the blunette president. She continued massaging Natsuki's shoulder, lightening the stress she is having. "Calm down and think Natsuki. If my sister and your mother were still alive, I believe they'll make fun of you for NOT being possessive over Viola-san." She binked as she looked at Natsuki's gloved hand above her own left hand.

"And I advise you to get your hands off me Sun." Natsuki said with a low growl, shrugging Sun's hands away from her shoulders. She cursed the day itself as she recall how the singer has been invading her personal space recently. She stood up and left her paper works undone to rest at the couch. Sun, chuckling at how the ice president brushed her off.

"Natsuki, you should really go to Tokyo and look at how your daughter is doing at school. You will be proud of her."

"I am already proud of her! She tells me how she's the top of her class, how the teachers thinks of her as an angel, how much fun she is having with her friends. So what more do you want me to see there?" Natsuki informed Sun, gently massaging her temples as the slight headache is starting to build up.

The sandy blonde followed the blunette and sat at the single seater sofa beside the long one that Natsuki had lay down on. She reached out on the glass coffee table, which held her cup of tea and took the glass cup to take a sip of the beverage. "If you are already proud with what you can hear from Nina, I'm betting you'll be more proud if you can actually see her. Think about it, a parent must always be there for their child right?"

Natsuki groaned and closed her eyes to block the image of Sun's grin that would likely just to annoy her. Her head throbbing in pain as the mix of last night's alcohol and the PTA dilemma is causing her some major problems. Her painful headache have been forgotten when the intercom echoed throughout the room, announcing a certain child's visit. Natsuki braced herself from an oncoming attack once the double doors opened. Not a second further when the doors slightly opened, a flash of dark hair and bright smiling face was now above Natsuki and straddling her like a pony. "PAPA!" shouted Nina gleefully, giving the blunette a rough time to breathe due to the continuous bouncing of the child.

Seeing how happy the chibi is playing with Natsuki, she can only smile at how they are so close to each other. She's happy that her niece has a very loving guardian. "Oh my, if Nina continues to bounce like that, Natsuki might throw up. We don't want your papa to smell like a rotten innards." She said to the child, giving her a wink when Nina scurried away from her papa's stomach and sat beside her papa. "Sorry papa." The child apologized.

Blunette parent just laughed and sat up to be beside her daughter. Placing her left hand above the child's head, she scrunched up and messed Nina's hair playfully. "hey there honey, did you have lunch already?" she asked the child which answered her in a enthusiastic nod. "That's good. Hey Nina, do you want me to go with you to Tokyo and attend the PTA meeting?" the father figure asked with a playful grin. When she saw her daughter's smile widen, it was proof that she must go and comply with what the school wants.

A wide smile is evident on the young girl's face as she heard her papa told her of visiting the school she attends to. Awhile ago, her guardians, Takeda and Tate, told her she will be going back to Tokyo since she needed to attend school but now hearing her papa brought joy to her. "Ookini papa!" she thanked Natsuki in a Kyoto accented manner. Being with her mama, she learned some accents and was happy to use them occasionally.

"oya? Did your mama teach you her accent?" Natsuki asked in surprise. Even Sun was looking at Nina with a surprised expression, but not too surprised than Natsuki.

The child nodded her head. "Yep! When I visited mama before, I heard her funny voice while talking to grandpa. She taught me to say 'ookini' to grandpa and auntie Hebi." Nina explained. She has a gleeful look in her eyes and Natsuki couldn't help but hug her daughter.

"My baby is so cute! Want Sun and me take you out before you go back to Tokyo later? I'll be following you there after two days." Natsuki said in a playful manner, very un-Natsuki like infront of Sun. Sun laughed when she saw how Natsuki was being a parent to Nina. Only a few can see that side of her since everone knows that Natsuki is as cold as ice and some even calls her monster. The thought of monster piqued her interest and decided to inquire on the said title.

"Say Natsuki, what happened to those who opposed the Kruger's medical breakthrough? As I can see, no one is protesting recently. And my family is not involved in any of the crowd control."

Natsuki sighed and just patted Nina on the head, not facing the songstress. "My step-father helped and Chie took crowd control. So what do you expect?" she told the songstress with a raised of a knowing brow. "I already told you Sun, I don't want help from that father of yours. He's still scary and after your sister's and Bruce's deaths, your family's security has been tighten. Nina is no exception to that, but I made sure no threat will come to her." Natsuki explained.

The sandy blonde singer chuckled. She had forgotten about the connections of the Searrs group, which Natsuki is a part of, and knowing them, they would never put a smudge on their name. "You can never beat Harada-san and Uncle Kenji when it comes to media blockage. That's the reason why no issue has been released regarding you and Viola-san. And it's been years if I recall your story about that incident." She patted Natsuki's head and gave the blunette a conniving smile. "And leave it to my father to protect Nina's privacy and protection."

Nina blinked curiously, she saw how her mommy and papa are saying weird stuff about her papa's past again. She always wondered who was the lady that her papa loved so much, she hoped that lady was her mama Shizuru. She tugged Natsuki's sleeves to grab her attention.

"Yeah honey?"

"Papa, are you and Shizuru mama going to be married?" Nina asked innocently. Her eyes gleamed of hope that her two most favorite people should be her official parents. This had caught Natsuki off-guard and was rendered speechless. And the hopeful glint in the little dark-haired child's eyes was not helping Natsuki's thinking on how to answer her child.

Natsuki was lost for words while Sun was just grinning as she watch the president of Kruger corp speechless before a child. In Natsuki's mind, she wanted to tell her daughter that it was not possible but the look that Nina gave to her was causing her internal conflict to lie to the child. "Ano, Nina-"

"Ofcourse mama will marry papa. Just for our baby Nina to be happy." A thick accented female voice said, stopping Natsuki from her thinking and turning her emerald sights to the one who spoke.

Clad in a pink kimono, the famous actress walked inside the Kruger office, together with her managers. Haruka smirked as she looked at Natsuki and Nina while Yukino bowed her head for a bit and excused themselves for barging inside the office un-announced.

"MAMA!" the child yelled out happily, running towards Shizuru and hugging the said female. She happily snuggled between her mama's legs which the brunette didn't mind at all and crouched down to level herself with the child. "Ara, how is my little Nina?" Shizuru asked, scrunching Nina's dark hair. He tried to ignore the blunette as the memories of the night before gave her heart an uneasy feeling.

While the mother-daughter have their moments, Natsuki sighed and sat back down on the couch. She felt her face blushed when she saw Shizuru wearing a kimono and the memories of their kiss the night before. She tried to calm her nerves and took a deep breath just to let the blush subside. "It amazes me how you are tamed by your daughter Kruger." The blonde said with a sarcastic tone of voice. She walked towards Natsuki and saw another celebrity near the company president. She recognizes the woman as Sun Seto, music artist and under the 'mermaid voice' productions. She frowned and looked at Sun from head to toe. "Yukino! Why is the Seto-yakuza here?" she asked her co-manager.

The mousy brunette fixed her glasses to clearly see the person that Haruka was pointing at. She was a little surprise to see Sun Seto on the same place as them. "H-Hello Seto-san. How surprising to see you here." Yukino voiced out, giving the songstress a small smile.

Sun gave the two managers a curt bow and beamed them a warm smile. "Hello to you too Chrysant-san, Armitage-san. I see you two are all lively today." She complemented the two. She has known the two managers due to some gatherings she had attended. "Surprising as it seems but it's more surprising to see the famous Viola and hearing my niece calls her mama. That demotes me as my baby's 'mommy'." Sun told the two managers with a fake sigh. She has a hand over her cheek, giving the impression of disappointment.

The child wriggled out of her mama's embrace with a frown and shook her head. "NO! Mommy Sun will always be mommy! Even if I have mama and papa with me!" the child protested, teary from the thought of Sun not being her 'mommy' anymore. The songstress giggled at how her niece suddenly become sad at the idea of her not being her 'mommy; anymore.

"Nina, Sun is just joking so please don't be sad." The so-called papa soothed her daughter's sadness. She glared at Sun who just laughed at how she was weak to her daughter.

Haruka raised her arms upwards and growled in annoyance. "Why does everyone pumice that easily?" Haruka yelled, causing Nina to jump in fear and hugged her mama tightly.

"Haruka, it's 'notice' and Seto-san, please don't tell anyone about this. We…" she looked at Nina and Shizuru, who are seated beside Natsuki and Shizuru hugging Nina in comfort. "We want both Nina-chan and Shizuru to have a quiet life."

"And we don't want the press to have a field day." Haruka added. She raised a brow upon seeing Shizuru so laid back at the couch. "You! Bubuzuke! Someone else is here and you're acting like it's alright?" the blonde manager hollered, making Nina plug her ears with her index fingers.

Shizuru patted Nina on the head and just gave Haruka one of her threatening smiles. "Ara! Haruka, don't yell. I am just here. And yes, please do enlighten us Seto-san to why are you here? Last time I checked, Nina is calling you 'Mommy'. Mind sharing your insights in this, Sun Seto?" She informed the blond manager and the songstress. the blond just shrugged off Shizuru's threatening smile and sat down on one of the sofa. Shizuru also offered Sun her threatening smile to point out that she needs to know the truth. She felt her status as Nina's mama is in danger when Sun is around. "Damn bubuzuke-onna. So, tell us Seto-yakuza, why are you here with he delinquent? And is what the bubuzuke-onna said is true about you being that brat's mother?" Haruka demanded an answer.

Sun, being calm as Shizuru, took a seat beside Natsuki and offered Yukino the empty sofa beside Haruka. All of them are now seated and the blond manager is itching for some answers. Not giving anymore delay, Sun gave Haruka the answer she needed. "As I said, Nina is my niece therefore I am here. Sifr-nee is my adopted sister and she is Nina's mother. So put one and one together alright? I'm acting as Nina's 'mommy' for a certain reason to which I have to keep a secret or should I say, not my place to tell. As for the secrecy of this arrangement, I believe I can keep a secret, since it's already been sometime and no press has dared to release any information on this." Sun explained to Shizuru's managers. She showed Shizurur a friendly smile, ensuring the actress she mean no intent of stealing her fiancée. "Oh my, Viola-san, rest assure that Natsuki is still single and available. So please, try to scare some other women who are after that hot puppy of yours and not me." Sun joked, giving Shizuru a wink. Shizuru laughed at how Sun explained her situation to her and her managers. She felt her lungs can finally breathe properly upon kniwng the truth between Natsuki and Sun.

Haruka leaned back on the sofa and frowned. She has been left out once again and she is not liking it one bit. "You, Seto-yakuza, you're saying that you are Nina's aunt?" the blonde said in a loud voice. The sandy blond female nodded her head and just waved at Nina who was looking at her and proudly hugging Shizuru. While Shizuru… Shizuru was busy smiling at her like some long time friend. '_Alright, he way she changes her mood is waaaay~ freaky. Gotta take note not to cross the line with her.' __She mentally noted, offering Shizuru a friendly smile aswell. Though she is sweating inside._

_All the tension brought back the headache that Natsuki was feeling. the loudness of Haruka's voice wasn't helping in the process either. Her brows twitch as Haruka continued questioning Sun. "Blondie! Shut up! You're making my hangover worse!" Natsuki complained, giving Haruka a glare. She massage her temples as she stood up and went to her desk. Pushing the intercom, the voice of her secretary came to respond. "Can you cancel all of my appointments today and bring me some medicine for my headache." Natsuki told her secretary. Her secretary agreed and Natsuki just sat down on her office chair, leaning back to a comfortable spot._

_Haruka clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention to her. A smile was etched on her lips and someone, meaning Natsuki, felt a little worried of that smile. "Okay! Now I got your attention…" her sight turned to the blunette who was glaring at her like a rebid wolf. She held her ground and gave Natsuki a taunting smirk. "You! Delinquent! You free tomorrow!" she told the president of the company. _

_Natsuki raised a questioning brow, aswell as the other occupants of the room. "Is that a question?" _

_"No, it's a statement. You, seeing as you are rich and my talent's fiancée, take her to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon. End of discussion." She said firmly, leaning comfortably on the sofa she is seated at. Her co-manager tried to reason out with her but she dismissed everything of it._

_Shizuru cared less of what Haruka stated but she feared Natsuki's current position. She readied herself to stand up if Natsuki tried to do some drastic maneuvers to kick her manager out of her office. (refer to chapter: 3 and 6 ) _

_"Whay do you think I'll even agree to that?" _

_Haruka looked at Natsuki boredly and just pointed at Natsuki's daughter and fiancée. "That. And the fact that the Searrs can have the whole private cabin of the airplane to themselves." Haruka pointed out. "And as if I'll let my talent go to Tokyo without a bodyguard that can make anyone take distance to her. And you're that bodyguard!" Haruka said proudly._

_"Haruka, please I told you before, Kruger-san shouldn't be bothered by Shizuru's appointment." Yukino tried to talk Haruka out of the aid idea. She gave Natsuki a meek look and then to Shizuru. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I told Haruka that Kruger-san is busy." Yukino apologized to her friend/talent._

_Shizuru stayed quiet. She still can't face her fiancée after the kissing incident. She felt herself blushing at the thought of the kiss and how she had contemplated how she felt for the blunette. '__no! no! I am straight! I don't swing.. that way?' __ shaking her head to wash away the doubting thoughts and just smiled at Yukino. "it's alright Yukino. I already informed my father about the lodging at our branch house."_

_"No! mama should stay at our house! Right papa?" The youngest interrupted, understanding that her papa and mama will not be together._

_Now everyone except Natsuki had fallen into a ruckus. Nina persuading Shizuru to stay at Searrs mansion, Haruka and Yukino debating on the flight plans and Sun answering to the questions that Haruka throw at her. This is making Natsuki's headache hurt even more. She tried her bet to ease her anger that I building up by gritting her teeth and clutching her gloved hand. The arguments went on for a few minutes and it finally got to Natsuki' nerves. She was about to yell at everyone when the door opened and a white-haired vice president, dressed in a sexy black dress that showed her curves perfectly and her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She came in carrying a glass of something weird in color and somehow bubbling a little. Her entrance caused a complete halt to the ruckus that was supposed to turn into a war due to a certain blue-haired president._

_"Oya? Why is everyone staring at me?" she aked, looking a little confused. Her eyes caught a very handsome president and smirked, admiring the looks of her president. "Oh my, I think I just died and seeing the most handsome devil." She flirted, walking past everyone's stares and placing the glass on top of Natsuki's table. "Care to take to to hell my dear devil?" she asked sweetly, grabbing Natsuki's tie and pulling the president near her._

_The sudden action annoyed a certain brunette actress. Her crimson eyes stared at the white-haired female and decided to act on her instinct. "Ara, it seems Artai-san's being lovey-dovey wth Natsuki. Must I remind you that her family is here?" her voice carried venom and it amused the other occupants of the room. She gracefully stood up and approached the smirking temptress. "And by family I mean Nina and me."_

Arashi laughed and released Natsuki' tie and faced Shizuru. '_this ought to be fun.' _Straightening her posture and crossing her arms, she stood before the actress and somehow realized, what she was thinking wasn't a good idea afterall. But she stood firm even if she felt like a white mouse before a crimson-eyed serpent.

"Family you say?" her eyes looked at the child who clung to Sun as if she was scared. "you are forced to be married correct and as far as I know you have Kanzaki-san as a boyfriend. So mind telling me how you are 'family' to Natsuki and Nina-chan?" her voice carried the truth aswell as threat.

"Reito is to know when I am ready to tell him. As for the arrangement, we are a family unti-"

"That' enough!" Natsuki' angered voice had silenced even Shizuru. She was now standing strong behind her desk, grabbing her coat and walking hastily. "all of you out of my sight! Sun take Nina to the airport and I don't want any of those fools to let her out of their sight." She glared at Arashi who was now has her head bowed before her. "You Artai, I believe we have a meeting to attend to." Her voice was cold and she grabbed Arashi's hand and pulled the said woman of of the room.

"Arrange the Searrs' private plane tomorrow. I'll be having a business trip and be taking Viola-san and her managers with me." Natsuki's voice echoed and all of the occupants of the room heard her order to the secretary.

"That was…" Haruka was left baffled at the sudden events. But she realized that what she came for has been granted. "Told you that delinquent is going to give in! haha! Come Yukino, let us pay that Hallard a visit." She told her co-manager happily, leaving Shizuru, Nina and Sun.

Sun took a deep breathe and exhaled silently as the tension inside the room vanished. "Surprising. That Natsuki really sure knows how to act cool." Beaming a smile at Nina who was now teary eyed due to her papa leaving, she pulled the child up and carried her closely. "Nina, forgive your papa alright? She's just in a lot of stress. Why not me and your mama treat you to some ice cream before you go to Tokyo?"

The child silently nodded her head and took in her tears. She saw her mama, till shocked at the recent events and just reached out to her. "Mama…" her voice was sad, hoping her mama can comfort her.

Snapping out of her shock, Shizuru blinked and approached her so-called daughter and took her into her own arms, giving the child a soft hug. "Nina, don't be sad. I'll be with you until you go to the airport okay?" she soothed Nina, leaving the office with Sun following behind them.

emerald eyes looked down the glass and saw her daughter leaving with Shizuru. "Family... huh? you never know how close you are to family to me... Shizuru.."


	16. Chapter 16: Way to remember

A/N: sorry _ reuploaded as it seems that the whole chapter had an error upon uploading.. _ never upload a chapter whenever you are sick... urgh... been sick for the whole weekend.. corrected this now. again i'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 16: Way to remember

The two celebrities had gathered a crowd while dining at a certain ice cream parlor with Nina and the two escorts. The two explained that they are with the daughter of Kruger corporation and is their 'niece'. The crowd bought the act of the Kyoto actress and just admired the cuteness of the child, not even wondering that Nina kept calling Shizuru as 'mama' and Sun as 'mommy'.

Tate and Takeda are awe-struck as they saw the beautiful Kyoto actress actually dining with them and even the songstress that they often see visiting the Tokyo mansion. But Takeda, being inlove with Natsuki, just admired the two celebrities for a while before sighing and mumbling his undying love on Natsuki.

With a sharp hearing, Shizuru turned to look at the spiky haired male and gave him a curious smile. "Anything wrong Takeda-san? Any thoughts you like to share?" she asked innocently though she already heard what Takeda had said.

The raven-haired male shook his head and blush as he laughed nervously. Placing a hand behind his head, he answered Shizuru's question. "Actually, I was thinking how beautiful Kruger-san is." He admitted bashfully, giving anther nervous laugh.

Sun giggled upon hearing Takeda's bold confession regarding Shizuru's fiancée and infront of Shizuru aswell. Her eyes twinkled of mischief as she watched Shizuru's mood flicker. _'This ought to be fun.'_ She noted, taking a spoon full of her ice cream as she watched the oncoming events.

Tate practically slipped off his seat when he heard Takeda's confession. Unlike the raven-haired kendo addict, he actually knows that Shizuru is Natsuki's fiancée. And to just suddenly confess his undying love to the fiancée of the fiancée is kinda suicidal. "Oi, oi Masashi I think you should keep that to yourself." He suggested, keeping an eye for Shizuru's reaction.

The man in of the hour, with his chest puffed up and a grin adoring his face, just ignored Tate's fair warning. "Why is that Yuuichi? I, for one, am honest to my feelings that I am inlove with my Natsuki-hime." He said proudly. He is very oblivious of a certain actress, smiling to him like he is a bug waiting to be crushed.

"Take-nii! Papa will get married to mama!" the Child whined, pouting. She can understand that Takeda want to marry her papa. "I don't want Take-nii to marry papa!"

Kyoto actress merely chuckled at how the child expressed her reaction over Takeda's proposal. She wanted to strangle Takeda for his boldness yet she doesn't know why she is even affected. She and Natsuki have a deal to pretend to be a couple for a month and be wed after it. After all the needed arrangements, they would divorce. Divorce, somehow her heart ached when she thinks that she will be separated from Natsuki and Nina. For the small time they have been together, she felt warm whenever she is with them. "Ara, why is my baby against Takeda-san marrying your papa? Takeda-san is a fine young man and your papa is a very beautiful woman. Don't you want Takeda-san to be your papa?" She asked the child, feeling rather sick upon mentioning that Takeda might have a chance with Natsuki.

The child shook her head and frowned. "No, no! Teacher said that a 'papa' is the one who works hard, dresses cool, strong, earns plenty of money and brings home the bacon!" Nina stated, counting what she said with her little fingers. She looked up to her mama and smiled brightly. "Papa always bring home bacon, I can see it during dinner time with papa at home." Her words brought laughter to the two women as Nina had thought the term 'bacon' was the food. With a childish smile, Shizuru pulled her daughter closer and gave the child a kiss on the forehead. "My baby is so cute!" she said in delight, snuggling close to Nina.

The singer giggled and gave Takeda a taunting grin. The kendo-bodyguard blushed upon hearing what Nina had said and seeing the grin from the famous singer. He sighed pathetically and hung his head low. "Oh my, Takeda-san shouldn't give up." The singer said, still grinning. The male looked up to the singer, hope gleaming on his eyes. "Does that mean I have a chance with my Natsuki-hime?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it just means that you should really find a new prospect and stop chasing MY Natsuki. She is, as by our families, 'engaged' to Nina's mama." It was the actress who answered, with a smile that gave Takeda a feeling of being in a cage with a poisonous viper.

"Tough luck my friend, tough luck." Tate said, trying to console his friend from the indirect rejection of Natsuki through the two beautiful celebrities. He shook his head as his friend tried to be a man and not cry.

Sun giggled some more at how Shizuru had cut her off and gave an indirect jealousy retort to one of the many suitors of Natsuki. She was amused at the silent yet deadly warnings of her friend's fiancée and she find it amusing aswell at how unconsciously determine she is to be possessive of someone she has yet to know full well. Well being one of the few people who know of Natsuki's past, she smiled at how Shizuru was unconsciously aware of her position in the cold blunette's circle. "Anyway, shall we go and have Nina back to Tokyo? I bet the wrath of uncle Kenji can be in par with Natsuki's if Nina were to be late." She implied, taking a sip of water and giving the two guys a sweet yet acidic smile.

The two men gulped in fear as they imagined the boss of the Searrs group of companies, skinning them alive. Slowly and painfully. They both bobbed their head in fear and hastily dashed out of the ice cream parlor to prepare the vehicle. This gave Sun a few laughs.

"Ara, Seto-san is very mean. Scaring those two." Shizuru asked, taking a sip of her own beverage. She was engrossed at the fragrance of her drink and taking its effect of calmness. She can hear the songstress giggled and she too smiled and turned to look at Nina who just finished her own portion of ice cream. "Shall we go baby? I promise you that I'll visit you at your home." She patted the child at the head.

Nina frowned and crossed her arms. "But mama! I want to sleep with you and papa!" she whined, tugging her mama's kimono sleeves. "Mommy never sleeps with me when I'm sleeping with papa. I ask her to but papa always says no even if mommy go all clingy to papa for it." she admitted innocently.

Sun choked on an imaginary fluid as the words came out of her niece's mouth disturbed her 'peace with the snake' streak. She nervously turned her attention to the Kyoto-born actress and felt her blood froze upon seeing the venomous smile. '_Moody Viola means death of me.'_ She tried to shake the fear out of her system but the smile and crimson eyes is something she can bet she'll be having nightmares about. "V-Viola… Nina is just kidding, right baby?" her voce quiver upon asking the child who shook her head innocently.

"Nope! Mommy really wants to sleep with papa too! But papa doesn't want it, saying Nina is the only one papa will be sleeping beside with!" Nina said proudly, thumping her sternum and smiling brightly at her mama.

Shizuru found this rather cutely and just pulled the child to her in a tight hug, not minding the wrinkles it will make on her kimono. She nuzzled her head at the child's bundle of hair and chuckled. "Nina-chan is so cute! Mama is happy she has a cute baby!" she squealed in delight, nuzzling closer to the child. Her squeal had caught the attention of the other occupants of the ice cream parlor, but seeing Sun smiled at them in a rather cold yet sweet looking smile, bought chills on their spines and ignored the celebreties.

"But… tell me, Seto-san, you attempted to 'sleep' with MY Natsuki? Do tell when did that happened?" Shizuru asked, turning her mood into one of her threatening ones.

"E-easy now Shizuru-san. It was, umm… years ago?" she was uncertain of the exact date as whenever she is with the bluentte during her stay at Tokyo, she tends to tease the ice princess. Now she was hoping her niece wouldn't remember when it was.

"No! Mommy it was 3 months ago! Before you left for a concert with Lunar-neechan!" Nina corrected.

Too late.

Shizuru took Nina on her arms and carried the bundle of energy like it was just a pack of cotton balls and gave Sun one of her coldest smiles. "Fufufu~ Sun can be a bit naughty with Natsuki I see. I do hope her naughtiness can be lessen from now on. Let's go baby, I think the two gentlemen are waiting for us now." She gracefully left the ice cream parlor with Sun trailing behind her and to her guess, the singer is probably in an internal struggle to fight the fear she had inflicted on her. But she really find it strange to why she is very defensive on her position in the lives of the two dark haired Searrs? Or is it Kruger? Such little things gave her the feeling of emptiness, loneliness, being left out. Such feelings are new yet somehow familiar. It was like she was supposed to know those things and the need to know more.

Yet unknown to them a certain white-haired male caught some interesting information about the famous Shizuru Viola. "This will be good." He said, grinning diabolically. He took out his phone and pressed the number 2 for speed dial. "Yo! You would never believe…"

* * *

Back at Natsuki, she was sitting at a black office chair with a small glass table separating her and a certain silver-haired female who just got off a phone call with an amused look on her face.

"Let me guess, your brother found out?" Natsuki asked in a deadpanned voice.

The vice-president nodded her head and placed her cellphone on the table. Taking a cup of tea from the table beside her phone, she leaned back and took a sip from the steaming cup and gave her superior a knowing smile. "Eh. It seems he was at the same ice cream parlor as the two and overheard the conversations they were having." She explained, placing the cup down on her lap. She can see the annoyed expression of Natsuki and it amuses her to see the ice princess of the Searrs can be ticked off by someone knowing of her and Shizuru's situation. "So, what are you going to do about it? My brother is the manager of your fiancee's boyfriend."

Natsuki clicked her tongue and bit the inside of her cheek. Another problem has been put on her shoulder and it has been the fiftieth problem that she encountered for the week regarding the information between her and Shizuru. "I'll deal with it when the fire is big enough. Your brother and his talent sure is a pain." She took out her own phone and browsed the picture gallery, clicking on the thumbnail of a certain pink haired woman, dressed in a maid outfit and a small girl with a light purple hair sitting on her lap. A small smile formed on her stoic face as she remembers the two.

"How is she? Mashiro-chan and her mama?" Arashi asked, taking notice of the picture on the blunette's phone. She had taken note that Natsuki always carries a picture of those who gave an impact on her life. And a certain folder is locked in her laptop that contains the pictures of the person who gave the very reason of her existence other than Nina. "According to Helene-Sensei, Machiro-chan's check up went well. Well, Aside from the crying after realizing that Nina-chan isn't there."

Natsuki closed the gallery of her phone and relaxed a little. "That's good to know. It was not written in the report that drunkard gave me. Anyway, Himeno-san is doing fine. And until the day she is ready, I'll hide her from the man who had hurt her." Her voice was stern and cold, as if a thorn has hit a vein on her memories. "kanzaki Reito… Until Himeno-san forgives him and he accepts his fate, I'll make his life a living hell if he ever comes close to Mashiro-chan and Himeno-san."

Arashi chuckled at how protective Natsuki is and she can bet a million yen that Natsuki is boiling in anger at the thought of what had happened five years ago. So many secrets and only Natsuki is the one carrying the burden. She can feel the burden that Natsuki has been carrying and she pity the lone princess for carrying it alone. "Natsuki, isn't it time for you to let go?"

Crash!

The glass table broke down, her clenched right hand dripping off some blood as the impact of flesh and glass has inflicted some cuts and deep wounds around it. "IT'S NOT EASY AS YOU THINK ARASHI!" Natsuki shouted, tightening her clenching hand and making the blood flow out some more. Her wounded hand had been seized by the silvery-haired woman infront of her and she felt the stinging pain from the wound.

"You can always just say so in a more civilized way. You always have the primitive method express your anger, 'anata'…" Arashi spoke with concern and love for the blunette. The term of endearment gave Natsuki an emotional punch, making her calm her fury and gave her an inquisitive look. She giggled and removed the bits and pieces of glass on the hot headed woman's hand and wrapped the hand with her red handkerchief. "has it been long Natsuki? 'anata'… it was how I used to call you during our college days." She informed the curious blunette.

It true, Natsuki thought. The two have been in a relationship before during their college days. It was more of 'I love Natsuki' than 'I like Arashi' kind of relationship. The silvery-haired female reminded her of Shizuru and the fact she has lost to a bet, which ended her having a relationship with Arashi, was probably something she would always treasure. The woman is someone who understood her, who believed in her aside from her friends, and she had trusted her with the past she haven't shared even to her own circle of friends. Arashi was her star that gave some light to her night. She smiled and retracted her hand from Arashi's and rested it on the arm rest. "You should really drop that Arashi. When will you find someone else to replace me in your heart? I wasn't even a good girlfriend to you anyway."

Arashi leaned back to her chair and flicked her long silvery hair and gave Natsuki a knowing grin. "But you know I'm attracted to bad girls Natsuki. And I haven't seen any girl which will make my hear shiver with excitement like when I'm with you. But just as you say, it's not easy. To forget the person who meant so much to you."

"To forget is something I cannot do Arashi." Natsuki said, standing up from her seat and looking out the now setting sun. "As if fate is playing with us, as if that old man is still alive and playing tricks with our lives, to forget is like living my life with lies. Shizuru Viola and Natsuki Kruger's lives have been cursed to dance under fate."

"So what will you do now miss president? Searrs and Viola are families that will always be intertwined." Arashi took a deep breath and stared at the tea that is spilled on the marbled floor. "That is the reason for this meeting am I right?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth and placed her gloved hand on the glass pane. "Kruger will be separated from Searrs." As those words gave Arashi a spine chilling feeling, Natsuki turned around and faced her vice-president, determination can be seen thru her emerald eyes and a conniving grin is seen on her cold yet beautiful face. "Will you support me in this, Arashi Artai?" She reached out her now injured hand as the setting sun behind her gave her a glow of some goddess. This in turn made Arashi stand up and grab hold of Natsuki's hand, shaking it gently.

"As you wish President Kruger."

* * *

Nightfall came and Natsuki parked her bike at the garage. Taking note of the Ferrari Modea, she can tell that the actress was already home. She felt sad that she wasn't able to see her daughter off and seeing as she cannot call her for the time being until she is back at their Tokyo mansion, she growled a little to ease her regret. She went inside and threw her keys on the nearby pot and proceeded to the living area. She stood by the entrance of the said room as her vision came to a certain raven-haired male, drinking tea together with Shizuru. "Kanzaki…" she said under her breath, anger was clearly evident on her low growl.

Shizuru, who already noticed Natsuki's presence, gave her housemate a warm smile. "Good evening Natsuki. Would you like some tea?" she offered, forgetting to tell about Reito's visit. She prepared some tea for the owner of the apartment and pushed it to the side for Natsuki to take. Feeling at ease by the arrival of Natsuki, a smile has been gracing her features like it was the most natural thing in her life.

"What are you doing here Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked coldly, taking the offered cup from the table and taking a sip of it, not breaking eye contact with the smiling actor. Her injured hand, now reopened and blood flowing down to her forearm, staining her grey sleeves.

Reito, smiling at Natsuki with one of his 'must please the fans' smile, acknowledge her presence. He noticed the small darker patch on the grey sleeve of Natsuki and the red cloth wrapped around the blunette's right hand. "Oya, I am just here to visit my dear princess. She explained everything to me. How you and her in a small predicament." He raised his pointer finger and pointed Natsuki's injured hand. "You should get that hand fixed. It's staining such expensive clothing. "is it Valentino? Or Dolce and Gabbana?" He asked in a rather playful manner. He wanted the blunette away from her sight as the explanation from his girlfriend ticked him off. But his gentleman nature pulled him from getting angry.

Hearing Natsuki being injured, Shizuru quickly but calmly placed her tea cup down and pulled Natsuki's injured hand. The smell of iron was faint for another smell was overpowering the blood. The perfume from the cloth covering Natsuki's hand. she frowned at the thought of someone else being near the cold woman and she cannot think of the possibility of the woman being Mai as the chef is currently in another of her restaurant branches together with Mikoto and the singer, Sun Seto just left for her concert with Lunar. She shook her thoughts away and looked at Natsuki's angered eyes. "Natsuki, let me clean this for you. Please excuse us Reito." She said, pulling the girl to the masters bedroom where the firstaid has been stored.

Inside, Natsuki sat on the bed while Shizuru took the first aid kit from the bathroom. Her face grimaced at the sudden stinging feeling from her hand and didn't realize that the pain was actually there. She held on to her wrist and felt the blood that stained her sleeve. '_AW! Mai will kill me if she finds out.'_ She felt her innard shiver upon the idea of Mai's wrath.

A few seconds later, Shizuru emerged from the bathroom, with a basin and first aid kit in hand. she sat down before Natsuki in a sieza position and laid the materials down. "Your hand please." She asked which Natsuki silently obliged and laid out her hand with the palm facing upwards. "Ookini." Shizuru's appreciation made Natsuki flinch. The brunette gave Natsuki a warm smile before removing the cloth, which she can tell is a handkerchief and made sure not to hurt Natsuki more from removing it due to the cloth had clung onto Natsuki's wound with its dried blood. "What happened Natsuki? It's just last night that you hurt your other hand." she asked worriedly as she cleans the wound.

Natsuki stayed silent. She raised her left hand and clenched it a little, feeling the slight pain from the wound that's being covered by her leather glove. "accident." She said as if it was the truth. She can see by the corner of her eyes that Shizuru nodded her head, though she is unsure if the brunette believed her. She sniffed and propped her left leg and leaned her head on her knee. "He knows huh? That Kanzaki…"

"I told him. I don't want to hide anything from him." Shizuru replied.

"He hates lesbian relationships."

Shizuru stopped from bandaging Natsuki's hand and looked up to meet Natsuki's emerald eyes. She examined those eyes that made her feel like drowning in sorrow. Eyes that showed no emotions and as if they are on the brink of tears. Looking back to the white cloth and continuing to cover the injured hand, she securely wrapped it up and gave the hand a small kiss before she placed it onto her left cheek. "How he sees the world is something I cannot change. I told him I'll go through the whole ordeal and even if he would break everything up with me, I'll still go with it." She said, looking back to those emerald orbs which now wide in surprise. She smiled gently and placed Natsuki's hand atop of her own. "I did this for Nina, for you aswell. I don't want him judging you without knowing who you are."

Natsuki tried to take her hand back but the warmth of Shizuru's own hand made her stop what she supposed to do. She took a deep breath and intertwined her hand with Shizuru's. "Why? You told him even if you know he will leave you." She asked, sadness gleaming from her eyes. She looked at their intertwined hands. She felt nothing but her heart beating faster.

The actress locked their hands together and smiled at Natsuki. Her smile, soft, warm and sincere. It has been years since she smiled the way she is giving the cold blunette. "I'm not sure why honestly." She looked at their hands and sighed in relaxation and decided to standup, towering Natsuki from the bed. "You are someone I cannot understand. You make me feel like breaking my walls and in return breaking yours aswell. Funny, but somehow I feel like you are the person that is the key of my forgotten past." She chuckled and leaned forward; face inches apart from the blunette.

With their hands intertwined with each other, Natsuki stared back at the crimson pools that shows contentment and calmness, unlike the confused and lost gleam she usually see. Both can feel each other's breath as their faces were inches apart.

"Until the day you find your love and the person that Nina will call her mama, I'll be her mother." Shizuru said, reminding Natsuki of their deal.

"And after we get married, I'll file for a divorce immediately. To give you your freedom." Natsuki said, saying the other end of the deal.

Both felt a twinge on their hearts upon being reminded the other end of the deal. It would be just a few more days before the two will be married. Shizuru felt tears forming on her eyes as the thought of the woman before her will be gone from her life after they will file a divorce. She held her tears back, closing her eyes to prevent them from falling. But no matter how she tried, a lone tear streaked down from the sides of her closed eyes.

"No matter what, I'll be here for you, Kyoto-ben Shizuru." Natsuki said, wiping the tears away with her leather glove.

Those words. Familiar words made Shizuru looked at Natsuki in surprise. She can see the blunette smiling at her; coldness and seriousness have been cast aside and the smile and the way Natsuki said her name. Tears flowing down from her eyes as the words reminded her of the dream she once had. A dream of a girl in the garden.(1) "You're-" her words were cut short when a pair of lips captured hers. The feeling of last night flooded her mind as the woman before her was kissing her gently. As if she is proving her point that she will never be alone. She pushed Natsuki down to the bed with their intertwined hands raised on top of their heads, deepening the kiss between them and savoring the feeling of nostalgia and comfort that the blunette's whole being is giving her.

It was just supposed to be a quick peck on the bruntte's lips, proving her point regarding what she said. But her longing for the brunette, her love that she locked deep within her had somehow been released and conveyed her hidden feelings thru their kiss. She set aside her cold exterior, her stubbornness, her fear of finally admitting of her feelings to the brunette.

But their intimate time has been cut short by the knock on their door and the voice of Reito asking if they are doing fine. Natsuki inwardly growled and turned to look at the confusion on Shizuru's face and she sighed heavily. "Your past is intertwined with mine. Like our hands." She gave Shizuru a quick kiss and rolled the surprised actress on the bed and now making her the dominant one. As the knocking continues, Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru's hand and gave her another deep kiss which the crimson eyed woman gladly received.

After a few seconds and the annoyance building on Natsuki, she cut their kiss short and released her hold onto Shizuru's hand. "I'll sleep in the guestroom tonight. Please take that guy away from my house." She said coldly, putting up her cold exterior and walking towards the door to cease the person on the other side from its continuous effort of knocking. She glared at Reito which the actor returned with a smile and walked past him, leaving him with an icy warning. "Make her cry, and you will die."

* * *

1. please see chapter 8.


	17. Chapter 17: Airport trouble

**Chapter 17: Airport trouble**

The airport has never been busy since the start of the week. Paparazzi filled the area as two of the most famous celebrities of the Kansai region or to be in Shizuru's case, famous around Japan, are present at the terminal. The Managers of Shizuru tried their best to fend off the crowd, mostly Haruka doing the crowd-control while Yukino made sure her co-manager is not lashing on the media, for the safety of their talent. The celebrities though just smiled and waved at their fans and the media, making Haruka fume at the attention they are getting.

"Thank you again for coming with me Reito-kun. I do hope Nagi-san didn't get mad at you." Shizuru said while looking at her boyfriend with slight worry. Her anxiousness was brushed aside by the male actor by flashing his charming smile at her and shaking his head to imply it was alright. "Don't fret Shizuru. Nagi did say that it is the duty of a prince to be with his princess. Especially at times of need." He explained. He then took his girlfriend's left hand and planted a kiss at the back of her hand. This caused a lot of fan squeals and flashes from the media cameras, prompting for Haruka's crowd control to sway a bit.

Haruka did cursed at Reito's bold move and gagged in disgust. The reaction though earned the blond a gentle slap at her right arm by her mousy-haired co-manager to stop her reactions. Yukino mouthed 'behave' to Haruka to which the blond merely frowned and huffed. "Fine. Do you think Kruger is already there?" Haruka asked as they neared the private lounging area of the airport. Natsuki's secretary informed them that they would rendezvous at the VIP lounge before they board the plane. Yukino shot her a curious look before looking back at the nearing private room. "Maybe? Her vice-president called earlier saying she was on her way with Kruger-san." Yukino informed her partner, mentally wondering why the blunette didn't ride with Shizuru, considering they live under the same roof.

Shizuru's sharp hearing didn't miss out on what Yukino told Haruka. It irked her a bit regarding the morning interaction between her and Natsuki. Natsuki offered her ride to the airport after stopping by her office but she had to decline to meet up with Reito at his manager's studio. '_That woman!'_ she mentally cursed for finding out that Arashi might've flirted with her Natsuki. Her façade was intact but her mind was in turmoil for thinking of Natsuki meeting up with Arashi and claiming the blunette as hers.

* * *

Arriving at the private lounge, the blonde manager didn't bother to knock at the door and plainly barged inside without any courtesy or excuses. "Oi Kruger! What time is our flight?" Haruka barked with a hint of amusement.

"Can you be any less loud?" a gruff retort, as if sounding in pain, came from the long sofa that's facing opposite of the door.

Reito whistled in amazement at the room before him. Sure he rode first class and had first class treatment at the airport but the room that Natsuki told them to go to was nowhere near the treatment he is seeing. The room was painted in white and blue with a shade of yellow, looking a bit like the sunset. Two long sofas and a couple of love seats forming a rectangle with a black coffee table at the middle. The wall adjacent to the door held a flat screen LED t.v which anyone can guess is sizing up to 50". And at the far left side of the room catered a mini bar, to which rows of alcoholic drinks have been displayed for the guests to see the selection. "Are we sure this is an airport lounge area?" He asked aloud.

"No, just the Searrs private lounge. And I do say welcome!" answered by a cheeky voiced Arashi. The silver haired woman was a few steps away from the bar, holding two glasses of amber colored liquid. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie, a skimpy mini short that goes just down to the middle of her thighs and white flipflops that exposed the tattoo on her right ankle. A howling wolf. She was smiling widely at the new arrivals of the lounge area.

Hearing each other's annoying person, Natsuki and Shizuru look at them with annoyance in their eyes. Natsuki has her head craned a bit to her left with her body shifting a little for her to look behind her.

"What is He/She doing here?" they both said in unison, glaring daggers at Reito and Arashi. The two people being glared at just blinked and turned to their respective companions then to their now-rival.

Reito was first to recuperate from the glaring and cleared his throat. "I'm here because my princess needs her prince." He said, wrapping an arm around Shizuru's waist and pulling her near him. He showed everyone a sweet smile however in his mental image; he was smiling smugly at Natsuki.

'_More like a dragon guarding a princess.'_ Natsuki mentally noted while silently snarling at the distance Reito had pulled Shizuru. With her attention all focused on the smug action of Reito, Natsuki didn't notice Arashi's advances on her.

Arashi sauntered towards Natsuki, placing the two glasses on the coffee table and sat beside her and clung on Natsuki's right arm. "Isn't that sweet huh missing president? I on the otherhand am accompanying president Natsuki, for business and maybe some minor _pleasure_ purposes." She said, winking at Shizuru to point out the double meaning.

"I believe you are Arashi Artai correct? My manager's little sister?" Reito pointed out that earned him a nod from the silvery-white haired woman. He was amused at how Arashi clung herself to Natsuki, hoping it would be a sign that the blunette might hitch with her.

But Shizuru's mind had another thing running on it. Though her face may show a mild annoyed expression, her mind was practically laughing maniacally as an imaginary self of hers plans on possible ways to release Natsuki from Arashi. '_Let go of her you witch!'_ her mind screamed as her crimson orbs gazed at Arashi shifting her hold to snaking her arms on Natsuki's neck.

Feeling the heavy weight on her body, Natsuki gently slapped Arashi's arms away from her and she pushed her away from her personal space. "Well whatever. Loud mouth and Chrysant-san, you can sit wherever you want. Kyoto-ben you too." He said in a deadpanned tone. She reached out to the coffee table and grabbed the glass of liquor. After twirling the contents of the glass a bit, she drank the amber colored drink in one gulp.

Haruka took pride in Natsuki's bad-ass manners and just pumped her arm indicating that the blunette has guts. She pulled Yukino to the empty sofa and made sure they were comfortable. Yukino just gave Natsuki a meek apology for Haruka's action.

"You know, sitting is not illegal here. Unless Natsuki ordered it." Arashi commented noticing that Reito and Shizuru were still standing by the closed door. Her hand grabbed Natsuki's right hand which is holding the glass. She took the glass away from Natsuki in a slight forceful way that made contact to the injury on Natsuki's hand before placing the glass on the table.

"Fuck that hurts!" cried Natsuki with a glare.

Arashi merely clicked her tongue and glared back at Natsuki. "You plus glass multiply it by liquor equals wounds. Really now, it's your fifth glass since morning. Just wait 'till Mai-san hears about this when we get to Tokyo." She chided her ex-girlfriend. But her scolding was brushed aside and countered by Natsuki's cold stare. "What she doesn't know won't hurt me. So shut it." Natsuki countered. And thus the two began to exchange menacing glares and pillow fights.

"Oh my, if I know any better, I say you two are such a cute couple." Reito mused aloud, smiling at how the cold demeanor of Natsuki faltered while bickering with Arashi.

Reito's comment made everyone look at him and Natsuki and Arashi stopped their pillow fights. Haruka was giving him a 'are you stupidly blind?' look, Yukino nervously giving him a 'please don't comment anymore.' expression, Arashi was smiling and mouthed a 'thanks', while the engaged couples gave him a raised brow look. The male actor was confused to why everyone was giving him odd looks. "Did I say something wrong?" he questions. Haruka groaned loudly, raising both her hands in defeat, while the others just sighed.

"Sit down toothpaste guy!" Natsuki ordered, trying her best to calm down. The two celebrities followed Natsuki's command and sat on the empty loveseat, with Reito ushering Shizuru to sit first.

* * *

It took them the whole five minutes of silence before Haruka broke it off by questioning the boarding time. Instead of Natsuki answering her, Arashi took the liberty of sparing the blond of the curses her president might throw at her reply. After telling the blond that it would still take about an hour for the preparations to finish, she suggested that everyone should relax, watch t.v or go to the mini bar for refreshments. Everyone, aside from Natsuki who was opening her laptop, agreed and took the liberty of resting. Arashi's pink colored eyes looked at the screen of Natsuki's laptop and she smiled when she saw the hands that entered the password onto the email site. "I see you haven't changed your password even in your new laptop, president." She smirked, taunting her superior who just scoffed the comment off and read her mails.

The conversations between Arashi and Natsuki irked Shizuru a lot hence she excused herself from her boyfriend and went to the minibar for some tea, and maybe spiking it with gin to calm her nerves if the tea won't work. However, to her dismay, Arashi volunteered to fix another round of liquor for Natsuki, since the bluentte kept on giving her puppy pout just to be allowd for another glas, and to help Shizuru with her tea. The brunette forced another façade smile as she walked along side with Arashi to the minibar.

At the small beverage counter, Shizuru was glad that there is already pre-heated water and small boxes of tea at one of the shelves along the bottles of liquor. She glances at what Arashi was doing and was taken aback with several bottles present before the silvery-white haired woman and mixing them in a glass. "Are you planning on poisoning my Natsuki with that death drink?" she inquired while glaring at the concoction that Arashi was mixing.

The woman being questioned blinked in confusion then shook her head. "Uh no? This is how she likes her drink. She's been drinking this ever since we became a couple during college. It's weird but it gives one hell of a kick." she informed the brunette actress with a wide smile.

A twinge of pain surge on Shizuru's heart when she Arashi refers them as a couple. It confuses her that she feels jealous over the woman infront of her. Everything seemed to be crashing down on her ever since she met Natsuki. And it's coming to the point of questioning her heart. Taking a deep intake of oxygen, she took several cups of tea and slid one of it towards Arashi. "I see, then dump that whatever drink it is and give the tea to Natsuki." her voice was cold and commanding, not leaving Arashi any chance to question her. She made sure that Arashi did dispose the drink, even if the woman was grumbling about being a stick in the mud.

Both of them made their way back to their seats silently and Natsuki raised a questioning brow to Arashi who handed her tea. "Since when did I ask for tea?" she asks, wondering why her vice-president gave her tea instead of her usual liquor.

"Ask that snake. Who the hell drinks tea without ice anyway?" Arashi grumbled. She too was forced to drink the hot beverage since Shizuru's disgusted stare over the liquor was intimidating enough for her to forget drinking it. Her pink colored irises found some interest in the current picture on Natsuki's laptop and she smiled like a villain. "Ah childhood love. Sweet yet fragile." She mused and glances over Shizuru who was calmly drinking her tea along with Reito and her managers. "So Viola-san, where in Tokyo are you going to stay? Did Chie book you a hotel with your boyfriend?" Arashi knew her question would make Natsuki growl under her breath. The usual reaction when Natsuki was helpless in voicing out her feelings.

With questioning gaze, Shizuru turned to her managers for the answer to Arashi's question. With Yukino glancing away from Shizuru's inquiring gaze, it was up to Haruka to break the answer. "Haruka?"

"Well to be blunt, Hallard didn't book you in a hotel. I don't care about you Kanzaki but according to that glasses-fox, the accommodations and transportations have already been arranged and it's not in any hotel." Haruka sighed before continuing what she's going to say next. "Shizuru will be staying at…" She paused and looked at Natsuki. "The Searrs estate."

In the next minutes before the flight involved Haruka cheering on Natsuki's raging attempt to snatch the phone from Arashi, Yukino trying to stop the commotion meekly, Arashi taunting Natsuki by making sure the bluenette didn't call her father and the two celebrities just drinking their tea quietly. Natsuki was going to call her father for agreeing to such arrangements. The main house of the Searrs is a big danger zone for Shizuru and her memories.

"ARASHI DAI ARTAI GIVE THAT PHONE BACK!" Natsuki roared. Her hand caught the hem of Arashi's hoodie that ended them falling down, with Natsuki ontop of Arashi. A fit of giggles echoed around the room as Arashi still kept the phone away from Natsuki's grasp, even in their peculiar position.

"Ehem!"

As if time had frozen for everyone in the room and the temperature suddenly dropped to below negative zero, Natsuki and Arashi's position didn't sink in too friendly on a certain brunette's eyes. The position and the smile on Arashi's face was the last straw for Shizuru. Clearing her throat got everyone's attention on her, even Natsuki. "As fun as playing chase with my fiancée around the small area as it is, I do suggest that MY Natsuki should see her predicament, yes? Before there would be recent news regarding a certain business woman being involved in an airport conveyer belt accident." Her voice was sweet while a smile was etched on her face. It was what everyone feared the most, even Reito internally shivered in fear.

In the end, everyone behaved. Nobody even dared to cross Shizuru's demonic smile again. Natsuki even whimpered at the thought of the fearful smile and the icy sweet voice of her fiancée. The raven haired actor dropped the complaints about Shizuru claiming Natsuki as her fiancée since he knows not to cross the silent anger lines of his girlfriend.

"Your fiancée is loca…" Arashi whispered to Natsuki and made a circling gesture with her index finger at the side of her head. Natsuki flicked her index finger on Arashi's forehead that made the silvery-white haired woman to laugh and sit properly on her seat. They were all riding the private jet of the Searrs family, which have its perks since nobody else was there aside from two pilots, a stewardess and them.

"She has sharp hearing stupid. You're taking this trip like a child Artai. Remember why I took you with me in the first place." Natsuki's voice was empty. After the frightening intervention of Shizuru her mind was in turmoil. Having Shizuru stay at Searrs manor would definitely cause a huge ruckus. "Is it not enough you took her from me?" she whispered as her emerald eyes watched the sky from the window.

Just across Natsuki, Shizuru pondered to why she reacted that way back in the lounge. Reito pulled her before to confront her about it but she just shook her head and told him she was acting like a fiancée should be infront of Arashi for her to believe it as Natsuki and her have decided before. She was confused. By the corner of her crimson eyes, she saw Natsuki watching the sky and finding the deep contemplated expression as charming. _'What in heaven's name is wrong but feels its right? For whoever's sake, please if this is connected to my amnesia end it now by revealing the truth! Before my head explodes from all of this!'_ her mind screamed her confusion and pain from being kept in the dark from her past. Being with Natsuki pulled a lot of fragments but not enough for any puzzle pieces to fit.

She felt someone looking at her and she knew, or has a hunch, which it was. She shot a knowing glance at her blond manager who was frowning while trying to avoid her gaze. Knowing Haruka, the uneasy glances and a bit blushing only meant one thing. Her prideful friend was sorry for the issue in the lounge. It was rare that her friend apologizes and she can only smile at her friend, showing she forgives her. In all honesty, she was more worried about Natsuki's excessive thinking and Reito's glaring at Natsuki. _'I know I acted a lot of characters, but why is trying to rein my emotions and Reito's anger on Natsuki harder than acting?'_

* * *

The whole ride to Tokyo was spent mostly in silence with the side of Haruka's loud arguments with the stewardess who always end up giving her the wrong drink or food due to Haruka's small issue with her sentences, and then Reito's continuous flirting with Shizuru and the low growls from Natsuki whom no one traced to her and thought it was the plane's engine.

After the plane ride and have their things settled, Haruka said that she and Yukino booked a room at a nearby hotel to Chie's office while Reito was forced to rent aswell but near the Searrs manor, for Natsuki's annoyance, Arashi will be staying with the Searrs along with her fiancée and it didn't help that she phoned her father to thinking twice about it. The lone wolf sighed very heavily and stood outside of the airport with her fiancée and vice-president while waiting for their escort that would take them to the Searr's estate.

"So tell me again who is going to pick us up?" Arashi asks, frowning like a child. At first she couldn't believe who would pick them up and she needed to confirm the dreaded truth.

A malice grin appeared on Natsuki's face when Arashi asked her again regarding their escort. Karma is digital, as her mind repeated. "Why my very friendly cousin Nao, that's who." She answered with a sickening sweet grin.

Brunette actress swore she saw the white skin of Arashi became even whiter after hearing Natsuki say something about her cousin. She cocked a curious brow towards her fiancée who just laughed sinisterly. "She hates my cousin's pranks." Was all Natsuki told her before a loud revving and a black Dodge Durango stopping before them.

"Speak of the spider." Natsuki mumbled.

The tinted window opened and a red haired girl, assuming a year younger than Natsuki, came to view with a smile. Arashi instantly paled at the sight while Natsuki laughed out loud. This made Shizuru blinked a little, confusion was not filled in her mind. Not once did she find Natsuki openly laughing out loud without Nina present. "Am I missing something?" the kyoto-born actress questioned.

"Well no, not really. You'll just meet Artai's greatest hatred/fear.*ahemSecretCrushahem*." Natsuki snorted as she tried to control her amusement. The red haired female laughed aswell and went out of the suv. Natsuki gave her a highfive and then a noogie. "Been a while spider."

"HEY! I'm not scared of that runt!" protested Arashi. She has her left cheek puffed out and her arms crossed.

The whining of Arashi was ignored by Natsuki's cousin. "Cut it mutt. And no I'm not Artai's worst nightmare. Usually I'm his brother's nightmare." Said the red head. She was shorter than Natsuki by two inches, her red-almost scarlet colored hair was covered by a brown cap with aviator goggles, and her get-up composed of a white shirt with pink stripes, a yellow scarf, baggy pants that's being held up by suspenders and white tennis shoes. The one thing that resembled herself to Natsuki is her eyes. Jade colored eyes that gleamed of mischief and they found the sight that she knew from a very long time ago. "Ah, finally seeing the famous Shizuru Viola. Juliet Nao Zhang, Nao if you want to live, the mutt's cousin." She smirked, offering a handshake towards Shizuru.

Before Shizuru could politely hold Nao's hand, both Arashi and Natsuki held her wrist, stopping her from the handshake. She blinked a few times wanting to know why the two suddenly stopped her from shaking Nao's hand.

"Juliet Nao Zhang, whatever you are hiding on your hand, drop it now." Natsuki warned the now grinning red head. Arashi merely shook her head in defeat. "Really now. Just being that creepy politeness sends chills down my spine spider." Arashi commented with a sigh.

Nao grumbled and instantly a small, button shaped device was dropped on the concrete. "Lame. Are you two still going out? Because I know you Artai would be happy enough that I'm going to pull a prank on Viola over here." Nao whined then glared at Natsuki. "Never use my whole name again mutt. Else I'll burn your entire summer collection." An empty threat but she knows her cousin wouldn't risk it.

Natsuki glared back and released her hold on Shizuru. Yet before she can retort, she felt a strong force pushing her towards Shizuru's waiting arms. It was unusual for her to trip over nothing or even anyone daring to cross her personal space. She blinked a few times and heard a chuckle from her cousin.

"I guess some things never change, even if you suffered from amnesia. Eh Viola? Or should I say future Searrs-Kruger?" Nao snickered. Unlike her cousin, she saw Shizuru pulling her fiancée by reflex after she implied that Natsuki and Arashi might still be together. She had seen it before during their childhood. How possessive the Viola heiress with regards to Natsuki.

Shizuru was in a daze when she suddenly pulled Natsuki and engulfed her in a hug. Hearing Nao refers to Arashi and Natsuki being together just flipped a switch on her mind that says 'mine'. It was weird and internally freaking her out at how she doesn't want anyone trying to lay claim on Natsuki. Her hearing caught the snickers, laughs and groans from her companions and she immediately released Natsuki from her hug. "Ara, ara, Nao-san I believe you are wrong in saying my Natsuki is together with…" she paused a bit before adjusting her now urging growl to a silent sigh. "Artai." She breathed heavily upon saying Arashi's name without any venom. Her eyes took interest in the suv and thinking fast for the whole Natsuki-Arashi time ever since the airport time to end. "I do think it's time for us to go to the Searrs' estate, yes? Before uncle Kenji decides to ban me from my Natsuki's room again." She said, skipping to the suv like it was the most common thing in the world.

* * *

What the actress stated shocked both Natsuki and Nao. They couldn't believe that Shizuru knew Kenji's usual punishment if the brunette were to misbehave in the Searrs' household. The memory that was supposed to be forgotten like her grandfather told them.

"Hey mutt, you sure she still doesn't-"

"YES SHE DOESN'T!" Natsuki said through clenched teeth.

"What's the problem with that? Isn't that an improvement on your part Natsuki? She would finally realize-" Before Arashi could finish her sentence, a hand clamped on her mouth and her pink colored eyes found a shaking Natsuki with her hands balled up on her sides. Nao just shook her head and removed her hand on Arashi's mouth. "Forget it, she must've imagined it Natsuki. Chill." She said, hoping to calm her cousin down. She hooked her arm around the silvery-white haired employee and pulled her to the front part of the suv, where she sat on the driver seat and Arashi took the seat beside it.

Nao's word echoed on Natsuki's mind, taking it as a chant to ease her now incoming headache. She had hoped that it was just a wild guess that the brunette actress thought of regarding the punishment her step-father usually implore on her.

"Mutt! Get your fatty ass inside the vehicle now! Else Akira's guards will whine again because of the squirt's whining to see her papa!" Nao shouted from the vehicle.

Emerald eyes found crimson watching her from the open tinted windows of the suv. Her shoulders slumped down and she unclenched her balled hands, feeling the leather slightly squeak due to friction. She quickly boarded the vehicle, sitting beside Shizuru who was smiling at her, and glared at the rearview mirror where her cousin was looking at her. "For the record, I don't have a fat ass unlike a spider." She huffed and leaned her head on the cushion of her seat. Closing her eyes, she can hear Nao's mumbled complains and the other two's giggles on her comment. The engine of the suv started and she dreaded going home with her fiancée.

* * *

Driving for almost an hour and when they arrived at the estate of Natsuki's family, the blunette asked Nao to drive a bit slower for her and Shizuru to talk. Her cousin nodded and decelerated the speed of the Durango.

"I know I'm acting way out of character by asking you this but, don't let that Kanzaki near the estate. If you will meet him, make it miles away." Natsuki informed Shizuru. She saw the actress about to open her mouth and say something but she cut her off. "Don't ask why. Just please. Until I sort things out. Got it? Also, whoever you see in the house, never tell him."

Shizuru silently nodded. Her mind wondered why the prideful woman was talking to her as if she was begging. Clouded irises like they are about to water and let out waterfalls of tears was evident in Natsuki's serious face. She couldn't deny the request. Instead she would ask soon to why the request was made.

"Thanks. We're here." Natsuki mumbled when the ride came to a complete halt. She opened the car door and held it open, with her free hand raised towards Shizuru's direction as if waiting for the brunette to take it. Pokerface. That's what she was able to mask her fear, her pain. The gesture was out of habit she used to do for Shizuru. A habit that she knew should've been kept in the mental box of hers along with her feelings. _'I wonder if that mindbox thing is not working anymore. Shit! I'm starting to feel it again.'_

A slender brow was cocked upward while red irises looked at the offered hand and then the slight contorted look on Natsuki's face. As if the woman was in a deep mental turmoil. Taking the offered hand, she smiled at her fiancée who suddenly blushed upon contact of their hands and the slight squeeze she sneaked into it. "Ara, whoever said chivalry is dead must be wrong." She teased, making Natsuki blush even more. However, she was caught off-guard when the blunette spoke while she led them inside the mansion with Nao and Arashi trailing behind them.

"Me being chivalrous to anyone is dead with the exception for you and Nina."

Walking inside, Natsuki called out for her dad. The maids that welcomed them told her that the head of the family is lounging at the garden and would like to have their afternoon snack there with everyone. She nodded her head and then asked for her daughter. Among the maids that were present, majority of them blushed by Natsuki's presence and informed her of being picked up by the head housekeeper.

"Don't worry too much mutt, the squirt will be safe. Fumi-san made sure the elites are with her. Well if the little princess does end up being hurt, I still have the military on speed dial." Nao assured her cousin. A rough slap on the back of her cousin roused up the blunette and she quickly grinned. "Well I'm guessing the military won't be needed since the Seto family is more than enough to deal with it. Remember the time that one of the staff in Nina's school bruised her because of dragging her back to the classroom? Oh and the time when I was accused of being a kidnapper a few months ago? Fun times." She laughed and walked/sprinted away. Her experience already told her that topics relating to anyone hurting Nina are a dangerous topic.

"To think that woman is an exquisite attorney. Honestly, tell me again how she aced her law studies in just four years?" Arashi was shaking her head. Being with the same school with Natsuki, she met her odd friends and wondered if she too was getting odd. "Your family and friends are turning me as an odd bunch. Anyway, is my room still at the same place?" she got a nod from one of the maid and she went upstairs.

And Natsuki and Shizuru were left standing by the hallway. Some maids stood near them, waiting for any commands from Natsuki, while the two are just standing there. While their things have been brought to their rooms, Natsuki took the liberty to escort her fiancée to her room. "Follow me." Her voice was cold and slight trembling. Knowing her father, the room prepared for Shizuru is near her own.

Silently following the blunette, Shizuru felt nostalgia as her feet prodded on the carpeted hallway of the manor. Hallway filled with paintings, small tables holding vases or statues, and among the decorations, the common sights are wolves and samurai armors. Some made her feel like she knew the place.

"Dad is a samurai enthusiast. And I'm fond of wolves."

"Well that explains it."

* * *

The two exchanged small talks while the small walk along the long halls towards the actress' room. A few maids and butlers stopped and greeted Natsuki, the maids mostly blushed and enthusiastically greeted her and questioned her health and her day. Being civil towards the help, Natsuki answered their questions and offered them quick grins before turning her attention back to the way.

This amused the brunette. Watching Natsuki switch from her cold demeanor to her light attitude towards the manor help. Unusual but somewhat refreshing to know that Natsuki was not a bad boss unlike those other rich people her family knew. Although it vexed her a bit knowing some of the miads have some attraction over to their young mistress. With the long straight walking, they halted at the end of the hallway with three doors present. One was at the end of the hall and two was at the right of Shizuru.

"Your room is there." Natsuki pointed the door next to the end of the hall. "The door next to yours is Nina's. There is a connecting door inside your room to hers." She added. Her gloved right hand held on the doorknob of the room at the end, her face contorted a little at the small force she implied on the metal handle. "Meet you at the garden. It's just at the right side of the living room. You won't miss it since the glass door shows mostly green." Finally leaving the direction to the garden to her so-called fiancée, her hand turned the knob and she slipped inside her room, without Shizuru seeing inside.

Being left alone in the hallway, the Kyoto-born woman sighed and went inside the room assigned to her. To her subconscious mind and her body, she suspected that the room was familiar to her. Her hand held the sphere shaped knob and taking a sharp intake, she anxiously prepared herself to see what's behind the somewhat familiar room.

Nostalgia seeped at every crook and cranny of the whole wooden covered room. The dark brown color let out the purple satin curtains that covered the wall high window which the brunette can bet has a door towards a balcony, queen sized black faux leather bed with purple themed comforters and pillows, wooden mirror dressing table that contained different beauty products, a door that she can assume is a private bathroom and a tall wooden dresser. The whole place smelled of nature which she adored and the color scheme was perfect, as if the room was made for her. As if it was hers. Crimson eyes gazed around and saw a double door at the adjacent side of the bathroom. She assumed it must be the door leading to Nina's room since it was near the neighbor door outside. "Is there such thing as the perfect room?" she mused, walking towards the bed and sitting on its comfy mattress. There are some mall side tables and cabinets around the room but she felt it was missing something. Thinking too hard until she felt her head tingle a bit of pain, she released the thought and opted to give it up for the day

Adoring the room aside, Shizuru realized that she should be going down to the garden to meet the famous Kenji Searrs. Leaving the room, she looked around to see if there is anyone who can point her to the right direction. She wanted to ask Natsuki for help but she heard some voices, particularly Arashi's in Natsuki's room and hated the thought of finding out what the wretched witch was doing there. Without any luck, she prodded herself in going along the lengthy hallway and down the stairs as she tries to remember Natsuki's directions towards the garden.

* * *

Inside Natsuki's room, she was seated at a black chair while holding a folder with a insignia of a howling wolf. Her slender brows knitted when she read the content of the folder. Her vice-president was sitting on the arm of the chair and had her head leaning on the top of her head. "So you think this would be enough? We still need to convince majority of the board, miss president. And if they don't agree to this plan, you will lose her… THEM… Forever." The silvery-white haired woman questioned. It was a fact that the plan may backfire but she was going to risk it. Shaking her cobalt hair to remove Arashi from leaning on her head, she silently closed the folder and gave it to her companion. "Trust me. Majority of the stocks is already settled. Now I just have to make it official and I know I can trust you." She informed her. Emerald eyes trailed up to the wall clock and an audible groan resonated from her throat. "Let's go. Before the old man decides to hit on Viola." She stood up and walked towards the door, hoping her father would behave and not bother with Shizuru's memories.

"Natsuki…" Arashi whispered, her voice was a bit down, more sounding like sad but with a hint of curiousness. Standing up from the armrest, she strides her way towards Natsuki who was now outside the room with the door still open and held the hem of her shirt. A curious glance was shot back at her and it made her nervous. "I uhm…"

"Spit it out Arashi."

"Will you play the guitar and sing to me? Just like before?" Arashi requested. Her eyes are both closed and her hands held the hem of Natsuki's shirt tightly as if she was pleading. With her head hung low, she awaited Natsuki's answer.

It surprised the Searrs heiress. Sure she sings whenever Mai abducts her to one of the karaoke nights or if Nina requested it, and she did sang for Arashi once. But still, the woman requested a small favor, one that she can see she wanted so desperately considering Arashi is someone who gets what she wants without begging. A crooked grin graced her face and she patted Arashi's head. "Sure." One worded answer and she walked away.

* * *

Back at the garden, Shizuru was walking towards the stone gazebo at the middle of the lush green meadow that the maids called the lawn. There were flowers everywhere and trees that made the so-called 'lawn' looked like a small meadow. Pacing to the covered tables, she heard some barks and whimpers from her right. A small surprise greeted her when she saw three canines jumping on a man wearing black A-shirt and white Jamaican pants. Curious, she stopped and watched how the man played with the two dogs and she couldn't help but laugh when one of the dogs licked the man straight to the face.

"Aw! Cut it out Skoll! Hati stop with the jumping!" the man laughed and pushed the dogs away from him. Immediately, the dogs yipped and ran around the man then turned their attention to Shizuru. This made the man turn to look at the actress and he beamed a gentle smile over to her. "Ah, greetings Shizuru-chan! That is if it's still okay for me to call you Shizuru-chan." He greeted with a waved of his hand.

Blinking a few times, Shizuru was confused to why the man was overly friendly with her. Caught off-guard, her only option was to wave back and wait for the guy who was now walking towards her with the canines in tow. Crimson eyes went wide when the animals she thought was just ordinary canines didn't resemble any of those domesticated dogs. _'Wolves?'_

The man snickered at the confused look on the actress. He can assume it was one of those 'are those wolves?' musings that he always gets from visitors. "Before you even wonder, yes they are wolves. The black with golden strikes on his fur is Skoll, while the white one with black strikes is Hati." He told the brunette with a dashing smile while pointing at the wolves.

She snapped out of her reverie and realized that the man was already infront of her. With the close proximity, the features of the stranger before her became clear. Black colored cropped hairstyle with blond highlights, blue eyes that looked like they've seen a lot of experience and the few wrinkles on his lips indicated that his age can be around forty. Somewhat familiarity over the male gushed all over her and a sweet smile crept on her face. The man before her is the famous Searrs. Kenji Searrs. "Hello Uncle Kenji." Offering her hand, she greeted the male who just gave her a big bear hug.

A booming laugh immersed from Kenji as he twirled around while hugging Shizuru. "AHAHAHA! I knew you wouldn't forget me!" his voice was elated when he spoke to the actress.

Shizuru giggled and patted Kenji on his shoulder, silently asking him to put her down. When the older male finally set her down, she gestured for them to go to the gazebo where the maids might've been waiting for them. "Father always kept a photo of you and he told me stories about your friendship. It's easy to recognize you upclose Uncle Kenji. And there are times we met up during business parties." She informed her father's friend. Calling him uncle was normal since her father instructed her to call him among his colleagues as such.

"That is a fact although not the answer i was hoping for but what the heck!. But clearly, you haven't change at all. I do hope my knuckle head of a daughter isn't troubling you." Kenji snickered. He gestured for them to sit at an empty cushioned white bench and asked the waiting maid for tea and some food.

Shizuru took the offered space in the white bench a few spaces away from the older man. The scenery around the gazebo was enough for her to feel at ease and being with the owner of the house didn't make any difference. Infact, she felt quite homey just like the Viola main house in Kyoto. "Natsuki's gallant as ever. I must thank you for not exposing the whole engagement to the press. Though I have to admit, Natsuki's quite creative in fending off strangers and skilled in her deathglare." A chuckle escaped her lips as she recalls how Natsuki handled crowd control more effectively than Haruka.

"Nice to know. But don't leave the goodstuff, I heard from my little birdie daughter that Natsuki pointed her gun at you a few times. I apologize on her behalf, I sure am proud that you stood up to that! HAHA! I remember my wife even slapping me when I pointed my katana and sometimes my pistol on her!" He cackled loudly.

* * *

Walking towards the garden, Natsuki and Arashi both heard a couple of childish laughter. This made Natsuki smile and turned around to fetch the source of the voices. Arashi chuckled knowing who made her usual cold president to a ball of sunshine bouncing to wherever part of the huge manor is. "I'll tell the boss that you'll just going to pick up the little princess!" she shouted over her shoulder as she skipped her way towards the garden.

Along the way, Nao ended trudging the long walk to the gazebo along with Arashi. The redhead constantly gave seductive winks at the maids who, in return, blushed furiously or giggled at them and it irked Arashi how some of the maids flirted with Nao aswell. Shrugging the annoyance aside, a smirking Nao caught her attention with her thumb pointing at the gazebo where Kenji and Shizuru were.

"The big-boss finally found the new addition to the family. Sucks for you huh?" Nao said with a bit of mirth in her voice. Her grin may show her insulting bad-ass side but for Natsuki's eyes, if she was there, it was the side where she felt pain somewhere in her heart.

The sly grin but a hint of disappointment was quickly noticed by Arashi. Frowning a bit, a silent 'what's wrong' look shot to the prankster but ignored the look. Shrugging the unusual behavior of the prankster aside, she dreaded the way towards the gazebo where the business' scariest man is having a good time with the woman her ex-girlfriend's currently engaged to. "Let's just go Zhang. We all know how sir Searrs just loves my presence." She said sarcastically, walking ahead of the redhead.

"Whatever. You know he hates your parents, not you." Nao commented, following Arashi lazily.

* * *

"Papa, are we going to have snack with grandpa Ookami? Can Mashiro-chan join us?" a childish inquiry chimed on the sharp hearing of the ice princess of the Searrs manor. Dark purple hair lively bounced as Nina's whole body was atop her papa's shoulders while they went to the garden. Small hands held on some of Natsuki's hair and her chin rested on Natsuki's head, making them look like a short totem pole.

Chuckling at her daughter's antics, Natsuki carefully wriggled her head to give the child a small fright. Instead of being frightened, the child just giggled and nuzzled closer to her mane affectionately. "Yes baby. But you will drink your green tea alright? Remember what your grandma used to tell you?" her voice was leveled. Not playful, not much affection like behind closed doors or less people. "Un! I'm liking that green drink! Mama loves it so I should too! Say is mama there too papa?" the child bounced on her shoulders and it bought laughter on her usual cold demeanor. "Ofcourse. But about Mashiro-chan, she can't join us today. Her mom is taking her out to buy clothes. Since I do believe some kids at school played a prank on her again?"

"Yes… But I was there! And even Arika was there! We protected Mashiro-chan and Ers-chan!"

"That you did baby. And I'm proud of what you did." Natsuki chuckled.

They went out to the garden, followed by the ogles and stares of some maids as they passed them by. Sighing upon the sight of her step-father happily talking with Shizuru while Arashi and Nao go at it with their verbal war, a sleazy grin crept on her face as her daughter bounced happily again on her shoulders. "C'mon papa! I wanna play with mama and the doggies!"

"Alright alright little princess." The older blunette huffed and jogged carefully along the cemented pavement. _'Heaven kill me now. Whenever dad's smiling with an Artai around is never a good sign. Whoever you are that's plotting against my life, you should hope you're already dead before I make sure you will be!'_

* * *

**Omake:**

**Nao: **Oh and the time when I was accused of being a kidnapper a few months ago? Fun times!

**Zaki: What Nao is saying...**

**Flashback:**

**chibi Nina, Erstin, Arika and Mashiro walking at the sidewalk. many bystanders found them cute walking all together and happily chatting. then a black SUV stopped beside them and the black tinted window opened, revealing Nao dressed in a suit and wearing black glasses.**

**Nao: (overly friendly voice) Hi kids, want some candy? -Grins-**

**Nina: -smiles widely- Yes please!**

**Erstin: Thank you!**

**Mashiro: candy~!**

**Arika: -bouncing happily- WEEEE! Candy!**

**The four kids went inside the SUV and Nao smiled deviously at the spectators and drove away. the next hour consisted of police chasing the black SUV, catching Nao and imprisoning her to the local jail for crimes of kidnapping, Nao yelling at the guards saying the children were her niece and friends, and Natsuki being called at the police station to claim innocence on her cousin.**

**Nao: Not my fault those old hags jumped to conclusion! I just offered my cute niece and her friends some candy.**

**Natsuki: NO! it's your fault you stupid spider! Who in the hell would pick up my daughter and her friends from the park driving a black SUV and wearing such suspicious clothes and offering them candy? Did you know Fumi almost had an heart attack when the policed called?**

**Nao: -Grin- Well that's one way to liven up the whole family. You should've seen the car chase! -runs and rode her SUV-**

**Natsuki: -face palm- Juliet Nao Zhang! I'll give you a car chase! -went to her own bike and chased Nao's SUV-**


	18. Chapter 18: Under Searrs household

**A/N: I remember saying in the Mai Hime Fanfiction group in FB that my new years resolution is to update my fics, especially the two long running ones. So here's the update for one of them. Consider this as a New Years gift to all of ya! XD**

**Before forget, I want to thank those who continue to read and review my fics. And i would like all of you to know that I may be slow in updating my fics but I'll never abandon it. (bad grammar and typo included :p). I'm Happy to find this Fic already in the milestone of reviews, almost 300 minus 1 XD. Keep it up guys, i really love reading your reviews as you enjoy reading my fics.  
**

**I welcome constructive criticism, rantings, shoutouts, plugins and any other comments in my reviews. :P  
**

**Thank you and hope you enjoy this update.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Under Searrs household**

With the little bundle of energy being carried by her so-called papa made their way to the gazebo. The adult of the two found the older man within the group of women a bit unrecognizable. The once was blond haired man now have jet black hair with blond highlights. "Say baby, did your grandpa dyed his hair?" she asks the child on her shoulder. The child nodded her head even if Natsuki was not able to see her answer. "Grandpa Okami said black hair is 'groovy' now. Papa, what's groovy?" the child inquired curiously. Natsuki only felt like face-palming herself at her father's choice of words and attempt to be in the trend.

When the two arrived at the gazebo, the only man within the group of girls smiled widely when he saw the child. With a quick movement, he took the child from Natsuki's shoulders and cuddled the now laughing child. "How was school young pup? Did you miss your grandpa?" Kenji asks his granddaughter. Nina giggled and placed a kiss at her grandpa's cheek. "Yes grandpa! But I missed my papa more!" the child announced. And the announcement made Natsuki and her father begin to fight over the young one.

The Kyoto actress found the interaction of the dark-haired family amusing. She, together with Arashi who was drinking tea with her and Nao who was smirking at the sight of the three, felt warmth spreading across her chest. It was a rare chance to see Natsuki interacting so much. "Ara, such a lovely sight." She said while she sips on her tea.

The red head chuckled and grinned mischievously. She lived within the walls of the Searrs manor since she was a kid and she knows things that have never seen the light of day. "Hahaha that's this crazy family for you. Uncle Kenji can be scary outside these walls but when Nina is present, you can see how he is a softie." She informed the Kyoto actress. It pains her to see Shizuru but not able to see the Shizuru that she once knew.

Arashi on the other hand sighed heavily and sipped on her tea. "But the little experiment still doesn't like me." With her words, Nao softly jabbed her side that made her spill the tea. "NAO!" she chided the redhead. Pink eyes met glaring lime ones and it brought shiver down to her spine. "shush! You know how Natsuki is when Nina is being treated like an experiment." Nao whispered. But her whisper did not escape Shizuru's keen hearing.

"Experiment?" Shizuru inquired. Nao opened her mouth and was about to explain about what she said when she felt an ominous aura. Her body feared of moving to see what the cause of such aura is.

"What are you whispering spider?" Said Natsuki coldly. She was now standing behind Nao with a stoic expression and Nina-less. It was her loss that her father bribed Nina with toys. "If you are talking about me then be sure to prepare to run."

Natsuki's cold voice made Nao shudder, Arashi to be startled and for Shizuru to shiver with excitement. Shizuru was unsure why Natsuki's voice gave her such feeling. Like she could melt anytime if the blunette is to whisper to her ears.

"So?" Natsuki asked again. She now has her arms crossed and waiting for answers.

Mustering her courage, Nao gulped and forced a smirk. She turned around and faced her cousin. "Nothing much mutt. I'm just telling your soon-to-be wife over here about your dog habits." Said Nao with the hope that her cousin didn't heard of the experiment topic. _'I value my life much more than risking it over unimportant facts.'_

Natsuki swatted her cousin's left arm and earned her a painful yelp from the red head. "You are stupid you know that?" She felt like resting and sat on the only space she can find. Beside Shizuru that is. Silently, she reached for the tea cup on the marble table near them and took a calming whiff. It may be hard to believe by others but tea can calm her down.

The red head frowned but opted to keep her silence. When Natsuki was in her solemn mood it meant she was thinking of a past no one likes to bring up. "So anyway mutt, you ready for Nina's school tomorrow? And are you going to take your future bride there too?" she asks while munching on a doughnut.

Natsuki ignored the comment between her and Shizuru and just gave Nao a bored look. "I still can't understand why they want me to be there. Nao is there when they need someone to get her report card, or the old man visits her during PTA meetings. So what gives?" she asked to Nao.

"Blame the kid. She's been bragging before on how her papa is cool and nice. This piqued the interest of her homeroom teacher and the whole faculty to know who you are." Nao explained while throwing away the content of the tea cup that Shizuru kept on giving her. With the eighth time the actress gave her tea, she finally gave in and faced the amnesiatic woman. "The hell! I don't want tea! Can't you serve coffee or something else?" Shizuru merely ignored her outburst and just poured Natsuki's cup with tea yet again. Feeling that Shizuru intentionally ignored her, she left her now filled up cup on the table and asked one of the stand-by maids to get her a cup of coffee.

Natsuki didn't say a word and let her mind imagine Nina's playful ranting and boasts to her friends about her. It made her smile and hid it by sipping her tea. "If it's what Nina wants then I can't really argue. Her classes start around 10am correct?" she asked Nao who nodded in response. "Good. Arashi, do we have enough time?" she turned her attention to Arashi who was having a fork fight with Nao over the last slice of chocolate mousse cake. Her question was ignored until it was Shizuru who broke the fork duel by getting the cake for herself.

"Mutt! Your girlfriend took my cake!" "No! It's mine! Natsuki get the cake back from Shizuru!" Both Arashi and Nao whined. It turns out that both of them liked the said cake and had been having a fork fight on whoever can get it. But as their fight draws to an end, with both ending as a draw, Shizuru took the cake for herself.

"Arashi." Natsuki said coldly.

The silver haired woman tensed up and faced Natsuki in a nervous manner. "Err, y-yes president. The meeting would end around 9:30am if the board agrees without a hitch." She informed Natsuki.

"Good. Then we'll make them agree." Natsuki sat back lazily and watched her daughter playing with the two wolves. Then it reminds her that it has been weeks since she last saw her own pet. Deciding on checking on her pet, she placed her right index finger and right thumb on her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. This act made Nao, Arashi and even Shizuru cringe.

Shizuru was dumbfounded to why her fiancée suddenly whistled loudly. She shook her head a bit to remove the ringing sound that she still kept on hearing. Nao on the other hand loomed at Natsuki and grabbed on her collar. "The hell mutt?! if you're calling your pet, be sure to warn us first!"

When Arashi heard that Natsuki's pet was being called, she paled and immediately pulled Nao and sat on her lap. Of all the pets in the Searrs household, Natsuki's personal pet was the one she feared. And judging from the period that Natsuki was away, the pet would be energetic than usual.

"Ack?! Arashi let go!" Nao complained.

"No! Natsuki called her demon and you know how that demonic pet hates me!" Arashi whined. She held on Nao tighter, with her chest by Nao's face. This action made the red haired attorney blush bright red and immobilized. Natsuki snicked seeing her cousin almost suffocating inbetween Arashi's chest.

A loud howl echoed throughout the garden and Natsuki perked up upon hearing the sound. She immediately stood up from her seat and stepped down from the gazebo, waiting for the source of the howl to come to her. While waiting, her daughter heard the previous howl and decided to join her in waiting for the pet.

"Can anyone tell me what is happening?" Shizuru inquired curiously. She felt left out among them and she did not like it one bit. But nobody answered her. "Natsuki?" she turned to her fiancée who was with Nina and both have their backs turned to her. When she was about to ask again, a loud barking noise resonated within the area. Compared to the howl, the barks sounded near them.

"Duran!" Nina squealed happily.

"Come here boy!" Natsuki said in an amused tone.

A large brown canine came into everyone's view, running towards the two dark haired females. The maids squealed when the huge canine ran past them and made their skirts fly up a bit. Nina laughed at the scene while Natsuki looked away from it. A few seconds later the huge canine jumped on Natsuki's body and covered her body entirely with its massive size.

"Alright alright Duran! I missed you too buddy." Natsuki said to the huge canine while petting its head.

Shizuru was amazed at the size of the canine. It was big enough to cover Natsuki's body and by the looks on Natsuki's tensed body, its weight must be heavier than the average pet. "Ara, that dog looks nice. Can I pet it?" She said with an amused look on her face and placing the cup of tea on the table.

A shock expression from everyone around Shizuru when she spoke that the huge canine named Duran is cute and would like to pet it. Although Natsuki and Nao are complacent that the giant canine would not attack the red-eyed brunette.

"Are you insane?! That monster eats people alive! He tore my shirt before! And it's a Prada shirt! To think Natsuki calls that monster as a dog!" Arashi said in annoyance. She pointed an accusing finger to the furry beast that's wagging its tail.

Nao snorted and let out a taunting laugh at Arashi. "Yeah right. You were prancing around Natsuki to the point of making her growl. I had to restrain rolling on the floor, laughing, while you tried to run away from him." She laughed as she remembered how Arashi ran to the nearest room which was Nao's and barricaded herself there. "And for the record, he's a Mastiff."

Duran turned to the red-eyed brunette and suddenly perked its ears and barked loudly. He immediately bounded off his master and sat infornt of Shizuru, head-butting Shizuru's leg. After softly hitting Shizuru's leg, he barked enthusiastically and again bumped his head on Shizuru's leg. Shizuru looked at him with a puzzled expression.

The notion of the huge canine surprised Natsuki the most. Then the idea of Duran's sensitive nose was the only explanation she can muster why he was friendly to Shizuru. Duran spent most of his time in her room. "Duran wants you to pet him." Natsuki said, watching a careful eye on her huge pet. Shizuru nodded and patted the head of Duran who happily barked at the contact.

"Wow! Mama is great! Duran never let anyone pet him at first sight! See that papa! Lookie grandpa!" Nina pointed out. The child enthusiastically ran to Shizuru and hugged the Kyoto actress.

Kenji was now at the gazebo, watching over his family and their friends. He stood before his daughter who was watching the others with a soft gaze. "It has been a while. Right cub?" he said softly. The blunette nodded her head and looked at him. "Care to walk with me?" he turned around and stated walking away from the gazebo with Natsuki following him.

"Are you doing alright my cub?" Kenji said, breaking the silence between them they were now a few feet away from the others.

Natsuki stopped walking and looked behind her. Her emerald eyes watched her daughter and fiancée carefully and found it relieving to see how they are interacting like a family. "Yes. I am."

"I got the report from that Artai. I can't say I'm happy with this but-" he paused and stared at his daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Never been too sure. I find Arashi as a trustworthy adversary."

"How about her family?"

"No Artai can interfere aside from her."

Kenji eyed his daughter and cupped his chin. "I see. What about her?" He said, referring to Shizuru.

Natsuki smirked and stood proudly. "A Kruger will do everything for their loved ones, just like the Searrs." She told her father with determination and confidence.

Kenji saw how his step-daughter was determined in her motto. Ever since the bike accident, Natsuki's playful nature turned around and she became a person who would one day conquer the Japanese business industry. He smiled at her and placed a hand over her head. "Never forget. You may not be my blood but hell you are my daughter. And a Searrs daughter will never give up! Fight-o cub!" he cheered on, making Natsuki smile a bit and let him pat her like her lungs would fall off.

* * *

The day went on and the night came with a flash. Nao suggested they all have dinner at the main dining hall. Natsuki nodded. The blunette picked up her daughter and they all went to the dining area where the maids awaited for them. It was no surprise from the residents of the Searrs manor when the maids blush upon seeing Natsuki. Though this tick Shizuru a bit and moved closer to Natsuki and Nina to show the maids they are in a relationship.

The sight on Natsuki and Nina being with Shizuru made the maids fawn even more at them. To them, it was a sight to be seen for their young master. It was rare see her calm and smiling with someone outside the Searrs household or those who pushed themselves as her friends. They happily guided them to the dining area and told them that the food would be served in a matter of minutes.

The dining area is rather simple than most of wealthy families. The whole room is themed with black, brown and white. White ceilings and some light brown walls with black borders. The dining tale which is a long mahogany table with several light brown chairs is at the middle of the room with the whole table setting all setup. The walls are decorated with paintings of bamboo and rivers, giving the room a comfortable feeling.

With all of them seated before the long mahogany table; Kenji sitting at the middle end, Natsuki and Shizuru sitting at the right side of Kenji with Nina seated between them while Nao and Arashi seated at the left side of Kenji. They all waited patiently for the food to be served, with a side remarks from Nao or Nina piping a happy story along the wait.

A few seconds later, the door at the left opened up and a child with light purple hair and wearing a seafoam colored dress came in the room, running with a big smile on her face. Her green colored eyes looked at the dark haired child and immediately ran towards her and the older blunette. "Nina-chan!" the child greeted happily.

"Mashiro-chan!" Nina replied cheerfully.

Natsuki saw the child and smiled a bit, Nao winked at her, Arashi waved at the small child and Kenji grinned seeing how Nina was happy to see the new comer. Shizuru though was left baffled seeing a child suddenly came inside and ran towards Nina. The child greeted everyone, even Shizuru by calling her ojou-sama, and skipped at the other side of the table to sit at the empty chair beside Arashi.

Natsuki saw the confused look on her fiancée and sat back with a bit of uneasiness in her chest. "Remember what I said. Whoever you see here, never tell him. In time, when _she _ is ready, _she _will tell him." Natsuki reminded Shizuru.

"Ara? Who are you referring to?" Shizuru inquired.

This time it was Nao's turn to look serious and gave Shizuru a light glare. "The person that will make Natsuki risk her life to kill your so-called boyfriend if he were to repeat the past." She said in a cold manner. Her slender brows knitted together as the memories of Reito and Natsuki's brawl before. A hand was placed on her balled right hand and her lime green eyes came contact to pink colored eyes. She felt calm after staring at the concerned look from Arashi.

"Thank you for waiting master, young master." Said by a meek voice that came from where the child came through. Before her was four maids pushing a metal small cart that carried the food that to be served to them. The one behind the four maids which are all dressed in black dress and white aprons is different than the rest. She was wearing a pink European style maid outfit with white themed waist apron with white cuffs and white headdress atop her pink colored hair. Her chest was adorned with a black bow tie and red jewel at the middle. "It has been a while young master Natsuki." The pink haired maid greeted the blunette.

Natsuki silently nodded her head and slightly bowed her body at a 45 degree angle. Nina waved at the maid with a wide smile on her face like Mashiro was doing. Kenji eyed the food that was being served to them while Nao was amused at how surprised Shizuru was.

"F-Fumi Himeno?" Shizuru spoke out in disbelief.

The maid called Fumi checked on who spoke her name and saw the Kyoto actress that she knew from Natsuki's stories and the news. She offered her a warm smile and a courteous bow. "Oh my. We have a visitor and I was not informed on who it was. Greetings miss Viola and welcome to the Searrs Estate." She signaled the maids to start serving the food to the occupants of the table and she walked towards the child named Mashiro and sat beside her.

Kenji smiled at how Mashiro beamed a happy smile at Fumi and how Fumi was returning the happy gesture. "Well then, now we are complete and the food is served, let's say our thanks and eat!" he announced happily.

Forgetting the appearance of Fumi, they all focused on eating and Kenji's small talk with Shizuru about her family.

* * *

After dinner, Kenji decided to take Nina up to his room and let her start with their homework while the others stayed at the living area to rest a bit. Fumi was serving tea to everyone and a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some tea miss Viola?" Fumi offered, raised a teapot to show that she was carrying tea. The brunette was still baffled at the sight of the pink haired maid before her and silently nodded her head.

Lime green eyes noticed how Shizuru looked at Fumi as if she was looking at a ghost. She wasn't much surprised though. It was Fumi after all. "You looked like you've seen a ghost Viola." She stated with a cheshire smile.

"Nao…" Natsuki warned, glaring at her younger cousin.

Nao frowned and slumped back to her cushioned seat. "What? It's all over her face. Why not just spit it out Viola. We all know you want to."

Shizuru shook away her surprised expression and offered her thanks to Fumi who continued to serve tea to the other occupants of the room. It was true though. She can't believe how Fumi Himeno was inside the Searrs Estate. It was shocking since Reito was trying so hard to look for her for the past.

Fumi placed the tea pot on the glass table and she sat beside Natsuki. "I believe you are referring to how I am here with the Searrs estate, am I right miss Viola?" she questions with a smile on her face. Then she remembered she hasn't introduced herself to Shizuru. "Oh where are my manners. As you may already know, my name is Fumi Himeno. I'm the head maid of the Searrs family."

Arashi chuckled and grinned. "More like the caretaker of the hard-headed Searrs. Viola-san, Fumi-sama is the only person who can put both Sir Kenji and Natsuki in line." she then laughed loudly. "You should see how sir Kenji fears fumi-sama when she's holding a spoon and lecturing him about something or Natsuki's training."

The blunette faced the maid and sighed heavily. "Are you sure Fumi?" the head maid nodded her head and all Natsuki can do was lean back and let what Fumi decided to do. "Then do what you want. But if ever he tries to put you or Mashiro in Danger, I'll make sure to personally deliver him to hell." Natsuki said to Fumi who thanked her for being a protective young master. "Arashi, Nao, let's go and give them some space. And I did promise Arashi that I'll be playing some music for her and you'll be my pianist Nao." She stated, pushing herself off the comfy seat and walking towards the stairs with Nao and Arashi following her.

* * *

"Very well. As I have said before, I'm the head maid also the caretaker of the Searrs family. It has been this way for five years." Fumi stated. She pulled Mashiro to her lap and patted the little girl's head. "Ma-chan, will you introduce yourself to miss Viola?" She told Mashiro who nodded her head and smiled at Shizuru.

"Hello. I'm Mashiro. Nice to meet you miss Viola." Mashiro greeted but was patted by the head by Fumi again and she just laughed. The childish laughter was contagious and Shizuru laughed and smiled at Mashiro. "Ara, please do call me Shizuru. And you Mashiro-chan, you're so cute." Shizuru told the child.

"Ma-chan, please introduce yourself properly to the young mistress Shizuru." Fumi instructed the child and addressed Shizuru by the title she supposed to have. Fumi knew the whole setup of the two families since she had been briefed by Kenji, and to see Shizuru face to face somehow pricked her inner feelings.

Mashiro playfully swayed her head a bit from left to right and showed a toothy smile. "Yes mom!" She pushed off of Fumi and gave Mashiro a more formal bow. "Nice to meet you mistress Shizuru. I'm Mashiro Himeno de Kanzaki."

Shizuru lost her composure and choked a bit on the tea that she was drinking while Mashiro was introducing herself to her. Hearing Mashiro's name surprised her and the only thought came to her mind and she unconsciously said it out loud.

"Don't tell me you're?!" she spoke out in disbelief, eyeing Mashiro's childish smile and comparing it to the smile of the Kanzaki she knows. She then turned to Fumi who was just looking at Mashiro with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh that's uploaded :) Please be reminded that I don't have a beta, mostly i rely on my reader's criticism to know my faults so i ask for forgiveness if my sentence construction is funky or weird :p.  
**

**Now that ends this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it (I think). Happy new year guys!  
**

**P.S: Chapter 19 is in progress.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Saigo no Iiwake

**A/N: As promised! here's the next chapter of Something different. While typing this, i honestly played the insert songs here over and over again just to be in the mood. Glad it helped me. Wohoooo! :3  
**

**So i know you guys don't like random ramblings, you can now scroll down and read the chapter. :)  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Otome and the songs i have included in this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Saigo no Iiwake**

Shizuru walked to the grand main stairs after hearing the story about Fumi and Mashiro. It was a surprising revelation and she can now understand why Natsuki warned her about telling Reito anything about the Searrs household. She wanted to tell it to Reito, that she found Fumi, but the she promised both Natsuki and Fumi that what's inside the Searrs Estate should only be inside. "This is a bit of trouble." She mumbled, walking up to the top of the grandeur stairs.

When she was about to turn to the right wing of the carpeted hallway of the second floor, Shizuru stopped on her tracks and heard some alluring music from the left. The sound of guitar and piano echoed throughout the left wing of the Estate and Shizuru could see some of the maids huddled up by a certain area of the left wing. The thought of ignoring the music in mind, she clicked her heels and turned to the direction of her supposed room.

That is before four maids came running up the stairs, giggling and chatting.

"Hurry! It's a rare chance to hear Nao-sama and Natsuki-sama playing!" one maid said gleefully.

"I know! I bet the young master is singing!" the other one said with a dreamy look.

"Hearing the young master Natsuki sing just makes you want to fall in love with her some more!" one of them commented.

The last one stopped on her tracks and placed a hand over her chin. "I hope she's singing to lady Arashi. She does look so passionate whenever she sings for her." They all giggled and proceed to the room that the music was coming from.

Hearing the maids gossip about Natsuki and Nao, especially the last comment, made Shizuru turned around and go to the source of music. With each step towards the room, Shizuru's heart beat faster and faster. Her mind was filled with the possibilities of Natsuki singing for Arashi some love songs and the thoughts of the hallway being familiar to her. The more she walked along the hall, the music sounded clearer.

She now stood before the place where the maids are gathered and peeking inside the room with a reddish-brown door. From the other side, she can clearly hear the soft melody of piano and acoustic guitar, and the soft voice of Natsuki.

_**You say you've been overseas**  
**I say over where**  
**You say just a holiday**  
**My Alsatian heir**  
**I say I've been working late, working overtime**  
**Haven't seen the sun since eighty-nine** _

"Isn't young master Natsuki so dreamy? She may look scary and charming at the same time but add up her singing voice." The maid speaking moaned as she hears Natsuki's voice. "I wish she can serenade me too."

The maid beside the one who spoke nodded her head and peeked inside. "And Nao-sama's way of playing the piano is also admirable. Lady Arashi is lucky to hear them play. And to be sitting beside Natsuki-sama while she plays. Ugh! I bet her voice by that range is orgasmic!" she squealed softly.

**_Does the moonlight shine on Paris  
After the sun goes down  
If the London Bridge is falling  
Will anybody hear a sound  
If you follow the sunset will it ever end  
Does the moonlight shine on Paris_**

Shizuru's left brow was now twitching in annoyance at what she was hearing. Somehow within the past few days, people are seeing Natsuki in a romantic way and it was pissing her off. If not for her ability to stay calm and composed, mask included, she would've taken her naginata and point its blade to Natsuki's stalkers/admirers.

At first it was confusing to why she was even thinking about how she was irked at Natsuki's admirers, but now she was grown accustomed to it. No matter how much she ignores Natsuki's own fans, she always turns back and scares them away. She was taking it in like it was already part of her.

Shizuru cleared her throat to call the attention of the several maids that are huddled at the doorway of the room. "Hello, would you mind if you ladies let me through? I would like to see my fiancée please." She spoke out, startling the maids.

The several maids look at their left and saw Shizuru, smiling at them. They backed away for a few inches from Shizuru as they saw how the actress' smile can be both scary and attractive at the same time. How her beautiful smile can make someone feel like they are preys of a huge serpent. They bowed before Shizuru to show their respect over their young master's fiancée. "Y-yes Viola-sama. Please go on ahead." They said in unison.

Shizuru gave them a courteous bow back and proceeded to go inside the room.

"Somehow I'm scared for the young master's life." One of the maids mumbled. The other maids nodded their heads and went back to their work, fearing to be involved in what he Viola heiress can do to their young master.

Inside the music room, Shizuru was awed at the sheer size of it. It was wide as the room that was given to her and was painted in white and black. The walls are decorated with lines that made up of a music staff and a few notes along with it. Checking on the notes, she can somehow tell it was a wonderful tone. Within the middle of the room, a black grand piano was near a fireplace and around it are black colored sofa set.

Shizuru saw Nao seated by the piano, playing a solemn tune with the piano while the sound of acoustic guitar blended with it perfectly. She moved by the corner of the room and closed her eyes for a bit to listen intently on the singer.

**_Does the moonlight shine on Paris__  
After the sun goes down  
If the London Bridge is falling  
Will anybody hear a sound  
If you follow the sunset will it ever end  
Does the moonlight shine on Paris…_**

As Shizuru hears the song, she can't help but feel both sad and longing. The way Natsuki sang it was like how she longed to ask how someone was. How that person is all the time Natsuki was there.

A song from Natsuki to her lost love.

A song Shizuru wanted to be sung to her by the blunette.

* * *

An audible sigh ended the song and the girlish squeal from Arashi echoed loudly within the room. "Oh god! Thank you! Thank you Natsuki! Your voice is still sexy as ever!" Arashi squealed in delight. Nao's taunting snort followed after and Natsuki growled at her cousin's antics and she pushed Arashi away from her.

"Darn it Arashi! Stop clinging on to me! Go to Nao!" Natsuki told the silver haired woman, pushing her towards the now blushing Nao.

"But Natsuki! I want to hear you sing again!" Arashi whined.

"Oh hell no! I'm not playing another tune with the mutt!" Nao answered back. It was already some time since she last played the piano and her fingers are numbing from playing it. the last time they played, it was before the accident. Shaking the nostalgic feeling, she glared at Natsuki in annoyance. "And definitely not playing for her!" Nao pointed her thumb over Arashi. Then Arashi threw a pillow over her face that she wasn't able to dodge. "Oh it's on Artai!" Thus the two started on a game of tag and tickle, leaving Natsuki alone in the room.

* * *

Natsuki sighed heavily and went towards the piano. She slid her index finger along the keys, thinking if she would play or not. Sure she plays the guitar but she was more trained with playing the piano. Her mother made sure of that. Pressing on another key, Natsuki sat down on the chair and began to play a certain olden song her mother and father (naming Kenji) used to play.

**_Netta furikaa koonnami tsurai koto datowa__  
Ima ochita shizukuwa namida dane  
Soshite kimiga deteyuku yoake o matte  
Kura yamiga kowai kimino koto dakara_**

_**Ichiban daijina mono ga**_  
_**Ichiban tookue ikuyo**_  
_**Konnani oboeta kimino mono**_  
_**Subetega omoide ni naru**_

Natsuki shut her eyes, taking in the song she's singing.

**_Darekara mo kiminara  
Sukare to omo shinpai wa  
Iranai sabishi yo  
Mureni bokuno tamedato  
Sayonara no yoake  
Omoo teru  
Kimidakara setsunakute_**

* * *

**-Flasback-**_  
_

**_ 'Nat-su-ki!' _**

A seven year old brunette skipped inside Natsuki's room and hugged the blunette who was busy posing her bike model collection by the cabinet. Natsuki turned around and saw her childhood friend, crimson eyes gleaming of glee and mischief.

**_'Natsuki let's play! I finally mastered papa's naginata skill. Now I can protect Natsuki!' _**the child chimed happily. Natsuki only grinned and nodded her head.

**_'Sure! Dad gave me this bokken yesterday and I want to try it out! I want to protect you from those people who like to take you away from me and play with you.' _**Natsuki scurried to her bed and took the black wooden sword under it and ran back to the brunette.

**_'Natsuki is so cute. You do know I don't like to play with anyone unless you are there. Now let's go!'_**

* * *

**_Ichiban tikaku ni iitemo  
Ichiban wakari aenai  
Konnani aishita bokunoo_**

* * *

'Flash of white'

**_'Ara, ara. What does my Natsuki doing in my balcony at this time of night?'_** the brunette, now sixteen years old, asked Natsuki who looked like fifteen years old. The blunette was sitting by the balcony railing, looking at her friend's figure. The brunette wore a purple nightgown that's thin enough to get a glimpse of how her body can be compared to the goddesses.

**_'Can't I see my girlfriend whenever I want?' _**Natsuki retorted with a blush over her cheeks. She then offer her hand with the palm facing the brunette. With a shy blush on her face, she awaited for her girlfriend's hand. When the brunette took her hand, she bent down a bit to the level of their hands and gently kissed her girlfriend's hand. **_'I missed you.'_**

'The brunette giggled girlishly at Natsuki's gentlemanly gesture. **_'_****_Ara, whoever said chivalry is dead must be wrong.'_** She pointed out, only to gain Natsuki's puppy glares.'

**_'Chivalry would rise from the dead and be a zombie when it comes to you.'_**

**_'Then my chivalrious knight, shall we go inside my room? The balcony is no place for us to talk for long. Unless Natsuki wants everyone to see me in full ecstasy from Natsuki's love.'_** the brunette teased, making Natsuki glares at her and pull her inside her room.

* * *

**_Subetega Iiwake ni naru_**

* * *

'Flash of white'

**_'Are you sure about this? I mean, we are practically running away from our family.'_** Natsuki asked her brunette friend. With a helmet on her hand and a back pack hanging on her shoulders, she eyed her ruby-eyed lover with worry.

**_'It was Natsuki who asked me to runaway with her but Natsuki's the one looking unsure. Fufufu.' _**The brunette chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips. **_'I am sure my Natsuki'_**

'Natsuki nodded her head and gave a purple colored helmet with twin coiled snakes printed on it. Her lover's personal helmet.'

**_'Then let's go. We'll start our own family where the rules of us not belonging together don't exist.'_**

* * *

_**Ichiban daijina mono ga  
Ichiban tookue ikuyo  
Konnani oboeta kimino mono  
Subetega omoide ni natu**_

_**Ichiban tikakuni iitemo**_  
_**Ichiban wakari aenai**_  
_**Konnanni aishita bokunoo subetega**_  
_**Iiwake ni naru**_

Natsuki suddenly stopped playing when she felt a pair of arms wound around her waist and pulled her close. It was not her who sang the last lines. The voice was thick and alluring. The feeling of warmth was enough to open her eyes and felt drop of water on her playing hands as she reached up to her cheeks to feel the streak of tears falling from her emerald eyes. The warm feeling behind her was comforting but the sound of whimper made her look up and see teary crimson eyes.

"Vio-la…" Natsuki whispered.

"Natsuki… Natsuki…" Shizuru chanted, hugging Natsuki closer to her. "Please don't cry Natsuki. please." She pleaded.

It was too much for Shizuru. To see Natsuki playing alone and singing, the words she sang- it was enough for her to cry out and comfort the blunette. Her heart constricted on each tear that fell from Natsuki's eyes. "Don't cry anymore. I'm here." She cooed softly, stroking Natsuki's hair.

The blunette sat there, quietly, as Shizuru hugged her and told her to cease her tears. She gave in to her old self and leaned back to Shizuru and closed her eyes. It comforted her, being within Shizuru's arms. The feeling of having her old lover back to her life. No worries, some sneaking out and pure love.

But it was for only a few minutes before she realized that it would be painful for her if she continues to dream of having the brunette back. She pushed herself away from Shizuru's embrace and started to silently place her fingers on the piano keys. She took a deep breath and started playing a sad tuned music.

The theme of Taisetsu na hito.

"Play with me." Natsuki whispered, moving a bit to give room to Shizuru. Knowing each and every notes of the music at heart, she played it with Natsuki, acting as the right hand with Natsuki played with the left. The silence between them was enough to convey that they are there for each other.

* * *

Outside the music room, four pair of eyes watched the two silently from the crack of the door that they softly opened. Lime eyes looked at pink ones who were looking at the pair with a confused expression. Blue eyes looked at olive ones and silently wondered if what they are seeing is real.

"You do know we can talk right?" Nao asks, getting Arashi, Kenji and Fumi to shut her up by placing their hands on her mouth. "Waf? Ish pwu!" (what? It's true) she continued and licked on the hand that mostly covered her mouth.

Which happen to be Arashi's.

"EWW! The hell Zhang?!" Arashi yelled loudly, pulling her hand off Nao's face and wiped the saliva off on Kenji's night wear.

Kenji, wearing a black silk pajamas and wolf head-shaped slippers, cringed at the feeling of saliva on his clothes. Fumi stepped back a few steps and turned around, examining the painting of wolves with a samurai.

Nao grinned and let her tongue hang out from her mouth. "Waf's wong alasi?"(What's wrong Arashi?) She said while her tongue still hangs out from her mouth. She slowly approached Arashi and threatening her to lick her hand again. The silver-haired woman screamed and ran away from Nao, which the red-head decided to run after her.

Kenji was about to yell at the two to keep quiet when he heard the gruff clearing of throat from behind him. He turned around and saw his daughter, looking at him with a raised brow. Beside her is Shizuru with a smile on her face. "Uh, hello Shi-chan. Cub." He greeted the two. "We were just passing by."

"We?" Natsuki looked around and saw no one near her father. "I'm not seeing anyone around you dad."

"Indeed there is no one Uncle Kenji." Shizuru said aswell, not seeing anyone.

Kenji turned to check either Nao or Fumi but none of them were near him. He inwardly cursed for being left alone to fend for himself. "Err yeah. I was dreaming. Bye!" he said and dashed away to his room. A loud slam of door and locks locking echoed indicating how secured the room will be in case of a rabid attack. A sign that was written using LED lights that says 'no wolf Natsuki allowed'.

"He's acting weird again." Natsuki said to no one. She then turned to Shizuru and instinctively offered her hand. "I'll take you to your room." She offered.

Shizuru was taken aback by the sudden offer and looked at the offered hand to Natsuki's poker face. When she took Natsuki's hand, a blurry image of a girl with green eyes and their hands holding together. She gasped a bit, making Natsuki look at her with a mixture of concern and curiousity in her vibrant emerald eyes. The same as in her memories.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki asks, noticing Shizuru's brows twitching.

Shizuru blinked a bit and saw the worried look in Natsuki's eyes. Pushing the memory back for the meantime, she smiled at Natsuki and held her hand affectionately. "It's nothing. I just feel sleepy."

Natsuki grunted and nodded her head. "No wonder. Chie called me earlier and said you have a meeting tomorrow. One of the family drivers will take you to the place you need to be." She relayed to Shizuru who just nodded her head. "Good. Shall we? I bet Nina is waiting for you at your room." Her hand held Shizuru's firmly and led her to the other side of the floor.

Shizuru stayed quiet as she silently let Natsuki to her room. Her mind tried to clear the fog covering the person with emerald eyes. How those eyes look at her with love and happiness. As her mind tried to think of those emerald eyes, she can't help but feel those stares are very familiar to her recently.

"Goodnight then." Natsuki spoke, startling Shizuru out of her pensive look.

Crimson eyes stared at the empty look in Natsuki's emerald eyes and nodded her head. "Very well then. Fair evening to you Natsuki." She said to the blunette. Natsuki turned to her room and saunter towards it.

Hearing the door close, Shizuru took a deep breath and grabbed on to the door knob. She can feel that once she entered the room, her whole life would finally clear out of its darkened state.

"Good evening mama! Let's sleep!" a pajama clad Nina announced as soon as Shizuru walked inside the room. Shizuru moved in and took the bundle of energy in her arms "Ara. Ofcourse my baby." She cooed. The dark-haired child giggled and kissed Shizuru's cheek and then snuggled close to her neck. "I love you mama. I know papa love mama too." Nina said in a sleepy manner. Shizuru felt that Nina was now asleep on her arms and smiled softly. Placing a kiss on Nina's forehead, she places the child on the bed and tucked her in.

Looking at the child, Shizuru can't help but feel contented. Nina sleeping in her room, Natsuki near her, one roof over them with the side of a fun family. A sigh escaped her lips and decided to change into her nightwear. While changing, Shizuru's mind wandered at the whole deal with Natsuki and what Nina told her a few minutes earlier.

_'papa loves mama too'_

Unconsciously, slipping in to her nightgown, Shizuru breathed the words she never expected to say.

"And mama loves papa too."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter end! :3 Ahh it's nice to see this chapter really. Somehow i feel giddy on what you guys would say. I do hope ya give me your insights.**

**You may all know that the first music is 'Moonlight over paris', on what version is up to you. the second one is called Saigo no Iiwake (as the title says) which is sung my Hideaki Tokunaga. The Siago no Iiwake has a lot of versions, English, Japanese and tagalog. So to spare you guys the trouble, the translation can be found below:**

**English version  
**

It's so painful pretending to be asleep now  
The drops that fall are tears  
And you'll wait for the dawn and then go  
Because it's you who's afraid of the dark

The thing that's most precious to me has become the furthest away  
I knew you so well, and now it's all a memory

I think everyone likes you  
I'll miss you, you don't need to worry about that  
What makes it so painful  
Is the fact that you think you're doing me a favour by saying goodbye

You're the closest to me, and yet the hardest to understand  
I loved you so much, and now it's all an excuse

The thing that's most precious to me has become the furthest away  
I knew you so well, and now it's all a memory

It's all a memory (

You're the closest to me, and yet the hardest to understand  
I loved you so much, and now it's all an excuse

The thing that's most precious to me has become the furthest away  
You're the closest to me, and yet the hardest to understand  
The thing that's most precious to me has become the furthest away...

**Tagalog:**

**Ikaw Pa Rin – Ted Ito**

Nang mawalay ka sa aking puso  
Kung bakit hanap-hanap ka pa  
Ang yong mukha'y laging  
Lagi na lamang sa isipan ko

Bakit di magawa nitong damdamin  
Ang paglimot sa mga nagdaan  
Sadya nga bang ganyan  
Pag nagmahal ay di matatakasan

Chorus:

Nais ko'y makapiling kang muli  
Nais kong mayakap kahit na sandali  
Kung pangarap ma'y tatanggapin ko  
Ikaw pa rin ang iniibig ko

**Honestly, i love the tagalog translation. It gives out more meaning. to those who don't understand, it's completely different than english. While in the english translation, the singer is reminiscing about the lost lover and their memories; The tagalog version has more hope into it. the singer sings the song to imply what in the heart. (nais ko'y makapiling ka muli = i want to be wiith you again) clear? XD so until then, hope ya guys wait for my next update. Thanks.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Fiancee card

**A/N: I ish updated! wohoo! horaay for me! Ahem! anyway, thank you for those who reviewed, those who still know me and to those who just read my fics. I love you guys! in an author-reader manner i love you that is XD. So Actually, this chapter is not supposed to be chapter 20 since i had another thing to put. but i just decided that the original chapter 20 will be chappie 21 so tune in for that. :D  
**

**Ah my filipino friends, so nice of you guys to read and like my fics. ;) **

**ahahaha did i put saigo no iiwake/Ikaw Parin as LSS to all of you? lemme hear your thoughts on this ahaha.  
**

**Just a special mention to my reviewers giving me a review using their own language... i salute to you guys! thank you so much! :3  
**

**So without further stalling, here's chapter 20. Oh Before i forget.. i got the wrong tagalog lyrics of ikaw parin... i got the rap version which is my choice of songs so i uploaded the correct one. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fiancee card**

Nina woke up within the arms of her mama. She comfortably snuggled closer to her mama's body and inhaled the scent of green tea. Her mama do loves her tea. Her mama groaned softly and moved a bit, giving Nina some space to move. A low giggle came out from Nina's lips and she slip out of Shizuru's arms. As if on cue, a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Nina-chan time to get ready." The voice of Fumi sounded rom the other side of the door.

Nina knew the time and reason for Fumi to call to her. It was time for school. And the small kindergarten student was excited since her papa would be coming to school.

* * *

At the room at the end of the hall, a blunette hunched up on the small couch at the end of the room, cleaning her wounds. Her body was wounded due to the days she was drunk and angry. But her body, her monstrous body as everyone that knew their family's medical researches, knew that the wounds would heal in a day or two. And right now, her wounds are closed up and the stitches that Arashi gave before they arrived at the airport can be removed.

After cleaning the wounds, she picked up all the used cotton and the medical kit and placed them at the cabinet near the balcony door. Closing the wooden drawer, Natsuki saw a picture atop of the cabinet. A picture of a younger her with a young brunette.

The photo was a stolen shot at a party and the picture shows the brunette kissing Natsuki's cheek.

A small smile etched on Natsuki's lips. "It has been so long Kyoto-ben." She whispered. Her left bandaged hand touched her lips and she shivered at the thought of kissing a certain Kyoto-born actress. She shook her head to throw away the feeling and continue to prepare for the meeting with the Searrs board.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Shizuru up. She pushed up the bed and slowly stretched her arms.

"Viola-sama. Time to wake up." An unfamiliar voice came from the door.

The brunette yawn a bit and affirmed the one on the other side of the door that she is awake. When she moved to the side of the bed, she realized that her bed is missing a small child that was supposed to be wrapped on her arms.

"Nina?" she spoke out loud, looking for the child. Somehow she felt cold sweat run down her spine and she un-Shizuru like dash out of her room and looked around for any manor help to ask where the child is. But there was no one in sight.

Worrying for Nina's safety, Shizuru looked at the door at the end of the hall and decided to ask the father figure on the whereabouts of Nina.

Not even thinking of knocking, Shizuru just grabbed on the door knob and opened the door of Natsuki's room. "Natsuki, have you seen Nina-aah… Ara?" She was stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the blunette at the middle of the room, with a blue bath towel wrapped around her head. She immediately blushed but her sights lingered on the body of her fiancée.

Natsuki just came out of her personal bathroom, dressed only in her cobalt colored brand a blue colored towel covering her hips down to her knees. Her hand carried a galaxy note and she was reading the contents of the device when she heard the thick alluring voice of Shizuru.

"Ara, ara…" Shizuru eyed Natsuki's almost bare upper body. How the beads of water slowly runs down Natsuki's body. She unconsciously licked her lips seductively and envied the beads of water running down from Natsuki's neck to the undiscoverable area trapped within the fabric that is a bra.

Emerald eyes found wine red ones looking at her, mostly her body, with a hungry look on her face. For the first minute she was completely unfazed at her current situation, falling in her usual routine how a certain brunette was always barging in her room while she just finished her bath. Her eyes wandered on Shizuru's body. the thin fabric of her nightwear was enough to make anyone imagine on what they hide. But with the minute of comfort passed by, the realization that the brunette in front of her eyeing her like a freshly cooked meat, was not the one who she knew before.

"K-Kyaaa!" Natsuki squealed in surprise, covering her body with her hands. This miserably failed since the sudden movement loosens the towel on her lower body and she immediately grabbed on the hem of the towel and she slumped down on the floor, towel only covering her hips and snaked up to her chest.

This snapped Shizuru out of her lioness stalking a lion mode and she blushed and turned around in haste. "I-I'm sorry Natsuki!" she said in embarrassment. Her mind racked on what her body reacted and how she wanted to see Natsuki's body more.

"OUT!" Natsuki shouted but Shizuru didn't even budge.

"I was going to ask if you know where Nina is." Shizuru said, still have her back turned from Natsuki.

Natsuki scrambled up and ran to her bed to take the bathrobe that was placed there. "Get out Viola!" She shouted in annoyance.

But Shizuru still didn't budge.

The sound of gun being loaded echoed within the room. "Out or I'll shoot!"

Shizuru still didn't plan to move until someone grabbed her body, pulled her outside and shut the door.

And a loud gunshot echoed within the room.

* * *

"Are you fucking stupid?!" scolded a disarrayed looking Arashi. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, and her hair is tied up in a bun. "You don't just waltz in the den of the wolf in the morning!" she shouted again. She dragged Shizuru to the room beside Natsuki's and locked the door.

Shizuru, still imagining Natsuki's body in her head, ignored Arashi's words. It was like her body lingers to touch Natsuki's body instead of those water beads. And the provocative position that Natsuki accidentally pose to her was enough to make her body feel heated. "Ara-ara…"

"Are you listening to me Viola?" Arashi asked, eyeing Shizuru lazily.

The brunette snapped out of her mental soft porn and faced the silver-haired woman before her. she then smiled at her. "Yes Artia-san. Though I believe you need to cover up your neck. Those are some _bugbite_ on your neck." She said, pointing the red mark on Arashi's neck.

In an instant, the silver-haired blushed furiously. Her hand snapped up to her neck and covered the reddish mark. "V-Viola! Argh! Stupid! I should've let Natsuki fire her gun at your head!" Arashi said in embarrassment.

Shizuru could only giggle before she realizes that she was looking for Nina. "Oh! Artai-san, have you seen my daughter?" she asks, calling Nina as her daughter. She moved towards the cabinet to get her some new clothes to wear.

Arashi scoffed and sat on the cream colored chair near the dresser. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair. "Daughter? Yeah right. Fumi took her and Mashiro to school. Some early school presentation." Arashi propped up her arm and rested her left cheek on it. "You know, your title as 'mama' will end when this whole ordeal of arrange marriage is over, or when Natsuki finds a more suitable woman instead of you." She said nonchalantly.

Arashi's words struck a vein on Shizuru. She stopped checking the cabinet for a set of clothes and digested what Arashi just told her. It was true though. They are bound only bby an agreement and they hated the idea of being married. But somehow, her heart is straying away from hating the idea. She smiled and continues to look for a decent set of clothes. "Well it seems so. But I wonder." Shizuru grabbed a long sleeved cardigan half jacket, a fitted white shirt and pair of denim jeans. She was going casual. Closing the cabinet door, her crimson eyes locked to Artai's. "With the risk of sounding overconfident but, do you think someone can even tame Natsuki aside from me?" she smiled coldly. "And I believe, Artai-san can't be that person, knowing you already found someone who can give you such _bugbite._" She pointed out.

Arashi planned on retorting at Shizuru's somewhat insult to her in being a candidate for Natsuki's affection but when she turned to Shizuru, she can see in those crimson eyes of hers how she will be in deep heart-stopping trouble. She felt her body freeze up for a second and she exited the room in a flash.

All Shizuru can do is chuckle and prepare for the day.

* * *

Dressed in a black collar notched jacket that hid her white long-sleeved dress shirt caged by a grey vest pairing it off with straight cut black slacks and a shiny black leather shoes; Natsuki led Arashi to the garage that housed the family vehicles. The garage contained cars ranging from Ford to Ferrari and some Doge vipers, but at the far left contained ten expensive looking bikes. And one of them is where Natsuki led Arashi to. A NCR Leggera 1200 Titanium Special

The blunette looked at her vice-president and tilted her head, noticing the scarf tied on her neck. "You okay?" she asks.

Arashi nodded her head and smiled at Natsuki. "Yes. Just a spider bite, nothing big." She said, half-grinning, half blushing. The thoughts of her night just made her body shiver. She was glad that Natsuki couldn't see what's insde her clothes.

"Okay? Hm, I'll tell Fumi to check the house for bugs. Now c'mon, we don't want to be late." Natsuki told Arashi as she throws a plain sturdy helmet to her. Arashi groaned knowing Natsuki wanted to end the meeting in an instant.

Arashi fixed her hair a bit before she put on the helmet. "Really now, your fake fiancée will be there so why would you still want to finish the board meeting before Nina's classes starts?" she asks irritably.

Natsuki straddled the bike and inserted the key to the ignition. "It's because she will be there." She told Arashi and flipped down her helmet cover. With Arashi straddling the bike, Nastuki set the ignition on and waited for a few minutes before diving away to the Searrs building.

* * *

Shizuru was escorted by the Searrs driver and a black suited guard that bears a symbol of a cross-shaped star. Kenji insisted that she was well protected knowing that some people would like to hurt him by means of his family. So giving in to Kenji's plea, the guard was set to be with her all throughout the photo-shoot.

Arriving at the front lobby of a hotel that the photoshoot will take place, Shizuru was welcomed by her managers and Reito who was busy giving out autographs to fans. She has to sigh and shake her head at her boyfriend's flirtacious attitude. She still wonders if Reito still remembers their agreement and if she would tell the raven-haired actor about Fumi.

"You're fate again." Haruka said to her talent with an annoyed frown on her head. Yukino has to tug Haruka to remind her not to frown and to correct her sentence. "It's 'late' Haruka-chan." Yukino said meekly. Haruka groaned loudly and pulled Shizuru's arm to the elevator, stating that they are already late.

Reito, seeing Shizuru being dragged by Haruka, excused himself to his fans and followed the Haruka group.

With all of them at the elevator, Reito stood beside Shizuru and smiled at her. "How was it? staying at Searrs-san's house?" He asks, indicating that Shizuru might've had a bad time with the Searrs.

Shizuru just hummed, remembering her morning encounter with Natsuki. She had to suppress a girlish squeal threatening to erupt from her lips and just set out a smile. "It was amusing." She told Reito who just raised a surprised brow at her in reaction to her smile. It was a smile that Shizuru rarely show to anyone, even to him. Shizuru then tapped Haruka who just gave her a stoic expression.

"What is it?" Haruka asks.

"Can we finish the shoot before 10am? I would like to visit Nina-chan in her class today." Shizuru requested.

Haruka was surprised. Sure Shizuru has her laid back moments that she just sits and drink tea, but never did Shizuru asked to finish a photoshoot or a movie taping for the sake of others. She smirked and nodded her head. "Just do your job." Haruka said, turning back her attention to the steel doors. Her mind ran on one thought only and that's about Shizuru finally taking a look at the possible happiness that is present before her. Yukino knew what her friend has in mind and noted to talk to Haruka about it.

* * *

Searrs Building, main corporation floor. 9:40am.

"This is absurd! Kenji! Knock some sense to that brat of yours!" a man wearing an all-white business suit said, pointing at Natsuki, who sat at the far end of an oblong shape table.

The meeting that Natsuki has set up was supposed to end ten minutes ago is still not finished due to the several complains of the Sears' board. Her left hand is propped on the table at an acute angle position and her left thumb supported her chin as she glared at the board member who complained to her. With eyes expressing coldness that of the north pole blizzard, Natsuki stared at the one who complained to her proposal.

"Everything has been planned out Smith-san. The only thing needed is the board's majority approval. Seeing that the board has an equal view-" Natsuki looked around her. The board contains six people, including her, and three of them voted to agree with Natsuki. Those who agreed are Kenji, Bel Glan Artai and herself, while those who opposed are John Smith, Sergey Agustus Taiki and Joseph Greer. "I believe one of you should re-think. And think well." She said coldly.

The man with light purple long hair and wearing a long magenta coat with grey/black suit, grinned at those who are not in agreement with Natsuki's proposal. Owner of the Artai airways, Bel Glan Artai. "The young heiress has a point gentlemen. The Kruger corporation has been with the Searrs since Kenji married our dear late Saeko. We must honor Saeko's daughter's wish to separate that corporation if she deems it." Bel said with a cunning smile.

John smith sneered at Bel. "You just agree to this since one of your plenty children is involved with the brat."

"Well unlike you, dear John Smith, my daughters and sons are well educated and didn't have to leech off to someone's money." Bel turned to the blonde spiked up haired man. Sergey Agustus Taiki, vice president of Valkyrie software.

Sergey let out a snort and grinned at Bel. "Really now? Isn't that being personally involved with the young heiress an advantage to her?" he said bitterly.

Even before Bel can answer, Natsuki slammed her fist on the table. Her eyes glared at Sergey and John angrily. "Enough! I gave you three a choice but it seems that we need to break this tie." Natsuki took out her phone and dialed in haste. "Natsuki Kruger-Searrs. Tell your boss to be on livemeeting within the minute." With those words, Natsuki closed her phone and eyed everyone. "I don't like how you two are treating miss Arashi in her presence. We were romantically involved once, yes, but that doesn't count in my decision. Miss Arashi has potential to handle a good business, and had worked her arse all the way up; unlike you two who just used and manipulated people."

John and Sergey turned to Natsuki and hissed.

"How dare you! Might I remind you that if you pull out the Kruger Account in the Searrs, you no longer have any place in the board!" John pointed harshly.

But Natsuki grinned and turned to the silent Kenji who was watching their banter. Kenji saw the attention directed at him and gave an approving nod. This made Natsuki's grin wider. "I never liked playing this card but, let me remind you aswell that I'm the heir of the Searrs. So even if I'm out of this board, I'll still be replacing the head of this arrangement which happens to be my father." She said coldly.

Joseph Greer, current head of a religious group and CEO of the business aligned to that religion, cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him, he shifted on his seat and showed a fake smile. "Well that is if you are to be wed with the Viola group of company's heir. Which I really disagreed to since this is an abomination to the church." He said with venom, still smiling at everyone.

"Well then if this is what I'm going to see here then I should marry my daughter to Na-chan just to kick your assess to work." A serious tone echoed by the speakers surrounding the room. The occupants of the room, minus Natsuki, Arashi and Kenji, turned to the source of the sound. The 50" flat screen LED television mounted behind Natsuki.

"Ah greetings gentlemen." Said by the man with an impish smile from the screen.

Natsuki, smiling defiantly at the surprised look on the four board members, leaned back to her seat. "Let me introduce him to you gentlemen, our tie breaker and my future father-in-law, CEO Ferid Viola of the Viola Corporation." Natsuki said with a tone of superiority.

Kenji waved at the screen while Ferid reciprocated with a wave as well, showing their friendship towards each other. "I may not participate in this measly board meetings but I do have a say in this, knowing I am 25% owner of the Searrs group while Ferid tops it by 30% and the rest are by your measly ownerships and our brave public owners. So my vote is to have Na-chan's proposal approved." Ferid said with a wide grin.

"So what do you say with this gentlemen? Any violent reactions?" Natsuki asked around.

Sergey and Joseph kept their mouths shut. Seeing the Viola CEO can rise up the tension and the rumors of their business strategies are a force to be scared at. But John smirked, finding a reason to keep claim on the famous Kruger corp.

"Ha! Ferid Viola's claim can be added to the claim but we also have one more board member that never voted to any of the decisions. The one that has a 10% share with the company." Joseph said with amusement. This made Natsuki click her tongue and Kenji to shake her head. The last shareholder's vote will be a tough one in their minds. "The mysterious shareholder, KiyoRan."

Natsuki groaned. The 10% shareholder named 'KiyoRan' or as that person was titled to be called, was never been seen before. That person bought the Searrs 10% stocks three years ago and nobody ever knew who he/she was. Whenever a decision is needed from that person, an email was sent to them, no traces or anything at all to track the said person. Getting that person's side would be hard for Natsuki. "Alright. This proposal is on hold until KiyoRan-san gives us a decision. An email will be sent to KiyoRan-san containing our discussions. Meeting adjourned." She said in a deadpanned tone. Everyone left the room, leaving Natsuki and Kenji.

With everyone out of the room, Natsuki let out a loud groan loudly and stayed on her seat for a minute. She then turned to check her watch that indicated it was already 10:15am, she bolted right up and ran outside the room.

Ferid look at his longtime friend. "Kenji why is your daughter doing this?" he asks. Kenji sighed and offered his friend a crooked smile. "Well our fathers are just too harsh on her. The proposal would not much benefit her with regards to the arrangement but it would ensure the lives of those little kids." He said weakly. "Anyway, it has been a while old friend. Let's meet up and have a drink?"

Ferid grinned and nodded his head. "Sure thing old friend. I'll be in Tokyo tomorrow due to business. Maybe I'll have Shi-chan's friend to help trace this 'KiyoRan' and help my little daughter-in-law."

"That would be great old friend. For now, excuse me but I have to visit my wife. I do miss her so much."

Ferid smiled. "Say hello to her for me." With Kenji giving Ferid a back handed salute, the screen turned off. Alone in the room, Kenji looked out the glass pane window, watching the blue sky. "Saeko my dear, you have raised Natsuki with such determination. To think she'll go as far as taking the company you have establish and merged with mine as her own."

* * *

At the lobby, Natsuki was striding through the carpet hastily. She moved with swiftness as she undid the top button of her dress-shirt while Arashi followed her with her jacket in her arm.

"Darn it! Slow down!" Arashi complained, trying to catch up with Natsuki.

The blunette stopped once she was out of the building and waited for the valet to take bring her bike to her. "I can't. I'm late for Nina's school PTA. And besides, you don't need me for a ride, your dad is there."

Arashi punched Natsuki at her shoulder and glared at her. "No way am I hitching a ride with my old man. Who knows what people might think when they see him with a beauty like me." She said, shivering at the thought of her father's mistresses.

"Fine. Just don't slow me down."

The loud rumble of Natsuki's bike echoed throughout the driveway of the building. Without a moment to waste, Natsuki grabbed the keys from the valet and drag Arashi with her. With a haste of securing their safety within the bike, Natsuki revved her machine and drove to Nina's school.

* * *

Meanwhile at Garderobe kindergarten, 9:50am, Nina was with a group of girls her age and was happily playing by the sandbox.

"Nina! Are you sure Kruger-sensei will be here?" a bouncy brunette with an ant-like hairstyle asked. Arka Sayers.

Nina nodded her head as she patted the well built sand castle. "Yup! Even mama wll be there! Ers-chan you should see my mama! She's nice and love me so much!"

The girl with short blonde hair and seafoam green eyes looked at Nina and smiled, her semi-chubby cheeks stretching to show her dimples. Erstin Ho. "Nina-chan's mama? Yey! I want to see her! Did you already see her Mashiro-chan?"

Mashiro who was playing with a grey tabby cat nodded her head furiously. "Yup! Nina-chan's mama is beautiful!"

Estin smiled and continue to pat on the sandcastle to strengthen it. "Wow! I'm excited. Mama will be here too so I hope our parents be friends."

They all agreed and continue to play within the sand box.

But one of the big kids approached Nina's crew and poured a handful of snad over her hair. This made Nina growl a bit and glare at the huge kid. "Hey! Why you do that?" She asked in annoyance.

The kid grinned and stuck his tongue out. "Nye nye! I bet your papa will not be here again like always! Haha my mama said you don't even have a papa if your papa doesn't even show up." He teased, making Nina's eyes water with tears.

"Hey! Papa will be here! Just you wait! I bet my papa is cooler than yours! Even my mama will be here!" Nina shouted. She was hurt at the fact that her papa did not visit her at school like most children does but she can understand that her papa was busy. That her papa has no mama to help her.

The kid continues to laugh at Nina, stating that Nina's a liar and that having a mama was also a lie. Nina's friends defended her and tried to tell the kid that Nina's papa was cool but the kid continues to tease them. Nina hunched down and cradled her knees, stopping the hurt tears flowing from her eyes. "Papa… Mama…" she said as she cried. That is until she felt strong arms pull her up and held her steadily, cooing her softly to stop crying.

* * *

**A/N:**

**freaky voice during end of show:  
**

**"How will Natsuki deal with her proposal? Who is the mysterious KiyoRan? Who is the woman who picked up Nina? Find out on the next chapter of something different!"  
**

**-enter closing theme-  
**

**ahahaha sorry can't help but to put that. But seriously, any of you guys have ideas on that freaky voice's questions? on who and how? tell me what you think. your insights are such inspiration to me :) till next time!  
**

**OH! and next chapter is being written now :P**


	21. Chapter 21: Acting or real?

**A/N: Updated! wohoo! honestly this was supposed to be up last saturday but i was stupid and rushing to leave the office that i forgot my document. So apologies for this late update. But anyway, this is the next chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Acting or real?**

The strong arms cradled Nina and cooed her softly, calming her down. The child smelled the scent of milk and honey as she cradled into the person's arms. "Oh! Why are you crying Nina-chan?" the stranger asked with worry in that feminine voice.

Nina sniffed a bit and wiped her tears. "Gallagher-sensei, Touma-kun is teasing me. He say papa will not see me today. But papa promised." Nina explained, holding the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes again.

Sara Gallagher, or also known as Gallagher-sensei by the children, held Nina closer to her and patted her head. "There, there Nina-chan. I believe you don't worry. Let's just leave little Touma and wait for your papa okay?" she smiled softly at the child.

Nina nodded her head. "Yes. Even mama too. She promised." Nina hung her head on Sara's shoulder and looked at the scenery present to her. Only to feel elated at the coming woman to her direction. Dressed in a casual outfit, a woman wore her hair up in a bun with two locks of hair framing her face and her once was crimson eyes are not hidden by a pair of dark colored aviator glasses. No matter what the woman wore, Nina knew exactly who she is.

"MAMA!" Nina shouted, squirming within Sara's grasp. The kindergarten teacher was surprised at Nina's brash movement which she was not used to see knowing the girl was a silent one. Sure there were times Nina was acting protective when it comes to her friends, but to see her squirm so much was new to her. Sara bent down and released the child and watched her run towards an unfamiliar woman. Green eyes behind the small spectacles and scrunched her brows. The woman that Nina run to was somewhat familiar but cannot put her finger into it.

Dark haired child stood in front of the actress and smiled widely at her, forgetting that she was just crying a few minutes ago. "Mama! You came!" Nina said happily, smiling widely at Shizuru. The brunette smiled back and bent down to hug Nina. "Ofcourse my baby. I promised that I would visit you right?" she told Nina, giving the child a kiss at her nose. The close proximity gave Shizuru the idea that Nina just cried a few moments ago and would like to inquire about it later on. A certain instinct deep within her was irked that someone made Nina cry. The child giggled and her small hands grabbed on Shizuru's right hand and pull her towards the school playground. "Meet my friends mama! And Gallagher-sensei too!" Nina happily said, pulling Shizuru who was now up on her feet and let Nina pull her to the group of children and some adults.

The energetic child pulled Shizuru towards the sandbox where Touma was still teasing Nina's friends and Sara watching Shizuru with a confused look. Shizuru hoped that the blonde teacher would not recognize her.

* * *

"Nye! Nye!" Touma teased some more, making Arika throw sand at him weakly.

"Touma-kun, please stop teasing Arika-chan." Sara said, trying to stop the child without scolding him or threatening him.

"But sensei~ it's true right? My mama said they are different! And Nina's lying about having a papa and mama." Touma whined.

Sara looked at Touma's mother and sighed heavily. Touma Shamrock's mother, Una Shamrock, is never a fan of Nina's father figure due to her work. A lot of people did disagree to the Kruger research but none of them realized that Natsuki and Saeko's work made a lot of family happy. And some called Natsuki a monster for both the research and the practice.

"Ara, ara. Who said that my baby is lying?" the thick accent of Shizuru interrupted Sara and Touma. The child looked up and his jaw dropped at what he is seeing, Sara looked startled and the children that are Nina's friends looked surprised aside from Mashiro.

Mashiro smiled at the two and bowed her head a bit. "Hello Zuru-nee-sama." She greeted happily. Shizuru recognized Mashiro and smiled at her.

The brunette turned to the blonde and offered her soft smile. "Hello there. Are you Nina's teacher?" she asks, looking at the blonde girl standing a few feet away from her.

Sara nodded her head, stunned at the woman before her. Nina's so-called mama showed an appearance that doesn't even look like she's old enough to be a mother. "H-Hai! I'm Sara Gallangher. Class I adviser." She introduced herself.

Shizuru smiled. "Hello Gallanger-san, I'm Shizuru Fujino, Fufufu, this cute Nina's mama." Shizuru said with a wide smile. She took up her mother's maiden name which is Fujino to conceal the fact she's the famous actress. She felt warmth spread all over her body as she introduced herself as Nina's mama to a stranger.

Nina stuck out her tongue to Touma who was still surprised seeing Nina with the tall brunette. "Nye! Told you my mama would come! Now all that is left is papa!" Nina tuned to Shizuru and smiled brightly. "Mama, where's papa?" she asks, looking behind Shizuru for any signs of her blunette parent.

"I'm not sure baby. But I know your papa would not miss this day." Shizuru assured, kissing Nina's cheek.

* * *

The bell rang and the other kids and parents went inside the campus. Sara offered to lead the way to Shizuru and the brunette nodded her head and followed Sara.

When they arrived at the Class I classroom, Shizuru immediately saw the pink haired head maid of the Searrs household together with four people. She can recognize one pair from them, the movie producer Lena Sayers, and her partner, General Elliot Chandler.

"Oh! Shizuru-san! Please meet my friends, Lena and Elliot Sayers-Chandler and Micheal and Vanessa Ho. Everyone, this is my young master's fiancée." Fumi gestured for her friends to look at Shizuru.

Offering a warm smile, Shizur shook hands with the couples. "Shizuru Fujino. A pleasure to meet all of you." She said, toning down her accent.

This made Lena look at her and raise a brow. "Lena Sayers. And this is my wife, Elliot." Lena said with a smile. She was eyeing Shizuru and then realized on who she is but decided to keep quiet. Elliot, Lena's wife, lazily grinned and offered a salute at Shizuru. "General Elliot Chandler, at your service." She greeted.

Michael, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, eyed Shizuru thoroughly. He cupped his chin and scanned Shizuru from head to toe. "By any chance, Fujino-san, that you are a model? Coz that get-up, casual an all, really makes it fit for a model." he asks in admiration. This earned him a painful pinch at his ears by his wife. "Ow! That hurts darling!" he cried in pain, clutching his redden ear.

Vanessa Ho glared at her husband and then bowed in apology to Shizuru. "I'm sorry Fujino-san. My husband is a clothes designer and he has this habit of admiring clothes and those who wear them." She explained with a weak sigh. "But you know, I can't say I disagree with him. Are you a model? Somehow I think I have seen you somewhere before." she asks, eyeing Shizuru intensively.

Shizuru remembered what Natsuki told her before they left the manor. That no one should know she is engaged with Natsuki so that no news would spread out and tarnish her (Shizuru) name. This made them planned on changing her surname to Fujino. "Ara, I believe I'm not a model Ho-san. I'm just a business woman that is all. Just like my baby's papa. Am I right Fumi-san?" Shizuru showed them a smile which Michael believed but Vanessa didn't.

"Yes. The young master is indeed a hard worker in the business field. As well as the other fields too." Fumi confirmed.

"I really think I've seen you before. Can you take off your shades?" Vanessa asked.

The request made Fumi shrug a bit and turned to look at Shizuru to make sure if she is well prepared for those situations. Seeing the confident look on her young master's fiancée, she breathes out a relieved sigh.

Taking off the shades, Vanessa was disappointed to see a pair of brown colored eyes behind the dark tinted glasses. She was hoping for the crimson color that belonged to the famous actress-now-model Shizuru Viola. "Oh booo! I thought you're Shizuru Viola. Too bad."

Shizuru could only giggle and apologize for being mistaken as the famous actress. Though it felt weird for her to deny what Vanessa has speculated. With the bell ringing again, signaling the start of classes, Shizuru frowned and moved closer to Fumi.

"Where is Natsuki?" she whispered.

"I have no idea." Shizuru said with a slight frown, knowing Natsuki rode her bike with Arashi on their way to the Searrs building.

* * *

Along the course of the class, Shizuru couldn't help but feel like people are staring strangely at them. The woman that Fumi pointed out as Una Shamrock and her group looked at her group with disgust. This made Shizuru raise a knowing brow.

"Alright, next parent to present us with an explanation of what they do and their hidden talent would be Touma-kun's parents." Sara announced after Fumi explained her work at the Searrs Manor. Fumi explained that being a head maid or being a maid itself is not slave work but a dignified job. And added the fact she earns as much as a manager of a company could. For her hidden talent, she showcased her ability to juggle which the children found as amusing.

Touma cheered for his parents and both of them moved to the front of the class.

Touma's father, Hazama Shamrock, explained that he is a motorbike racer that usually places within the top eight of the superbike world championships. Touma boasted to his classmates on how cool his father is and smirked tauntingly at Nina, telling her that his father is cooler than hers. Nina only frowned and stayed quiet.

Una Shamrock then told everyone that she is a marketing manager of a well-known company in Tokyo. When children, minus Nina and her friends, asked on what company she works at, all she said that it was the biggest conglomerate in Tokyo. The other parents, not including Fumi and her group, wow-ed at the couple's jobs.

When Sara asked on what talent they can provide, Una cleared her throat and gestured her hand to his husband. "I'll be having my husband perform some motorcycle tricks. But I must warn you children, this should only be done by professionals." She told everyone. This earned them gracious praises from the children and the parents.

"Say Nina-chan, doesn't your papa-" Arika spoke but was cut off by Mashiro's hand covering her mouth. She looked at Mashiro who motioned for her to keep quiet. "Shh! It's a secret Arika! Me know that sensei is better." She grinned which Nina silently nodded her head in agreement. Erstin only frowned, knowing her friends are up to no good again.

* * *

Sara led them to the parking area where Hazama will be performing his tricks. It was a short walk but Nina ran to Shizuru and asked to be carried by her. Without batting an eyelash, Shizuru picked up Nina in her arms and followed the group to the parking area.

The parking area is located near the playground of the children.

The whole exhibition took about five minutes for Hazama to perform a routine that everyone cheered on. Una was proud at his husband's show while Touma boasted how his father is the greatest father of all.

With the entire intense exhibition that Touma's father performed, Sara led her class and their parents/guardians to the nearby picnic area of the kindergarten. There she decided to continue with the PTA meeting/Show your parents' day.

"Alright. Since we are already here, I think we can continue our presentation here." Sara offered with a smile. She looked at the children who sat with their parents and guardians and stopped at Nina and her mama. The dark-haired child was sitting at the lap of the brunette woman who introduced herself as Nina's mama and both seemed so happy.

"Isn't that man good my baby?" Shizuru said, pointing at the Shamrock patriarch's performance. But Nina shook her head and beamed a proud smile. "Nuu! Papa driving her bike is the best! Even when papa rides on evening!" Nina said enthusiastically. This was agreed upon by her friends as well. Shizuru chuckled and snuggled her right cheek at Nina's hair.

Fumi saw how Nina was proud of Natsuki and Shizuru's interaction with the child. It was rare to find a woman that grabbed the attention of both Nina and Natsuki. "The children loves Natsuki. Ain't that right?" Fumi asked the children they held in their arms. The children giggle and nodded their heads.

"Yes! Sensei goes vrrooom! Then she stops and smiles! I want to be sensei's bride!" Arika said happily. This made Mashiro pout and glared at Arika. "No! I want to be sensei's wife!" Mashiro said with a pout.

"No! I'll be sensei's wife!" It was Erstin who now demanded.

Nina grinned widely and hugged Shizuru. "No way! Papa is mama's wife!" she boasted. This made the children whine and still demanded to be the blunette's future wife.

Sara chuckled when she heard this and shook her head. "Children." She mumbled with a smile. "Anyway, can we have the next child's parents to present us with their work and a sample of their talent?" Sara eyed the brunette that is Shizuru. "Can we have Nina-chan's parents for introduction and some talent to perform?" Sara smiled as she looks at Shizuru.

This made everyone, aside from the ones that Shizuru met, to turn and look at her. Shizuru saw the looks some gave to them and saw that they are whispering to each other. The bewildered brunette turned to Fumi and her friends and was surprised that Elliot and Vanessa are glaring at the others. "Fumi-san?"

Fumi sighs heavily and just hugged Mashiro. "I can only suggest asking Natsuki-sama for this. Now I think people are waiting for you Shizuru-san." Fumi said softly, snuggling closer to the giggling Mashiro.

The actress nodded and walked at the area were Sara stood. Being used to crowds, Shizuru stood in front of everyone proudly. Everyone gave her some curious glances and some of them are in awe in her beauty. None of them recognized her as the famous Kyoto actress.

"Greetings. I'm Shizuru Fujino. I'm Nina-chan's mother figure." She said with one of her must-please-the-fans smile. This earned her some cheers from the fathers of the children and some from the mothers too.

"Fujino? But Nina-chan is Windbloom." One of the children pointed out.

"And mom said Nina-chan doesn't have parents." Another commented.

This made Nina to stand at the bench and showed her cute pout. "No! Nina have parents! I have my papa and now I have my mama."

"Yeah but your papa is not here. Heh. I bet you don't have any papa and your mama is fake." Touma commented tauntingly. His father reprimanded him but his mother just let him be.

The continuous whispers didn't fade and Shizuru saw the forming tears on Nina's eyes. Her heart clenched seeing the child. Her slender brows knitted and decided to save Nina. Nobody should make Nina feel sad without any good reason. "Everyone please calm down. I may not be Nina's biological mother but I am her mother figure." She explained. They listened in and waited for Shizuru to tell them her talent. "Thank you. So for talent... Oh my, this is hard…" she ponders, acting a bit distressed.

The father figure among the crowd cleared their throats and told her that it was alright. They all were smiling at her in a dashing manner, hoping to gain her attention. Even in disguise, her appeal towards people never faded. _'Ara, such a curse. Fufufu._' She mused. "Ara. Thank you for your kindness. I am but a business woman and my talent lies in a more _hidden_ manner." She winked at the male and some female parents. Those who are affected by her charms turned red and stopped their noses from dripping of any imaginary blood due to whatever Shizuru meant for _hidden_ talent.

Una scoffed loudly, glaring at Shizuru. "Then will the so-called 'papa' of the child be introduced and show us some talent? It has been some time that the child boasts about her so-called papa but not a hair of this person shows up. Only the red-haired delinquent and a blonde haired man attended the meetings." She stated even if she already knows who that person is.

VROOM! SCREECH!

The sound of a heavy-duty bike and a girlish cry for help stopped the whispering and Shizuru's attempt for crowd control. Everyone turned to the parking lot and saw a now parked bike with 2 persons dismounting the said vehicle.

Natsuki and Arashi.

"Stupid daredevil! You almost got us killed! Five times! And you didn't stop before the red light ten times!" Arashi whined after she removed the helmet.

But Natsuki snorted and clipped her helmet on the bike's handlebar. "Quit your whining. You almost got ne killed from that constrictive hold on mg waist!" she argued. Fixing her hair and flipping it sideways, Natsuki heard a chorus of gasp from her left. She glared at the people who were looking at them with mouths agape. Thinking of ignoring them, comparing their expression to her college days, she was going to the campus entrance when a certain childish squeal caught her hearing.

"Papa!" Nina squealed happily, waving at the blunette.

"Ah seems your little brat is there. Shall we miss president?" Arashi grinned.

Natsuki furrowed her brows and focus on the small voice that called her papa, and saw Nina by the group of people. Missing her daughter, Natsuki dashed to the table where Nina is, leaving Arashi to follow her. "Nina!"

Finally seeing the mysterious 'papa' of Nina, those who didn't know her gasp in surprise. The so-called papa is a woman.

"Ugh! That Windbloom kid's father is a woman? What kind of parent does she is, teaching a child to think of her as a father." One of the parents commented.

Not even hearing the comments, Natsuki hugged her daughter and pulled her up into her arms. "Hi baby. I told you I was coming." She told the child, tickling Nina using her nose. Nina giggled childishly at her papa's action and tried to push away from Natsuki to stop being tickled.

"Hahahah! Papa stop! Mou! Hahahaha! Mama make papa stop!" Nina said, struggling away from Natsuki's hold.

Shizuru smiled seeing the two and decided to approach them. Ignoring those who are around them, she kissed Natsuki's cheek briefly that made Natsuki stop her tickling attack at Nina. This made Natsuki freeze up and blush furiously. "You are late Koi 3" Shizuru said sweetly.

Nina giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah! Papa is late!"

Blushing, Natsuki huffed and tried to glare at Shizuru, only to fail once more. The action that Shizuru did made her heart beat as fast as her bike during her rush trips and it was not slowing down. Sending out a silent communication on why the action and the title of 'Koi', she saw Shizuru's eyes moving left and right and followed what her eyes are indicating. Strangers looking at them curiously. "Ah! Yeah, sorry about that Nina." Natsuki placed Nina down to the ground and then turned to Shizuru and gently grabbed her right hand and raised it up to her lips. She gave a quick peck on the back of Shizur's palm and offered her one of her dashing smile. A true dashing smile. "And I'm sorry for being late too my heart. There were some annoying people at the meeting." She explained in softly with a warm smile.

"Ara, ara. Natsuki-papa is indeed a charmer as always. Fufufufu." She said with a slight blush on her face. Surrounding them, she noticed how some of the parents, both male and female, look at them with amusing expressions. Mostly the mothers/female guardians are blushing and have a look of having a crush with Natsuki. "Natsuki-papa just made some people around us fall in love with her charms." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natski, enveloping her in a possessive hug. "Sorry ladies and few gentlemen. But we are already engaged." She teased the people around them.

Arashi laughed while Lena and Vanessa merely shook their head to conceal their laughter. Elliot and Michael whistled at the ShizNat moment while Fumi just smiled at them. Nina though smiled brightly and boasted that her parents are cool and sweet.

Natsuki sighed, controlling her urge to run away or glare at the people watching them. Inhaling a lungful of oxygen and breathing it out softly, she smiled at Shizuru dashingly, giving her the same possessive hug. "Possessive as always. Feh. No matter what, you are my Kyoto-ben." She said in a velvety tone. As soon as she ended what she said, she gave Shizuru a soft kiss on her cheek, showing everyone that they are indeed in love. Secretly showing a side that Natsuki rarely shows to anyone.

Their now blushing, some nose bleeding, audience finally realized that the two are showing true love. Though the truth of it is that they are still confused on what they are currently feeling. One felt the alien feeling, gnawing her heart like breaking out of a cage; while the other felt a hole has been mended.

Shizuru returning the kiss at the cheek, she winked at Natsuki and pointed their awed audience. "Now will you kindly introduce yourself? I believe everyone here wants to know the mysterious papa of Nina. Fufufu." Shizuru pointed out, giggling at Natsuki's dashing manner. If not for her façade, she would be blushing beet red and stuttering at how Natsuki was portraying a perfect gentleman. Looks, the way she speaks and even her aloof yet alluring nature,

Bringing up her business face, she faced the other parents of the children and gave them a courteous bow. "Hello. I'm Natsuki Kruger-Searrs. The guardian and father figure of Nina Windbloom. Nice to meet all of you." She said politely, biting back the annoyed expression and comment rising up to her chest.

The parents and guardians held their comments and just stared at Natsuki. Sara smiled and clapped her hands a few times to gain the attention of everyone. "Now now, let's welcome Nina-chan's papa."

"Oh! It's Sara-chi!" Arashi pointed out, waving at the blonde kindergarten teacher.

The blonde smiled and waved back for a minute before turning back to the couple, waiting for Natsuki to notice her.

Natsuki turned to the one who spoke and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Ah Secretary Sara. Pleasure to know you are watching over my daughter." Natsuki bowed in appreciation.

Sara chuckled. "Please Natsuki-san, drop the secretary part. I'm Just Sara the teacher now. So please continue on with the introduction?" she motioned her hand to the people surrounding them. Natsuki immediately blush while Shizuru only giggled at the title given to her.

Fumi and her friends merely chuckled. They know Natsuki has a knack of forgetting the crowd among her and focus more on what's in front of her.

Natsuki sighed heavily and scratched her temple though she was really feeling uneasy when Sara called Shizuru her wife. "Uh yea. Well." Natsuki cleared her throat and reverted back to her business façade. "As my name already hinted it, I'm the vice-president of the Searrs group of companies and the current president and head engineer of Kruger Corporation." She stared at the other parents looking at her with their mouths agape. She raised a questioning brow at this. "Uh?"

"I think you need to show them some talent miss president." Arashi spoke out loud, eyeing Una Shamrock. She knew Natsuki wouldn't recognize her, she never did acknowledge anyone aside those who really deserve them. But Natsuki would know who she is once she started to speak up.

"Talent? Uhm… Bike performance?" she asks around, saying the first thing that came to her mind. Nina squealed happily, along with her friends, clapped and cheered her on. But some children boo-ed her and the other parents laughed.

"But Shamrock-san already showed us a world-class performance. Isn't that right Shamrock-san?" One random parent asked. They looked at Una's husband who stayed silent and somehow shocked. "Shamrock-san? Aren't you going to protest on this?"

But Hazama stayed quiet. He watched the blunette's introduction with sweat beads forming on her forehead. Wiping the sweat, he let out a desperate laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Ahahaha. Sorry, I think Searrs-san can do whatever she likes." He said with faux laughter. Being a renowned racer, he knows people who are good at bikes and who are top class. And right now, he is faced with someone far more talented than him.

"Huh? Shamrock-san?" Natsuki turned to the people who were called as Shamrock and just have a deadpanned expression on her face. She recognized the Shamrock parents. "Ah I see. I know Shamrock-san would not mind for a non-world cup racer to show the kids some minor exhibition, yes?" she asks in an odd calm manner. Not even waiting for Hazama's reply, Natsuki strides to the parking area with a smirk.

People gossiped on how Natsuki acted rude before Hazama and some of them looked down on her by attempting to show off before a world cup racer. Some also commented that she lied on how she was president of the biggest corporation in Japan and vice-president of the Kruger Corporation. Hazama though kept silent. He and his wife knew who Natsuki is. His wife knew Natsuki on the business side; she can vouch for Natsuki's position in the said companies, while he knew Natsuki on the racetrack.

Arashi chuckled loudly upon hearing what others has to say about Natsuki. "Funny really. People underestimating her will only add fuel to the fire she's starting." She said loudly.

Fumi and her group agreed to Arashi's comment.

"Well in terms of business, she does remind me of her mother." Lena said, eyeing Natsuki's pace towards the bike.

"And add up her unusual hobby of bike and gun collection just like her father. Natsuki on her bike can be quite amusing to watch." Said Vanessa.

Elliot and Michael both nodded their heads in agreement to what their wives said.

Shizuru on the other hand was left baffled at Natsuki's action. She never saw the blunette so calm with regards to crowds talking about her before. Last time people talk about her, she shouted at the top of her lungs at them. Watching Natsuki put on her helmet, she heard Fumi clearing her throat.

"The young master has been a rebel during her first year college days. And one of her rebellious phase is underground racing." Fumi explained. Watching the looks on her daughter and her friend's faces, she assumes that they look up to Natsuki more than before. "If Shamrock-san is a pro in the world cup racing, Natsuki is the champion of the underground races. Nobody ever beat her there during her college days. Well that was before Nina came to her life."

Shizuru watched how Natsuki showed off to the children and parents. Compared to Hazama, Natsuki's movements are top-class. Like she's doing the exhibition for years. She watched her fiancée, helmet in her head, performs a wheelie and heard the children roared in awe at her made her feel elated. With her eyes glued to Natsuki's performance, Shizuru's mind began to reel in a memory she was not familiar of.

'_The sound of roaring engine echoed along the screeching tires.'_

'_**Ara! Be careful!'**_

'_Biker suit with dark helmet clad rider ignored her shout and tried to drive in a fast pace.'_

'_**Puppy! Stop being a jerk and quit showing off! You already prove your point!'**_

'_Biker stopped performing daredevil stunts and turned around to face Shizuru. Front visor up to the level of the biker's eyes, covering them and only showing the biker's lips.'_

'_**Feh! Now admit I'm the coolest biker you know!' **__childish feminine voice shouted._

'_Shizuru ran towards the biker and hugged the slender body of the biker.'_

'_**Baka! Baka!' **__cried Shizuru. _**'**_**You don't need to be like this!'**_

'_A pair of lips touched Shizuru's for a brief moment and red eyes saw pearly white smile.'_

'_**No fun~ I want to be the best in everything for Kyoto-ben. After all, I'll be your future wife.'**_

_The memory slowly fades away and the figure of the biker slowly dimmed. With almost transparent body, red eyes caught a glimpse on what's behind the shadowed upper half of the biker's face._

_The sight of closed eyes and a smile. A soft affectionate smile. _

'_**I love you Shizuru Viola.'**_

"Hey, ready to go?" the alluring voice of Natsuki snapped Shizuru off her reminiscing memory. She blinked a few times and saw the soft smiling Natsuki in front of her, with Nina in her arms. Shaking the longing feeling in her heart, she reciprocated the smile of Natsuki. "Oh! Natsuki's finished with her show I see. Is it the end of class?" she asks.

Natsuki nodded, pointing behind her the parents who are leaving. "Yeah. Apparently my show for the kids took longer than expected and ended up using all of the remaining time of the class." She explained. Seeing the kids cheer for her, Nina and her friends cheering among them made her show more than beginner bike exhibitions. "I called up my sleazy cousin to join us."

"Huh? Join us where?" Shizuru asks in confusion.

A slender brow rose up quizzically at Shizuru's confused look. "You weren't listening to me." All Natsuki heard as a response is a weak laugh. "Oya. We'll be having lunch with Sara and a few of my annoying friends and also my little pup." Natsuki smiled at Nina, ruffling her hair enthusiastically.

Nina looked up to Shizuru and raised her arms. "Mama, up!" she demanded with a dashing smile; childish compared to Natsuki but charming on its own.

Shizuru shook her head with a giggle. Bending down, Shizuru picked up Nina and held her securely. "My, Nina sure is very affectionate."

"Coz I love mama! Right papa? You love mama too right?" Nina beamed happily.

Sara, Arashi, and Fumi who are near Natsuki heard what Nina declared and turned their attention to Natsuki. The blunette who was taken off-guard, unconsciously showed an affectionate smile. A soft smile where her eyes are both closed. The smile was enough to make even the coldest heart melt.

Not thinking or having time to think and let out her cold demeanor, Natsuki spoke out the words she never knew she'll speak of again. In a gentle tone, Natsuki's lips slowly moved and produced the words that she said years ago. Spoke out the name she never knew she'll speak of again.

"Ofcouse baby. I love Shizuru Viola."

* * *

**A/N:** **Haa. that's done :3 please give me a smile by leaving a review. i love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**As a compensation for the late update, here's an omake.**

**OMAKE Starts.**

**2 newbie robbers decided to rob a bank.**

**-Fuuka National Bank-**

**Tate: (nervous. Points the gun at the alarmed occupants of the bank.) This is a robbery! Nobody move or i'll shoot the person who does!**

**Takeda: (suddenly scratched his head)**

**Tate being nervous, fired his gun. Takeda slumped dead on the floor.**

**Natsuki: That's dumb.**

**Shizuru: (sipping tea) Ara but it makes perfect sense.**

**Natsuki: how did that -points at the bleeding body- make perfect sense? **

**Shizuru: Coz robber number one did say he'll shoot whoever moves. Robber number 2 did move.**

**Natsuki: (-_-") The world E.V.I.L Organization will definitely fail if they are part of it.**

**Shizuru: E.V.I.L?**

**Natsuki: Every Villain Is Lemons Organization. Duh!  
**

**Shizuru: (shakes her head) Zaki-kun, please stop writing without any coffee. you are making my puppy think weirder things than before.**

**Enter Zaki carrying a gatling gun.**

**Zaki: NOBODY MOVES! THIS IS A WORLD DOMINATION! ALL WOMEN WILL BE PART OF E.V.I.L WHILE THE MEN WILL BE BOWING BEFORE US! MUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Lesson of the Omake? Bow before E.V.I.L! oh and Cats rule!**


	22. Chapter 22: The heart remembers

"_There are times in life you must distance yourself from those you love, because you love them." –_ **C.C Code Geass.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The heart remembers what the mind forgotten**

Natsuki had to bite on her tongue, hard. Her answer to the child's question should've been a mental response and she blames her mouth for betraying her. Cold sweat ran down her spine as she mentally prayed that the Viola heiress did not hear her sudden declaring of affection and rendered her deaf for the time she chanted the prayer in her head,

"Whaa! What did papa say? Touma's papa made a loud vroomvroom noise. Like thunder! Right mama? Mama?" Nina asked with a slight frown. She was disappointed when the loud revving noise from the bike of Hazama filled the whole playground. It was like a loud thunderclap cracking at the sky. When she turned to check on Shizuru, she found the older brunette to be trembling and have her shoulders hunched up while she has her eyes forcibly closed. This made the child enter a worried state and called out to her papa.

Hearing the cry of her daughter, Natsuki forgot what her mind was worried about and her body was in protective mode, engulfing her daughter in a secured hug without even noticing that Shizuru was trapped in the hug as well. "Shh.. shh.. What is it baby? Is there something wrong? Tell papa what's wrong." Natsuki cooed softly, unconsciously stroking the back of Shizuru.

"Mama looks scared papa." Nina said, spreading out her arms and hooking it at her parents' neck, bringing their heads closer.

The close proximity of the two snapped Natsuki out of her 'protect Nina' state and realized the consequence of her autopilot. With a few inches away from the brunette, Natsuki can see clearly every features of Shizuru. From the slender brows to the trembling lips that kept whispering something that is not meant for anyone, Natsuki can't help but feel her heart pounding like it was about to explode. No matter how much she denied her feelings, Shizuru will always be the only person that can break down her walls. "Sara, can you take my daughter to the car? I believe Shizuru's driver is waiting outside of it." Natsuki said to the kindergarten teacher who obliged and eased Nina out of the strong grasp of Shizuru.

It was like a child reaching for another pillow when someone took the one she's hugging. As soon as the child was taken away from her grasp, Shizuru hugged the next thing she can hug which happens to be Natsuki. The sounds of the bike was enough to imitate a thunder clap and made her tone out like always and think of how she feared the dreaded sound.

The blunette motioned for everyone around her to leave them alone for a few minutes. With everyone who knows them out of hearing and sight range, Natsuki circled her arms around the clinging woman and stayed like it for a full minute. "Fear is just a feeling. If you fear thunder and lightning then let me be there for you to hug the fear away." Natsuki spoke out softly, stroking Shizuru's back to calm her down.

The older brunette clung on Natsuki harder. Her hands clenched on the suit that Natsuki was wearing as her fear of thunder did not leave her even if the bike already left. It pains her to know that she has a fear of thunder and anything sounding like it. Ever since she discovers, or as her mother told her, re-discover that she has a fear of the said sound and light, she had been using noise cancelling headphones to block it out. But without the said device and a near proximity of the thunderous sound was enough to shake her whole body in fear.

'_**Fear is just a feeling. If you fear thunder and lightning then let me be there for you to hug the fear away'**_

Clouded by her fear, Shizuru's ears picked up a soft voice whispering to her and it strike her a memory she never knew she had.

* * *

'_**I'm scared!' **__a seven year old Shizuru cried after hearing the loud crack of thunder._

'_Small arms pulled her into a warm hug and she heard the sound of a stubborn voice of the person who hugged her.'_

'_**Weird Kyoto-ben. Afraid of thunder.'**_

'_**Sorry. It's just- the sound makes my body tremble.' **_

'_**Hmp. Mom said that if you are afraid of something, you just need someone to make it go away for you. So if you fear thunder and lightning then let me be there for you to hug the fear away'**__ the person who was hugging her said in a caring tone. She was hugged tighter and she felt safer in the other woman's arms._

'_**Then will you be my girlfriend?' **__she asked the other child._

'_**What's a girlfriend? Wait, aren't we already girl friends? Since we are both girls and friends? Hold on, I thought we were talking about you being a scaredy cat?'**_

'_**I dunno. But I heard the guards say that their girlfriends make them feel safe no matter how tough they are and I think it's different than just friends.'**_

'_**Hm. Okay. Then you'll be my girlfriend too Kyoto-ben. You make me feel fuzzy and stuff, I guess we can call it even for that.'**_

'_**Promise me you'll keep me safe-'**_

* * *

"Promise me you'll keep me safe…" Shizuru whispered unconsciously, having her flashback cut short.

Natsuki hummed an affirmative response at first before giving the brunette a kiss at her head. "Always. Look, it was just a motorbike okay? No thunder or lightning." Natsuki pushed Shizuru away, realizing that the closeness was enough for her wall to be put back up again. "Seriously, when you rode with me on my bike, you never break down in fear."

Shizuru composed herself and tried her best to stop the blush threatening to invade her face. Again, being with Natsuki triggers her old memories to be flooding back bit by bit. Shaking the failed blushing threat away, she faced Natsuki like nothing had happen. "Maybe it's because I was with my Natsuki that my fear didn't bother me at all. Fufufu." She smiled and winked at the blunette. Though she really wondered why her phobia didn't act up that time.

"Idiot." Natsuki said, blushing at Shizuru's comment. She then noticed that they had been away from everyone for a while now and knew that her daughter would be worried if they take any more time away from them. "Let's go. Nina might worry about us." She told the brunette. Without even waiting for a reply, she walked past Shizuru, grabbed her right hand and pulled her gently towards the parking area where her daughter is waiting for them.

Shizuru didn't mind the gesture. She suddenly felt happy by the small action that her fiancée did and followed her to their destination without uttering a single word. Just savoring their small affectionate moment.

When they arrived at the car that took Shizuru to the school, Nina dashed at her parents and hugged the legs of her mother-figure. This was a signal for Natsuki to let go of Shizuru's hand and wait for her daughter to calm down.

"Mama! Are you okay now?" Nina cried, hugging the slender legs of Shizuru tighter. Orange colored irises looked up to check if her so-called mama is still terrified, only to find out that the brunette is now smiling at her. Releasing the hold on Shizuru's legs, Nina raised her arms up and asked if Shizuru could carry her.

Shizuru picked up the child and snuggled close to her. The child kept on asking if she was alright even after nodding her head. She looked up to her side to check on Natsuki who was watching them with an unreadable expression on her face. As if she's in the borderline of smiling and scowling. A chuckle escaped her lips and she winked at Natsuki who blinked a few times and then blushed. She was really enjoying her current predicament.

"Hey lovey-dovey family, mind if we go now? There are some of us who are hungry." Said Arashi with a sly grin. She had watched how the two interacted and somehow was glad that Natsuki was finally being excavated from her iceberg of a prison. Sure she felt a twinge of jealousy and pain knowing that she's not meant for the blunette but she's happy that Natsuki's slowly releasing her lone wolf persona. Ofcourse, there is the fun of teasing them and such is what drives her to play-flirt with the said blunette. Standing beside the bike of Natsuki with the helmet provided for her being held by her left hand and the helmet for Natsuki held by her right hand, she tossed the helmet to Natsuki and pointed the empty bike she was leaning on. "Let's go Natsuki. Sarah and I want to eat at the usual family restaurant." She ordered with a smirk.

Only a frown etched on Natsuki's face. Before she left Kyoto, she might've shouted and threatened Arashi for even acting friendly to her, but after the talk with her, she finally calmed down around her. Well calmed to the point of not taking out her gun and threatening her life. "Fine, fine." Natsuki then turned to her daughter and smiled at her. "Baby, you will be riding with your mama and Sara at the car okay? You know the rules right?"

The child beamed a bright smile at her so-called papa and nodded her head. "Hai! No riding papa's bike until I'm old enough to ride my bike on my own." Nina said with a 100watt smile. She stretched out her left arm as her right was holding onto Shizuru's neck for support and called her papa.

This motioned Natsuki to get close to Nina and hug her and kissed her cheek. "Be good to your mama okay baby?" her daughter nodded her head in response. "Good girl." She looked up to her fiancée and somehow she felt awkward looking at the contacts. "You can remove those later. Don't worry about Sara, she can be trusted."

But even if Nina agreed to ride in the car and Natsuki assuring her that she can remove her contacts, Shizuru had another thing running on her mind that is far more important. Slender brow rose up as she tilted her head a bit to the left with a cold smile etched on her lips. "Is that so? Then can Artai-san be trusted as well?" she asks with her voice as sweet as honey but deadly as poison. Sure it would be nice to have Nina with her in the car, perfect if Natsuki was there as well, but since the blunette rode a bike at the academy with Arashi riding with her as well was not a good idea.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asks, unsure to why the brunette suddenly acted cold.

"Can Artai-san be trusted?" Shizuru asked again, coating each word with venom as she imagined Arashi clinging to Natsuki's waist as they drive to where they would be going. The image of Arashi, grinning like a Cheshire cat while snuggling closer to her fiancée made her blood boil.

But again, Natsuki's tendency to being dense is unmatched as she still can't understand why Shizuru was looking pissed at something or someone. "Arashi can be a bitch at times but yeah she can be trusted." Natsuki narrowed her eyes, unable to decipher Shizuru's venomous tone.

Shizuru noticed that implying to Natsuki that she does not agree with the snow-colored hair woman riding in tandem with her, she opted the most obvious idea she can think, or her mind automatically thought of in such times. Placing Nina down to the ground for a bit, ignoring the pout that the child showed, Shizuru's half-lidded eyes looked at the confused emerald orbs of Natsuki. "I'll take my chances, my Natsuki." she spoke softly.

"Hey president! Let-uh" As soon as Arashi turned around to check on Natsuki, it was the same moment that Shizuru laid her thoughts into action.

A quick whip of Shizuru's hand, imitating a cobra strike, got hold of the necktie that hung around Natsuki's neck and pulled the blunette forcibly close to her. With the adrenaline strength and her body moving forward, both their lips crashed on each other and both found themselves into a motionless kiss. Crimson colored eyes that hid behind brown contact lenses stared at the surprised emeralds ones for a second before the said opposite pair of orbs slowly closed and she followed the gesture with the assurance of not letting go of the tight hold on the piece of clothing accessory in her hand.

The still feeling of Shizuru's lips clashing into hers was enough to put her into autopilot. As soon as Shizuru's lips touched hers, she felt the things she had buried deep inside the darkest part of her heart long ago. With her arms snaking around Shizuru's waist, she pulled the brunette closer to her and she deepened the kiss that the conniving snake before her had initiated.

It took the two approximately 3 minutes of intense kiss before Nina had enough of seeing her foster parents being mushy. Folding her arms and setting in her pout, Nina practically kicked her father-figure at her leg and glared at her. This in turn made Natsuki bite on Shizuru's lips and yelp in pain, Shizuru to pull back and hold on to her bitten lower lip and Arashi to laugh out loud.

"Sonuva-!" Natsuki bent down and cradled her now dirt-stained Armani pants. She was supposed to finish her cursing but it was muffled by Arashi's loud fit of laughter and the glare from the brunette who was holding her lower lip. She looked up to the small cub that kicked her and frowned. "Baby why did you do that?" she asked, leveling her annoyance down. She looked back down and saw the thick leather shoes that Nina wore and half proud half annoyed at her daughter's leg strength.

The child 'hmp-ed' and copied her papa's furrowed brows expression. "PAPA I'm hungry! No fair that you are already trying to eat mama." Nina told her father-figure.

"What?" Both Natsuki and Shizuru said at the same time immediately after hearing Nina's reason of annoyance. Both of them have surprised looks on their faces along with a full facial blush. "What did you say baby?" Natsuki asked, hoping that she just imagined what she heard.

"I said I'm hungry. And that it's not fair that papa is already trying to eat mama." Nina repeated with her frown deepening. She was getting hungry and it's causing her to be impatient.

"The Fu-" Natsuki shivered when she felt the cold stare from Shizuru, telling her that she'll suffer more than just a kick in the shin if she continues her cursing. "Fuss… The fuss…" Natsuki grumbled, cursing softly under her breath. Shaking the pain a bit, she faced her daughter and placed a hand atop of her dark locks and grabbed the top of Nina's head like a ball. "Ni-Na… Where did you learn that?" she asks, teeth grinding as she forced herself to smile. She already has the idea by Arashi 's laughter on who taught her daughter such observation.

"Auntie Nao. When I asked about the time I saw people kissing so much at the t.v, she told me that they are going to eact each other up. But not like how we have our dindin. It's like when two people are hungry and they don't have food, they have that look mama made and eat their lips so that they won't be hungry and then be happy." Nina explained. She knew the look that her father was showing and if she didn't tell the truth, her Natsuki-papa would take away her mayo privileges. _'Sorry auntie. Papa is scarier than you.'_

"Fuhahahaha! Leave it to your cousin eh Natsuki? ahahah!" Arashi laughed harder which didn't help a bit on Natsuki's extreme blushing situation. She turned to Shizuru who was smiling at the two Krugers in front of her, left hand cupping her cheek. Sure the woman was blushing but it was on minimal level compared to the initial shock they receive from Nina's creative observation. _'I'm so gonna thank the spider for this.'_

"Juliet Nao Zhang! I'm gonna kill you!" Natsuki roared loud that made the birds from the nearby trees fly away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the family restaurant called Fiery Phoenix, a certain red-haired lawyer dressed in a neatly iron-pressed business dress just got off the taxi and suddenly sneezed real hard. She sniffled and rubbed her index finger under her nose to clear any dirt or mucus from her sneeze. "Dang someone must be daydreaming about me…" she mused with a smile on her face. Paying the taxi and strutting towards the entrance of the family restaurant, Nao grinned wider and opened the door. "MAI WE ARE HAVING A PARTY!"

* * *

Back at Natsuki, in the end of all the commotion, Arashi was stuck riding with Shizuru, Nina and Sara while Natsuki convoyed their car towards the family restaurant. Shizuru, with Nina taking a nap at her lap, just hummed happily as she remembers the best three minutes of her day. How the rough kiss was enough to make her knees quiver and her whole body feeling like melting goo at the strong arms of Natsuki. How the sweet her lips tasted even with the mix of brandy tasted. It was something she desired more, far more than the first few times.

"This sucks." Arashi moaned in disappointment.

Shizuru snapped out of her daydreamng smiled coldly at Arashi after she heard her complaining yet again. "What is dear Artai-san?" she inquired, stroking Nina's hair.

"This. I would rather ride a cab than to ride with you." Arashi stuck out her tongue and then looked back at the window, watching the scenery goes by. "You just have to be possessive huh?" Arashi said, not even glancing at Shizuru.

"Fufufu. I don't know what you mean. I was just giving a kiss to MY fiancée before we left." Shizuru said, stressing on the part that Natsuki was already hers.

The snow-white haired woman felt a vein popped at how Shizuru was confident on her relationship with the blunette. It was not jealousy that made her frown and now having a stare-down with the crimson eyed woman; it was her love for a friend that gave her the boost of confidence. "Look here Kyoto actress. You two are merely engaged by contract and will always be by that contract. And need I remind you that you have my brother's talent as a boyfriend." Arashi seethed. Anger was bubbling within her as she watched Shizuru playing with Nina's hair and her facial expression being hidden by her long hair. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You are hurting Natsuki with this engagement do you know that?" Arashi demanded. With her anger filling her chest, she pulled Shizuru's shoulder to make the brunette actress to face her. But when pink colored eyes finally saw crimson ones, Arashi's jaw clenched tighter.

Crimson eyes burned in an expression that can be compared to anger. The words that Arashi spat to her stabbed her heart. She wished it was like a hot knife stabbing a cold butter, slick and swift, but what she felt was like a rusted dagger trying to pierce a well-made armor. Painful in every strike. Lips in a thin line, Shizuru stopped stroking the hair of the child that she deems as her own and shrugged off the hand that forced her to move. "Don't you think I'm not hurt in this?" she told the snow-haired woman. "Everyday, I wake up thinking hard on how I would deal with this engagement. How to end this pretend play that Natsuki and I have been playing."

"Pretend? All of this is just pretend to you?" Arashi's balled knuckles are turning white as she glared at the crimonson-eyed woman before her. Both have kept their tones to minimal to avoid waking the child but each word was conveyed with their feelings. "Natsuki… she-"

"Don't assume Artai-san." Shizuru's tone was now cold. Cold like the icebergs and Arashi knew how cold that is seeing that a certain accident made her, Natsuki and Nao lock inside the Kruger manor freezer. It made the snow-haired woman shiver just by hearing the cold thick-accented voice. "I pretend to be engage since it was placed upon us by a death wish our grandfathers requested. But I didn't say our interactions, how I treat Nina as a daughter, or even how I claim Natsuki as mine is pretend." Shizuru's upper lip twitched and her glare turned hard as steel. "As for Reito, you don't know much about us so don't drag him in your jealous fit."

Arashi returned the glare with her own version, less intimidating than Shizuru's but intimidating nonetheless. "Really now? I know more about you and your little boyfriend that you'll ever know. Why do you think I call the kid 'experiment'?" Arashi smugly asked.

"What do you mean?"

This is the cue for Sara to jump in. "Arashi-sempai, I believe we all know that no information about the clients of Kruger Corporation should be divulge to anyone lower than your title or with the consent of Natsuki herself?" She informed the snow-haired woman who huffed and went back to looking outside the window. "Shizuru-san, I think you need to calm down. Nina-chan is sleeping and has a tendency to be cranky when awoken so abruptly." The meek Sara intervened. She already saw the argument between Natsuki and Arashi before so she'll leave them be knowing Natsuki would give up and leave the argument, but with the looks of the argument between Arashi and Shizuru, to where it was leading and Arashi already seething in anger, is like watching Seiryu and Byakko dueling yet again just like in the novel called Tales of Tang Dynasty.

Arashi merely shrug and kept her mouth shut while Shizuru just sighed and smiled at Sara before she hummed and combed Nina's hair with her fingers. It was like nothing had happen.

'_I think I now have an idea why Natsuki-san hangs around with the whole college council and her fiancée. Who could believe that the cold and bad-ass Natsuki Kruger will be a relationship with someone like Shizuru.'_ Sara took a secret glance at Shizuru by the rear mirror and shivered when she saw the smile of Shizuru, remembering how it can be a sweet poison if needed. _'Scary… Possessive like Kiyohime and hot-headed wolf like Fenrir. Such an odd pair.'_

As Shizuru hums and plays with Nina's hair, a small thought came into her mind. The recurring question that played like a broken recorder. _'Who are you Natsuki.. for me to act like this.'_

* * *

At the Feiry Phoenix, Nao sat at the reserved table that Mai setup for them with a frown on her face. She has her iphone in hand and reading the message that Arashi sent to her. A sigh escaped her lips and she replied the text.

**[Stupid snow-woman. No matter how much you look at it, that woman is Shizuru Viola. Don't cross her path when it comes to my cousin again. No matter how her memories have forgotten, her heart would not.] –Sent-**

"Stupid mutt. Heh, I guess the red string is tightly knotted between the two of you." Nao said to no one. She clicked on the gallery of her phone and scrolled at the bottom part of the pictures. A smile etched on her face as she looked at the old picture of herself and Natsuki. A picture of Nao laughing at Natsuki who has a spiked dog collar on her neck and a chain leading to whoever was taking the picture. "Shizuru Viola, you don't know that you still hold the chain to our lone wolf's collar. Even if you don't remember it." She chuckled and returned to the sms application and typed a text and sent it to the receiver.

"Nao! When will Natsuki be here? Gosh it's just like in college, minus Chie and Aoi." Mai gushed out loud while holding a plate of spaghetti.

* * *

Kilometers away from Tokyo, a certain blonde Kruger-Searrs was smiling widely upon reading a message she received. Turning back to her study table, Alyssa looked at a certain photo on the collage photos in her corkboard frame. "You are indeed the tactician grandpa." She grinned as she stared at the photo of two old men clinking two huge mug of beer. Beside the old men are two old women with name tags stickered to their left chest. One read Kiyo while the other showed Ran. "Time to work then." She turned back to the open laptop before her and began to forward the message she received and sending it to the one she needs to send it to.

* * *

_There are two memories. Memories of the heart and memories of the body. The heart is important but the body is really important as well. Sometimes, even if the heart forgets the body remembers - __**Mokona Modoki, XXXHolic**_

* * *

**A/N: **So any comments? I want to thank everyone for keeping up with my story. I'll keep updating until my brain is turned to mush, even if it may take time, but i will update until the story is complete :) R&R would be nice. later guys!

**Omake:**

- Natsuki, Nao and Arashi are looking for food in the kitchen, age 19 years old.-

**Nao: **Remind me again why are we the ones making the food?

**Natsuki:** You made Fumi mad. now we are being punished to make our own food. - Taking loaves of bread and jars of mayonnaise-

**Arasahi:** Yeah. Way to go complaining about vegetables spider. -Saw Natsuki piling up three jars of mayo in her arms- Natsuki that's unhealthy for you!

**Natsuki:** Hey, they are my favorite. Blame Nao for this and i pity you two for having no talent in cooking.

**Nao: **feh! Those vegetables are bitter. And Mutt, that snow-woman is right. that's alot of mayonnaise.

**Arashi: **Hey I was raised by top chefs cooking for me. I don't need to know how to cook.. unless Natsuki prefer a future wife knowing how to cook? -Grin-

**Nao: **-Irritated at Arashi- I want some gelatine. Let's go to the freezer to get one!

-Natsuki placed the breads and jars of Mayo on the counter table, all three went to the walk-in freezer-

**Arashi: **I still don't get why your family has this walk-in freezer. -shivering from the negative 0 temperature-

**Nao: **Uncle Kenji likes his beer as below zero cold and auntie Saeko keeps a few samples here. right mutt?

**Natsuki:** yeah. -looking at the frozen meat hanging on steelhooks-

**Nao:** By the way, since all of us are here, who's outside to tell anyone that we are inside? -looks at the 2 women.-

**-Outside-**

**Fumi:** Those three, leaving the freezer door open. -closed the door- Really now, first Nao complaining about the ampalaya dish now they are leaving these mess in the kitchen. I'm not sure anymore if I'm letting those three inside the kitchen. -Saw the mayonnaise- Especially Natsuki.

**-Inside-**

**Natsuki: **Great... now how are we going to get out? Arashi here will freeze to death. -handing the jacket she was wearing to Arashi who was just wearing a spaghetti strapped blouse and a skirt-

**Nao: **How should i know? and it's not my fault that snow-woman suddenly decide to wear those clothes.

**Arashi:** Its summer stupid! and its your fault for craving gelatine, which I must point out now that its at the end of this freaking walk-in freezer! I heard about walk-in closet, but a walk-in freezer?!

-The two started to argue and slap war-

**Natsuki:** -eye roll. takes out phone and took a picture of their situation and sent to their head maid and typed the word help- Stop it okay, i sent Fumi an mms about this.

**-Outside-**

**Fumi:** -received the mms- oh? fufufu, what do you think sir Kenji? -showed the picture to Kenji who was having tea with Fumi.

**Kenji:** leave them there for another 30 minutes. That would teach them not to be picky in food.

-After 30 minutes-

**Arashi:** I'll never -shiver- forget -shiver- this -shiver- for- the -shiver- rest of my life -intense shivering-

**Natsuki:** I hate you N-nao -shiver-

**Nao:** -Shivering- oh shut up!

**All three:** Fumi! -shivering and banging on the steel door of the freezer-

-a day after, the three women are in the hospital suffering from a bad cold-

**Fumi:** What have we learned kids?

**Natsuki:** Not to listen to Nao. -tucked under ten bedsheet-

**Arashi:** Not to listen to Nao. -wearing signature coats under three layer bedsheet-

**Nao:** -Tucked under ten bedsheet and a thick coat- Not to piss you off.


	23. Chapter 23: Deal is off

**A/N: **Hey guys am back! just a minor clarification on Shizuru's arguement with Arashi. When she told the Artai about the pretend part, it was the part of 'enage' she was pretending and not how she interact with the two. her interaction with Natsuki is all true and it was clear on the two of them that they would just pretend to be engaged (see chapter 3). we clear? :3

Oh to those who are asking, yea am a filipino... well filipina since am a girl :p clear? and ampalaya is yummy. i love eating it :D

Without futher agony, you can scroll down now and read the update.

Disclaimer: i don't own Mai Hime/Otome and the songs stated below.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Deal is off**

_"Memories, even important ones – don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone." Sora, Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

Arriving at the family restaurant, Natsuki already parked her bike and dismounted her machine with grace. Sometimes, she wonders if in her past life, she was a biker as well or just a mechanic with her knowledge in machinery. When the black sedan pulled up beside the parking spot where Natsuki's bike is parked, she approached the door where Shizuru should be stepping out. Taking a deep sigh, she opened the car door and found her fiancée smiling at her with a sleeping Nina on her lap.

"A little help?" Shizuru said, pointing the snuggled Nina on her lap. Natsuki merely smiled and shake her head a bit.

Natsuki leaned down to the level of the two and looked at Shizuru for a few minutes. "She'll be cranky if you don't know how to wake her up." She told her and then moved towards her daughter's sleeping form. She had to fight the urge to chuckle at how comfortable she looks. "Mayonnaise." She said. With that one word, the name of a condiment, Nina opened her eyes and Natsuki was able to dodge ime sudden movement of the child.

Nina shot up and sat properly on the empty space beside Shizuru. "Where? Where?" Nina asked, looking around the car for the said condiment.

Natsuki finally gave in and laughed at her daughter's antics. Shizuru on the other hand was surprised that a mere word was able to wake the girl up. The tawny haired actress turned to the father figure and found that she was chuckling. A sight that made her smile.

"Haha, there's no mayo here baby." Natsuki moved backward so that she was out of the car.

"Fufufu and there wouldn't be any." Shizuru said, stepping out of the car with Nina in her arms.

The statement made the two mayo addicts frown at Shizuru. Both have the same childish pout as if a toy has been taken away from them. "But!" both of them said at the same time.

The brunette held Nina securely in her arms and rubbed her nose on the child's nose playfully. "No means no." Shizuru said firmly. She then looked at the blunette who was pouting as well. "Same goes to you Natsuki-papa." She beamed a smile and Natsuki merely pouted some more. "Nope."

"But!" Natsuki tried to protest but Shizuru gave her a stern look that screams: 'You defying me?', she audibly swallowed. There was no way she'll eat without her mayonnaise. "Just a little?" she pleaded, giving a puppy pout.

"Please mama?" Nina urged, giving the same puppy pout.

Arashi, who was already out of the car and watching the interaction of Natsuki and Shizuru, smirked. "Do you think Viola would succumb to those looks? Even Mai can't resist it." Arashi asked to the blonde woman beside her.

"Yes I believe so. I was surprised that Natsuki-sempai is engaged to the famous Kyoto-actress. Seeing as Nina-chan can be attached with her means Viola-san can hold a power over the two that none ever had." Sara stole a glance at Arashi who was watching the whole interaction of Natsuki. "Arashi-sempai, I know this is over bounds but shouldn't you let go of Natsuki-sempai now? I know you still love her but I believe your love cannot be requited by her." She said to the snow-haired woman.

"I know. And trust me; I love her as a friend ever since we left college. There is someone-" she turned to Shizuru who was smiling at the two dark-haired females who had a dejected expressions in their faces. "That Natsuki values more than a mere fling. And besides, I think you are late in the news." Arashi grinned widely at Sara and showed her the smart phone she took out from her pocket. In the screen showed her facebook profile.

Sara adjusted her glasses and read the part that Arashi was talking about. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape before looking back at her grinning sempai and showed her a smile. "Wow sempai, never knew you two would end up being together." She chuckled.

A slight blush etched on Arashi's face. "Y-yeah. It was so sudden really." She placed the phone back in her pocket and retuned in watching Natsuki. She couldn't believe that Nina and Natsuki are still pouting which means the brunette didn't gave in to the puppy pouts of the two. "And I know Natsuki would never look at me like how she gives Viola and besides, Natsuki already approved of me having another woman in my life." She smiled solemnly.

"Figures. The moment you have argued with Viola-san about her relationship with Natsuki-sempai was the proof of it." Sara held Arashi's hand and showed her a small smile. "But really, it surprised me when Nina-chan announced that she has a mama. And I was even more surprised when the said mama is THE Shizuru Viola."

Arashi frowned a bit and pulled her hand from Sara's hold. She turned around and marches towards the restaurant. "Whether Natsuki admits it or not, the day she joined the student council that day was the day she accepted us as her friends. And friends help each other, to protect them." She whispered and this made Sara chuckle and follow her.

* * *

"Welcome to the Fiery Phoenix! Oh Natsuki, Shizuru! It's been a while! Aww Nina-chan!" Mai greeted happily. Then she noticed the pouted faces of Nina and Natsuki and gave Shizuru a questioning look. "Did anything happen?"

"They both agreed that they won't have mayonnaise today." Shizuru informed the well-known chef. Before entering the restaurant, she already noticed the name and asked if it was owned by Mai and Natsuki just gave her an affirmative answer before going back into sulking back again. "Isn't that right my cute darlings?" she inquired that made the two in question frowning some more.

Mai blinked a few times in surprised. Never in the years had she known Natsuki and Nina, especially Natsuki, agreed to anyone telling them that they can never have mayo. Not even Saeko or Kenji. "Wow. I must admit, you are awesome to even suggest it without being threatened." She said in disbelief. She turns to Natsuki and showed her a dejected look. "Why can't you say yes when I ask you that?"

The scarlet haired woman laughed and patted Mai at the back. "Don't be jealous Mai. You just lack the right authorities. I know my cousin cannot decline the orders of Nina's mama. Right mutt?" Nao snickered as she pointed out the obvious.

The older blunette made a 'hmp-ed' sound and crossed her arms atop of her chest. She already knew what Nao meant and had to glare at her cousin for the hint of a past that nobody should be talking about. "Viola is just persuasive. Can we go to the booth now and eat?" her pout turned to a surprised expression when she felt her now healed right hand being held by a warm hand. Emerald eyes darted their sights down and traced the bold body part up to its owner. "Let go." She told the owner which happens to be Shizuru.

"No." Shizuru replied with her own façade smile forming on her face. It seems that their arrival stirred some diners in the area and some of them are brave enough to not only gawk at her but also at Natsuki.

"I'm serious Viola. Let go." Natsuki gritted her teeth and glared at Shizuru coldly. "People are starting to whisper about this."

But the brunette ignored the glare yet again and pulled Natsuki along as she followed Mai to the booth. With Nina still in her arms, she felt elated at the thought of dining with the two stubborn Krugers at a family restaurant. When they arrived at the booth, she placed Nina at the empty seat adjacent to Arashi, Nao and Sara's seat "So what does my baby and her papa wants to eat?"

Nina piped in with a wide grin on her face. With the white sustenance out of the menu, she can only think of her other favorite food that her aunt Mai makes. "Omurice! Omurice! I want omurice and have papa draw a smiley face!" Nina chimed happily. Sara saw this and giggled at how cute Nina is.

Watching the child, Mai, Sara and Nao all thought of the same thing. How Nina's smile is brighter than before.

"Well now that everyone already ordered, and I'm really surprised that Natsuki did order something without any mayo, I'll just whip these up real quick and we can start with the get-together." Mai chimed happily. She walked towards the kitchen area with a skip in a few steps along with it.

"Wow, she really does miss us huh?" Nao pointed out after watching Mai make a few skips in her pacing. As if the carrot-haired chef was overly excited to finish cooking.

Natsuki leaned back to her seat and watched Mai enter the Kitchen. "Well Chie and I were at Kyoto so our usual weekly dinner is cancelled." She informed her cousin.

"Well she was busy too. Did you hear that she has a new assistant chef? That girl can eat A LOT and cook almost the same as Mai."

Sara tilted her head when she heard the two talking about Mai's' new employee. "Is that the black-haired, energetic girl and somehow looks like a cat?" she inquired. The two nodded their heads. "Ah I was right." She said.

"You know about her Sara-chin? Inquired Arashi.

The blonde teacher nodded her head. "Yeah, it was all over the culinary page of the newspaper. Let me pull up a mobile copy." she took out her smartphone and browsed for the said newspaper.

While Sara was looking for the article, Shizuru and Nina are watching the four women talk about their current topic. Shizuru felt out of place along them while Nina was just plain too young to know what her papa and friends are talking about.

"Unfair. I want to know what papa and aunt Nao are talking about. Even Gallagher-sensei knows what they are saying." Nina said with a pouted face. Shizur heard the small complain from Nina and picked her up and place the child at her lap. "Well a lot of grown-ups do that. Soon my little baby would be chatting with her friends like that and your papa and I will not be able to relate to it." she informed the child and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"But mama, I always tell papa how my days went."

"Oh?"

Nina bended her head a bit backwards and looked at Shizuru with a smiling face. "Yup! Evernight! Even when papa was at mama's place. And now I'll call mama and tell her everything too!" Nina announced.

Hearing this, Shizuru felt warmth spread all over her chest. Seeing how Nina was so happy about Natsuki as a father-figure and how Nina said she'll be included in the nightly calls touched her heart. She smiled at the child and gently pusher the back of Nina's head back to its rightful position. "Well aren't you a sweet. Then I'll be expecting your call okay baby?"

"Yups!" Nina leaned back to find comfort in the body of her mama. "I will." Shizuru leaned her chin atop of the child's head and hummed a random song. She then heard that Natsuki referred to Sara being a studencouncil secretary and she couldn't help herself to ask how was Natsuki during her college days.

Nao grinned. "Oh? Didn't the mutt tell you?" Shizuru shook her head. "Ahaha! Figures, she did say it was way off her character before. Everyone here, add Mai and minus Nina, are part of the Garderobe student council."

"ARa? Interesting. What position does Natsuki hold?" she turned to Natsuki who was boredly looking outside the window. She heard a mumble but didn't quite understand what Nastuki said. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

Natsuki turned her attention to her with a bored expression. "I'm the vice president okay? Artai is the president, Sara is the secretary, Mai is the accountant and Nao here is the General affairs manager." She filled Shizuru in with the student council members. She had to growl when she remembered all the embarrassing stuffs she did for the council just to maintain her grades.

Nao instantly burst into a fit of laughter. "You shoudlve seen Natsuki then! She did a lot of funny things!" she laughed out loud.

Sara grinned while she was looking for a certain video in her smart phone. "Oh it's not only Natsuki, but I remember a certain General Affairs manager having an interesting moment with the vice president." She informed them and instantly clicked on a video and handed it to Shizuru.

With the video started, Shizuru couldn't help but have a mixed of adoring the outfit of the two cousins and to giggle at they are doing. The sounds of trumpet slowly played and the figures of Nao and Natsuki emerged from the sides.

Video Natsuki dressed in a black fitted long-sleeved polo with white suspenders clipped on herblack pants: Mucho Gusto – she said with a dashing smile and a hand on the black front tilted hat-

Video Nao, dressed in a red flamenco dress: **- winked at the camera- A**ye que fabulosa. **–She seductively smiled-**

**Video Nao: **-approached Natsuki-** Rrrrr aye aye AYE!**

**Video Natsuki: **-approached Nao and held her slim waist.-** Arrriba!**

**Video Nao:** -raised her right leg up and Natsuki held on her now bare thigh-** ¿Quieres bailar?**

**Video Natsuki: -smiled dashingly- **Mirame.

And the song continued. Shizuru watched with Nina, both giggling and admiring the dance of the two. While the two watched the Natsuki/Nao version of 'Bop to the top', Nao and Natsuki worked together to get their hold on Sara who was hiding behind Arashi and strangle her for showing the video to someone else.

"Papa's great! And aunt Nao is so good!" Nina praised after watching the video. She found how her papa danced as dashing and Nao as impressive. "Right mama?"

Shizuru was beyond astonished. Seeing Natsuki, dancing with Nao made her heart race. How Natsuki dressed so handsomely in her suit and her alluring dance and how she spoke in Spanish was like aphrodisiac. Her mind can only imagine, by how the audience scream out loud and declare their adoration to the dancers, that her voice was sexier than anyone she have ever heard. "Indeed baby. Natsuki is great." She said with a slight blush on her face.

From there, Nina told Shizuru on the times she sang to her or how Natsuki was cool when driving her bike and having a shooting competition with her granpa ookami,

The interaction was noticed by Sara, even if she was being threatened by the two women in the video to kill her. Seeing how Shizuru and Nina looked like they were indeed mother and daughter. It was like-

"Picture perfect, right?" Arashi whispered low enough for only Sara to hear. Sara immediately turned to her with a look of curiosity. "If Natsuki is there, it would be like a family photo."

"But Natsuki-san never gave anyone a chance to be a lover, let alone a girlfriend. Well aside you that is, but we all know why it was like that." Sara whispered back.

Arashi, thankful that Nao and Natsuki are indulged in a conversation of their own, moved closer to Arashi. "Let's just say, Natsuki's past came back to bite her in the ass." She told the kindergarten teacher with a sly grin.

Sara didn't understood what Arashi said. Well she had to admit, being the student council secretary; she had seen the two have private conversations. More on Arashi persuading Natsuki to even talk that is.

"What are you two whispering about?" It was Mai, placing down the food they ordered. She saw the two delinquent cousins going at it again and the mother-daughter are cuddling at each other.

Arashi smiled at Mai and thanked the chef for the meal. Picking up a spoon and taking a spoonful of the ramen broth, she blew soft puffs of air on the steaming liquid and took a sip to check the taste. As soon as the broth slid to her tongue, she immediately felt the delicious taste that no other chef can imitate. "Dang it! You never cease to amaze me Mai!"

Mai smiled at the snow-haired woman and made Sara to move a bit so that she can sit down. With everyone's meal before them, she couldn't resist the urge to find the sitting position of Shizuru, Natsuki and Nina. "Aren't you three so cute. Just like a real family." she said with a smile.

Natsuki, upon reaction, glared at Mai and the carrot-top chef backed off. But the two beside her had a different reaction. Shizuru somehow smiled softly while Nina beamed a wide smile.

"Really aunt Mai?! Yey! Hear that mama, papa? We are a family!" she announced happily.

Everyone in the booth looked at Nina with different reactions. Mai, Sara and Nao all have an 'aww! Isn't she cute' facial expressions and Natsuki was caught off-guard and showed Nina a surprised look. Shizuru on the other hand just cuddled Nina closer to her. "Yes indeed baby. Does Natsuki papa agree?" she turned to check on Natsuki who, if it was even possible for a human, now showing an intense shocked expression.

"Viola…" Natsuki said under her breath. Her mind was now in chaos as the brunette was acting out of character without her disguise. Her ears picked up the small whispers of the other diners in Mai's family restaurant and she can predict that there would be a sudden wave of news about her and Shizuru. She was about to decline when the look on Shizuru's face was somewhat familiar to her. The expression Shizuru shows when she was determined in what's laid before them.

With Natsuki taking a bit of her time to answer, Shizuru finally realized why Natsuki was hesitant to give out a response. The chatters of the other diners. It was a valid reason, Natsuki did say she'll protect her image, but she felt that it was not needed anymore. That she doesn't care what other people think about her. "Ara! Seems that Natsuki papa is having a hard time to answer when her two beautiful ladies are giving her such a cute look. Right my baby?" she said, pushing Natsuki to snap out of her cautiousness.

That indeed snapped Natsuki out of her reverie. Blinking a few times, she saw how hopeful Nina was looking at her, waiting for a positive response. With the determined look on Shizuru, Natsuki calmed down and scrunched the hair of her daughter while she has a boyish grin on her face. "If that's what my baby wants." She told Nina who giggled at her. "Hop off your mama and go eat your omurice." She told the child.

Nina happily obliged and scooted off her mama's lap and to her seat. She was happy that she was dining with her parents at her favorite restaurant. She looked down on the food on her place with both spoon and fork in her hands, only to frown when she saw the food. "Papa!" she whined.

Without even being told what to do, Natsuki picked up the ketchup infront of her and scooted near Shizuru since she was between her and Nina. It was a bit of hassle to move around the human wall beside her but she managed and was able to draw a smiley face at the omurice. "There." She smiled at her daughter who happily started eating her food.

It was a startling event. Having Natsuki close to her, was enough to make her inhale her alluring scent and drive her into pure bliss. It was addicting and her mind had wondered what would it be like if the smell have a hint of sweat and the figure of the blunette, staring down at her with panted breath. Relishing the imagination, she was suddenly sucked into a complete darkness.

**_ 'Say what do you want to do when we have a family?' _**

**_'Dunno. Stop bothering me'_**

**_'C'mon tell me!'_**

**_'Fine! I want to eat at a family restaurant and have our baby eat omurice with a smiley face.'_**

Shizuru instantly froze upon hearing a mental conversation. The only thing that kicked her out of her recalling past was the ringtone that erupted from her pocket. Taking the phone and excusing herself to answer it, she moved away from the booth and to a more private place, the comfort room.

"Hello? Ara! Reito-kun. How are you?" she asked the caller, which happens to be Reito.

_"Princess, listen… I think we should drop the deal." _The voice of Reito sounded grim and Shizuru found it unusual compared to his usual cheery tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the booth, Arashi's smartphone beep a notification tone, indicating that she has a facebook notification.. The platinum-white haired woman looked at the article and unconsciously let a strand of noodle to fall off her lips. "No fucking way!" she said out loud.

The occupants of the table, minus Nina who was eating her omurice, looked at Arashi with a confused look. Arashi frowned and showed the post to Natsuki. "This is bad boss."

Natsuki knew that Shizuru's actions on this day would be dangerous. Her left hand squeaked from the tightened leather and she took the phone from Arashi, almost leaving a burn mark on her hand due to the quick movement. Evading Nina, she jumped off from her seat and ran towards the comfort room to face her fiancée. "Viola!" she shouted. It was a danger to her and Nina. With the newsfeed now piling up, her ideal quiet life is now a living hell. With her pure angered glare, she looked around the comfort room to yell at Shizuru, only to find the actress, slumped on the tiled floor with a shocked expression to her face. Her glare faltered immediately as soon as she saw the broken look on Shozuru's eyes. "Viola?" she spoke out loud.

Shizuru snapped out of her daze and faced the worried look of Natsuki. "Natsuki? Natsuki!" she stood up and ran towards the blunette, encasing her in a forceful hug. "Please… please don't kill him. I'll handle this. Just please, don't do anything rash." Her voice was quivering in fear.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who am I going to kill? Dammit! Did Kanzaki hurt you?!" Natsuki was lost in what Shizuru was ranting about. But Shizuru kept her hold on her and it was tight enough to suffocate her. "V-Viola!"

"Natsuki! This is bad! Tate just called and said that Kanzaki broke into the estate!" It was Nao's voice that shouted from outside the comfort room.

Natsuki instantly froze on the spot for a good minute before her hands balled tightly and she pushed herself away from Shizuru's hug. "I told you yesterday. I fucking told you! And I warned him " she shouted and turned her back from the brunette and dashed away from the comfort room, leaving Shizuru whose initial reaction was to run after her.

_'Dammit Kanzaki! You better prepare your deathbed, coz I'm not holding back anymore.' _Natsuki ran towards the parking area, shouting to her companions to babysit on her daughter.

* * *

_"Feelings are connected. They surpass time, and find their way back to the people you love." –Lucy Heartfilia, Fairytail._

* * *

**a/n: **So? how was it? Am slowly tearing down the hindrance in the relationship between ShizNat and slowly building the bond between them. :D So who do you think is Arashi's new lover? :p internet cookies to those who guessed correctly ahaha. Dang its hard to update really, but i'm trying everything i can just to update my stories. :) hope ya guys won't stop in reading. give me a holler and i'll be happy to read em. BTW, i have WeChat, so if ya guys want to chat and all, give me a ping (though am a sleepy person so I may not reply all the time :p) so before I leave and wait for your gracious reviews, here are two omakes as a treat**.**

* * *

**Omake I: Fear the Viola business talk**

A Shizuru starting to work at Viola Corporation for OJT. Her current division is the sales division and her current boss brought her to the big "everything under one roof" store that is owned by her family's company.

**Manager:** Don't think I'll give you a special attention just because you're the CEO's daughter. So miss Viola, do you have any sales experience?"

Shizuru: Ara! I expect no special treatment sir manager. And indeed I do have some experience in sales. I held a small bake sale during my freshmen years at Garderobe College.

The manager was unsure but since Shizuru was a trainee and the management has rules in accepting trainees, he decided to give Shizuru a test if she can be in the sales department.

**Manager:** Alright, you start tomorrow. I'll come down after we close and see how well you did.

Shizuru's first day on the job was rough, but she got through it with a breeze. After the store was locked up, the manager came down to the sales floor.

**Manager:** How many customers bought something from you today?"

Shizuru merely smiled and looked at the manager like she didn't even break a sweat.

**Shizuru:** One.

The manager was annoyed at Shizuru's easy-going nature. His mind ran on the idea that just because she's the CEO's daughter, she can laze around the job.

**Manager:** Just one?! Our employee average sales should be 20 to 30 customers a day! But you only sold one?! That will have to change, and soon, if you'd like to continue your OJT here. We have very strict standards for our sales force here in the store, even if you are a Viola, you are still a trainee under my management so no slacking off!

Shizuru let the man rant. Underneath her façade smile, deep in her consciousness, her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

**Manager:** -sarcastic- So, how much was this sale of yours Miss Viola?

** Shizuru:** -tilted her head and tapped her chin with her right index finger- I believe its 10,286,757.62yen sir.

**Manager:** -eyes wide in surprise-10,286,757.62yen?! What the heck did you sell?"

** Shizuru:** Well, first, I sold him some new fish hooks. Then I sold him a new fishing rod to go with his new hooks. Then I asked him where he was going fishing and he said down the coast, so I told him he was going to need a boat, so we went down to the boat department and I sold him a twin engine Chris Craft. Then he said he didn't think his Honda Civic would pull it, so I took him down to the automotive department and sold him that 4x4 Expedition.

**Manager:** -massaging his forehead- A guy came in here to buy a fish hook and you sold him a boat and a Trailer!?

**Shizuru:** Iie, the guy came in here to buy tampons for his wife, and I said, 'Sir if I may suggest, your weekend's a bit dull, you should go fishing.' And from there I sold him those things. –Bright smile-

**Manager:** I need a glass of brandy. Coming to the store to buy women-needs and sold a whole fishing career.

**Omake II: How Natsuki and Nao agree to dance.**

**Arashi:** So you must all be wondering why we have a sudden meeting.

-Student council members all dressed in sleepwear-

**Natsuki: **-Glare- No, I don't. I'm more on curious to, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE IN MY APARTMENT AT 2AM?!

**Nao: -pointed Arashi- **Dragged me out of bed.

**Sara: -rubbed her eyes, focusing on the occupants of the room- **Same. And she forgot to pickup my glasses.

**Mai: **I heard Nao shouting 'Kidnap! Rape!' and I just had to check up on her.

**Arashi:**Oh quit whining! So back to topic, we need to perform for the school festival. It's tradition. I laid out a plan and all I need is to have your approval. –took out a sheet of paper and laid it down for everyone to see.

Mai/Sara – sing you're busted

Nat/Nao – sing 'Bop to the top'

Arashi: sing 'fabulous'

Everyone blanched in disgust aside from Arashi.

**Mai:** what is this?

**Sara:** kaichou, are you a fan of Ashley Tisdale?

**Arashi:** errr kinda. She's cool! The way she is the VA of Candice. So you all agree? –hopeful smile-

**Nao/Natsuki:** -Glaring at Arashi- NO!

**Arashi:** what? Why? Wait, why are you two agreeing?

**Nao:** coz this is stupid.

**Natsuki:** not to mention embarrassing.

**Mai:** and you are using the two as bait. We all know that if Natsuki here is involved, there will definitely screaming fans.

**Arashi:** -grin- Exactly! C'mon you two just say yes! I need to gather up an good audience else the headmaster would be mad at me. –pleading look-

**Nat/Nao:** no means no.

**Arashi:** -Sigh- I never want to do this but you leave me with no choice.

Arashi took out her phone and the two green hue eyed women raised a brow in curiosity.

**Arashi:** If you two won't say yes, I'll show everyone your baby pictures. I think I can have more audience for that. –evil grin.-

The two saw their baby pictures, both butt-naked and smiling cutely. Natsuki tried to swipe the phone but ARashi dodged the strike and Nao's attempt to snatch it failed as well.

**Arashi:** So? I promise not to disclose these if you two agree.

The two squirimed and finally agreed.

**Nao:** Your girlfriend is evil.

**Natsuki:** You can take her. she's becoming a headache.

**Arashi:** great! Now practice is later after school so, let's go guys, we are having a sleepover here. Move over anata, I'll sleep beside you.

**Natsuki:** You'll be the death of me.

**Mai:** -looking at the pictures- aww! You two are soo cute!

**Sara:** and naked. Wow.

**Arashi:** if you find Natsuki's naked body as amazing when she's a baby, you should see her now adult body. It's to die for.

**Natsuki:** ARASHI! –Hit arashi with a pillow, hard enough to have the woman slump on the bed.-

Poor Sara, a trace of blood slowly trickle from her nose and Mai had to take her to the connecting bathroom to tend to it. Nao on the otherhand snickered at the fate of her cousin.


	24. Chapter 24: Calm me down

**A/N: So how was the last chapter? i know alot of typos and i am called the 'typo queen' by my international friends so please bear with me. So I updated! finally and I have a reason for this. The reason is that I got my new model kit (valvrave I hito) and going to build it so i'll be busy and all that jazz. so this is my compensation for the long wait (if in case). **

**To those who leave a review in their own language, thank you so much! i love it when i read your reviews (english, spanish, tagalog or whatever other language you leave to me) i love them all the way. oh and Spanish and tagalog have a few similarities in words so don't worry if you may think i can't understand it. (that and google translate or intenational friends help alot.) Without further waiting (and i'm hungry) here's the new chapter of Someting Different!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Calm me down**

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not? – **Sora, Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

Like the speed of light, Natsuki was able to run towards the parking lot and to her bike. With haste, she straddled the machine and inserted the key to start the engine, however, she felt a strong grip at her left shoulder and the initial reaction of the deadly Kruger glare was given to the one who gripped her. Emerald enraged eyes met with worried crimsons.

"Let go." She growled.

The grip tightened its hold, creasing the fabric underneath the vice-grip. The brunette didn't faze at the dangerous leer from the angered blunette before her. "I'm coming with you." She stated firmly. But the blunette scoffed and gave her a mocking grin.

"Why? To protect Kanzaki?" Natsuki sneered. She turned her sights to the sedan driver and ordered him to keep her daughter safe. "If my daughter got into any form of danger, even by a hair's length, I'll make sure to end your life." She glared at the driver who cowered in fear upon the said glare and nodded his head in haste. She tried to shrug the hand that gripped her suit away but the string grip clung to her like super glue. "Let go Viola or else I'm going to drag you along the street." She lied perfectly, hoping to scare the woman away. No matter how much anger she shows to the brunette, deep within the mask of anger is her broken heart at the thought of Shizuru protecting Reito.

Shaking her head, Shizuru hopped on the bike and made herself comfortable behind Natsuki. She released her firm grip on the suit and encircled her arms around Natsuki's waist possessively. "You seem to be misreading the situation here. Just drive to the estate and we'll see from there." She ordered. It was a small flicker of pain that was visible in the cold viridian eyes of the woman before her and it pushed her to move and get close to the pained woman to provide a small comfort. "If Natsuki wants to face Reito-kun then so be it. But let me remind you on who is the father of Mashiro-chan." She spoke out, pulling Natsuki closer to have herself resting on Natsuki's back.

Instantly, Natsuki felt the warmness of the brunette behind her and it was enough to render her speechless and to calm her nerves. It was like a switch that only Shizuru or Nina can flick and turn off her anger. Taking a deep breath and loudly exhaling it, she revved the machine and handed the white helmet to Shizuru. "Have it your way then. Put this on and I'll make sure you regret riding with me." She said grimly and revved the machine again before maneuvering around the parking slot so that she can exit the area.

To say Natsuki was a daredevil was an understatement. When Shizuru first rode with Natsuki, it was like riding a full country drive with Haruka. Slightly terrifying but safe. But with Natsuki fueled by anger and anxiousness, the drive was like a full rollercoaster and all she can do was hang on dear life at the masculine but slender body of the biker.

Natsuki estimated that during slow drives, the route to the estate from Mai's family resto would take her an hour and this is without traffic. When she arrived at the gates of the estate, she glanced at the clock on her bike's dashboard and she realized that she drove from Mai's to her estate at an alarming 20-minute time. Gripping on the handlebars, she waited for the guards to open the gates and when they did, she sped off once again until she arrived at the front door of the estate.

"Welcome master Natsuki." The maids said in chorus, bowing before their young master. All of them hid their fear as they bowed, knowing that their handsome young master was in her badmood once again.

Removing the helmet instantly after she set her bike to steady, she gazed around the rows of maids who had their heads bowed to her. "Where is Akira?" she asked with a tone that bordered rage and suppression of the anger boiling up. Beside her, Shizuru held her left hand and squeezed it gently, calming her nerves just a bit.

With half a second, a black figure fell down from nowhere and was down before them. Shizuru was surprised at the figure and looked down, only to see a person who was wrapped in black-themed clothing with only the green long hair that's different in the color scheme, kneeling down on the left knee. An unusual bow for a person that looks younger than her or Natsuki. And above all that, the ninja-like figure is a woman.

"You called young master?" the person named Akira spoke out emotionlessly. With the head still bowed down, Akira waited for the reason Natsuki called.

Natsuki hated formalities if the people who are being formal to her are those who she can look eye to eye to. And one of those people with privilege is the head of the Okuzaki Security, Akira Okuzaki. "Stand up Akira. You know I hate it when you do that." She told the ninja-like guard who immediately stood a few inches shorter than her.

Shizuru stayed quiet until she saw the plum-colored eyed ninja before her. Sure the lithe clothing was enough to say that the ninja was a girl who is a year or two younger than Natsuki. The reason she was surprised is the fear etched on the said girl's eyes. "Natsuki, I think you need to calm down." She suggested, holding tightly on the gloved hand.

Like electricity running through her skin, Natsuki flinched when her scarred hand was being held by another person. She tried her best not to lash out yet again at the brunette and took a deep calming breath before softening her gaze at the head of the Searrs security. "Where is he?" she asked in a more calmed tone.

Of all the years she had served the Searrs, and it's just a good four years of serving and a few more during college along with Mai and the others, never did Natsuki calmed down in seconds after being told to be calm. Add up the fact that the person who dared to calm her down didn't carry the usual 'mayonnaise' peace offering or having a few well-built men/women to hold her down. By the corner of her eyes, she watched the woman beside her young master and noted on any threatening things that could force Natsuki to calm down. _'Stange. Nothing to be noted. Nothing at all.'_ She thought and went back to focus on her young master. "The intruder is held under the Searrs holding cell. My team and I deeply apologize for this slip up, your punishment is to be expected after the interrogation." She said to Natsuki without fear of any harsh punishment Natsuki might bring. Sure her team suffers from monthly slip-up punishment and they are just punished by treading the family pool with weights around their body. But knowing that the safety of the people inside the estate was in line for the incident today, she expects more than the swim of death.

Natsuki silently nodded her head. "Fumi and Mashiro?"

"The little lady is up in her room being tutored by one of the maids while Fumi-san is waiting for you at the guard room."

"Alright. I'll go and see her and check on her well-being." Natsuki said coldly. She pulled away from Shizuru's grip and walked ahead of her.

Left with the forest-haired ninja, Shizuru bowed her head a bit before the ninja and offered a smile. "I'm Shizuru Viola, nice to meet you." She introduced to the ninja.

Akira gave a curt bow to Shizuru. "Akira Okuzaki. Pleasure to meet you as well Miss Viola." She said in a monologue tone. Sure her young master's fiancée is beautiful but her duty comes first before anything else. And add the fact she was not interested in the said beauty.

Shizuru placed a hand over Akira and offered her a smile. "I'll make sure Natsuki won't punish your team so much. Please excuse me I need to make sure someone is not killed for this whirlwind scenario." She told the ninja to provide a bit of compensation for the commotion that Reito had done. She gave another courteous bow to the ninja and walked past her, following the destination that Natsuki had set her mind to.

"Strange. Very strange. If the punishment is light as she said, I'll make them run around the estate hundred times." Akira mumbled before jumping up and disappearing in the shadows.

Natsuki hurried down the stairs next to the grand staircase. The said passage leads to the base level of the estate where the warehouse, stockrooms and holding cells are located. It was Kenji's idea to have a holding cell to have fun with the people who attempt anything that can harm their family. Including the help. As she strides to the end of the white colored hallway, the yells of the man she wanted to see was being audile to her ears.

"I demand you to release me! I'll sue all of you for this!" Reito's whining voice echoed in the hallway.

Natsuki had to grimace. Sure he loathes the guy for all the things he'd done to Fumi and for another gun-point reason but to be locked in the holding cell is just cruel for the likes of him. "But knowing the guards, they fear me and dad more than a celebrity." She whispered. As soon as she reached the end of the hall, a steel door greeted her vision. Knocking a few times, a gruff voice sounded from the other end of the door.

"What's the password?" the voice asked the blunette.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest. She always hated the said procedure and always told her dad that it was an old and lame protocol. With a second of no response, the voice called out again and asked for the password. Her brained racked out the password so that she can enter the guard room. As she tries to recall the password, she didn't notice her fiancée, standing beside her, waiting for the question to be answered.

Finally fishing out the password from the jumbled memories of Natsuki, she heard the voice from the other side that if she doesn't provide it, she will be considered as a trespasser. "Just you try you twit and I'll have you locked inside that cell instead of guarding it." She growled in annoyance. "The password is fluffy fluffy Haiti. Meanie meanie Skoll." After telling the password, which in her opinion was the lamest of all and she'll have her father's head for it, again.

There was a female snicker from the other side and it ticked her more. "Stop laughing Fumi! This is a bull-"

"Ahem. Language Natsuki." The reprimanding tone from the woman beside Natsuki surprised her to the point of making her jump and squeal girlishly of her. It was like seeing a startled cat like in the cartoons. "Ara, I never knew my Natsuki has such a feminine voice. And here I thought her voice couldn't even get sexier than it already is." She teased, grinning at the startled expression of Natsuki.

With her right hand clasping on the cloth atop of her chest, Natsuki stared ate Shizuru with a look that can describe pure shock. Both eyes as well as her mouth are wide open as she turned around to tsee who spooked her out.

"Close your mouth before flies starts to perch inside." Shizuru told Natsuki.

Immediately after hearing Shizuru's teasing tone, Natsuki closed her mouth and turned her whole surprised facial feature into a scowl. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled at the brunette whose initial reaction was to cover her ears. The enclosed space of the basement amplified her voice.

Shizuru shook the ringing from her ears and showed Natsuki a pout. "Mou! That was loud." She told Natsuki who just ignored her and looked back at the door. Knowing that their small bickering would be ignored, she turned to face the now-opening door only to find a room all covered with white paint and two people inside. The guard and Fumi.

Natsuki stomped her way inside the room, leaving Shizuru behind yet again, and focused on facing the man who had a death wish for entering her estate. At the end of the room, a good space from the wall, are steel bars serving as a cage and inside it is the raven-haired actor. The sight made Natsuki grin like a Cheshire cat. But before she reached the rails of the cell, she was suddenly knocked hard at the head. Angered at the person who dared to hit her head, she turned around with a full threatening glare, only to find Fumi standing infront of her with a rolled-up newspaper in her hand and a smile accompanied by left eyebrow twitches.

"Arara, where do you think you are going young master?" Said Fumi in a soft spoken tone. But the said tone did not imply any kind question, instead it was a like a sweet poison that radiates an eerie life-threatening aura. Instantly, Natsuki audibly gulped and backed away from the headmaid. "And let me ask as well, why are you here? Shouldn't you be having a quaint get-together with your friends and family?" she asked again.

Natsuki felt like a cornered cub while facing a deadly baphometh. There are really a handful of people that can intimidate her and she can count them with one hand. And second to her list is the pinkette before her. "Trespasser." She mumbled, finding the tiled floor to be an interesting sight than the warden of the Searrs Estate.

"You do know I can hear you Kruger. Let me out of here now!" Reito shouted from the jail he's in. When he saw the blunette striding towards him with a killer aura, he stayed silent an waited for the right moment to speak up. And finding the owner of the house looking quite afraid of Fumi was the right moment for him. "Fumi! Tell her to release me!" he demanded.

Fumi showed Reito a smile before looking back at NAtsuki who has her hands balled up into tights fists and a soft growling noises being emitted by her. Of the years she had worked for the blunette, she knew how much she hated Reito. "Natsuki, signal the guard to release him and let me talk to him. You know your order overrides mine when security is the case." She told the blunette.

"Why should I? That bastard does not deserve any talking." Natsuki snarled and did a full 180 turn to face the direction of where Reito is and showed him a killer glare.

"I can sue you for this Kruger! This is insane! I can have you be treated as a kidnapper you monster!" Reito shouted, fighting the urge to shut his mouth due to fear.

Monster. That term has been placed upon Natsuki's list of titles and was deemed most cruel of all. Majority of the times, Natsuki ignored the people who called her as such, but when Reito called her that, an imaginary vein popped and released her pent up anger. Without any hesitation and being fast enough to avoid the grasp of Fumi, Natsuki lunged at the cell and pulled Reito's shirt towards the steel bars. The face of the famous actor is now squished to the steel bars and his eyes found the most fearsome look he had ever seen.

Eyes that says 'I can kill you without anyone knowing.'

"Say that again bastard. Say that word again and I'll make sure you can never see the light of day." Natsuki said in a deep, threatening voice. She moved herself closer to the raven-haired actor and bared her small-fanged teeth. "Sue me if you want, I can counter with you as a trespasser. No police, military, airforce or even the prime minister can enter this estate without permission. Do you want to know what happens when they do?" she asked darkly.

Reito could only shake his head slowly, imagining different things the woman before him can do.

"They can be executed on the spot. No questions, no law. In this house, my family has diplomatic immunity. So everything we do, as long as there are no illegal matters, we are permitted to do." Natsuki breathed roughly, holding the urge to push Reito away from the bars and pull him back up again hard. "Be thankful that there are conditions to your pathetic life that I need to consider before I can kill you for what you did five years ago."

It was like releasing a rabid wolf. When Fumi heard someone called Natsuki a monster yet again, she immediately tried to rein her down. But as the athletic woman lunged ahead, she was not able to grab hold of anything on her. As Natsuki was trying hard not to give Reito much more pain than he has now, and she knows that her young master is hold back, she opted for another way to stop Natsuki's rage. "I think you need to stop her mistress Shizuru. Isn't he your boyfriend?" She told the brunette who had been watching them the entire time.

She wanted to move. Shizuru's mind screamed that she needs to stop Natsuki but her body did not even reposnded to her. The way Natsuki got angry stunned her to the point of being rooted on her spot, mute to any form of cries to stop Natsuki. When Fumi called her name, she was able to snap out of her trance and immediately ran towards the cell.

The temptation to hurt Reito even more was boiling within Natsuki's gut. Her anger towards the man who had hurt Fumi was reaching the point of torturing the man infornt of her. Failing to stop herself from inflicting further pain to the raven-haired actor, her hands clenched on his shirt tighter and slowly pulling him closer to the steel bars. This was only stopped when she felt her body being pulled like a silk cloth away from Reito and into the arms of a familiar body.

"I'm begging you. Calm down." The pleading voice of Shizuru caused Natsuki to relax and looked down. When the Kyoto-born actress felt the shaking body of Natsuki to slow down and somehow relaxed within her arms, she slumped down to the floor and let her left hand hold on Natsuki's waist. "Calm down Natsuki." She cooed with hope to calm her down.

Reito watched how Natsuki slumped like a puppet whose strings had been cut off. At first he thought if it was because of the Viola charm but knowing Natsuki's roughhousing, he doubted the said passive talent of Shizuru. He watched Natsuki sitting before Shizuru and her hair making a curtain to hide her face. This Natsuki before him was different than how he knew Natsuki. Opting to speak, he was immediately silenced by the stern look of Fumi and he clamped his mouth shut after it.

"Natsuki, will you release him now?" Shizuru asked. A silent nod was the response she got and she looked back at Fumi to relay the affirmative answer. Within seconds, Fumi took the keys from the guard and released Reito and lead him out of Natsuki's line of sight. "Please leave us. I'll deal with Natsuki while you sort out things with Reito-kun." Shizuru said without looking at anyone but Natsuki's hunched back.

Alone, Shizuru chose to hum a tuneless song to Natsuki as she pulls the blunette closer to her. There was no struggle or even a peep from the blunette and she took this as a sign to keep her company. "You have a temper problem." She told the blunette who didn't move from her position. "Why are you holding him away from Fumi-san? Isn't he Mashiro's father?" she asks and only got a nod for a response. "Then why are you keeping him away from his family?"

"What is family?" Natsuki asked without moving from her spot. Not even waiting for an answer, she clenched her left hand and maintained her calmed state. "It's not about having a father, mother and a baby. A family can just be a mother and daughter, or a father and mother or even a father daughter. As long as they accept each other as family, whatever their status is, they can be a family." she paused and unclenched her hand. "So tell me, if you think I am keeping him away from Fumi, why did he abandoned her when she told him that she was pregnant?" she asked the brunette.

Shizuru was rendered silent. She knew Reito's story and she knows that the man had made mistakes. He was only human. But as humans, she told him that karma was a bitch and it would gnaw at his ass. She stayed quiet until the inquiry died down.

As they sat there, Shizuru couldn't get the feeling that this was how it should be. That both of them, alone in a room, is how it should've always been. How she should be there to aid Natsuki and how Natsuki would aid her in a Natsuki-like way. It was like a perfect mold. "Like how it should always be." She whispered.

Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru's face only inches above her. With her long tresses falling down to her back, she reached her left hand up to the back of Shizuru's head and pulled her down. Just before their lips met, Natsuki closed her eyes and whispered a few words to Shizuru that made the other woman close her eyes as well with a wide contented smile.

"Like it how it was supposed to be."

* * *

"_If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry." – **Mito Freecss, Hunter X Hunter**_

* * *

**A/N: short? frustrating? ahaha still planning to kill me? please tell me and i'll be hapy to read them. though i might turn pale if you guys leave me a threatening review like someone who threw an apple at me or sunflower seeds. really, sunflower seeds. the review box is at the end so ya know what to do if it's okay. ;)**

**Since i know you guys loved the omake i left in the last chapter, i present to you Natsuki's version of OJT. Enjoy!**

**Omake: Natsuki's OJT at Kruger Corporation, Tokyo branch.**

Natsuki decided to go to one of her mother's counseling sessions. Being one of the lead scientists in their new project, she needed to make sure the new mother-to-be have a stable and loving family relationship.

**Saeko:** good day everyone, my name is Saeko Kruger-Searrs and I am here to give you a seminar on how to live in a loving relationship. Please ignore my daughter for she is here to learn from me and the methods of counseling. (God knows how much she needs to know how to counsel people before I leave my work to her.)

All ten women greeted each other and started listening to Saeko's seminar. Before the end of the session, Saeko gave them papers and pens.

**Saeko:** How many of you love your husband or partner?

All women raised their hands.

**Saeko:** Good. When was the last time you told your partners you love them?

Some women answered today, some yesterday, some didn't remember. Saeko then told them to text their beloved other halves the message: I love you, sweetheart. A few minutes of sending the sms, they all received a reply from their better halves.

**Saeko:** Alright. I want you to exchange cellphones and write the message you have read. After that give me the paper and you are all good to go.

All did what they were told and wrote what they read and left the session hall.

**Natsuki:** Mom, what's the point of that last gig? Didn't see any worth for our projects.

**Saeko:** -reading and laughing at the written messages in the paper- Well Nat-chan, the reply of their better halves will determine if their family can raise a child in a good environment. –reading the paper to the last page.- Oh god! All of these people are to be rejected. Hahaha here Nat-chan, tell me what you think.

And thus Natsuki took the paper and read on. Each and every paper, a tick mark was drawn in her head at how the replies were given.

**Natsuki:** I understand now. Pathetic. Did you try that weird test you gave to those women?

**Saeko:** Yup! –showed her xperia ZR to Natsuki with Kenji's reply-

**Natsuki:** -placed the clipboard down to read the message- 'My queen, the mere four letters made my heart soar like a hawk. I love you from the depths of the uncharted ocean, the unexplored galaxy, the bowels of Natsuki's craving in mayonnaise. Ah my love-' blahblahblah! Figures dad would be dramatic. -_-

**Saeko:** Ain't he dreamy? Poetic too!

**Natsuki:** -face palm- I have a sappy step-father... –dropping the pile of paper in the table- Am going back to the lab.

**Saeko:** hey! I'm coming with you!

After an hour, one of the lead scientists came to the session hall to have a small break. When she saw the pile of paper on the table, she took them and read the content.

Sifr: what's this? hmmm. -began reading-

1. Eh, mother of my children, are you sick?

2. What now? Did you crash the car again?

3. I don't understand what you mean?

4. What did you do now? I won't forgive you this time!

5. ?!

6. Don't beat about the bush, just tell me how much you need?

7. Am I dreaming? ?

8. If you don't tell me who this message is actually for, you will die today...!

9. I asked you not to drink anymore!

And the last paper read:

10. Who is this?

Sifr: odd, I wonder what these are. Oh well! Not worth of my time. –dropped the papers and slept in one of the swivel chairs.-

**End of Omake**

**This is rushed since am gonna start my kit. see ya guys!**


	25. Chapter 25: Tea and Brandy

**A/N: Hey i'm back! sorry if I took so long. And no it's not about my model kit, i finished it the day after i posted my last updated. I was busy with my ps3 :3 ehehehe. So anyway, I know how you all hate me for updating such a short chapter, i must admit it was short. But fear not! here's a longer one! i think XD so anyway, I know we all hated Reito for this, even I hate him, buy give the guy some slack! Remember, everything happens for a reason. Just that the person writing this fic has a weird imagination so everything I write, even when they don't have a reason, suddenly comes up with one. So without further waiting and i know some of you hates author's notes (raise your hands! -aye!-) here's chapter 25 of SD... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tea and Brandy**

"A past will chase you if you try to escape from it, but once you confront it, it's just an old memory inside you." – **Sayuki**

* * *

It was just a simple kiss. A kiss where their lips just touched and they remained there for a few seconds. Both of them didn't mind they were at a room with a cell or lying down on the ground. It was just them. With another few seconds, they ended their kiss and just gazed at each other's eyes. Emeralds watched how the crimson pairs are staring right back at her, like it was reading her soul.

"Why?" Shizuru asked as she stared at the calm vibrant green eyes of the woman beneath her. Her question was pointing at her treatment with her raven haired ex-boyfriend.

Natsuki fidgeted a bit. The wine colored eyes of the woman above her still has the same paralyzing effects as it did before. "You wouldn't understand." She told her.

"Try me?" the brunette challenged and slowly went into a sieza sitting position.

A sigh escaped Natsuki's lips as she sat up and turned around to face the brunette. The brunette sat there, waiting anxiously on an answer she held back to say. But knowing her, even with amnesia, she was determined to know. "Can we talk about this later? I need to check up on Fumi and Mashiro." She told her, hoping to dismiss the conversation. Yet the look on Shizuru's face screamed for answers and Natsuki could never escape such look. That is why she usually avoids any eye contact with the brunette. "I promise." She ensured her, showing a serious face.

Shizuru understood how serious Natsuki is. Her face. How she can easily read that face. How the glint of pleading was behind the serious demeanor or the small formed tears when she looks at her. It was evident to her but she usually feign ignorance or leaved it to teasing the blunette. "Alright, I'll take that as a promise. Shall we go and see how they are? I would like to be there with you, in case you finally realized you need to kill him." She smiled and stood up.

"Fumi would have my head for that." Natsuki said with a grim look. An outstretched hand was offered to her by the brunette and she hesitantly grabbed it and let herself be pulled up by Shizuru. "Thanks." She mumbled, looking away with a slight streak of blush on her face.

Shizuru didn't let the small blush pass her. "Ara, such a cute blush. You should show that to me often." She teased, smiling truthfully towards Natsuki. Natsuki was one of the few people she can show a true smile. The few people are her family and her managers.

Sensing the teasing, Nastuki looked at Shizuru with a scowl on her face. "Stop teasing me, woman. Tsch!" With their hands still together, Natsuki walked past Shizuru and pulled her along as she made her way back to the first floor of the estate.

* * *

At the living room, Nao and the others are back from the family restaurant with Nina throwing a tantrum at everyone. None of them, even Fumi, was able to calm her down. The child was currently being held by Kenji who was trying his best to bribe the child of anything just to make her stop calling for her papa.

"I want papa!" Nina whined. Her hands clutched on Kenji's hair and pulled them hard enough for the man to cry out in pain.

"Gah! Princess, not the hair! Not the hair!" Kenji said continuously. He pulled Nina away from his hair which ended up in vain as the grip on it was tight and secured. He turned to Fumi who was trying to persuade Nina to let go of Kenji's hair. But the child, as stubborn as her father-figure, kept her grip and cried yet again for her papa.

"Wow, is that really Kruger-san's adopted child?" Reito asked out loud. He was seated at the lounge chair with Mikoto sitting beside him and Mashiro at his lap, watching the temper tantrum Nina was throwing. "I can't see how she is adopted, seeing how she can be scary when throwing a tantrum."

"You should see her when someone wakes her up in a wrong way." Mai commented while serving tea and orange juice. After she had placed the glasses and cup to the respective drinkers, Mai sat beside Mikoto and the feline-like assistant chef brightly smiled and clung on to her like a koala. "Miss me already?" Mai smiled when Mikoto nodded her head as a reply.

Reito saw how his little sister was again clingy at the well-known chef. When the word spread out how Mikoto was now the assistant chef of the famous Mai Tokiha, he doubted that it was due to Mai's feelings over his little sister why the childish Mikoto got such job. But after investigating for the last few days he was in Kyoto, sacrificing the times he needed to spend with Shizuru, he found out that his little sister was indeed a great chef and manager. "Mikoto, I know I already said it was alright for you to be like…" he paused and sighed deeply. "Clingy to Tokiha-san since she is a great influence on you but please keep it to minimum." He told his little sister who just smiled at him and held Mai's hand.

"Seriously, this is getting out of hand." Arashi pushed Nao who was sittinig at the arm of the armchair she sat at and gave the red-haired lawyer a commanding look. "You, go and calm your niece down."

Nao replied with a discomforted look on her face. "Yeah, right. Calm the little tiger down." She took a step forward, nearing the child with a bad mood, and immediately backed away when Nina gave her a warning glare. "Dammit! You calm that squirt down Arashi."

But Arashi merely rolled her eyes and leaned back to her seat. "As if! That kid hates me."

Sara took a sip of her tea, not attempting to even calm the child. "Wow, Nina does take after Natsuki-sempai. That glare is almost a complete copy." She commented. Everyone looked at her like she had grown another head. "Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be calming her down? You are her teacher." Nao asked the blonde teacher.

But Mashiro shook her head. "When Nina is crying. Even sensei can't calm her down."

"I WANT PAPA!" Nina whined loudly.

Reito, getting annoyed at the loud whining, called Fumi and suggested a way to stop Nina from crying. "Why don't you just reprimand that kid or threaten her for punishment? This is getting out of hand and she's acting like a brat." He spoke out that earned him all the stares from everyone.

Aside from the continuous whining, nobody uttered a word and just stared at Reito with different reactions.

Nao has her mouth open as she was surprised at the suggestion.

Mai had a look of fear in her eyes.

Arashi have her eyes wide open and clung onto Nao.

Sara held on her cup tightly as she moved away from Reito.

Mikoto has her head tilted at the side a bit, curious to what his brother was suggesting.

Mashiro and Fumi both have a look of pity in their eyes.

Kenji was glaring at Reito like he is a scum of the earth.

"What did you say toothpaste model?" a cold voice disturbed the awkward silence. Nina finally stopped her tantrums and jumped off her grandfather's arms only to run to her papa.

"Papa!" Nina cried, crawling up to the arms of Natsuki which the older blunette oblidged and held her securely in her arms. "Papa left me. I hate papa." She cried again, pounding her small hands at Natsuki's head.

Natsuki, eyes burning in annoyance after hearing Reito's suggestion, ignored her daughter's whining. "You are talking about my daughter here. My daughter who never once felt a spank or a slap at any part of her body." Natsuki then walked towards Reito and glared down on him. Her glare frightened Reito instantly. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else." Reito paled and nodded his head slowly. Natsuki then went to the empty love seat, where Shizuru was now seated at, and sat beside her fiancée while adjusting Nina to sit at her lap. "Sorry baby, there was an emergency here that's why I had to leave. I'll make it up to you later alright?"

The child looked up to Natsuki. "Then papa should sleep beside me and mama." She turned to Shizuru who was caught off-guard and now coughing off the tea that had been stuck to her throat.

"We'll talk about that later okay? Right now the adults have to talk." Natsuki offered a handkerchief to her fiancée who graciously thanked her and took the said folded cloth. When Nina agreed and moved to sit between her and Shizuru, she then turned to everyone who are now well seated at their respective seats. "So now, back to business. I'm not apologizing for anything, if there is one to apologize-" she glared at Reito who was patting Mashiro's head while the child was blushing at the said gesture. "Toothpaste model over there should do it."

"What? Why me?" Reito asked in surprise.

"You broke into our estate kid. Nobody is allowed to go here without permission." Kenji informed him. Being a man of power, he established the whole security within the walls of the Searrs estate in protection of his family. And one of the laws inside is that no trespassers are allowed. "You ignored the 'Trespassers will be shot by a machine gun, survivors will be mutilated bit by bit.' Warning sign at the entrance of the estate road so you should be the one apologizing here." He added.

But Reito took it as a joke and laughed. "Machine gun? Really?"

The people who have been living and visiting the said estate have the same look on their faces. A look that says 'stupid guy'. Proving Kenji's point, Nao signaled one of the maids to turn on the giant LED tv atop of the fireplace and feature the playback of the security cameras. The video shows that while Reito was forcing his way to the gates of the estate, a machine gun was set on him a few meters away from the side. Just one pull of the trigger and he was sure to be full of holes.

"The only reason you weren't shot is because of Fumi over here." Kenji said, using his thumb to Fumi.

"Details later. So anyway, since you clearly have met Fumi, I believe we need to discuss the whole arrangement." Natsuki cut any oncoming snide remarks from everyone. Instantly, Arashi boo-ed and Nao stuck out her tongue showing her displeasure for stopping her fun. "How the hell did you even find Fumi here?" she glared at Reito. This was knocked out when Shizuru had hit the back of her head.

"Language." Shizuru reprimanded her fiancée. The scowl directed at her was ignored and she told Nina that she shouldn't copy her papa's foul language.

Reito had lost his usual calm composure the moment he had set foot in the estate. And right now, regaining it would be pointless, considering the angered glare from the Searrs heiress. He took a deep sigh and massaged his temples. "I saw her at the school Shizuru went. I was supposed to ask Shizuru about the new role offered to her but when I saw Fumi there, I just came after her." he looked down where Mashiro was playing with his smartphone. The game was candy crush and Mashiro was doing good job playing the game. "I followed her, wondering how I would approach her and talk. But when this black car pulled up and picked them up, I lost it and panicked." He confessed.

"You panicked? Why?" Shizuru asked.

Reito combed his hair, wiping the sweatbeads that had formed in his forehead. "I panicked that I may never see her again if I lose this chance. So I called a taxi, mind you I had to pull away the guy who was supposed to ride it, and demanded that the black car was followed. And after that, well here I am." He paused and saw a man in black suit and shades talking to Kenji before he looked at him and left. He inwardly shivered, thinking that he would again be thrown in the cell.

Natsuki noticed this and assured Reito that he would be fine. "Ignore that. You had put the whole security at high alert so you will see some guards walking around you and planning to kill you if you don't behave." She told Reito which did no good for the actor.

"Yeah and Seto's Yakuza was alerted so I'm giving you a heads up to avoid dark alleys." Nao chimed in with a wide grin.

Fumi shook her head when the two cousins was scaring Reito. "Natsuki, Nao, stop scaring him." She uttered, smiling at the two who instantly closed their mouths. Reito released a received sigh after hearing that it may not be true. "But Reito, it's true. So please be careful." This made Reito pale yet again.

"So basically, Fumi haven't told you anything yet?" Natsuki asked and Reito nodded his head. "Then why is Mashiro on your lap?"

Reito looked at the child on his lap and smiled. "She called me daddy when I saw her."

Everyone was silent and the sound of 'Sugar Crush' echoed in the room.

"I see." Natsuki took a deep breath and her right hand was held by Shizuru. This helped her to contain the ill feelings she have for the raven-haired actor. "Fumi, what do you want to do now?"

Fumi, calm as always, already knew what she has to do. With the Searrs already present, she showed them a courteous bow of her head. "Thank you for everything master Kenji, young master Natsuki. But as I have said before, and as agreed, I would still be working you're your house." She told the owners of the estate with a smile. This in turn made Reito react and disagree with her.

"Fumi! I already said earlier, I already learned my lesson. I was a jerk, a bastard, lowest of the low. You can punish me every day but please don't leave me again!" he looked down at Mashiro who was looking up to him curiously. "I'm willing to take up the responsibility I have left before. Please!" he cried, hugging the child close to him.

Arashi leaned close to Nao and whispered the lingering question she kept ever since she saw Reito in the living area of the estate. "Hey, why is he even here? And why is Natsuki even calm about it? Last time we saw that guy, Natsuki pointed a gun in-between his eyes after the treatment with Fumi-san." She asked, recalling the time they met Reito at the bar after successfully operating on Fumi.

At first Nao too doesn't know why her cousin was even calm. A few moments ago, she was raging mad and now she's calmly talking to him. Her jade hued eyes looked down and saw that the hands of Natsuki and Shizuru are holding each other's hands. A smirk crept up her lips and she pointed to Arashi the small gesture. The snow-silvery haired woman looked at what Nao was pointing at and smiled. "It's an unknown force. How that tea-lover is like Natsuki's personal sedative." Nao pointed out and Arashi agreed to it.

Back to Natsuki, she unconsciously held tighter on Shizuru's hand before facing Fumi and Reito. "Fumi, you don't have to do this. The agreement has the clause that if this-" Natsuki gave Reito a disgusted look. "Guy finally hit his head and realized his stupidity, you are free to stop working here and be with him."

"Yes. But I owe our lives to you young master." Fumi said with a soft smile. Seated beside Reito, she patted Mashiro's head and the child chuckled at the gesture. The child giggled upon her touch and she smiled softly when she saw how happy Mashiro is. She can't just up and leave the place where her daughter grew up to and the place she called as her home. "It might be selfish of me but I would like to continue working here. I know Ma-chan doesn't want to leave." She said solemnly.

"What about him?" Natsuki pointed Reito using her thumb. The Kyoto actor has a pleading look in his eyes indicating how much he wanted Fumi back. Natsuki feared what the next answer of the head maid.

A flash of a warm smile was shown towards Natsuki and all the young heiress could do was groan in defeat. She already knew what Fumi will ask for next.

"It appears that I would need to request if Reito could live here with us?" Fumi asked like asking for a puppy to stay at the estate. The owner of the household turned to look at each other after hearing Fumi's request.

"Dad?"

Kenji cupped his chin and slowly rubbed it as he think if it would benefit him if he let the father of Mashiro to stay. His blue eyes caught the sight of Mashiro smiling widely at the actor known as Reito Kanzaki and right there he knew what he needed to say. "I guess it would be okay. Mashiro needs a father figure after all." He mused loudly and made Reito smile widely. "But, we all have rules in this house. Fumi?"

The pinkette nodded her head. "I'll make sure Reito here would be of use to you master Kenji. I believe he is educated in marketing. His skills in that area can be a great exchange in letting him stay here." Fumi pointed out, giving leverage to have Reito stay at the estate.

Kenji nodded his head, approving that the man can stay. But even if he agrees, the thoughts of his daughters should be considered. Since Natsuki has the tendency to provide death-threats to anyone who even makes a mistake when family was involved and Alyssa's bodyguard-slash-girlfriend is so protective that anyone who outwardly ogles at her would be sentenced to a painful death. He has a strange family but he loves them nonetheless. "Cub? What you say in this?" he asked.

Natsuki breathed deeply. With Shizuru holding her hand and Nina being present in the living room, she had contained the anger she felt for the raven haired actor deep inside her. She knew that later she would need to blow off some steam by either riding her bike or doing a few rounds at the shooting gallery. Tightening her hold on the brunette's hand, she faced the father of Mashiro with a cold look. "Lady luck sure is smiling at you." She told the actor who just smiled at her. Oh how she hates that smile. "If dad agrees to it then I have nothing more to say. Just remember this toothpaste model, this is my house, my estate, my home. If you so-ever try to take what is mine again or even make Fumi cry of pain, I'll make sure you can no longer see what's outside this house." She spoke out coldly.

The tone in Natsuki's voice sent shivers down the spine to all the adults in the living area. The tone of Natsuki's voice was no mere threat and if Reito indeed make a mistake, Natsuki would not hesitate to end his life. But Shizuru noticed something from Natsuki's threat, the part where Natsuki stated that Reito took something from her. She wondered what Natsuki meant and noted to herself to ask the blunette about it.

* * *

With the scenario regarding Reito finally ending without any bloodshed or even another brawl, Mai decided to host a karaoke party at the estate since Natsuki had ran off during their lunch. Natsuki obviously protested but was overruled by the majority agreeing to Mai. Even her father joined in the pleading. Now stuck with her now-drunk friends after a good drinking and singing for three hours, Natsuki watched them with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Mai-san sure is enjoying herself." Shizuru noted. It was already 8pm and everyone who partied at the Searrs estate is dead drunk while the children are in their respective rooms. Sara was able to escape the karaoke drinking contest that Mai had set up by saying she has work on the next day while the other women were stuck with the game.

Natsuki nodded her head as she sipped on a glass of brandy. "Mai is like our mother in the group. So when the whole fiancée deal was laid out, she became mother hen on us after we haven't visited her restaurant. You did meet her on my apartment at Kyoto right?" she heard Shizuru hummed a 'yes'. "That's just her way of making sure we are fine on our own. Even Arashi got the same motherly treatment."

"I see." Shizuru's tone was flat and this was noticed by Natsuki. The bluntte looked at her from the corner of her eyes and she just offered her a façade smile.

Natsuki grinned a bit, the alcohol slowly kicking in to her system, and rested her head on top of her propped up right hand. With her forehead resting at her right wrist and her hand holding the glass, she softly let out a chuckle. "You amuse me, Viola." She said without looking at Shizuru. Even when intoxicated by an alcoholic drink, Natsuki still can distinguish the smiles of Shizuru.

"Ara?" Shizuru was confused at what Natsuki was talking about. She placed her tea cup down the coffee table and faced the now-blushing blunette. "What does Natsuki mean? And when will you stop calling me Viola? We are engaged."

Upon mentioning the term 'engaged', Arashi sneered playfully while Nao set out a slurred laughter. Natsuki laughed and shook her head at how her cousin and ex-girlfriend were agreeing with each other. But this was not taken lightly by Shizuru. In her mind, she thought that Arashi was mocking her relationship with Natsuki. She may be pretending to be engaged with the Natsuki and her feelings about her are jumbled up but when Arashi was mocking her is striking a vein in her patience. She was then distracted when Mai gleefully announced for Nao and Natsuki to perform one of their 'dazzling the audience' performance.

At first, Nao and Natsuki declined the request, stating that it was stupid and they were not that drunk to even agree. But when Shizuru's curiosity on the said performance was voiced out, saying she wants to watch Natsuki perform, and Arashi whispering something in Nao's ear just made the two moans and grunt out a yes.

"I hate you." Natsuki mumbled and stood up along with Nao and Arashi. Seeing Arashi stand as well made Shizuru raised a questioning brow. Natsuki just shrugged and frowned at the brunette.

"Alright! So you three know what song right?" Mai asked. Her face was now tinted with red due to the alcohol she drank. The three women nodded with Arashi grinning from ear to ear. "Great! Now I want you to just show our new friend the performance that wow-ed the whole campus." Mai said with a wide smile.

What the amusement that Shizuru thought turned out to be a complete annoyance to her. Small bulges of veins popped up from her fisted hands and her right eyebrow twitched as she watched how the three women are acting out a certain song.

The song is titled 'What makes you beautiful' and it was evident with the two women with green hued eyes that they hated the song. Natsuki cringed when she was not singing while Nao scowled when it was her turn to stop singing. Arashi was acting out like a highschool girl who was inloved with the two green-eyed women. And when Natsuki did a solo, singing in a raspy manner, the part on how she lighted her world like nobody else, Natsuki was immediately been pulled back forcibly that made her topple backwards, landing on a small portion of the couch.

Emerald eyes looked back to see the frown on the beautiful face of Shizuru. She merely grinned and threw the mic back to Mai and let Arashi and Nao to flirt with each other. There was some teasing looks that Arashi gave her and she only poonted her cousin who pinched Arashi's cheek for every flirting given to Natsuki. This made Natsuki laugh while Shizuru scowled at Arashi. Natsuki noticed how the façade was cracking. "Ignore them." She then went back to her previous seat and look a gulp of the glass of special brandy that was served to her. "Back to our conversation. First off, I'll call you Viola or Kyoto-ben and that's that. And the second one is that you amuse me for trying to fake your smile." She paused and leaned her head backward so that she's now facing the white high ceiling. "You are safe here you know. You don't need to pretend." She informed the bruntte who was now taking another sip of her tea.

Shizuru averted her gaze away from the fox that is Arashi and gave Natsuki a quizzical look. her hunch was true that Natsuki was able to see through her mask. But the problem that the day caused was laid out before her and she wondered how they would even deal with it. "I have noticed. What about the amount of news that flowed around the cyberspace then?" Shizuru questioned.

"Chie handled it already, though your managers and that toothpaste model's manager need to clear the whole 'relationship' thing. Up to you on how." Natsuki commented.

Shizuru nodded her head and looked at how Natsuki was relaxed. She wondered if the woman found relaxation when drinking since she's more expressive when drunk than sober. With Mai now down for the count, Mikoto had carried her to a guest room and the two conniving tease had disappeared after a full-blown kissing session, only the two of them are left in the living room.

"Arashi, do you still have that concoction?" Natsuki asked loudly, not knowing that the woman she was looking for is already gone with her cousin. "Arashi?" she looked around with hope to find the said woman. "Yow! Arashi!"

It took three more times of Natsuki saying Arashi's name casually, even if her fiancée is somewhat drunk, for Shizuru to finally letting out the irritation she held back ever since she agreed to have Natsuki and Nao sample one of their performance during college. She could never forgive herself for even allowing Natsuki to sing such a song to Arashi. When Natsuki spoke out Arashi's name yet again, she snapped and pulled the blunette towards her in full force.

Drunk from the special brandy that Arashi served to her before, Natsuki's body can be compared to a newly made jelly that even a small force can move her whole body. When the sudden pull on her collars was felt by her body, she was not able to stop and her body fell along the flow of the pull. Without any control with her body, Natsuki found herself falling towards Shizuru and having their lips meet and stop the fall.

Shizuru hated it. She unconsciously hated the fact that someone else was eyeing Natsuki while she was present. It may be her old memories stirring up the feeling or she, her current self, was feeling it but which ever it was, she felt the urge to claim what was hers. With the swift motion of her hands and grabbing hold of the collar of Natsuki, she pulled Natsuki to her and claimed her lips once more.

They kissed feverishly, not minding the fact they are in a small couch and Natsuki was able to straddle Shizuru in the midst of their lip-lock. Only the sound of their moans and the wood crackling from the fireplace can be heard within the whole living room. With what they thought of hours of intense make-out, with Natsuki not daring to touch the body of the woman before her, they ended the heated kiss and panted heavily as if the oxygen they breathe is the last supply in the world. As she tried to regain their breathing pace, both their eyes never left staring at each other. Like if they blink, everything would disappear.

Natsuki, still drunk, smiled smugly and leaned forward to Shizuru and stopped a few inches away from Shizuru's waiting lips. "You were never straight Viola." She grinned and licked Shizuru's lips that made the tawny haired woman to gasp pleasurably. "Whether you remember or not, you only belong to me. Somebody may own our body and love but you yourself only belong to me." She breathed out before she was again pulled down by the arms of Shizuru that had snaked their way to her neck.

Their current kiss was much intense than before. Natsuki felt Shizuru's lips pleading for an entrance and she had let the strawberry-like taste of Shizuru's tongue to enter her mouth and the fight for dominance has started. This ignited an imaginary fire within Natsuki and the feelings she had locked within a steel box slowly opened. her right hand crept up to her neck and grabbed hold of Shizuru's wrists and pulled them away from her and up Shizuru's head. She pinned the brunette's wrists down on the cushioned armrest while her lips made their way down to Shizuru's neck.

Moan. Shizuru could only moan in pleasure by the fire being left by Natsuki's lips. Sure she had kissed Reito before, for publicity sakes, but never did she felt something that Natsuki was making her feel. It was like her tea, bitter tasting but addictive. How the bitter taste of Natsuki's mouth due to the brandy she drank was addictive to her. Natsuki kissed the crook of her neck and jaw and it instantly sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. Her arms squirmed around the tight hold of Natsuki, hoping to be released and to grab the woman on top of her and pin her down so that she can make Natsuki moan as well. "N-Natsuki…" she moaned the blunette's name when her lips touched the spot underneath Shizuru's right ear. It made her shiver in excitement.

Natsuki smirked and glided herself up to the level of Shizuru's right ear. Blowing a few heated breaths on Shizuru's ear that earned her a sultry moan, she felt elated at how she can make the woman before her want her. How she can make Shizuru need her. But her mind wanted more. She wanted confirmation that all of this was real. "Tell me you want me…" she spoke softly as she planted a kiss on Shizuru's earlobe and made the bruntte shiver and groan. "Tell me and I'm yours."

It was all Shizuru needed to hear. With her hands now unbounded, free from Natsuki's grasp, her hands immediately pushed the blunette to sit at the corner of the couch and she positioned herself infront of the now grinning Natsuki. Shizuru saw the grin and noted how it made the dishelved look on her fiancée as sexy and it added to the burning desire to have the woman before her. All rational thinking casted aside, whether she would doubt her sexuality or not after the whole heated events are over, her mind can only focus on one thing. And that's to claim the ice blunette before her.

"So?" Natsuki asked, waiting for her previous question to be answered.

Shizuru kneeled with Natsuki's legs laid down inbetween her kneeling legs. The bangs of her hair covered her eyes as she looked at the woman before her from waist and slowly going up to her smiking face. How she loved such expression. Using her right hand, she combed her bangs upward and held the locks of her hair up in the middle, revealing her crimson colored eyes and a smile that can express pure need. "Who knows…" she whispered and slowly inched herself near Natsuki. "Will you be mine then?" Natsuki opened her mouth but Shizuru silenced her by placing an index finger atop of her lips. "Mine and only mine. No Arashi, no Sun, no other women. Just mine."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's face; body flushed away from the alcoholic effect, and slowly looked down to the golden chained necklace that held a silver ring with an amethyst gem at the middle. Her hand carefully reached out for the ring and her head followed suit, placing a kiss on the ring she held in her hand. With a serious demeanor, Natsuki's emerald eyes shined in determination as they looked up to the crimson ones looking back at her. "I never was belonged to anyone but you." She spoke softly, staring at the crimsons orbs above her.

"Mama, papa…."

The soft spoken cry immediately snapped Natsuki out of her trance and pushed away from the brunette. Like lightning, Natsuki bolted straight for her daughter who had stepped down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with her small left hand. She hugged the child lovingly and looked at her sleepy face. "What's wrong baby? Why are you awake?" she asked, checking if Nina was injured or scared.

The child hugged her father-figure and let out a small yawn before snuggling within the arms of Natsuki. "I missed mama and papa." She said to her papa. The older blunette picked her up and carried her gently. "I wanted papa and mama to sleep beside me tonight but you two weren't there."

"Sorry baby. We'll be there now. Right Viola?" Natsuki turned around to check on the brunette but was stopped by a pair of strong arms embracing both her and Nina. The warmth and smell of tea comforted her and she only sighed in relaxation.

"Indeed Natsuki-papa. Shall we all go up to our room and tuck little Nina now?" Shizuru said lovingly. The blunette silently nodded her head and wriggled her way out of the embrace but held Shizuru's right hand with her free left hand.

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep."

"Together?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked back with a small smile on her face and raised Shizuru's hand to her lips. Placing a quick kiss at the back of Shizuru's palm, Natsuki turned around to hide her blush and whispered her answer to the brunette. "Yes. Together."

* * *

"_Everything in the world is actually connected. That means, even if we get separated, we'll never be alone" – __**Aladdin, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**_

* * *

**Omake: Nina's late**

**Nina and Mashiro came to school 1 hour after the first bell and she was now being questioned by their teacher.**

**Sara:** Why are you late Nina-chan, Mashiro-chan?

**Mashiro:** -points at Nina- She knows.

**Nina:** -frowns- Papa and granpa Ookami were fighting.

**Sara:** -nodded her head- I see. But what your papa and grandfather have to do with being late? And why didn't your mama stopped them Mashiro-chan?

**Nina:** -points at shoe- I didn't have my shoes.

**Sara:** huh?

**Nina:** papa has this one. –points at right shoe- and grandpa has this. –points at left shoe-

**Mashiro:** and mama was catching them with other breaky stuff. Right Nina?

**Nina:** un! So we are late coz I don't have shoes.

Sara could only imagine how the Searrs household was if there were flying porcelains and schools items around.

**Omake II: Nao's a bad influence.**

**Sara: **Nina-chan, why are you late? Mashiro-chan already arrived here thirty minutes ago.

**Nina: -**pouts.- Mama Sifr and papa were fighting.

**Sara: **I see. Then why were you late if they are fighting? Isn't Fumi-san the one taking you to school?

**Nina: **-nodded her head- yeah. But papa was holding my bag and mama was taking my things as hostage.

**Sara: **alright alright. You can go to your seat now.

**Nina: **Thank you sensei.

**Sara: **_(Nina's family sure is weird at times… wait…O_O Sifr-sama is already dead?!)_

**Sara instantly paled and had to hold on the table for support.**

**Mashiro: **Nina-chan! Why did sensei turn al white-y?

**Akira: **yeah! And why didn't come to school with Mashiro-chan?

**Erstin just clung to Nina's shirt and stayed quiet.**

**Nina:** Auntie Nao said I should try being late just like papa. And when they ask why I was late, I should tell that to Gallanger-sensei. I don't get it. Mama Sifr is already with grandma Ko.

**Akira:** -grinned- ohhh! Maybe it's a ghost!

A loud thud was heard and immediately, the neighboring teachers barged in the classroom and carried the fainted Sara to the clinic.

* * *

**a/n: So? good? bad? i suck at lime/lemons scenes? ahaha trust me i can't write a smex scene even if my life depended on it XD While doing this fic, i was actually reading the whole 'Citrus' series by Saburouta. To my co-yuri fanatics who doesn't know this yet, READ IT! so much... ugh! just read it! :3 So anyway, just to point out, I AM NOT A ONE DIRECTION FAN. Sorry to those who like em, but the song 'what makes you beautiful' is the only song i liked from their singing career and that's that...**

**btw... anyone of you have any idea why the chapter title is 'Tea and Brandy'? XD haha hope you guys tell me why.**

**Anyway, since I already counted the attendance of those who hate authors notes... one, two, three... what comes after three... eight... ah whatever! i'm ending this author's note by saying...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND PLEASE STAY TUNE FOR MY NEXT UPDATE! HOPE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YA!**


	26. Chapter 26: Good morning!

**A/N: OMFG #$%! Zaki-kun updated! huraah! we shall now stop hunting her ass down with our pitch forks, shovels, straws and coffee-bribes! Yeah yeah, i finally updated after 2 or 3 weeks of rest,,, I was distracted with mu new gundam and final fantasy airship brigade so i was busy the past week :3 So please cross me out of your 'must hunt non-updating authors' list, pleaase! oh and if you want a copy of final fantasy airship brigade, pm me ok? **

**So anyway, back to my real a/n... i know alot of you are annoyed at how i progress my story. some did say it's geting boring. yeah i know, and thank you for that and i swear on my favorite cat Resha, that i am happy to hear your thoughts. The reason behind the slow, agonizing, painful, cliffy, et cetera, et cetera. is that i can't just put in the usual, "OMG! i remember now!" scene, right? I really don't believe in amnesia will just come back in an instant just because the person think she knows the place or someone. So slow and steady for now. Hopefully that would be fine.. even if i have no readers left, i will still update! hurah!**

**without further delay... here's chapter 26 of something different. and really, it is different.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Good morning!**

_"Sometimes, forgetting is a type of happiness" – Kaname, Vampire Knight_

* * *

As soon as the three arrived at Nina's and Shizuru's room, Nina was tucked in the middle of the queen size bed comfortably and both Natsuki and Shizuru decided to get ready for bed. Natsuki excused herself so that she can change to her sleepwear at her room, leaving the brunette without hearing any reply.

Alone in her room with Nina soundly sleeping, Shizuru's mind recalled the intimate moment she had with the blunette. While she took her change of clothes and headed to the connecting bathroom, her mind pinned on what Natsuki told her during their heated session. Sure the kiss, the lingering taste and feeling for Natsuki's lips, made her blush but what Natsuki told her during the kiss gave her a massive effect.

Natsuki declared to her that she owns her.

She told Natsuki that she was hers.

It was a reflexive response from her. It was strange for her to be saying those things to the blunette since she remembers that she doesn't want to be married to a woman. There was even a deal that after the ceremony. Her head stung a bit from all the confusion presented before her. _'Why can't I remember if Natsuki is involved in my past…'_ she shook her head to ease the pain she felt and dressed up to her night gown.

There was a few knocks on the door and Natsuki's soft voice saying she was coming in. At the same time, Shizuru exited the connecting bathroom and both women ended up staring at each other.

Natsuki blushed when she saw Shizuru's thin light purple night dress while Shizuru's lip drew up upon seeing Natsuki's black tanktop and black short-shorts.

"Arara." Shizuru breathed out as she gazed at Natsuki from head to toe. She let her sights linger longer on Natsuki's flawless legs and she couldn't help but to bite her lower lip. Then her sights went up to Natsuki's blushing face and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

"W-will you stop staring." Natsuki said, maintaining a low voice to avoid waking her daughter up. She had to force herself to look away from the brunette since she was sure she'll start having a nosebleed with what her mind was slowly showing her.

The bashfulness of her fiancée opted Shizuru to be in her teasing mode once more. She smiled teasingly and leaned towards Natsuki, giving the blunette a full view of her cleavage. "Oh? But it would be a crime not to admire your beauty." She teased.

Natsuki knew that the brunette was teasing her and hence she turned to look at the brunette, with a scowl in tow. But the scowl immediately died down as her eyes darted down to the exposed cleavage of Shizuru. The readied annoyed response was forgotten and she was now rendered speechless.

A Cheshire smile eteched on Shizuru's lips. "Yes?" she asked in a faux innocent tone.

Natsuki shook her head and glared at the conniving woman before her. "You- argh! I'm going to bed." she walked past the brunette and lay beside her daughter.

The brunette chuckled and followed suit, taking the other side of the bed and cuddling the sleeping child. "Good night Natsuki." She told her fiancée who grunted and turned off the lights.

* * *

The following day, Nina woke up earlier than her mama and papa. With a sleepy look on her face, she looked from her left and right and found that she was in-between her so-called parents' hug. A smile appeared on her lips and she snuggled between the adults for a few more minutes and decided to go to Mashiro and wake her up. With a smile on her face, she felt so happy to wake up within the arms of her papa and mama.

Natsuki felt comfortable in her sleep. It had been years that she had slept like she's sleeping in a bed full of cottons. She snuggled closer to the woman in her arms and let out a contented smile. That is when her 'Nao-sense' started to tingle and turned her head to the side with a deep scowl on her face.

2 pairs of pink and jade colored eyes stared at the two sleeping women in bed with matching grins on their face. Both their faces showed mischief as they watched the two women in bed by the end of the bed and Natsuki felt an imaginary tick mark appears on her temple.

"Remind me again why I agreed to letting the two of you be in a relationship?" Natsuki asked with a growl. "One is a master trickster while the other is the mistress of annoyance." Natsuki saw her cousin open her mouth and she swiftly took the pillow under Shizuru's head and threw it in Nao's face. This, however, caused the brunette to frown in her sleep and snuggle closer to Natsuki's body which caused the blunette to have a full face blush.

"Heh." Arashi chuckled and dodged another pillow that headed her way. Though she may have dodged the pillow, she was not fast enough to dodge the follow-up purple bedroom slippers. "OW! What gives Natsuki?!" she whined while her hand held on the now sore left face. If not for the fact that the sudden attack hurt her, she would admire Natsuki's great accuracy.

"It wasn't me!" Natsuki said with a surprised look on her face. She looked down and saw how the woman in her arms frowned while her left hand held the other pair of purple slippers. The brunette beside her was mumbling some incoherent words and she slowly sat up, her hair falling down to her shoulders like she was not even lying down in bed, with a facial expression that screams 'get out or die'. "Uhh Kyoto-ben?" Natsuki asked, backing away a bit from the brunette.

Slender hands combed back the loose strands of hair and held it in place with her hand. "Ara. Good morning Nao-san… Artai-san…" Shizuru spoke with a sweet yet poisonous smile. Her face may show a smile but somehow it made both Arashi and Nao to back away from the bed.

"Y-yeah. G'moning Viola." Nao greeted stiffly and turned to her cousin who has a surprised look. She elbowed her girlfriend who coughed in pain from it. "Just tell Natsuki already so that we can leave! Viola over here is scaring the shit out of me again!"

Arashi rubbed her sides and made sure she doesn't make eye contact to the smiling snake infront of her. Never did she encounter someone who can show an 'I'll kill you for disturbing me' look before and it was scarier than Natsuki's enraged look. And an enraged Natsuki was like being sent into the North Pole with nothing but a spear. NOTHING but a spear. Why a spear, she could never know. All she knew is that the last person who enraged her was only given that before being deported to NP. "Uh yeah.. ermm.." Arashi was looking at the carpeted floor and scratching her right cheek. "Natsuki, the board requested an immediate meeting. It seems KiyoRan left a message after we have sent out our request yesterday and the board requested a meeting. This totally sucks because they are treating me like I'm your-" Her words made Natsuki's drowsiness to be flushed down and she crawled on all fours towards her. The sudden movement made Arashi look down on the now-attentive Natsuki and a full view of the blunette's cleavage was front row seat for her.

"What did KiyoRan said in the message?" Natsuki asked eagerly, hoping that the mysterious shareholder was on her side. But when the silver-haired woman didn't respond to her but staring at her, she frowns and leaned closer to Arashi. "Arashi!"

"Uh…" pink colored eyes are set on the voluptuous view showed before her and didn't hear the owner calling her name.

Nao smirked and moved a few feet away from her girlfriend. In a normal relationship, if your lover is ogling at her ex's body, the present should be madly jealous. But Nao and Arashi's relationship was not normal and the fact that she caught a glimpse of something that would do the deed for her.

Shizuru was confused when it comes to her feelings with Natsuki. But when a third party starts to get involved in the scene, it seems that her mind flushed the confusion away and decides on what she needs to do, along with what her heart's been thumping again and again about. With instincts taking over, she moved and grabbed Natsuki swiftly and gave Arashi a Viola-version glare. Which in Arashi's vision, a king cobra threatening glare. "Less personal space invasion my dear fiancée. Before you give Artai-san a pleasurable heart attack." She said as she held Natsuki in her arms possessively.

Natsuki cocked her head slightly to the left, leaving a confused puppy look on her face. She didn't notice the effect of her movement over the silver-haired woman. "I don't really understand what you all are saying right now. Anyway, what did the message say?" she said, not minding the hold on her body by her fiancess. Which means she's not aware that Shizuru was giving a threatening glare at Arashi.

Arashi shook her head to clear the thoughts of Natsuki's cleavage and recalled what the company secretary relayed to her, early in the morning. "Just that this KiyoRan would like to have a livemeeting with the board so we need to be there. Strange though, KiyoRan never initiates livemeetings or calls."

Natsuki nodded her head. "Yeah. We mostly get the untraceable emails. Nevertheless, we'll head to the office immediately." She told Arashi and held Shizuru's hand to pry them away. But the tight grip just got tighter and she was pulled far closed to the brunette, close enough to even smell the unique tea-scented body of her fiancée. This slowly lulled her down and let a low out a low contented growl.

Shizuru took this chance to snuggle down to her fiancée and savored her warmth. Such revealing clothing did pose as an invitation to do a skin-to-skin contact and who was she to decline such skinship with the ice beauty.

It was a nice change of scene inside the Searrs manor. Natsuki looking comfortable and not threatening any male staff while she's awake and the addition of the brunette Viola heiress-slash-actress being the source of Natsuki's calm demeanor. Even Arashi found it strange for once that the morning inside the Searrs manor was gunfire-less.

Until Nao snickered that is.

* * *

The rare quiet moments of the Searrs household was again disturbed by the loud gunshots from Natsuki's hidden gun stash at Nina's room. It was never explained to everyone, aside from Kenji and Fumi, why Natsuki hid guns inside the manor. And one of her hidden stash is an IMI Desert Eagle which was hidden under the bedframe. The said weapon was used to fire at the redhaired moving target and the said target did her best to avoid the bullets. To others, this was a count of attempted murder for inside the manor, it was just another rude awakening of the young heiress by her cousin.

"Seems like Nao poked the sleeping wolf again." Kenji noted as he took his cup of coffee and drank its contents. The sounds of gunshots were muffled at the dining area to ensure that their meals would not be ruined by the hot-headed heiress' temper.

"Did Aunt Nao teased papa?" Nina asked her grandfather while she has a slice of bread dangling down her clenched teeth. She chewd her food while she looked at her grandfather. Her cute antics just made Kenji fold down his newspaper and cuddle her while announcing how cute she looked. Being raised by Natsuki and looking up to Natsuki as a role model, Nina merely squirmed out of her grandfather's bearhug and gave a child version of the Kruger death glare.

Kenji pouted at how he child hated such cuddles from him and mentally blames her daughter for spoiling the child and being a bad role model. "It pains my old heart how my own daughter taught the cute Nina on how to escape my hugs." He whined.

Nina saw how her grandfather pouted and jumped off her seat. With a blush on her face, she raised her arms up to her tall grandfather. "Up!" she told him which earned her a teary smile from Kenji. Kenji picked her up and placed her on his lap while she showed him a wide grin.

"Atta girl! I know how much you love your papa but seriously little cub, you shouldn't copy her glares." Kenji looked at Fumi who was silently eating her food while Mashiro and Reito were arguing on how Mashiro should eat. "Should you stop them Fumi?" he asks when the pale violet haired child was now poking Reito with her fork.

Fumi merely smiled at Kenji and shook her head. "Nothing to worry Kenji-sama." She then turns to Mashiro and took the fork away. "Ma-chan, don't poke Reito with a fork. Here, use a spoon." Fumi told her daughter and gave her a cream stained spoon. This was taken by the child happily and spread the said cream on his wrist which made Reito cringe and still smiled at Nina.

"Why is little Mashiro being mean to her father? Didn't she accept him already?" Kenji asked.

"Seems that Reito refused to take Ma-chan to school today. You know how kids would love to show off." Fumi explained and continued to eat her breakfast.

Kenji merely agreed and looked down to his granddaughter who was chewing down on a mayo-filled bread. How he loathed the day Natsuki gave Nina mayonnaise after the child saw Natsuki eating it. At first, when Saeko was still alive, they managed to hide the stash of mayonnaise and divert Nina when Natsuki as eating the said condiment. But after Saeko died, it was hard to hide the mayonnaise if Nina's father figure was almost attached to the child like glue. "Well it's really human nature. When I adopted Natsuki before marrying Saeko, she insisted I would be the one fetching her from school." He smiled at the memory of a 5 year old Natsuki, pulling his pants with her puppy pout, asking him to be there when she goes out after school. "What is it that's hold you back then boy?" he asks Reito who completely wiped off the cream from his wrist and now has Mashiro in his lap, trapped.

Reito tensed upon hearing Kenji's voice. He was still rather uneasy under the Searrs Manor, with all the guards giving him a threatening look or the maids not much minding him. Everything under the household was different than how he lived his life under the limelight. And dining with the head of the house was something he needed to be aware of. "It's not because I don't want to, it's more of I need to make sure Ma-chan would not be swarmed by the press." He patted Mashiro's head and hugged her close to him. The feeling of having a child, not being there to watch her grow, he would make sure that his child will not be harmed due to his career. "My manager, Shizuru's managers and Hallard-san had come up with a press conference later on this morning to cover up what had happen at Mai-san's restaurant. Of course I would announce our break-up as well and inform everyone that I am now a father of this cute child." He explained while he pinched his daughter's cheek.

Hearing Reito's reasoning, Kenji can now understand why he refused to be seen in public with Mashiro. It was the same with Natsuki and Shizuru's case. "Ah! An admirable reason, though nothing new really. Mashiro-chan! Behave while your father takes care of grown-up stuff before he can take you to school like other fathers alright?" Kenji told the child who still pouted but nodded her head. "Great. Now that is settled-" his friendly expression towards Reito turned to cold stare. "What do you plan with handling my future daughter-in-law's predicament? We had you investigated before and we all know your whole agreement." He told the man which he saw tensing up some more and he did notice how his adam's apple bobbed a bit. _'Ah fear is such a nice approach when it comes to men. I guess I'm lucky enough that none of my daughters have male suitors… none that even passed the initial interview that is.' _ He mentally grinned at how many men he had shooed away when they attempted to woo the Searrs sisters. In Alyssa's case, he had two persuasive helpers in brushing away her suitors.

Reito cleared his throat and looked at Fumi, silently seeking for help. But the pinkette merely smiled at him and shook her head, refusing to assist him. All he could do was sigh and showed a weak smile to Kenji. A great actor he may be but when you are faced with a business mogul such as Kenji Searrs, you would feel like you are under a lie detector. "Erm, about that. I would be talking to her about our arrangement later on. It pains me to leave my family now that I found them but it is also my duty to make sure Shizuru is safe." He gave Kenji a serious look. "Even if it's your daughter who she was paired up with."

Kenji laughed loudly for a few seconds and grinned at him. "Do not underestimate my daughter. Of all the people in the world, Shi-chan belongs to none other than her." He then stopped laughing and glared at Reito. "Only hers." he said in a cold tone of voice.

Reito was about to speak up but a cold spine chilling feeling suddenly filled his body. He found the source of the said feeling when a flash of red and silver passed Fumi and the head maid just reached out her arms while holding a spoon and come the two figures toppling down to the carpeted floor.

"What the fuc-" the redhead was about to cuss when a gunshot echoed within the room and the bullet hit a few inches away from her. She squeaked in fear and instantly paled at the burnt mark on the carpet.

"Language." It was Shizuru who spoke and entered the dining hall with Natsuki in tow. She was dressed in a fine red silk kimono that is designed with white colored butterflies and white themed sakura flowers that still on the brown branch. Walking in a leisurely pace, she was followed by Natsuki who is dressed in a black suit jacket that overlaid her red with black pinstriped long-sleeved shirt and matching black pants and leather shoes.

Tucking the black magnum at the holster hidden underneath her suit jacket, Natsuki scowled at Nao and Arashi who scampered away to their respective seats. Her scowl quickly subsided when an energetic mass suddenly lunged at her and clung to her midriff like a snake. She must hand it to her daughter, she's slowly learning how Shizuru can hold her down. "Good morning Nina." She greeted her daughter with a soft smile.

Nina looked up to her papa and beamed a wide toothy with mayonnaise on her lips and some parts of her teeth smile. "Morning papa! You're scaring auntie Nao again. That's not nice." Natsuki just laughed and patted her head. She then turned to look at her mama and reached out to hold on the hem of her furisode. Even as a child, she knew that what her mama was wearing shouldn't be creased. "Morning too mama! Let's have some breakfast?"

Shizuru smiled at the child and bent down a bit to give the child a kiss at her forehead. Nina giggled at her gesture and somehow looked up to Natsuki.

"I got a kiss from mama! Papa should be kissed by mama too." Nina suggested.

As if the temperature in the dining area suddenly rose to above 100degrees, Natsuki's face was now showing a full red blush that goes up to her ears. The sweet smile from her daughter was too cute for her to be rejected and rejecting it was a very big option to her since Nao was grinning like a maniac while still on the floor.

"Oh yes! Your papa should be kissed by your mama my little cub." Kenji egged. He hid his grin by using the newspaper and pretending to be reading it. Even if the newspaper is upside down.

Arashi grinned along with Nao and was ready to pick the redhead out of harm's way incase Natsuki decided to barrage them again with bullets. Fumi just watched with a smile on her face and Reito was amused at Natsuki's visible twitches.

Shizuru just chuckled and leaned in to give the blunette a kiss at her right cheek, which lingered for a good five seconds before pulling away with a smile on her face. "Good morning too Natsuki-papa."

Natsuki nodded and looked away, hiding her blush from the Kyoto-born actress. "Y-yeah. G'morning." She said sheepishly. But her pants was tugged by her daughter and she looked down to see a curious looking Nina. "Yes baby?"

"You should kiss mama back. Didn't grandma do that to grandpa?" Nina said with innocence.

Natsuki was surprised. Nao and Arashi finally laughed out loud. Kenji cleared his throat to hide his laughter. Reito merely chuckle at Nina's innocence. Fumi still kept smiling. Mashiro cheered. While the maids present in the area all looked dreamily at Natsuki.

Being a tease she is, Shizuru nodded her head in agreement to Nina's suggestion. "Nina's right. Natsuki-papa should give me a morning kiss too." She said with a teasing smile.

How Natsuki hate it when she was being ganged up and teased by her family. Giving in to stop them from teasing her some more, she took Nina in her arms and hastily/blindly gave Shizuru a peck on her lips before she went ahead to her seat.

Everyone fell silent at Natsuki's brash actions and while Shizuru was stunned at her spot. Everything just went back to normal when Natsuki stood up from her seat and pulled Shizuru to the empty seat beside hers.

Behind the newspaper, Kenji grinned widely at how his daughter interacted with Shizuru._ 'It's always fun when those two are around.'_ He eyed by the corner of his eyes how his granddaughter was smiling widely at her foster parents. _'Natsuki, I hope you won't do anything stupid just because of your pride.'_

* * *

After their breakfast, Natsuki called for one of the maids to prepare Nina's things and instructed on one of the hidden guards to continue watching over her daughter and Mashiro. She also instructed them to watch over Shizuru and make she would not be harmed. She was worried. The fact that the mysterious KiyoRan would be contacting them for the very first time, she needs all the luck she has to make the shareholder side with her. A deep, nervous breath was breathed out and her hands started to clam up due to it.

Shizuru saw how Natsuki was acting and decided to ease her fiancée away of her worries. She approached the blunette and stood beside her. "Are you alright?" Shizuru asked, not even looking at Natsuki.

A silent nod was all Natsuki could respond to the brunette. It was her problem. Hers alone. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I'll be fine. Arashi and I can handle this." She told Shizuru.

Like a balloon popping from one of the balloon dart game, an imaginary vein popped from Shizuru's temple upon hearing Arashi's name being spoken by her fiancée. Her hand held her fiancee's gloved hand and held it affectionately. "But not everything can be fixed by you two alone. Remember, even if I'm an actress, I'm still part of the Viola corporation and have rights with my father's shares. So if you need-"

"I know." Natsuki breathed out and held Shizuru's hand back. The small gesture somehow diluted the nervousness she felt for the oncoming meeting. "It's just, this shareholder of ours is the tie-breaker in the board decision. I really need that person's side."

"Is this deal so important to you?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yes. Even if it means having partnership with Arashi."

"I see." Shizuru affectionately held Natsuki's gloved hand and raised it up to the level of her lips. "I wish you the best then Natsuki." She told her fiancée and placed a kiss on the gloved hand.

Natsuki immediately blushed at the gesture and pulled her hand away from the brunette who just giggled at her reaction. "Dammit! Let's just go. I promised Nina that I'll be taking her to school and told your loud mouth manager that I'll personally take you to Chie's office." She told Shizuru with an annoyed expression and stomped away towards the manor garage.

Nina saw how her papa yelled at her mama again and went straight to Shizuru. "Mama? Why was papa mad again? Did you tease her?" her mama merely shook her head and picked her up. "But mama! I'll ruin your dress."

"Silly Nina. I don't care even if you put mud in it. I love cuddling with my baby." Shizuru told Nina as she nuzzled her nose under Nina's chin. The child giggled at her actions and was rewarded by a hug as well. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mama." Nina replied back and cuddled closer to her mama.

"Now why don't we go to the garage before your papa starts to get annoyed at us."

"Haii!"

* * *

Natsuki drove one of her father's cars, a Rolls Royce 2011 Year of the Dragon Phantom which garnered several passerby's' attention, and after dropping off Nina at her school she drove at Chie's main office to drop off Shizuru. When they got to the drop off point, Shizuru's 2 managers was there, waiting for her with seriousness in their faces while the papparazzi's are being held back by well-build ushers.

"I'll pick you up later. Just give me a message alright?" Natsuki told Shizuru. Shizuru gave a nod of response and a quick kiss at her cheek before exiting the prestigious vehicle. Somehow, Natsuki's gut feeling was telling her that something was indeed going to happen on that day. Shaking the feeling away and smiling a bit upon remembering the kiss Shizuru gave her, she drove away from the building and to the Searrs Corporation building.

As soon as the vehicle was away and the three women heading inside the building, Shizuru's usual façade was replaced by sheer seriousness. "News on our email last night?" she asked her managers.

Yukino took out her smartphone and read the email she received. "We received a message to deliver the answer today. As you have emailed us last night, the other party agreed to the decision." She informed Shizuru and offered the phone to her. Shizuru nodded as she read the contents of the email.

They all got in the elevator and Haruka pushed the button that would take them to Chie's floor. "I can't understand this situation really. You should've told us about the whole deal in the first place. You damn bubuzuke!"

"Apologies for that Haruka-san. But as the saying goes, to fool the enemy, you must fool your friends." Shizuru explained with a smile. She gave the phone back to Yukino and remembered the talk she had with Reito before they left.

_Flashback_

_'Shizuru!' Reito called out before Shizuru went to the living area where Natsuki was waiting for them. The brunette turned to look at her ex-boyfriend and greeted him with a smile. 'Ara! Reito-kun, shouldn't you be heading to the hotel Artai-san resides?' she asks._

_The raven haired actor nodded his head for a second and placed a hand over Shizuru's shoulder. 'I will. But before that, since we are going to hold this press conference, I just want to make sure you'll be fine.' He told Shizuru._

_'Ofcourse I will be fine. Doesn't Reito-kun see the guards hidden around the area?' Shizuru pointed out but Reito merely shook his head._

_'I know. But as a friend, an older brother to you; since I can no longer do my end of the deal, I want you to be safe. We both know why we set up our arrangements before.' He told the brunette with concern._

_Shizuru merely chuckled and placed a hand over Reito's hand that lays on top of her shoulder. 'I assure you Reito-kun that nothing bad would happen. And besides, it's not like I'll be announcing I'm single.' She smiled and showed Reito the amethyst encrusted ring on her left hand. 'I am engaged. This can fend off suitors, and if not the status, I believe my dear fiancée can fend them off for sure.'_

_'Just being sure. You know who I am talking about and in case you need help, you can always call me.' He offered a smile and gave the brunette a quick minute hug before placing a kiss on her forehead. 'I am still your prince, right?' he asked with a toothy smile._

_'Was my prince. Right now-' Shizuru turned to the hallway leading to the living room where she can hear Natsuki barking orders at her guards. 'I think my past already found its prince but its still hidden behind the frosted glass window.'_

_Reito laughed and patted Shizuru's head. 'One step at a time okay? We'll talk about it next time we get the chance. Right now, I believe I'm a father with a lot of responsibilities to make-up on.' He said with a wide smile before leaving the brunette._

_When Reito left, she went ahead to see her fiancée at the living area. She silently watched how the blunette ordered the people around her but none of them seem to take offense on how she ordered them around. Every order, every request, Natsuki all directed their attention to her daughter and even gave the guards the task to guard her while Natsuki is away. She finds it strange. For the woman who hated the arrangement for unknown reasons to provide protection to her. There was so much more she wanted to know about Natsuki. If Natsuki was involved in her missing past and Natsuki's true self behind the cold front._

_End of flashback_

"See Yukino! I told you this damn bubuzuke was not listening!" Haruka bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the dazed Shizuru. Her accusation snapped the brunette out of her mental trip to the past and just smiled at the blonde manager.

"Fufufu, apologies for spacing out. I was just wondering what Chie-san would say to the small issue I have caused."Shizuru stated nonchalantly. When the elevator signaled the top floor, they all exited the metal box and proceed to Chie's room. When they were ushered to the said room by a beautiful secretary, they were greeted by the ashen haired owner of Otome magazine.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Chie greeted her talen and her managers with a wide smile and arms wide open. Beside her is Aoi, holding the back hem of Chie's shirt, preventing the woman to hug Shizuru.

"Ara?" Shizur was left baffled by the welcoming of her current agent and tilted her head in confusion.

Chie merely grinned and gestured the new comers to her office to sit and talk about the coming press conferece.

* * *

At Searrs Corporation, the glass walled meeting room suddenly broke apart and an expensive looking chair flew from the room. Following it was Natsuki's enrage cusses, pleading from a squeaky voiced Sergay, Joseph and John.

"Who the hell gave you permission to decide on Kruger corp's client?!" Natsuki roared. Her hand now held the magnum she took out from the holster inside her jacket while she was being held back by Arashi and Bel. Kenji just watched the whole scene like it was an action movie.

"K-Kruger, we just did what we have to do. Kruger Corp. is still under our domain and decisions can be done by us as well." Sergay reasoned out. He made sure he was out of firing range of Natsuki's weapon while he continued to evade the flying table items going at his way.

"Decisions? Under my corporation? Need I remind you that your shares in my mother's corporation are the same as my staff. Didn't my mother inform you all before that all suggested decisions should run by the president of the corporation, which is currently me." Natsuki said with a growl. She grabbed the nearest object which happens to be the projector and threw it towards the three men.

"Kenji! Restrain your daughter! She is acting like a possessed woman!" Joseph

Kenji merely shrugged and looked away from the scene while scratching his jaw. "You have declined an important client of hers. Who wouldn't be mad at that? She was the daughter of Himemya-san, right cub? "

Natsuki nodded her head. "Yes. My client is an acquaintance of mine during college. I promised her that she and her wife would get the best treatment Kruger corp. can provide." She then spun around and glared menacingly at the three board members. "What in heaven's name were you thinking when you gave the order to decline Himemiya's daughter, huh Sergay?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Sergay, pale from fear, swallowed an invisible lump on his throat. "I-uh, read her files."

"And?" Natsuki's right brow rose, knowing what was in the client's file.

Sweatbeads formed on Sergay's forehead as he saw how Natsuki was glaring down at him. "Her files said she forced herself onto a woman."

"And?"

"That's it. I sent out the decision to decline the request when I read it." Sergay explained. A loud 'smack' sound filled the room and he darted his eyes towards the daughter of Bel. "What? Our policy says that we have to make sure our clients are mentally prepared for the operation. With what was written in the file clearly shows Miss Himemiya doesn't fit in our standards."

It took all of Natsuki's will power not to put a bullet thru Sergay's head. "Did you read the other file?"

Sergay stepped back. "What other file?"

The loud gunshot sound filled the room and Sergay was now ducked down on the floor, with his hand atop of his head. The bullet that Natsuki fired grazed a few hair from Sergay and hit the carpeted floor, a few inches away from him. "I didn't know there was another file!" Sergay shouted in fear.

Joseph stood infront of Sergay, hoping to cease Natsuki's raging fit. "This is insane, Kruger don't point your gun at your elders! For the love of-" before he could finish his sentence, a bullet whizzed by the side of his head, barely touching his ear, and shattered the glass pane behind him before it hit the wall at the other side of the meeting room.

"Don't you say the lord's name inside this room, Joseph Greer." Natsuki's steel glare was now directed at Joseph. "Himemiya's file clearly stated she forced herself on a woman, yes that is true. But her other file shows that it's her wife that she did it to. There was a misunderstanding while they were still in a relationship and one thing lead to another." Natsuki gripped his gun tighter. "It was Himemiya's wife who pushed her into going through our project. Now tell me, Greer-san, who funded your chuches this past year?" Natsuki sadistically smiled and pointed his gun at Joseph's sweating forehead.

"Natsuki, calm down. We don't want Shizuru to know you have been sent to jail for assaulting old men, don't we?" Arashi tried to calm her boss down. Sure she too was mad at the sudden call from Natsuki's secretary at Kruger corp and informed them that a woman named Chikane Himemiya was rejected from the treatment. "Look, I'll just call Hime-sama and tell her that it was just a mistake. I bet Himeko-chan would understand the misunderstandings."

Hearing the name of her fiancée, Natsuki took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. After a few heavy breathing and curses, she relaxed herself and slumped back down to her seat. "I can't wait to be the new chairman of the board. When I do, I'll make sure you three would never go against me again." Natsuki said, giving the three opposing board members a cold stare.

A knock on the door interrupted the whole boardmembers and everyone looked at the person who knocked. It was Kenji's secretary.

"Yes?" Kenji asked.

"I would like to remind you of the meeting agenda Searrs-sama. The requested meeting space of KiyoRan-sama has been set up completely and upon orders."

Natsuki nodded her head along with her father. "Alright, lead the way then." Kenji told his secretary and stood up from his seat, carrying the coffee filled mug with a design of Rei Ayanami/Eva-Unit 0*. "Gentlemen, and ladies, shall we? We don't want KiyoRan to think we are not punctual." He smiled and lead the way towards the meeting room at the other end of the floor.

When all the board members left the ruined meeting room, the staffs that was stationed around the room finally came out from under their tables, all asking the same thing. Some even have camouflaged helmets on their heads.

"Is the war over?"

* * *

When the board members all reached the room, Kenji stopped before the door and faced the other board members. "Well, we all know you heard the news about KiyoRan's sudden meeting schedule." Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, good. Now I want all of you to behave." He directed his gaze over Natsuki and gave him a 'behave or else I'll take away your mayonnaise privilege' which the young heiress just frowned and nodded her head. "Then let's get inside." He grinned, knowing that aside from the email sent to everyone about the meeting; it was only him that got the meeting setup request. And he knows how his daughter would immediately react once they got inside.

They all agreed and went inside the soundproof room. Inside, the room was colored cream with a long mahogany table at the middle and several expensive chairs around it. At the far left end of the room, a flatscreen TV was mounted and the other end, a projector screen was rolled up while the projector was at the ceiling, hanging down by a pole.

Everyone didn't notice anything different compared to the other soundproofed meeting rooms. Aside from the telephone on the left end of the table, a lone white box was placed on the middle of the table.

"Kenji, are we doing a livemeeting via Lync?" John asked, wondering how the meeting would take place. But Kenji shook his head and smiled.

"Good morning, Angels." A cheery machine-like voice echoed within the room. Several surprised faces all turned to the source of the voice which was the white box at the middle of the table.

* * *

**A/N: So? feedbacks? reviews? threats to kill me? i wanna hear them now! XD ahaha oh btw, the mug that kenji held is my mug. I found a Rei Ayanami mug at a second hand store and just had to buy it. you can view it in my fb page XD anyway, i need to be off. need to sleep since work almost killed my today. :S later everyone! :)**

**Omake 1:**

**Nao:** Good morning dear client, unfortunately I can't meet you up today. I'm really sick. I got a headache, stomach ache, and my both hands and legs hurt, so I can't meet you for the next case.

**Client:** You know Zhang-san, I really need you today, even if it's late. When I feel like this I go to my wife, and tell her to give me sex. That makes me feel better, and I can go to work. You should try that.

2 hours later Nao called her client.

**Nao:** Mister Schmidt, I followed your advise, and I feel great! I'll be able to see you later on in the afternoon. By the way, you got nice house.

**Omake 2: (dedicated to my koi :3)**

**Natsuki: **hey Shizuru, knock knock!

**Shizuru: **Ara! I never knew Natsuki would be saying random things. But let me entertain you. ahem. who's there?

**Natsuki: **Your heart...

**Shizuru: **ara? Your heart who?

**Natsuki: **-ahem-

**In this quiet night  
I'm waiting for you  
forgetting the past  
and dreaming of you**

**Time passes by**  
**and memories fade**  
**but time can't erase**  
**the love that we've made**

**Shizuru:** hmm. i don't understand Natsuki. I love how you sing it to me but, where is your heart?

**Natsuki: **-smiles- you already have it.

***The song is In this Quiet Night***


End file.
